On The Mix !
by Luinil Azuretoile
Summary: Séquelle de Double Shinigami. Pour certaines personnes, Paix est synonyme de terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues. Ils auraient peut être du s’en prendre à quelqu’un d’autre qu'aux ex GBoys... COMPLETE !
1. Welcome back to Hell

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist. Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" semble être synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. De base. Après on verra bien. ;p

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**ON THE MIX !**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Prologue :**_ Welcome back to Hell_

**Capitale du Royaume de Sank, 204 A.C :**

Nous voici devant le Quartier Général des Preventers, symbole d'une paix durement gagnée. Une paix qui entrait aujourd'hui dans sa septième année. Une paix dont on pouvait être fier, même si de nombreuses personnes avaient du y laisser la vie pour l'obtenir.

Entrons donc chez ces prestigieux gardiens, passons les hautes portes vitrées et déambulons dans les couloirs. Au détour de l'un d'eux, nous croiserons probablement des légendes vivantes telles que le commandant Miliardo Peacecraft, plus connu sous le nom de Zechs Merquise. Ou peut-être rencontrerons nous l'un des célèbres Gundam Boys, souvent de passage ici : le joyeux Duo, le doux Quatre, l'impassible Heero ou le mystérieux Trowa.

Et si nous jouons de malchance, nous tomberons sur l'irascible Wufei.

Un peu comme ce groupe de jeune recrues en fait... Enfin... Disons que leur rencontre avec le chinois à la mine sévère n'avait rien de fortuite, puisque celui-ci était chargé de leur évaluation. Les nouveaux s'en seraient bien passé, d'ailleurs : les rumeurs sur le fichu caractère du jeune homme avaient été les premières à avoir atteint leurs oreilles, comme de par hasard.

Ainsi que le fait qu'il détestait CORDIALEMENT ce genre de corvée.

Traduction : ils allaient en baver méchamment.

Surtout que leur instructeur en imposait légèrement : durant ses sept années passées chez les Preventers, Wufei n'avait pas oublié de grandir, et aujourd'hui il flirtait allègrement avec le mètre quatre-vingt, ce qui n'était pas rien pour un asiatique. Ajoutez à cela la musculature fine et sèche d'un pratiquant assidu des arts martiaux, et vous obtenez le physique d'un homme capable de séduire, sans effort réel, n'importe quelle femme.

Et qui vous fait réfléchir à deux fois avant de le broncher...

Complétez le tout avec des cheveux de jais arrivant aux omoplates, attachés en une queue de cheval impeccable, ainsi que des yeux d'un noir profond et acéré, capable de réduire au silence la pire grande gueule d'un simple regard, et vous avez le portait du plus grand cauchemar de tout "Bleu" normalement constitué.

Et les quatre garçons qui suivaient l'ex-G-boy marmonnant ETAIENT normalement constitués.

D'ailleurs ils songeaient sérieusement au moyen de se faire "porter pâle" le plus vite possible... Voir tout de suite, de préférence...

- CHOUCHOU-WUFFYYYYYY !!!!!!

Les cinq hommes se figèrent net, et Wufei donna l'impression d'avoir mit le pied au beau milieu d'un banc d'anguilles électriques. Il se retourna lentement, tel une poupée mécanique aux articulations défaillantes.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, une fusée brune se jetait sur lui, l'étalant sur le dos, pour le compte.

Les quatre newbies dévisagèrent avec des airs d'ahuris, la fine jeune fille au grand sourire ravi, qui était confortablement juchée sur leur instructeur.

- KATHLEEN !!! beugla Wufei, après que le premier instant de surprise fut passé.

- 'jour mon cœur, répondit l'autre, apparemment pas concernée par l'expression fulminante du jeune homme sous elle.

Wufei échappa un long soupir fatigué, et se passa une main sur le visage.

Sa petite amie était du genre imperméable aux engueulades de toutes sortes, et aux siennes en particulier. La force n'était pas le moyen idéal pour lui faire faire un truc.

- J'aimerais... beaucoup... que tu descendes de là... s'il te plaît... énonça t-il avec une lenteur qui laissait deviner une colère contenue.

- Yep ! Tout de suite ! sourit la brunette, en s'exécutant.

Wufei se remit sur ses pieds, avant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Puis il toisa la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle arborait l'uniforme des Preventers, ce qui signifiait...

- Tu travailles ici, aujourd'hui ?

- Si tu m'écoutais les soirs, des fois, au lieu de t'entraîner à je ne sais pas quoi ! râla Kathleen en agitant un doigt sévère sous son nez. Je t'ai dit que Zechs m'avait demandé de faire la révision des véhicules de fonction. Je suis de service chez les Preventers pour la semaine, au moins.

- Ah... fit pensivement Wufei.

Cela lui disait effectivement quelque chose. Vaguement.

- Nouvelles recrues ? enchaîna Kathleen en désignant les quatre jeunes gens un peu en retrait.

- Oui, fit le chinois avec contrariété.

- Marf ! Les pauvres ! ricana t-elle, réduisant à néant les maigres espoirs des newbies, que son agression peu orthodoxe de leur instructeur avait faits naître. Tu crois que tu en auras fini pour midi et demie ?

Un léger sourire sadique ourla les lèvres fines de l'asiatique.

- Sans aucun problème. ( Ses "élèves" déglutirent avec difficulté. ) Je passe te prendre ?

- Hangar 11. Tu cries très fort en arrivant.

Wufei émit un rire doux. Il enlaça tendrement la jeune fille.

- Resto ou cantine ? Il y a un petit restaurant turque qui a ouvert y'a pas longtemps, je crois.

- Mmmh. Tu lis dans mes pensées, Chibi Ryu. Mieux que Ten-chan.

- C'est vendu alors... chuchota Wufei, avant de l'embrasser.

Puis il la libéra.

- A tout à l'heure ! s'écria Kathleen en filant, avec un signe joyeux de la main.

Wufei hocha la tête en réponse, un petit sourire rêveur jouant sur ses lèvres. Mais dès qu'elle eut disparu au bout du couloir, le masque sévère de la "terreur des Bleus" reprit sa place initiale.

- Bougez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour faire de la figuration !

- Sir ! Yes Sir !

* * *

**Navette 4747, en route pour la Terre :**

Trowa jeta un dernier regard tendre à la tête blonde qui émergeait à peine de la couverture. Etroitement emmitouflé, son occupant dormait profondément, sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Le ronronnement de la navette ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Le français revint à son livre, avec un sourire étrangement ailleurs.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Terre prenait quelques heures. Catherine avait dit qu'elle serait là pour les récupérer à l'arrivée. Le jeune homme était pressé de la retrouver, mais en même temps il était triste.

Triste d'avoir du en arriver là.

Pourtant... ça ne pouvait plus durer...

* * *

**Entreprise de Récupération Maxwell-Schbeiker, L2 :**

- Mééééé ! Tu m'avais promis, Ro !

« - Je suis désolé, Duo-kun. Je pourrais pas être là avant mercredi soir... »

- Hee-chan ! protesta l'américain pendu au téléphone.

Il avait l'air déçu.

« - Je sais que je t'avais promis d'être là demain. Je pouvais pas prévoir que Réléna rallongerait sa visite de L3 au dernier moment. Pour moi aussi, ces deux jours en plus vont être longs. »

Les regrets dans la voix du "Perfect Soldier" étaient sincères.

- Ca va. Réléna n'est pas non plus un modèle de "catastrophe naturelle". T'aurais pu avoir plus déjanté, comme personne à protéger, Monsieur le "Bodyguard".

Quelque part dans un bâtiment officiel de L3, Heero se prit à rire.

« - Oui, admit-il. Quelqu'un du genre de cette chère Kathleen aurait été plus fatiguant. »

- Kathleen est capable de se garder toute seule, merci. Au pire, le seul qui a une chance de pas se faire démonter en soumettant ce genre d'idée, c'est Fei-Fei, fit Duo d'un air fataliste.

Allongé sur le lit de tout son mètre quatre-vingts cinq, il jouait distraitement avec sa longue natte.

« - Tu exagères. Kathleen n'a jamais été aussi effrayante que ça. »

- Et qui c'est qui se la ferme courageusement quand elle lui passe une fume ? Hein ? Juste pour voir ?

« - Moi au moins, je fais face, et je ne cherche pas à tout prix à éviter la "fume" en question. »

Le sourire du japonais était parfaitement audible.

- Heero no baka, grogna l'américain d'un air blasé.

« - Puisqu'on en parle, des nouvelles du dragon et du petit chat ? »

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'américain.

- Yeah ! On a passé plus de deux heures au téléphone avec Kathleen, l'autre jour. Wufei était fou en pensant à la facture qu'il allait récupérer à la fin du mois.

« - Et en dehors de ça ? »

- Ils vont bien. Je touche du bois : Wuffy lui a fait encore aucune demande.

Heero réprima un gloussement à l'autre bout du fil : la pire hantise de Duo ces derniers temps, était que Wufei se décide à demander Kathleen en mariage. Il faut dire que son coté "grand frère ultra-possessif" n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant en vieillissant. L'américain avait déclaré texto : "c'est pas G qui va s'inquiéter des fréquentations de sa petite-fille, donc si Wuffy veut l'épouser, faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps, avant !"

Ce qui pouvait prêter à confusion, on est bien d'accord, mais Heero ne se faisait aucun soucis de ce côté-là.

- Tiens au fait : Leen nous a invité à passer les voir. Quand est-ce que tu peux prendre de vraies vacances ?

« - D'ici deux semaines et demie. Réléna aura fini son voyage diplomatique, je pense. »

- Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à récupérer au moins une semaine complète de tranquillité, sinon je vais dire à Réléna ma façon de penser. Tu te laisses trop gentiment exploiter, Ro !

« - D'accord, j'essaierai, rit Heero. ( Puis il y eut un instant de silence. ) Désolé Duo-kun, il faut que j'y aille. Réléna vient de sortir de réunion. Je te rappelle demain. »

- Y'a plutôt intérêt, sourit le natté. Je t'embrasse.

« - Aishiteru, » répondit le japonais d'une voix douce, avant de raccrocher.

Avec ça, c'était sûr : Duo allait afficher une expression de bonheur crétin au moins jusqu'à la fin de la journée !

_A suivre…_

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. De base. Après on verra bien. ;p

**Reviews :** BON ! Après un formatage massif ( et la bénédiction d'avoir 2 disque durs pour faire des saves sauvages ) j'ai ENFIN un pc qui fonctionne. Donc… un premier chapitre en ligne, tout beau tout propre. N'empêche que… waouh ! Alors là, vous m'avez tous laissé sans voix ! Je m'attendais pas à autant de reviews pour un prologue aussi court. Merciiiiiiiii !

J'ose même pas imaginer comment ça va faire pour celui-là, vu comment je l'arrête. On m'a dit que j'étais sadique. ( Ne Lina ? ;p ). Mais bon. Mon blabla, c'est pas ce qui vous intéresse le plus : place aux RAR !

**Leen **: YES ! I'm back ! Et pis Kathleen aussi. Et "non", elle s'est pas arrangée en vieillissant, surtout quand il s'agit de son Chibi Ryu ! … Faire languir les lecteurs ? Mmmh… Chais paaaaas… Je vais voir… O:) Kissu !

**Ornaluca** : Merci ! Bonne année à toi aussi ! Voilà le premier chapitre. ;) Biz !

**Florinoir** : Bah. Je me suis attaché à toute cette bande de dingues. Et puis j'avais pleins d'idées. Je pouvais décemment pas les laisser tourner à vide dans ma tête, si ? Biz !

**Kikioutou** : Lol ! Merci pour tous tes encouragements ( aussi bien pour la fic que pour les partiels. ) Mais bon, ça veut dire que je vais devoir être à la hauteur ? … Galère… XD Mdrrrr ! Kiss !

**Shinigami Yui** : Heuuuuu… J'avoue que je me suis longtemps demandé à qui était adressée ta review : à moi ou à ShinOyasumi ( Vu que c'est elle l'auteur de "Shinigami no baka" ), mdr. Mais bon, je vais partir du principe que c'était quand même pour moi. ;) Merci pour tes encouragements. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que cette fic soit intéressante. -.- ;;; Bisous !

**SytEvol** : Merciiii ! Voilà, un petit chapitre 1 avec une fin bien sadique pour te remercier. :D Biz !

**Lina** ( Jamais tu me feras mettre ton pseudo en entier : il est trop long !!! mdr ) : Oui, oui. Tu peux chercher, et j'attend d'entendre toutes tes hypothèses. Et merci pour ton soutien. La réinstallation fut longue, mais elle est COMPLETE !!! A plus ! Kissu !

**Angel-of-dead** : Holà, holà. Pas d'affolement ! Ça va venir, faut le temps. :D Je sais pas si ça sera effectivement "Rambo dans la jungle" pour la suite, vu que c'est un suite plutôt archi-urbaine, mdr. Allons mettons "Rambo dans la ville", à la limite. ;p Quant à ton hypothèse sur la tête blonde… ben tu verras bien dans ce chap. O:) Bisous !

**Lynn** : Et vi, déjà la séquelle. La bande me manquait, mdr. :D Biz !

**ShniOyasumi** : Oé, des questions ! Tout pleins de questions ! Et pis histoire de faire bonne mesure, je vais en rajouter pleiiiiins là tout de suite maintenant, lol ! # _ficqueuse sadique en marche_ # Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, je pensais pas spécialement faire bouger les couples. C'était juste histoire de dire. :p

Sinon, franchement : tu pensais sincèrement que Kathleen allait se calmer ? Mais si elle devient calme, où est son intérêt ? Faut que Wufei ait de quoi s'occuper un peu, nan ? Il risquerait de s'ennuyer, le pôvre, mdrrrrr !

Toujours être sérieux que quand c'est NECESSAIRE, dans la vie. Sinon, le reste du temps…. ;p

J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés, sinon. ( Et si t'es encore dedans : bon courage ! ) Kiss !

**Lenao** : Woé ! Kikoo toi ! ;) Comment ça doubler mes exams ? MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! Y'A PAS UN SEUL FOUTU MOYEEEEEN !!!!! XD Mdr.

A par ça, oui, je te rassure : ça risque de tempêter sérieusement pour nos G-boys. #_evil laught_ # Kissu !

**Yami Ayashi** : Rooooh ! Tout de suite. Mais c'est pour son bien, il se prend trop au sérieux sinon, le petit Wu. O;) Biz !

**Littlething** : Looool ! T'en fait pas, d'après ce que j'ai vu, ffnet avait des pb avec le système de mail. Tu vois, moi j'avais pas reçue tes reviews, je les vues uniquement parce que je suis passée faire un tour sur le site. Cette fois, c'est la bonne : voilà le chapitre 1. Kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _Questions_

**Petit cirque, quelque part sur Terre :**

Catherine avait une moue pensive en regardant son petit frère s'occuper de Tallulah, l'éléphante du cirque. Elle qui s'était fait une joie à l'appel de Trowa, lui demandant s'il pouvait lui rendre visite, elle devenait de plus en plus agacée par son comportement étrange. Et de plus en plus inquiète.

Ses deux sentiments allaient souvent de paire, avec elle, de toute façon.

Pas une fois depuis son arrivée, trois jours plus tôt, il n'avait esquissé le moindre sourire. Pourtant depuis la fin de la guerre, il souriait facilement. Pour tout et pour rien. Mais on aurait dit que tout ceci avait été effacé brutalement. Trowa était redevenu une huître impassible. Peut-être même encore plus cadenassée qu'autrefois.

Catherine détestait cela. Cette attitude mécanique. Si… fausse.

Elle aurait voulut pouvoir lui mettre deux claques. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Le connaissant, cela ne lui ferait sûrement ni chaud, ni froid.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une réaction. De colère, de chagrin, de rire, elle s'en moquait éperdument ! Elle voulait juste qu'il arrête d'être ce robot d'indifférence, qu'elle avait accueillit au Spacioport.

Mais l'huître refusait de lui parler.

Il la rendait dingue !!!!

Elle n'était pas stupide non plus ! Elle devinait bien d'où venait le problème. Quand la première chose qu'on vous dit en arrivant : "Ne dit rien à Quatre sur ma présence au cirque. ", limite avant de vous dire bonjour, vous ne pouvez pas tirer trente-six conclusions différentes, non ?

Mais depuis ça, plus rien ! Pas moyen de lui arracher un mot sur l'arabe.

Il ne lui laissait donc plus le choix. Y'avait des limites à sa bonne volonté, tout de même !

La jeune femme s'empara rageusement de son portable, et pianota le numéro qui l'intéressait en un temps record. Le destinataire décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

- Allô, c'est Catherine. Dis-moi voir…

* * *

**Autoroute terrienne :**

Wufei râlait.

Wufei râlait souvent, de toute façon. C'est bien pour ça que Kathleen, sur le siège passager, le laissait tranquillement débiter ses longues séries de malédictions, sans même penser à l'interrompre.

Wufei adorait les malédictions. Mandarin, anglais, japonais, langage universel, tout y passait. Et sa cible du jour était les responsables de l'embouteillage monstrueux dans lequel ils étaient coincés depuis plus de deux heures.

Leur sortie d'autoroute était à 200m. Parfaitement visible.

Et parfaitement inaccessible.

Ils avaient du faire 5 mètres en une demie-heure, à tout casser.

Kathleen prenait son mal en patience : le disque dur de l'autoradio pouvait délivrer 128h de musique, puisqu'elle l'avait approvisionné au maximum. Elle pouvait tenir une éternité, et griffonnait distraitement sur un coin de carnet de croquis.

Mais son cher et tendre avait atteint les limites de sa patience depuis un moment.

Donc il râlait.

- Wu ?

- QUOI !?

Elle soupira un peu.

- Zen.

- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE…!

Il acheva sa réplique par un grondement de rage exaspérée, et croisa les bras avec un air furieux.

Kathleen pianota sur les commandes de l'autoradio, et chargea le répertoire "Era". Cela serait un peu plus calme que du "Sum 41". Puis elle alla chercher résolument la main droite de Wufei. Il la laissa faire en grommelant, consentant à décroiser les bras.

Du pouce, elle commença à lui masser la paume, tout en continuant ses gribouillages de l'autre main.

- Leen, ronchonna le chinois.

Mais sa voix avait déjà perdu en agressivité. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les mains étaient un point sensible, chez lui. Et Kathleen le savait parfaitement.

Wufei se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil avec un léger grognement de bien-être, et ferma les yeux, savourant le contact. Un silence paisible se fit dans le 4x4. … Jusqu'à ce que des coups de klaxons insistants se mettent à retentir derrière eux : La file devant eux avait avancé de … dix mètres.

Et Wufei se remit à râler, tout en enclenchant la première.

* * *

Ils parvinrent à quitter l'autoroute, une bonne heure et demie plus tard.

- Tu veux que je prenne le relais ?

- Non, ça ira, répliqua t-il sèchement.

Kathleen gloussa en silence devant tant d'entêtement. Puis elle reprit la carte routière, qu'elle n'était pas loin de connaître par cœur, vu le temps où ils étaient restés bloqués.

- La prochaine à gauche. Ensuite il reste vingt kilomètres de petite route, avant d'arriver au bourg.

- Mais quelle idée d'aller s'enterrer là !

- Chibi Ryu, chantonna distraitement Kathleen, faisant ronchonner le jeune homme.

Il continua de pester contre tout et rien, durant la dernière demie-heure de trajet. L'embouteillage avait fini de réduire en charpie ses nerfs, déjà bien malmenés par toutes les petites contrariétés de la semaine. La dernière en date étant le coup de fil de Catherine. Lui, avait eu d'autres projets pour son week-end de relâche !

Qu'est-ce que Kathleen avait eu besoin de se mêler des histoires de la sœur de Trowa, hein ?!

Le 4x4 gémit plaintivement, lorsqu'il releva brutalement le frein à main.

- Fei-chan, appela doucement Kathleen.

- Quoi encore, grogna t-il.

- Gomen. Je sais que c'est loin de ce qu'on avait prévu pour ce week-end. Mais si ce n'était pas grave, je n'aurais pas insisté pour venir.

Il soupira.

- Je sais bien, admit-il à mi-voix. ( Puis il reprit un air sévère, et la menaça d'un doigt. ) Mais ! Tu vas devoir te racheter, je te préviens.

- Vouiiii, ronronna la jeune fille.

Il lui sourit tendrement, puis ouvrit sa portière. Elle fit de même de son côté. Ils prirent la direction des roulottes installées à quelques dizaines de mètres.

- Tonton Wufei ! Tata Ka'leen ! s'écria une voix fluette et joyeuse.

Et une petite silhouette auréolée de cheveux blonds se jeta dans les jambes de Wufei.

- Hey ! Zaz ! Doucement ! protesta l'asiatique avec un rire attendri.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et la fillette lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue, avec l'exubérance habituelle des enfants de son âge. Puis Zaz tendit les bras vers Kathleen, et renouvela l'opération avec elle.

- Dis moi, la puce, tu sais où sont ta tante Catherine et ton papa ?

- Papa Trowa est dans la grande tente. Il fait jouer les lions ! déclara l'enfant avec un sourire rempli de fierté. Et il a pas peur, tu sais ?

- Waouh ! s'émerveilla Kathleen avec candeur.

- Et tata Catherine, fait un gâteau pour le goûter ! Au chocolat !

- Ça a l'air super bon !

- Et tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Papa Trowa m'a appris à jongler, avec deux balles !

- Et tu y arrives bien ? s'enquit Wufei.

- C'est dur, avoua la petite d'un air désolé.

Mais ça ne dura qu'un instant :

- Vous voulez que je vous montre les animaux ?

Kathleen et Wufei échangèrent un regard. Le brun eut un hochement imperceptible de la tête. La jeune fille ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Il faut que j'aille voir ta tata Catherine. Tu me montreras plus tard, d'accord ?

- D'accord, fit la fillette, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Et elle jeta un regard remplit d'espoir à Wufei.

- Tu m'emmènes ? demanda celui-ci, en lui tendant la main.

Zaz éclata de rire, attrapa la main tendue, et l'entraîna résolument derrière elle, vers les cages.

Kathleen esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Elle aurait bien aimé voir la tête des collègues de Wufei, s'ils apprenaient que l'irascible dragon était complètement gâteux avec les enfants.

Et il avait fallut l'arrivée de la petite Isabelle dans leur vie, pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Cela devait faire un peu plus d'un an maintenant…

* * *

**Flash-back**

**Entrepôts désaffectés, capitale de Sank : **

_Quatre balayait méthodiquement l'obscurité avec sa lampe de poche, escaladant avec précaution les piles de caisses éventrées._

_« - Ici, Duo. Toujours rien à signaler. » l'informa la voix du natté dans son oreillette._

_Wufei avait requis l'aide de ses anciens compagnons pilotes, pour enquêter sur un complexe d'entrepôts soi-disant désaffecté. Or, certaines de ses sources lui avaient dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade, et que des "trucs pas nets" s'y déroulaient._

_Dans le doute, le chinois avait fait appel aux personnes qu'il estimait les plus qualifiées._

_- Ici Quatre. Rien à signaler non plus._

_« - On dirait bien que tu t'es fait avoir, Wuffy. C'est complètement désert. »_

_« - Maxwell ! »_

_Quatre esquissa un sourire, et sauta sur le sol après avoir vaincu l'empilement de caisses. Une impression familière remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Se traduisant automatiquement en un écho de pensées effrayées._

¤Au secours… ! Je veux pas être toute seule ! Revenez !¤

_- Attendez ! Je perçois les pensées de quelqu'un ! s'écria t-il. _

_Ses amis se turent, à l'écoute. L'empathie de l'arabe avait naturellement évoluée vers la télépathie, mais il ne la maîtrisait pas encore avec facilité. Alors mieux valait le laisser prendre son temps._

_- C'est… une enfant ? balbutia Quatre d'une voix incrédule._

_« - Quoi ? » s'écrièrent les quatre autres dans un parfait ensemble._

_Le blond se rua en direction de l'esprit effrayé._

_- Hého ! Y'a quelqu'un ?! s'époumona t-il._

_Il n'eut d'autre réponse que de faibles bruits de sanglots. Il accéléra._

_Il découvrit une fillette blonde, blottie dans un coin. Elle leva sur lui des yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes. Etrangement, la peur qui émanait d'elle s'était calmée. Quatre constata avec effroi que l'enfant ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit, et un manteau brun, trop grand pour elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans._

_Il s'agenouilla avec précaution face à elle, et lui demanda d'une voix douce :_

_- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_La petite renifla._

_- Mon grand-frère a dit… ( Nouveau reniflement. ) Mon grand-frère a dit que mon papa viendrait me chercher… _

_Quatre n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Quel grand-frère digne de ce nom oserait abandonner un angelot pareil dans cet entrepôt glacial, avec en tout en pour tout une veste sur le dos ?!_

_- C'est toi, mon papa ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix._

_Le jeune homme tressaillit de surprise._

_- Tu n'as jamais vu ton papa ?_

_La fillette fit "non" de la tête._

_Quatre sentit ses poings se serrer de rage. S'il mettait la main sur le salaud qui avait fait ça, il lui dirait sa façon de penser !!!_

_- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Zaz ! s'écria la petite fille avec un sourire rayonnant qui fit fondre le blond._

_- Viens. On va chercher ton papa, d'accord ?_

_L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras tendus et s'y lova en frissonnant. Quatre souleva ce petit poids plume avec précaution._

_Comment pouvait-on faire des choses pareilles ?_

**Fin du Flash-back

* * *

**

La fouille du manteau n'avait rien apporté de plus, sinon le vrai prénom de la fillette, qui l'avait prononcé dans son langage enfantin. Sur un papier au fond de la poche intérieure, avait été griffonné rapidement : "Prenez soin d'Isabelle. "

Ils ne trouvèrent rien, non plus, qui puisse les aider à retrouver les parents de Zaz.

Et puis, Quatre s'était profondément attaché à la petite fille. Trowa et lui avaient donc fini par l'adopter officiellement.

La question que se posait maintenant Kathleen, alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Catherine, était : "Qu'est-ce qui a pu pousser Trowa à fuir Quatre en emportant Zaz avec lui ?" Et à froid, comme ça, elle ne parvenait à trouver aucune raison plausible.

Elle toqua trois fois contre la porte. Catherine ouvrit, et une épaisse fumée s'échappa de la roulotte.

_Ouille_, songea Kathleen en réprimant une grimace.

- Bonjour ! Tu tombes bien ! soupira l'artiste.

Kathleen se dit que cela en avait tout l'air, effectivement. Les talents culinaires de la lanceuse de couteaux avaient toujours été assez aléatoires.

- Bonjour Cathy.

- La route a été bonne ?

- Une horreur. Sujet à éviter avec Wu, temps que j'y pense.

- A ce point ?

- Oh que oui.

Catherine s'effaça pour permettre à Kathleen de rentrer. Une vague odeur de brûlé flottait dans la pièce. La jeune fille repéra le coupable, occupé à refroidir sur la table.

- Ce four est une calamité, pesta Catherine en allant ouvrir une fenêtre de plus pour ventiler.

Kathleen ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que son amie avait malencontreusement "laissé" le four sur la fonction "grill".

- Faut que je recommence tout, soupira la jeune femme. Si je sers un truc pareil, personne ne voudra y toucher, ce que je comprend tout à fait. Et en plus, je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois, par Wufei ! Il m'a déjà fait le coup !!!

- Oé, je sais, avoua Kathleen, méga-gênée.

- Tu m'aides ?

- Ok. Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe en détail ?

L'autre hocha la tête, et elles se mirent à papoter tout en refaisant un nouveau gâteau au chocolat.

* * *

Kathleen ne quitta la roulotte, qu'une fois le second gâteau parfaitement cuit, Catherine l'ayant chargée de "l'ouverture de l'huître", elle se mit donc en quête de Trowa. 

Ou plutôt, elle se mit en quête de sa présence.

Immobile, les yeux clos, elle se concentra sur les informations que lui apportait son "sens radar".

Tout comme Quatre, elle était newtype, et son pouvoir la rendait capable de ressentir _physiquement_ son environnement.

Elle identifia la présence familière du français sous le chapiteau, comme l'avait dit Zaz. Mais aucun signe de gros félins à l'horizon. Elle en déduisit donc que Trowa en avait fini avec ses répétitions, et qu'il avait fait rentrer ses fauves dans leurs cages.

Bien ! Elle ne le dérangerait donc pas.

Elle se dirigea vers l'immense tente, d'un pas décidé.

Elle le trouva en train de balayer la piste. Il lui tournait le dos. La jeune fille s'approcha à pas de loup. Un instant, elle fut tentée de lui sauter dessus. Mais elle se dit que vu son passé de pilote, elle ferait peut-être mieux de s'abstenir. Et lui, n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se faire une raison face à ce genre de bêtises, comme c'était le cas pour Wufei. Donc…

- Coucou, dit-elle, le faisant sursauter.

Il fit volte-face.

- Kathleen ! s'écria t-il en la reconnaissant.

- Comment tu vas, Tro-chan ?

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, et il l'enlaça.

Bien plus étroitement que d'habitude.

Comme s'il avait… besoin de chaleur ?

- Tro ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? la coupa t-il. Wufei est là aussi ?

- Bien sûr que Fei est là, rit la jeune fille, notant intérieurement le changement rapide de sujet. On est arrivé y'a une petite heure.

- Vous restez longtemps ?

- Non, juste ce week-end.

- Tu as vu Zaz ?

- Oui, elle a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois.

- Oui, admit Trowa en souriant.

Mais d'un sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Tro-chan… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son regard se mit à fuir le sien, et les bras qu'il avait laissés autour d'elle se desserrèrent légèrement.

- Quatre sait que vous êtes là ? continua Kathleen.

Cette fois, il la lâcha complètement et lui tourna le dos. Elle releva avec inquiétude ses poings serrés.

- Il ne remarquera même pas notre absence. Il a bien trop à faire.

Jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, la voix du français n'avait vibré autant d'amertume et de douleur.

- Tro… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explique moi ?

- …

Ah. Voilà ce que voulait dire Catherine en disant qu'il recommençait à faire "l'huître".

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Quatre est toujours attentif aux autres. Et il vous aime, Zaz et toi. Il se rendra forcément compte de votre absence. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne le fera pas ?

Les épaules du jeune homme furent agitées par un rire à l'ironie mordante.

- Oui. Oui, il s'inquiète énormément pour les autres ! Tellement que ses proches passent au second plan !!!

- Hein ? souffla Kathleen, passablement bien surprise pour le coup

Ils parlaient bien tout les deux du même Quatre ? LEUR Quatre, "mère-poule" par excellence, lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis ou de sa famille ? … Bon… d'accord… ils ne se voyait plus aussi souvent que par le passé, car ils étaient tous plus ou moins pris par leur travail respectif. Mais tout de même ! Quatre ? Devenir indifférent à ceux qu'il aimait ? Indifférent… à Trowa ?!

Elle croisa le regard émeraude du jeune homme. Un regard blessé.

- Tu vois… Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas… Personne ne peut me croire…

Il marqua un temps de silence, les yeux fermés. Puis il reprit d'une voix étranglée :

- Pourtant… si tu savais comme ça fait mal… d'être invisible aux yeux de la personne que l'on aime…

Il se laissa tomber lentement à genoux. Comme à bout de forces.

Comme s'il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage.

Kathleen sentit sa poitrine se serrer à la vue de sa haute stature, maintenant prostrée.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir. Trowa avait été trop longtemps handicapé des sentiments pour tricher dessus… Quatre avait-il compris qu'à cause de cela, le français pouvait être extraordinairement facile à blesser ?

Tout doucement, elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Par ce simple geste, ce fut comme si elle détruisait les dernières barrières à ses larmes.

Trowa se mit à pleurer faiblement… puis de plus en plus fort… jusqu'à hurler sa souffrance…

Kathleen songea que la scène devait être douloureusement surréaliste : Trowa était un roc de calme et de patience. Capable de faire face à tout. De tout encaisser sans hausser un sourcil.

Mais finalement, même lui avait un seuil de tolérance.

Et là… il était arrivé au-delà.

Elle _perçut_ de nombreuses présences se rapprocher vers eux, attirés par les cris déchirants du jeune homme. A leur tête, elle reconnut celle, si familière, de Wufei, qui portait Zaz.

La silhouette du Preventer s'encadra dans la lumière de l'entrée. Il embrassa la scène d'un regard, tout en reprenant son souffle. Puis il lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa compagne.

« Empêche les d'entrer, s'il te plait. Il a besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, » demanda silencieusement celle-ci.

Il hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension, et entreprit de monter une garde sévère à l'extérieur. Seule Catherine fut autorisée à passer. La jeune femme rejoignit son petit frère, et l'enlaça tendrement.

Quant à Zaz, elle resta accrochée aux jambes de l'asiatique, tout en jetant des regards effrayés et douloureux vers l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi il est triste, mon papa Trowa ? souffla t-elle.

Wufei s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, Zaz. C'est compliqué, tu sais…

- J'aime pas quand il est triste… Ça me fait mal… murmura la petite fille, d'une voix assourdie par les sanglots.

- Je sais, petite puce, je sais, chuchota Wufei en la berçant doucement, la laissant déverser ses pleurs d'enfant dans son cou.

Il jeta un nouveau regard inquiet, par dessus son épaule, vers la forme gémissante de Trowa.

C'était étrange de le voir ainsi. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Trowa pleurer. Encore moins faire preuve d'une quelconque trace de tristesse.

Et connaissant Trowa… peut-être… oui, peut-être était-ce la première fois de sa vie qu'il pleurait…

_A suivre…_

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	3. Encore des questions

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. De base. Après on verra bien. ;p

**Reviews :** Yatta ! Chap 2 en ligne ! Bon, j'avoue, il est assez court, MAIS : on a enfin ( un tout petit peu, juste assez pour que ça soit frustrant ) le point de vue de Quatre.

Vous en fait pas si ça vous avance pas plus, après celui-là… c'est tout à fait normal. ;p

Merci encore pour votre avalanche de reviews !

**Yami Ayashi** : Ouais, j'égratigne un peu l'image de Quatre, dans ce début de fic. Mah, Trowa et lui avaient pas eu spécialement de problème dans DS. Du coup, c'est eux qui vont me servir de pierre d'angle pour toute l'intrigue d'OTM. Kiss !

**SytEvol** : Et pourquoi ça serait impossible, hein ? ( Quoique, Heero racontant des blagues… ptdr !! Impossibilité technique à creuser. ) Nan, mais c'est juste que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Enfin… pas encore maintenant, les explications. Enfin, si… un peu… mais pas sur ça. ;) Biz !

**Ornaluca** : Bah… Désolée de te décevoir, mais pour l'instant, c'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Quat-chan et Tro-Tro sont pas encore sortis de l'auberge. ( _Les deux concernés _: On proteste ! – _Luinil_ : mévimévimévi… v.v ) Kissu !

**Shinigami Yui** : Loool. C'est bon, je me doutais que c'était plus où moins un truc comment ça. Surtout que Shin et moi avons fini nos fics respectives à quelques jours d'intervalle. Ça aidait pas. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous !

**Florinoir** : Bah. Je me suis attaché à toute cette bande de dingues. Et puis j'avais pleins d'idées. Je pouvais décemment pas les laisser tourner à vide dans ma tête, si ? Biz !

**Lynn** : Wow ! Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. -.- ; Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu vas être encore plus remontée après lui ( et après moi ? ) après ce chap. -.- ;;;;;; Kissu !

**Kamara **: Heu… 2e. C'est juste la 2e, mdr. Mais bon, c'est bien si c'est toujours passionnant. J'avais dans l'idée de faire un vague truc dans le style "enquête". Ça risque d'être hard, mais je vais essayer. Enfin… attend toi à pas comprendre grand chose à ce qui se passe. :D Bizoo !

**Shuya** : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! ( Toujours bien de se faire motiver quand on est une flemmarde devant l'éternel. XD ) Kiss !

**ShinOyasumi** : Pas lutin. "Elfe maléfique", d'abord ! Xpldr ! Ben oui, j'aime bien Wufei, et dans pas mal de fics, dès qu'il y a un rôle de salaud, c'est pour lui. C'est dommage, je trouve. C'est un "tit grognon", mais il peut être chou quand il veut. ( _Wufei écarlate en arrière-plan_ : Onna !!!! T'es pas obligée de le crier sur les toits, non plus !!! ) Alors, j'essaye de renverser un peu la tendance. Mais bon, je sais que je prêche une convertie, lol. ;)  
Oé sinon, Tro va pas fort, et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, pour l'instant. Mais y'a Zaz. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, la petite. En tout cas, y'a déjà 5 G-boys accros. Quant à Duo-kun et Hee-chan, pour l'instant, ils vont pas être très présents. Pour l'instant, ils se la jouent Guest-star. Leur tour viendra après, promis. Kissu !

**Lenao** : Beeeeeen… C'est une fin made in Luinil ? ( Mdr ! Je suis fan de cette expression, ayé. Muahahahaha !!!! ) Ahem… Si ça me démange de voir la suite postée et tapée ? ……… #_bascule sur le mode_ "_ficqueuse sadique_"# Naaaaan ! Mdr. Je plaisante. Mais OTM est un peu plus dure à mettre en forme que DS. Plus complexe niveau histoire et ambiance. ( En même temps, t'es pas télépathe, t'as pas accès à mes idées tordues, donc ça doit pas t'avancer des masses, lol. Bah ! Fais moi confiance. ;) ) Bizoo Leo !

**Lina **: Bien joué, ma béta-enquétrice. :D T'avais trouvé pour Zaz. Mais y'a encore pleins de trucs qui restent, et d'autres qui arrivent. Va y avoir du boulot ! ;p ( Super contente que Wu te plaise. Il a bien du te faire marrer sur cette fin de chap, ne ? ) A plus sur msn !

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :** _Encore des questions_

Wufei remonta avec précaution, la couverture sur les épaules de Zaz. La fillette avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée par sa crise de larmes. Le jeune homme sourit pour lui-même, dans la caravane plongée dans la pénombre, et passa une main distraite sur la tête blonde.

Il se tourna tranquillement vers la porte, guidé par un instinct obscur.

Lui, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de "sens radar" pour percevoir SA présence…

La porte s'ouvrit en silence, sur la fine silhouette de Kathleen. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à l'enfant endormie, puis elle hocha la tête d'un air soulagé. D'un signe, elle invita Wufei à la suivre dehors, et les deux adultes refermèrent la porte sur eux, sans faire de bruit.

- Comment va Trowa ? s'enquit Wufei, en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa compagne.

- Au moins, il s'est calmé, murmura Kathleen, tristement. Mais il a encore du mal à digérer le coup que Zaz lui a fait tout à l'heure, je crois…

- En parlant de ça… J'ai peut-être une hypothèse ou deux là-dessus…

Kathleen afficha une expression amusée :

- Moi aussi… dit-elle.

Wufei lui sourit à son tour :

- Je suis prêt à parier… que ce sont les mêmes…

- Bien sûr… c'était trop semblable pour être un simple "accident", confirma t-elle avec sérieux.

- Tu crois que Trowa y a réfléchi ?

- M'étonnerait. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il a eu la tête à ça ?

- J'en doute.

Puis il sourit intérieurement, alors qu'un souvenir récurrent refaisait surface : Duo qui se plaignait sans arrêt qu'ils étaient "chiants tout les deux, à se comprendre à demi-mot en permanence", que c'était "l'enfer pour les autres de les suivre un tant soit peu", et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait "de tendances télépathes, aux dernières nouvelles, nom de Dieu !!! "

Wufei se prit à rire doucement.

- Laisse Duo en dehors de ça, tu veux ? le gronda gentiment Kathleen, devinant exactement ce à quoi il pensait.

- Haï, haï, sourit-il, en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Ils atteignirent la caravane de Catherine, et Wufei y toqua doucement. La jeune femme vint leur ouvrir, une expression un peu soucieuse sur le visage. L'asiatique s'effaça pour laisser passer Kathleen la première, puis la suivit à l'intérieur.

Ils trouvèrent Trowa assit à la table, le visage encore marqué par les pleurs.

- Zaz s'est endormie ? demanda t-il aussitôt qu'il les vit, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son anxiété.

- Oui, c'est bon. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Barton. Elle dort paisiblement, le rassura Wufei, en agitant la main avec négligence.

- Bon. Très bien, chuchota Trowa, l'air un peu perdu.

Il marqua un temps de silence.

- Je… commença t-il.

Sa voix s'étrangla dès le premier mot, le forçant à reprendre quelques secondes pour la maîtriser.

- Je ne comprend pas, ce qui lui a pris. Jamais je n'ai… Jamais je ne lui ai fais le moindre mal ! se défendit-il.

Un gémissement désemparé monta de sa gorge, alors qu'il revoyait à nouveau la scène : quand il était sorti du chapiteau, et qu'il avait voulu décharger Wufei de Zaz, la fillette s'était mise à jeter des hurlements perçants de douleur, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou de l'asiatique. Elle criait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche et qu'il lui faisait "mal".

- Jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal ! répéta t-il d'une voix presque hystérique. Jamais !

- Shhh… Trowa… chuchota Catherine, en entourant les épaules de son petit frère d'une étreinte protectrice.

Le brun se tut, conservant cette expression égarée qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir quitter.

- Vous me croyez… non ? s'enquit-il ensuite, faiblement.

Wufei esquissa un sourire rassurant.

- Bien sûr, Bar… ( Kathleen lui assena un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes. ) … Trowa, se corrigea t-il, avec une grimace de douleur.

Il foudroya sa chère et tendre du regard, mais, comme à son habitude, la jeune fille s'en moqua royalement, préférant aller s'asseoir sur une chaise près de Trowa. Elle prit une main du jeune homme dans les siennes. Mortellement sérieuse pour une fois.

- Peut-être… peut-être que tu l'as fait involontairement Tro… sans même le savoir…

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !?

- Ça ne t'a rien rappelé ? demanda la brune.

Il la considéra avec méfiance, comme s'il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Puis il se contraignit à réfléchir calmement. Qu'est-ce cela devait lui rappeler… ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemblait beaucoup aux crises d'empathie de Quatre ? insista t-elle.

Le regard de Trowa se figea un instant, alors qu'il réalisait enfin.

- Em… Empathe ? balbutia t-il. Zaz serait une empathe, elle aussi ?

- C'est ce qui paraît le plus plausible, jugea Wufei avec un haussement d'épaules. En tout cas, tout à l'heure, elle avait les mêmes attitudes que Winner pendant ses crises. Et les mêmes que Leen quand son pouvoir sature trop.

- Zaz est… newtype… répéta lentement Trowa.

- Remarque, ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Winner est aussi accro à cette petite. C'est comme avec toi, Leen-chan…

- C'est vrai. Les newtypes ont assez souvent une forte attirance naturelle, les uns pour les autres, confirma la jeune fille. … Ça pourrait être l'explication, Tro. … Et si tu la blesses, ce n'est pas parce que tu le veux. C'est juste parce que tu es malheureux…

- Mais… pourquoi maintenant ?! Son pouvoir ne s'est pas réveillé comme ça, d'un coup ! Pourquoi SEULEMENT maintenant ?!

- Peut-être… que ses boucliers n'étaient pas assez forts… commença Kathleen. Je veux dire… Peut-être qu'en temps normal, elle sait comment se protéger des émotions des gens… Mais si le sentiment est trop intense… peut-être qu'elle n'est plus capable de s'en préserver… Peut-être que tu es trop triste pour elle…

Trowa encaissa le coup en silence, les traits crispés. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

- Wufei, Leen… Ça vous dérangerait de prendre ma caravane et de dormir avec Zaz, le temps où vous restez ? Ça… ça me laisserait un peu de temps pour remonter mes barrières. J'ai perdu l'habitude de masquer mes émotions… depuis que je suis… avec Quatre, acheva t-il avec difficulté.

- Bien sûr. Pas de problème, le rassura Kathleen en lui frottant le bras dans un geste réconfortant.

- Merci, souffla le français, avec reconnaissance.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Catherine pour mettre sur la table le gâteau au chocolat, accompagné d'une théière fumante.

- Chic ! Shootage au chocolat pour se remonter le moral ! jubila Kathleen avec des airs de gamine gourmande.

Trowa échappa un tout petit rire. Celui de sa sœur fut plus franc. Wufei leva les yeux au ciel, avec une expression résignée, avant d'entreprendre la découpe de l'appétissant gâteau, notant mentalement qu'il serait peut-être plus prudent de sauver une part, pour Zaz, le plus vite possible…

**

* * *

Winner Industrie, bureau du président :**

Quatre acheva la lecture des clauses du contrat, posé devant lui. Il apposa sa signature en bas de la page, avant de le ranger en haut de la pile de dossiers "acceptés" sur sa droite. Puis il en prit un nouveau dans la pile à sa gauche. La pile "première priorité". Au moins aussi haute que la pile précédente, d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le dossier, et commença à lire les premières lignes.

Il dut rapidement s'interrompre, pour masser ses tempes douloureuses.

Décidément, le mélange café et micro-nuits lui réussissait de moins en moins. … Mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait se permettre de faire autrement.

Il tâtonna un peu sur le côté, et ouvrit un tiroir. Il s'empara de la boîte d'aspirine, qui s'y trouvait, et en sortit deux comprimés. Il se servit un verre d'eau, mit les deux pastilles à fondre, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Mais il avait vraiment un mal fou à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

En désespoir de cause, il se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil, pour souffler quelques instants en attendant que son aspirine soit prête. Il fixa le plafond, un peu ailleurs.

Ses pensées revenaient toujours sur les mêmes choses, dès qu'il lâchait son travail une seconde : Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Trowa ?

Et pour un télépathe, la question était d'autant plus ironique…

Il échappa un léger grognement contrarié, alors que sa migraine se faisait plus insistante, et finit par tendre une main vers le verre d'eau.

Il le but d'une traite, avec une légère grimace face au goût amer du médicament. (#1)

Ce fut le moment que choisit la sonnerie du téléphone pour retentir, lui vrillant un peu plus les tempes.

Puis il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la ligne privée. Que seuls ses anciens compagnons pilotes et sa famille connaissait. Et par extension, utilisaient.

Il se jeta sur le combiné en un instant :

- Trowa ?

« - Ah nan ! fit une voix joyeuse à l'autre bout du fil. Aux dernières nouvelles, je m'appelle encore Duo ! T'attendais son coup de fil ? »

- Oui… Un peu, répondit le blond en maîtrisant sa voix au mieux.

Duo ne semblait au courant de rien. Et sachant qu'il ne mentait pas…

Par contre, il pouvait devenir extrêmement curieux, s'il décelait le moindre truc anormal. Et Quatre ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails, ni essayer de répondre à des questions, auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse.

« - Bon ! Je te retiens pas longtemps alors ! De toute façon, Heero arrive d'ici une heure, et j'ai encore rien de prêt !!! »

On sentait une vague panique dans la voix de l'américain.

Quatre espéra, pour le bien d'Heero, que le "rien de prêt" n'englobait aucune partie "cuisine" : Duo était toujours aussi nul à ce genre de jeu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi un coup de fil à cette heure tardive de la nuit ?

« - Agna ? Tardive ? Oh ça va, il est que 19h… RAAAH MERDE ! Le décalage horaire !!! Je suis désolé, Quat-chan ! J'avais oublié ! ……… Une petite seconde… t'es encore à ton bureau, à cette heure-ci ? »

- Des dossiers urgents à boucler… répondit l'autre évasivement.

« - T'es maso, mon vieux. Tu vas finir par nous claquer entre les doigts, vu comment tu bosses. »

- Duo… soupira Quatre, tout en se frottant le front.

« - Ouais, je fais vite, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais pas te retenir plus que de raison, et risquer de me mettre Tro-Tro à dos. Donc ! Je t'appelais pour deux choses. D'abord, te dire que la commande que tu m'as passée est partie à 18h tapante, heure de L2, et accessoirement, je voulais en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles de toute la petite famille. La petiote va bien ? »

- Oui, oui. Elle va très bien, répondit mécaniquement le télépathe. Trowa et moi aussi.

Son cœur lui fit douloureusement regretter ce mensonge, mais il fit en sorte que cela n'ait d'impact ni sur sa respiration, ni sur sa voix.

La douleur dans sa poitrine n'en fut que plus acérée.

« - Super alors ! Bon, tu embrasseras tout le monde de ma part. … Au fait ! D'ici une semaine, on va voir Wuffy et Leen, avec Hee-chan. Y'a des chances pour qu'on vous y voit ? Ça fait une éternité que toute la bande a pas été au complet ! »

- Je ne sais pas. Ça sera difficile pour moi, j'ai pas mal de boulot. Mais peut-être que tu verras Trowa et Zaz… Je leur en parlerais…

Il se sentait misérablement pathétique à mentir ainsi.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

« - Ok ! Bon, je te laisse. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part, et de celle de Heero. »

- D'accord, je le ferais. A bientôt, Duo.

« - A un de ces quatre, Quat-chan ! »

Quatre reposa le combiné, le cœur lourd. Il remercia le ciel que la ligne privée ne soit pas un visiophone. Il aurait été incapable de tenir une telle discussion, s'il avait eu Duo face à lui.

De nouveau, il se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil, avec un soupir las. Ses yeux bleus s'entrouvrirent sur le plafond rouge sombre, parcourut d'arabesques dorées, et ils restèrent à le fixer pensivement.

Deux jours… Il laissait encore deux jours à Trowa pour lui donner un signe de vie. Ensuite… il mettrait en œuvre tous les moyens à sa disposition pour les retrouver, lui et Zaz…

**

* * *

Cirque Bloom, Terre :**

Une caravane plongée dans le noir. Juste le silence. A peine quelques froissement de draps. Et puis un grognement étouffé, mais néanmoins agacé :

- Leen…

Et la rumeur d'un rire silencieux en réponse.

Wufei marmonna de nouveau :

- Leen…

Depuis longtemps, il avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir systématiquement après elle. Juste parce que ça lui permettait de veiller sur son sommeil, et que ça le rassurait. Et d'ordinaire, elle n'était pas longue à rejoindre le royaume de Morphée.

Mais là, ça faisait bientôt deux heures que le respiration de la jeune fille, lovée contre lui, lui indiquait qu'elle était parfaitement éveillée.

Et lui, aurait bien voulut pouvoir dormir.

Mais les habitudes ont la vie dure…

- Dors, répliqua Kathleen dans un murmure.

- Voudrais… Peux pas… fit-il d'une voix lasse.

De nouveau, la respiration qui glissait sur sa peau, lui signala qu'elle riait silencieusement. Il donna une légère tape vexée sur l'épaule qu'il caressait depuis tout à l'heure. L'étreinte autour de sa taille se resserra, comme pour se faire pardonner.

Wufei échappa un soupir résigné. S'il voulait dormir, il fallait que Kathleen cesse de se torturer l'esprit avec le problème "Trowa et Quatre". Il n'avait donc pas énormément de choix…

- A quoi tu penses ? souffla t-il.

- J'essaye de comprendre… comment ils se sont débrouillés pour en arriver là. Qui est en faute ? Trowa ? Quatre ? Ou les deux ?

- Les connaissant, la dernière possibilité me paraît la mieux…

- C'est aussi ce que je crois… Ma main à couper, qu'ils ont pas été capables de discuter quand il le fallait : c'est un truc que Trowa n'a jamais su faire, et Ten-chan peut être très fort quand il s'agit de cacher que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Oui… fit Wufei, espérant que ça suffirait pour qu'elle consente à s'endormir enfin.

Mais après un quart d'heure d'attente, il dut constater que ce n'était définitivement pas le cas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE ? grogna t-il à voix basse.

- Rien. Je me demandais juste comment avoir la "version Quatre" de toute cette histoire. Il n'y a que quand on aura écouté les deux partis, qu'on aura une chance de trouver d'où vient le problème. Et d'agir en conséquence…

- Appelle-le… Pourquoi tu vas chercher plus loin ? marmonna Wufei, en changeant de position et en enlaçant sa compagne plus étroitement, blottissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Les mains de Kathleen parcoururent son dos, et l'une d'elle vint se glisser dans ses cheveux, l'autre s'arrêtant quelque part sur ses omoplates. Wufei ne put retenir son soupir de contentement.

Maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir…

- J'ai besoin de l'avoir physiquement face à moi, objecta très sérieusement Kathleen.

ET MERDE !

Il se redressa brusquement, et se tint en suspend au-dessus d'elle, en la fusillant d'un regard furieux.

- Leen ! Dors ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! s'écria t-il dans un murmure rageur.

Il entendit son rire étouffé. Les bras de la newtype se nouèrent autour de son cou, et ses lèvres vinrent se poser traîtreusement sur les siennes. Il sentit sa colère fléchir, alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser.

- D'accord. J'arrête de me torturer les méninges, chuchota Kathleen. Fais pas la tête, mon Chibi Ryu.

- Je fais pas la tête, marmonna t-il avec sa mauvaise foi légendaire, tout en revenant se blottir contre elle.

Kathleen sourit sans rien dire, dans l'obscurité, puis ne tarda pas à céder au sommeil.

Et le fier dragon put enfin veiller sur les songes de son petit chat…

_A suivre…_

* * *

(#1) : En même temps, je prend jamais d'aspirine. Je sais pas quel goût ça a. XD

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	4. Enfin des réponses ?

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Reviews :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bon, alors… je vais faire trèèèèès clair : vous allez me détester, après ce chap. ¤_grand sourire de sadique psychopathe_¤ Faut dire, que je m'éloigne assez des caractères habituels des persos. Ils ont vieilli, alors faut bien qu'ils évoluent un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Pis bon, l'autre justification à ça, c'est qu'on est en période de crise, doooonc… Autre détail important : avec le chapitre 3, ici présent, on fini juste de planter les bases, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses… Je vous fait peur, hein ? ¤_evil laught¤_

**Ornaluca** : Merci ! Kissu !

**Littlething** : Viiiii ! Je suis preneuse de tout les fan-art que tu veux ! ( Si t'as le temps et la motivation, bien sûr ;) ) Et merci pour tout ces compliments, kiss !

**Lynn** : Beeen, là, on en sait un peu plus, sur le pourquoi du comment. Mais juste un peu, pas tout. ¤_aime garderdes atouts dans sa manche¤. _Biz !

**Lina **: Mahaaaa, suis contente que mon Wufei te plaise ! Moi je l'adore, en tout cas. X3 Mdrrrr ! Et encore merci, pour ton "pourrissage" appliqué de mes chap. J'adore tes comments en direct live. Kissuuuu !

**Syt the Evil Angel** : Version de Quat-chou : check ! Avec les ennuis qui vont avec, mdr. Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, je suis désolée, je peux pas faire aussi bien que pour DS : mes études me prennent un sacré temps. Même pendant les vacances ( déjà que j'en ai pas des masses ), c'est assez chaud de trouver du temps. Et histoire d'en remettre une couche, OtM et beaucoup plus dur à mettre en place, parce que plus sombre et plus complexe. Enfin… pour l'instant, je vous dis ça, mais c'est vrai que ça n'a pas particulièrement l'air, lol. Bon ! J'ai pas intérêt à me planter dans ce que j'avance, maintenant ! Bisous !

**ShinOyasumi** : Kyaaa ! Tu me fais trop plaisir, pour l'ortho et la grammaire. C'est vrai, que c'est un truc qui m'horripile dans de nombreuses fics, voir me dégoûtent de certaines, malgré une bonne histoire derrière. Alors je met un point d'honneur à en laisser passer le moins possible ( et quand y'a des tournures de phrases incorrectes, en général, c'est complètement volontaire, mdr ). Malgré tout… y a toujours quelques erreurs qui traînent, t'en fais pas. ;) Fin de la parenthèse "cours de français", lol. Je vais te laisser découvrir par toi même ce qui se passe entre Ten-chan et Tro. Kissu !

**Florinoir** : Bah, non ? Pourquoi c'est vache de vouloir faire bisquer les persos ? Où est l'intérêt, sinon ? Faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose, non ? Mdr. ¤_affiche joyeusement le même genre de sourire sadique¤_ C'est sûr que sur ce chap, c'est pas encore super terrible. Mah, ça s'arrangera bien à un moment ou à un autre. Biz !

**Kamara **: Ah… Heu… Comment te dire… Va peut-être bien falloir que tu te mettes en colère ? ¤_petit sourir gêné_¤ Hum… bon… ¤_Part construire en vitesse un abri atomique pour pouvoir planquer Quatre_¤ Kiss !

**Angel of dead **: La suite s'est un peu faite attendre, gomen. ¤_chibi eyes implorants_¤ Tu m'en veux pas, diiiiis ? Kiss !

**Lenao** : Heu, oui, tout le monde est à plaindre pour l'instant, du côté des Barton-Winner. Et ils ont pas fini, crois moi. Faut que je justifie l'intérêt de ma fic, moi, lol. ( Et, oui, je te confirme : tu ES suicidaire ! Mwahahaha ! ) Kissu Leo !

**Yami Ayashi** : Bon ! Toujours ça de gagné, à jamais avoir essayé l'aspirine. Et hop ! Une suite qui marche ! Bizoo !

**Leen** : Lol, c'est pas grave. C'est bien aussi, de prendre son temps. Sinon… je te confirme qu'il y a un truc avec Quatre. Mais je vais pas spoiler mon quatrième chapitre. O:) Biz !

_Luinil ¤regarde à gauche, regarde à droite¤_ : Ayé ? Les Rar sont finies ? Cool ! Faut que je sauve ma peau, moi maintenant, avant que les lectrices et lecteurs attaquent ce chap. _¤se carapate, façon "vitesse lumière", en ricanant comme une dingue¤_

_ ( Note de fiqueuse en train de jeter à oeil à sa preview_ : RAAAAAAARGH ! JE HAIS FFNET ! Y NOUS ONT ENCORE SUCRE DES SYMBOOOOLEUUUUH ! XD )

**oOoOoOoOo****  
**

**Chapitre 3** _Enfin des réponses ?_

**Winner Industrie, bureau du président :**

Quatre fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie stridente de la ligne privée. Il jura entre ses dents, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi sur ses dossiers, et décrocha en vitesse avant que son crâne n'explose, sous la torture des exhortations répétées de l'appareil.

"Allô ? maugréa t-il, en se contraignant péniblement au calme.

Il n'eut que du silence pour toute réponse.

Cette fois ça commençait à bien faire. Qui que soit son interlocuteur, il allait le sentir passer. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien qu'on lui fasse perde son temps !

Il se préparait à défouler ses nerfs sur son malheureux correspondant, lorsque celui-ci daigna enfin émettre un son :

« - Ne me dis pas que t'as dormi à ton bureau. »

La voix était sévère, ne se faisant aucune illusion sur sa réponse.

Quatre eut l'impression que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il se laissa aller mollement au fond de son fauteuil, la gorge serrée.

Merde… Kathleen… La dernière personne qu'il voulait avoir au téléphone… Elle, il ne pourrait pas la tromper comme il avait fait avec Duo. Puisqu'elle était capable de lire comme dans un livre ouvert, dans les différentes énigmes qu'étaient les quatre autres anciens pilotes, elle saurait deviner rien qu'à sa voix que ça n'allait pas.

« - Quatre ? »

Merde !

"Oui, bonjour, Leen-chan.

« - … »

Le cœur du télépathe rompit son rythme.

"Kathleen ?

« - … Je suis en train d'imaginer la tête que tu dois avoir, vu ta voix… Et crois-moi, ça fait peur. »

Enoncé clair et net des faits. Quatre en aurait hurlé de rage, s'il l'avait osé.

« - Remarque, tu viens de m'ôter mes derniers scrupules. »

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester quand elle commençait comme ça !

"C'est à dire ? demanda t-il, en se disant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« - Débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais demain, je te veux dans la première navette en partance pour la Terre. ( Quatre perçut le staccato rapide des touches de clavier que l'on frappait avec une habitude consommée. ) Départ à 7h30, arrivée 11h. Tu poses une semaine de vacances minimum, et je veux pas voir l'ombre d'un dossier, tout le temps où tu seras chez nous. Il faut que tu décompresses vraiment, où tu vas nous péter un câble. T'as la journée pour déléguer ton job à tes assistants ! »

"Kathleen ! Je peux pas planter l'entreprise sur un coup de tête, comme ça !

« - J'ai jamais dis que je te donnais le choix, répliqua t-elle d'une voix froide et sans appel. Si t'es pas à 11h au spacioport de Sank-city demain, c'est moi qui viendrait te chercher. Avec scandales, pertes et fracas. »

"Kathleen, gémit Quatre, dans ce qui ressemblait trop à un sanglot de rage. Ne me fait pas ça !

« - … Ecoute toi deux secondes, Ten-chan ! Tu es à bout de nerfs, je l'entend d'ici. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça ! A quoi ça peut t'avancer, dis-moi ? »

Quatre déglutit avec difficulté.

Il était fatigué. Il en avait assez.

De tout.

Elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'il fasse une pause : il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps à ce rythme.

"D'accord… Je serais là-bas demain… souffla t-il.

« - Super ! J'ai hâte de te revoir, Ten-chan ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'un vrai sourire, même s'il était faible.

"Moi aussi, Leen-chan…

« - Et vas-y mollo sur le café, pour l'amour du ciel… »

"Promis… j'essaierais, rit-il tristement.

« - Bisous ! »

"Je t'embrasse aussi…

Il reposa le combiné avec lenteur, avant da s'accouder sur son bureau, et d'appuyer son front sur ses mains. Il émit un très long soupir, partagé entre soulagement et colère.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Kathleen avait juste eu besoin de quelques mots, pour le percer à jour. Elle en était agaçante parfois. Mais finalement… peut-être que cette petite parenthèse dans son emploi du temps lui ferait un peu de bien. Peut-être qu'il oublierait un peu la grande maison, froide et vide, qu'il fuyait depuis des jours.

… Peut-être qu'il aurait des nouvelles de Trowa ?

……

Le coup de fil de Kathleen tombait vraiment à point nommé, à y repenser. Elle devait bien être au courant de quelque chose. Son appel ne pouvait pas être innocent, vu la situation !

_Il n'y a aucun hasard dans les actes de Kathleen, en cas de coup dur…Elle a forcément quelque chose derrière la tête…_

Cette pensée le rasséréna autant qu'elle l'inquiéta davantage. Kathleen savait quelque chose à propos de Trowa, et si elle comptait le passer à la "question", il avait bien l'intention de faire de même.

D'une humeur plus joyeuse, il s'empara de son agenda, histoire d'établir quels rendez-vous il pouvait se permettre de faire sauter.

Après tout, il avait moins de douze heures pour coordonner l'ensemble de ses subordonnés, et pouvoir décoller pour la Terre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Spacioport principal de Sank-city, Terre :**

Les annonces résonnaient avec leur impersonnalité chantante, dans tout le hall bondé du Spacioport.

« - Les passagers en partance pour L1 sont attendus porte 5. Les passagers en partance pour L1 sont attendus porte 5. »

« - Les passagers de la navette 4747 en provenance de L4, débarqueront porte 3. Les passagers de la navette 4747 en provenance de L4, débarqueront porte 3. »

Quatre récupéra sa mallette et sa valise sur le tapis roulant, puis passa le portique de sortie, pris en sandwich entre les deux gorilles qui lui servaient de gardes du corps.

"Hého ! Ten-chan !

Il fit signe à la jeune fille qui lui faisait de joyeux "coucou", à quelques pas, de l'autre coté du portique de sortie.

Ignorant les deux montagnes de muscles, Kathleen se jeta au cou du jeune PDG de la Winner Industrie, dès qu'il l'eut rejointe. L'un d'eux esquissa un geste discret vers le magnum caché sous sa veste.

"Laissez votre arme où elle est, Biggs, ordonna Quatre d'une voix douce. C'est dans votre intérêt.

Kathleen échappa un rire clair, puis, reculant d'un pas, elle entreprit une étude plus minutieuse de Quatre. Celui-ci la vit froncer un sourcil dubitatif. Il tenta l'esquive du "petit sourire gêné". Sans succès.

"C'est encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. ( Elle puncha gentiment l'épaule du blond, avec une expression fâchée. ) Tu réfléchis des fois ? Tu ressembles à un vampire, avec ces cernes et ce teint blafard. Faudrait que t'apprennes à lever le pied de temps en temps !

"Ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu faire ? répliqua t-il, avec amusement.

Fait rare pour être noté, il parvint à lui clouer le bec.

"Mouais… admettons, maugréa t-elle d'un air vexé.

Ensuite, elle avisa l'attaché-case qu'il tenait précieusement, fronça de nouveau un sourcil "à la Wufei", et releva un regard désabusé vers son ami.

"… Radar intégré. Tu te rappelles ?

Quatre eut un sourire un rien crispé.

"Oui, et ?

"J'avais dis "pas de dossiers", il me semble…

"Il n'y a aucun dossier là-dedans.

Il pouvait toujours tenter, après tout…

"… Fous toi de ma gueule. A quoi ça sert un disque dur de portable dernier cri, sinon à un stockage massif de fichiers ?

"Et bien…

"Tu as accepté le contrat "pas de boulot pendant une semaine", alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser cette "chose" à tes bodyguards, tout de suite. Je veux pas voir ça chez moi…

"Mais…

"Tu t'es organisé pour que la boîte tourne sans toi ?

"Oui, bien sûr, mais…

"… mais ce sont de grands garçons qui connaissent leur boulot -à priori- sinon, je vois pas pourquoi tu les a engagés, et ils vont parfaitement s'en sortir tout seuls. Tu. Laisses. Ça. Point barre.

Avec un soupir contrarié, Quatre tendit sa précieuse mallette noir à Biggs. Il était trop fatigué nerveusement, pour espérer tenir tête à cette entêtée de première qu'était Kathleen.

"Bon ! s'écria triomphalement la brune. Maintenant que ça, c'est réglé, je t'enlève, et je te rend que dans une semaine !

"Monsieur Winner… ? commença le second garde du corps.

"C'est bon, Wedge (¤1), c'est bon. Je ne risque rien avec Kathleen. Elle saura parfaitement assurer ma protection si besoin est… Prenez quelques jours de vacances.

"Bien Monsieur. Bon séjour.

"Merci. A dans quelques jours, messieurs.

Puis, il emboîta le pas à Kathleen. Celle-ci le pilota jusqu'à sa voiture, et balança avec nonchalance, la valise du jeune homme dans le coffre.

Sur le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Wufei et Kathleen, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien en fait. Enfin… ils évitèrent soigneusement, l'un comme l'autre, le sujet brûlant qui ne cessait d'occuper leurs esprits, et préfèrent se concentrer sur des sujets plus bateaux : leur boulot, le temps qu'il faisait, leur boulot, les derniers films que Kathleen était allée voir – Quatre ne risquant pas de l'avoir imité ces derniers temps-, leur boulot…

"Stop, Ten-chan, je sens que ça va me fâcher… grommela la jeune fille. J'essaye de faire que tu te changes les idées, et tu me ramènes toujours, soit à ton job, soit au mien. "Vacances", je t'ai dis.

"… On ne se refait pas…

"Ben voyons. Le coup du "boulot par-dessus la tête servant de refuge", je connais. Wufei a cette sale manie de faire pareil quand on s'engueule, et j'avoue le même genre de tendance, parfois. Alors à d'autres…

"Rappelle moi qui est télépathe, ici ?

Quatre se tança intérieurement, en écoutant le ton froid de sa voix. Kathleen lui jeta un long regard méditatif. Malgré lui, il perçut ses pensées :

_¤Génial, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais…¤_

Il eut une grimace douloureuse, portant une main à sa tempe. L'expression de son amie, se fit plus soucieuse, en surprenant son geste.

"Ça va ?

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

"Tu sais bien que non, répondit-il faiblement.

Elle attendit la suite, conservant un œil sur la route.

"J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit, en ce moment… avoua t-il, donnant l'impression de penser à voix haute.

"Ta télépathie recommence à faire des siennes ?

L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient encore en mémoire le cauchemar qu'avait été la brusque évolution des pouvoirs de l'empathe. Il s'en était fallu de peu, pour qu'il ne finisse pas fou à lier.

"Rien que je ne puisse juguler. Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il calmement. Ce n'est pas ça…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend de manière explicite. Kathleen acquiesça imperceptiblement, puis elle changea stratégiquement de sujet :

"J'ai prévu un poulet aux airelles pour ce midi, ça te va ?

"Je croyais que Wufei, détestait les airelles ?

"Ouais, mais toi, tu adores, non ? Je suis aux petits soins pour Fei, tout le reste du temps, il pourra bien faire un effort, pour cette fois, rit la jeune fille.

Quatre n'ajouta rien, se contentant de l'imiter d'un cœur un peu plus léger.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dès qu'il mit un pied dans l'appartement, l'arabe fut assailli par une masse de poils, énorme et ronronnante. Tabby, l'angora gris, rayé de noir, de Kathleen avait décidé de l'accueillir comme il se doit. L'humain céda rapidement, et prit l'animal dans ses bras avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Quand Kathleen les rejoignit, quelques instants plus tard, elle les trouva tout les deux, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, et somnolant parmi les coussins. Elle réveilla doucement Quatre.

"La chambre d'ami est prête. Va dormir un peu.

"Mais… et le thé… ? balbutia t-il, à moitié dans les vapes.

"Il attendra. Va te reposer, c'est un ordre, sourit la jeune fille avec bienveillance.

L'arabe bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de lui obéir. Il retrouva la chambre au radar, et ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller, avant de se glisser dans les draps frais.

Le temps d'un long soupir exténué, et il dormait profondément.

De son côté, Kathleen s'était remise à ses fourneaux, et Tabby sauta avec légèreté à coté d'elle, sur le plan de travail. Il s'y installa confortablement, avec cette espèce de morgue hautaine propre aux félins. Kathleen le gratouillait distraitement entre deux casseroles touillées, ce qui le faisait ronronner de contentement.

"C'est moi ! fit la voix de Wufei dans l'entrée, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

"Okaeri ! répondit joyeusement Kathleen.

Elle se prépara mentalement aux inévitables récriminations qu'allait occasionner le menu, avec un petit sourire sadique en coin. Wufei la rejoignit, du coté cuisine, et jeta un œil étonné autour de lui.

"Winner n'est pas avec toi ?

"Quand vas-tu te décider à utiliser leurs prénoms, une bonne fois pour toute ?

Wufei leva les yeux au plafond, avec une grimace résignée.

"On ne se refait pas. C'est une marque de respect, pour moi.

Le regard d'or qui le scruta en réponse, avait une lueur dubitative au fond des prunelles.

"D'accord, je ferai plus attention, soupira t-il pour éviter d'autres remarques. ( Puis il changea de sujet. ) Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Kathleen lui désigna le four d'un geste vague, signifiant qu'il n'avait qu'à regarder par lui-même.

Ce qu'il fit.

Il y eut un long silence dans la cuisine.

La jeune fille continuait imperturbablement de remuer sa ratatouille.

"Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? grogna l'asiatique en refermant le four avec dégoût.

"Pas le moins du monde, mon amour. Tu nous fait du riz, onegaï ?

Elle ignora le regard acéré de contrariété qui la fusilla. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de se mettre à la cuisine, avec force de grommellements.

Après avoir boudé pendant quelques minutes, Wufei consentit enfin à prendre des nouvelles de leur invité.

"Comment va Wi… Quatre ?

"Pas mieux que Trowa, soupira sa compagne.

"C'est à dire ?

"C'est à dire qu'il a une tête de déterré : genre toi, quand tu t'abrutis de boulot, puissance 10.

"Ah, fit pensivement Wufei.

"Oui, "ah", c'est le terme.

"Et que fait-il, tout de suite ?

"Il dort. Heureusement.

"Tu as réussi à en apprendre plus ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête.

"Je vais peut-être le laisser faire un tour d'horloge avant, jugea t-elle avec sérieux. Il a l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin.

Cela fit sourire légèrement Wufei.

Kathleen retira sa casserole du feu, et la couvrit. Puis elle alla se blottir confortablement contre le dos du jeune homme affairé. Un soupir vaguement agacé tint lieu de protestation peu convaincue, et peu convaincante. C'est bien pour cela que l'américaine, en mode "câliiiiiin !", de bougea pas d'un millimètre.

"Leen chérie, laisse moi finir ça, s'il te plaît… murmura doucement l'asiatique.

"Hn, fut la réponse, un rien déçue, dans son dos.

Kathleen se rabattit donc sur les placards, et entreprit de sortir de quoi mettre le couvert pour trois. Wufei sourit de nouveau discrètement, l'enveloppant d'un regard tendrement possessif. L'espace d'une seconde, il songea à la petite boîte recouverte de velours, qui avait élu domicile dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Encore moins à trouver le bon moment.

C'était un sentiment diffus : il ne la sentait pas "prête".

C'était vrai, après tout : Comment demander à une jeune femme indépendante et insouciante, de s'engager plus en avant ? Comment lui demander de réfléchir au fait de "fonder une famille" ? D'avoir des enfants ? … Kathleen était loin d'avoir son côté traditionaliste. Ni même sa fibre parentale. Il le savait bien, rien qu'en comparant leur comportement vis à vis de Zaz : Elle adorait la petite, mais être sa "tante" lui suffisait amplement. Alors que lui, il songeait de plus en plus à la joie que cela devait être, d'être "père".

En cela, il enviait parfois Quatre et Trowa.

Mais Kathleen était comme un chat indépendant, et il se voyait mal lui demander si elle voulait bien se mettre un collier autour du cou.

Parce qu'ils savaient tout les deux ,ce que représentait le "mariage", pour lui…

"A quoi tu penses ? fit la voix taquine de son amour.

"A un dossier qui va me pourrir la vie tout l'après-midi, mentit-il.

Il croisa son regard scrutateur : elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Et elle savait, qu'il savait qu'elle savait. (¤2) Mais elle n'insisterait pas. Elle avait depuis longtemps décidé, que si elle le prenait en flagrant délit de mensonge, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire, et que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et c'était pareil pour lui.

Ils avaient assez confiance l'un en l'autre pour se permettre ce genre de chose sans arrière-pensées.

"Bon, je vais réveiller Quatre.

Il l'attira rapidement contre lui, alors qu'elle passait à sa hauteur.

"Hey, hey, hey… Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

"Là, tout de suite ? A la chambre d'ami.

"Et tu crois sincèrement pouvoir t'en tirer, après ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure ?

"J'ai fais quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle avec une fausse innocence.

"Je crois que oui, susurra Wufei, en s'improvisant tendre vampire.

"Ah oui, vraiment ? rit doucement sa proie.

"Les lèvres du jeune homme migrèrent de sa gorge à sa bouche.

"Oui, vraiment, chuchota t-il en la frôlant de la sienne.

Puis il l'embrassa. Kathleen le laissa faire, quelques instants, avant de rappeler :

"Le repas va refroidir, si on continue. Il vaut mieux que j'aille chercher Ten-chan.

"Et après, c'est moi qu'on accuse d'être rabat-joie et terre à terre ? soupira Wufei. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité…

Kathleen lui tira légèrement la langue, d'un air malicieux. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire, à propos des idées que lui inspirait cette provocation. Voyant qu'il restait de marbre, la jeune fille en profita pour s'éclipser dans le couloir, en direction de la chambre d'ami.

Une fois devant la porte, elle frappa trois fois avant d'entrer. La forme pelotonnée sous les draps ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, si ce n'est pour des mouvements réguliers de respiration. Une anguille grise et poilue se glissa agilement entre les jambes de Kathleen, et Tabby sauta avec légèreté sur le dormeur. Cela provoqua à peine un grognement de protestation.

La newtype s'assit sur le bord du matelas, et passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de Quatre, la seule partie à peu près accessible, du jeune homme.

"Ten-chan ?

Le blond se retourna vers elle, ses paupières entrouvertes sur ses yeux bleu océan. Interrogateur.

"Le repas est près. Tu viens ?

Il acquiesça, puis se redressa.

"Wufei est là ? demanda t-il d'une voix chargée de sommeil.

"Oui. Il est rentré il y a quelques minutes. ( Elle se leva, et attrapa le chat, qui avait espéré se faire oublier entre deux replis de couvertures. ) Viens par ici, toi. Même pas tu penses à me gruger.

Tabby émit un miaulement déçu et cajolant, pour toute réponse. Quatre rit doucement, alors que Kathleen grondait la masse de poils ronronnante pour la forme.

L'américaine allait passer la porte, lorsque Quatre la retint d'un mot :

"Au fait… ( Elle se retourna vers lui, oscillant entre l'interrogatrice, et le neutre. ) … tu as eu des nouvelles de Trowa et de Zaz ?

Elle afficha un air peiné.

"Tu veux pas qu'on en parle après manger ? On aura tout le temps, après…

"Ils vont bien ?

Elle hésita à répondre.

"Juste ça ! Je te demande juste ça ! s'écria Quatre. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où ils sont, ni avec qui ! Je veux juste savoir… s'il ne leur est rien arrivé…

"… Que te dis ton empathie ?

Une expression de surprise puis de souffrance passa sur le visage de l'arabe.

"Je… je ne sais pas… C'est comme… s'ils avaient été coupés de moi… Je ne sais pas ! gémit-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains. COMMENT AI-JE PU LAISSER FAIRE ÇA !

Kathleen libéra son chat, une sensation désagréablement douloureuse s'emparant de tout son être. Une inquiétude sourde noua son estomac : c'était un des phénomènes qui indiquait que Quatre était en train de faire une crise. Et étant newtype aussi, elle avait toujours été la plus sensible à ses émissions incontrôlées de pensées et d'émotions, qu'il produisait toujours dans ces cas-là.

Elle était en présence d'une véritable bombe à retardement.

En quelques pas, elle rejoignit Quatre, et l'enlaça. Il posa son front contre son épaule avec une faible plainte.

"Ils vont bien, chuchota la jeune fille. Ils ne leur est rien arrivé de grave. Calme toi…

Le corps contre elle se détendit un peu, et la sensation de douleur s'effaça.

"Je suis désolé, Leen. Je suis désolé, gémit-il, parfaitement conscient que son pouvoir avait failli lui échapper, et qu'elle avait immanquablement du en ressentir les effets.

"C'est bon, Ten-chan. Je sais ce que c'est…

Il fit faiblement "oui", de la tête.

"Wu va se demander ce qu'on fait. Tu viens ? demanda t-elle ensuite.

Il acquiesça de nouveau, et se dégagea gentiment. Elle garda tout de même un bras passé sous le sien, alors qu'ils rejoignaient la cuisine. Wufei les y attendait, le nez plongé dans le journal.

"Bonjour Winner, dit-il en les voyant arriver.

"Bonjour Wufei, répondit Quatre en retenant un rire, alors que Kathleen faisait les gros yeux à son amant, sans que cela n'affecte celui-ci.

"Comment c'est passé ton voyage ?

"Plutôt bien.

Ils continuèrent à échanger d'autres banalités du genre pendant le repas. D'ailleurs, Wufei et Kathleen en profitèrent pour lui raconter leur voyage dans la zone Asie, où ils avaient rendu visite à la branche secondaire du clan du Dragon, qui était restée sur Terre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, pour ça, Wufei ? C'est bien toi l'héritier du clan, non ?

"Probablement rien, répondit le chinois, en jouant avec sa viande du bout de sa fourchette. Contrairement à eux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup évolué et changé. Mon mode de pensée actuel ne leur conviendrait pas. Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'ils se débrouillent parfaitement sans la branche principale. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en mêler.

Quatre ressentit une espèce de colère sourde émanant de lui, ainsi que de l'amusement du côté de Kathleen.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Wufei grogna, sans mot dire. Kathleen prit donc la parole, les yeux pétillants de rire à ces souvenirs :

"Pour faire simple, disons que je suis loin de ce qu'ils attendaient quand Fei a dit qu'il venait avec sa "compagne".

Quatre faillit s'étrangler de rire avec son verre de vin.

Effectivement, si les doyens du clan imaginaient la petite amie de leur héritier, comme une jeune chinoise effacée et bien comme il faut, ils avaient du avoir un sacré choc en rencontrant une occidentale délurée et très loin d'avoir la langue dans sa poche.

"Et alors ? demanda l'arabe, en luttant pour conserver son flegme au maximum.

"Wu leur a dit d'aller se faire foutre. Texto, gloussa Kathleen.

Quatre réprima son éclat de rire.

"Sérieusement ?

Il essayait d'éviter le plus possible, la formation de l'image mentale, d'un Wufei furieux, en train d'insulter ses aînés, dans une magnifique demeure chinoise.

"Oh que oui, renchérit Kathleen. En plus, il l'a fait en langage universel (¤3), et non en mandarin, alors j'en ai pas perdu une miette.

"Ça fait plus ou moins six ans qu'on est ensemble, et j'ai pas l'intention d'en changer, maugréa Wufei, vexé. Si ça leur va pas, qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Kathleen déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

"J'adore quand tu prends ma défense, preux chevalier.

L'asiatique marmonna de plus belle, en rougissant légèrement. Quatre s'autorisa enfin à rire aux éclats : Décidément, cette idée du sérieux Wufei envoyant au diable traditions et protocoles, était irrésistible.

"Chibi Ryu, je voudrais pas être rabat-joie, mais tu vas finir par être à la bourre, si tu continues, signala l'américaine, au bout d'un moment.

"Hn, fit l'intéressé, en fixant d'un air de reproche accusateur, le malheureux poulet au fond de son assiette.

Kathleen lança un long regard complice à Quatre, hésitant entre le long soupir résigné, et le fou-rire. Finalement, Wufei du se résigner à finir son repas en catastrophe, sous peine de retourner en retard à son travail. Après un rapide salut à Quatre, et un rapide baiser à Kathleen, il disparut dans claquement de porte d'entrée.

"Enfin au calme, plaisanta Kathleen en débarrassant la table.

Quatre hocha pensivement la tête. C'était réconfortant de les voir aussi heureux tout les deux, et conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient.

Lui, il était passé à côté, et s'en était rendu compte trop tard.

"Alors ? Comment veux-tu qu'on la joue ? Directe, ou avec des gants ? s'enquit Kathleen, en remplissant le lave-vaisselle.

Quatre esquissa un sourire triste : cette fois, il ne pourrait plus se défiler…

"Autant la faire directe, non ?

"C'est comme tu veux, Ten-chan.

Il soupira :

"Alors allons-y directement. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à cache-cache, sachant que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire avant d'avoir toutes les réponses que tu voulais.

"J'ai du être Pit-bull dans une autre vie, désolée.

Il haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais… il y a probablement beaucoup de choses où je n'ai aucune réponse…

"On verra bien. Tu sais au moins, ce qui a poussé Trowa à partir de cette manière ?

"Rien de sûr, avoua le télépathe, avec honte.

Kathleen songea qu'effectivement, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

"Dis toujours…

"C'est vrai que mon travail m'a beaucoup pris, ces derniers temps. Et je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à ma famille ou à mes amis autant que je le voulais…

"Au point de laisser tes liens empathiques s'étioler et disparaître ?

Quatre ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"A ce point-là, oui, souffla t-il avec désespoir.

"Ten-chan… ce genre de choses n'arrive pas du jour au lendemain… Depuis combien de temps cela dure ?

"Je ne sais pas vraiment… plusieurs semaines… ( Kathleen fronça les sourcils, incertaine. ) … plusieurs mois ?

"Ten-chan, soupira la jeune fille d'un air de reproche.

"Je ne me rendais pas compte ! Trowa ne m'a rien dit ! Et je… Et tu sais bien que je suis obligé de verrouiller ma télépathie au maximum ! Je suis sourd et aveugle, s'il ne me dis rien ! se défendit le blond.

"Tu sais pourtant que Tro n'est pas un bavard dans l'âme. Et c'est vrai qu'on a toujours été habitués à ton sixième sens pour ce genre de chose, grâce à ton empathie. Mais malgré tout… ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas assez Trowa, pour ne pas deviner ce qu'il ressent rien qu'en le regardant ou en l'écoutant…

Il serra les mâchoires, obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison : quel amant était-il, s'il ne comptait que sur ses pouvoirs pour connaître l'humeur de l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Et cette constatation faisait mal.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, quand tu l'as vu ?

"…

"Ne te sens pas obligée de prendre des gants. Je sais que je suis en tort.

"Il a dit… qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu invisible à tes yeux… et que ça le tuait à petit feu… Il a préféré partir avant que Zaz n'en pâtisse aussi.

Quatre hocha la tête en refoulant ses larmes. C'était leur absence qui le tuait à petit feu. Mais il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Trowa d'être parti. A sa place, il n'aurait probablement pas tenu aussi longtemps.

"Où sont-ils ?

"… Tro… ne veut pas que tu le saches…

"Leen-chan…

"Je sais… tu n'as pas besoin de mon assentiment pour aller chercher l'information dans mon esprit. J'aimerais autant que tu ne le fasses pas, mais je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir… Cependant… tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de respecter la volonté de Trowa ? Il a besoin d'un peu de temps, pour faire le point, je crois…

"Et moi, j'ai besoin de l'avoir face à moi pour lui parler ! …… Ne me force pas à en arriver là, Leen, je t'en prie…

Il la vit hésiter, tiraillée entre l'amitié qu'elle avait pour chacun d'entre eux.

"Non, Ten-chan… pas sur ce coup-là…

Il réprima son cri de rage désespérée, et l'espace d'un instant, il songea effectivement à forcer l'esprit de Kathleen, pour apprendre où son amant et sa fille avaient fui. Puis il se reprit, envahi par la honte : quel genre d'ami ferait-il, s'il utilisait ses pouvoirs, sans tenir compte de la volonté des autres ?

Etre capable de lire et contrôler l'esprit des gens, ne lui donnait aucunement le droit de le faire. Au contraire… Et une fois déjà, il avait pris cette liberté… heureusement, sans incidence pour personne… Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire à nouveau… L'esprit humain était une chose beaucoup trop complexe, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser involontairement Kathleen, en cherchant à satisfaire son propre désir égoïste.

"Très bien… mais ne me reproche pas d'avoir voulu essayé…

"Bien sûr que non… J'aurais probablement fait pareil à ta place, ajouta t-elle pour le réconforter.

Quatre ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Il se sentait vraiment…

… le pire des salauds…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quatre fixait le réveil, assez surpris : 11 heures 30 ? Il était déjà quasiment midi ? Kathleen l'avait laissé dormir tout ce temps, depuis hier après-midi ?

Il se lova de nouveau sous les draps, encore abruti de sommeil. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas le courage de bouger d'ici.

Sur le point de se rendormir, il se demanda distraitement si Kathleen était là, et ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il relâcha légèrement la bride à son pouvoir, pour capter juste les pensées de surface des occupants de l'appartement. Il se désintéressa de Tabby, qui jouait dans un coin, et se concentra sur la jeune fille dans la cuisine.

Elle était au téléphone, et elle parlait…

… AVEC ZAZ !

Quatre se leva d'un bond, et se précipita dans la cuisine. Il arracha littéralement le téléphone des mains de Kathleen, peu soucieux de l'exclamation furieuse qui en résulta.

« - Tata Ka'leen ? » fit la petite voix fluette dans le combiné.

Il en aurait pleuré de joie.

"Allô, Zaz ? C'est ton papa.

« - Papa Quatre ! »

"Bonjour, ma puce. Comment tu vas ?

« - Je vais très bien ! Dis, papa, quand est-ce que tu viendras voir les lions ? »

… Ils étaient au cirque… Ça n'avait rien de surprenant, finalement.

"Dès que je pourrais, c'est promis.

Il ignora le tiraillement insistant sur sa manche de T-shirt, qui signalait que Kathleen voulait récupérer le combiné.

« Je t'en prie, » l'implora t-il silencieusement.

Elle céda à contre-cœur.

"Tu t'amuses, bien ?

« - Oui ! s'écria l'enfant avec ravissement. J'ai fais du 'rapèze, tu sais ? »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Zaz prononçait toujours un "t" sur deux.

"C'est pas trop haut ?

« -Noooon ! »

Il l'imagina en train de rouler des yeux, comme si elle était choquée qu'il la prenne pour une trouillarde. Une voix familière se fit entendre en arrière-plan, demandant gentiment à Zaz de lui rendre le téléphone. La joie de Quatre s'effaça instantanément.

« - Va jouer dehors, ma puce, d'accord ? » ajouta la voix à l'intention de l'enfant.

« - D'accord ! Gros bisous, papa ! »

Il y eut un bruit de "smack" bien retentissant, puis la voix de Zaz s'éloigna, remplacée par une autre.

« - Allô ? »

Quatre s'assit lentement sur la chaise la plus proche.

"Trowa ? souffla t-il

« - Quatre. »

Il y eut un instant de blanc : aucun des deux ne savait par quoi commencer.

"Ec…

« - Il me semblait avoir dis à Kathleen que je ne voulais pas que Zaz t'ait au téléphone. »

L'arabe encaissa en silence.

"C'est pas sa faute. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Tu sais… que j'ai d'autres moyens d'apprendre ce genre de chose. Laisse-la en dehors de ça, ok ?

« - …… Très bien. »

"Pourquoi… tu ne veux pas que je lui parle… ?

« - Je ne veux pas que tu la perturbes, c'est tout. »

Le blond sentit une rage sourde le prendre à la gorge.

"C'est ma fille autant que la tienne, il me semble, répliqua t-il d'une voix chargée de colère. Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de lui parler, comme ça !

« - C'est bien le moment de t'en inquiéter ! » coupa sèchement son interlocuteur.

"Je…

« - Je te trouve gonflé de vouloir faire valoir tout à coup ton droit parental. C'était avant qu'il fallait y penser ! »

"Trowa, j'ai… Tu sais bien que j'ai beaucoup de travail…

« - Ah ! Ça je sais, merci ! Je comprend tout à fait que faire tourner l'empire Winner réclame énormément de temps et d'énergie ! Mais va expliquer ça à une gamine de six ans, qui demande pourquoi elle ne voit jamais son père ! »

"…

« - Les seuls moments où toi, tu la vois, c'est quand tu vas lui dire "bonne nuit", à deux heures du matin, après ton boulot ! Et elle, elle dort depuis des heures ! Tu trouves ça normal ! Si je n'étais pas là, Zaz ne verrait que les employés, responsables du manoir ! Un enfant, c'est pas un meuble qu'on peut oublier ! »

"Je… je sais…

« - Et bien, c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. »

"Zaz… n'est pas la seule que j'ai négligée, ces derniers temps…

« - …… Non… »

"Ecoute… Trowa… Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer… Je vais faire plus attention, à partir de maintenant…

« - Non. Tu n'as pas compris Quatre. Ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que ça marche. Tu as refusé de m'écouter toutes les fois où j'ai essayé de t'en parler. Très bien. De toute façon, je n'ai plus l'énergie de recommencer, alors… si tu n'es pas capable de changer ça, seul… je n'ai plus rien à te dire… »

Quatre eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre.

Non. C'était impossible… Ça ne pouvait pas…

« - Repasse moi Kathleen, s'il te plaît. »

Il voulut le supplier, l'espace d'un instant, de revenir sur sa décision, puis il se ravisa : il ne pouvait pas le blâmer…

Il tendit le combiné à Kathleen, sans mot dire.

"Allô ? Tro ?

« - Oui. »

"Heu… écoute…

« - C'est bon. C'est mieux comme ça, finalement. »

"Ah… fit la jeune fille, en considérant tristement le Quatre anéanti qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Elle n'avait rien écouté de la conversation, mais sachant que Trowa avait eu l'air particulièrement bavard, pour une fois, - ce qui n'était bon signe, de son point de vue-, et qu'elle avait vu le visage de Quatre se décomposer de manière spectaculaire, au fil de la conversation, elle devinait plus ou moins les grandes lignes de ce qui c'était dit.

« - Tu m'as dis que Heero et Duo venaient vous voir dans pas longtemps ? »

"Oui… Ils devraient arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien…

« - Vous passerez nous dire bonjour au cirque, dans ce cas ? »

"Ouais, sans problème.

« - A bientôt, alors. »

"A bientôt, Tro-chan…

Kathleen raccrocha, et il y eut quelques secondes de silence mal à l'aise dans la pièce. Puis elle tira une chaise près de celle de Quatre, et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Il la laissa faire sans protester, comme vidé de toute volonté.

"Je vais rentrer, annonça t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix sans timbre. C'est mieux…

La brunette s'abstint de tout commentaire. Personnellement, elle doutait fortement que ce soit la meilleure solution.

"Ten-chan… commença t-elle, finalement.

"C'est fini, Leen. Trowa et moi, c'est fini… souffla t-il, plaintivement. Je ne veux pas rester ici, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort… Je vais prendre la première navette, et rentrer…

"Tu… tu crois vraiment qu'être seul… c'est une bonne idée ?

"Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

Et il éclata en sanglots.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

¤1 : ceux qui trouvent la référence… mdrrrrrrr !

¤2 : j'avais envie de vous perdre, sur ce coup-là. O:)

¤3 : j'avoue, c'est un concept un peu particulier, mais pourquoi le français, plus que l'anglais, plus que le japonais, en langue mondiale, hein ? Et puis comme ça, chacun garde son identité linguistique, et si je veux faire parler Trowa en français, au milieu d'une conversation, et ben je pourrais, na ! ;p

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3 


	5. Disparition

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Reviews :** Merci pour vos reviews !

Hop hop ! Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévue de mon week-end, et puis ma foi, j'étais motivée, alors vous avez gagné le chapitre 4 avec un jour d'avance.

Certain m'ont fait remarqué qu'ils avaient eu des problème pour poster des reviews. Ça vient du fait que j'ai supprimé le chap "petite annonce". Ffnet m'a supprimé le chapitre, mais pas les reviews qui allait avec. Ce qui fait que les chap ont été décalés, mais pas leurs reviews, et que le chapitre 3 s'est retrouvé associé avec les reviews du chapitre 2. Mais bon, cette fois, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre !

A part ça, j'ai monté le rating d'Otm, prochainement. C'est une fic qui va être assez sombre, et la mésaventure que j'ai eu avec "Next stage" m'a suffie, alors je la passe en rating M, à partir de maintenant. Juste pour être tranquille.

Voilà, bonne lecture :D

**Ornaluca** : Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ça s'arrange. Enfin… pas pour tout non plus. On va dire que le nœud de l'histoire commence à s'esquisser ici. ;) Biz !

**Lynn** : Ué, pour le coup des reviews, j'ai exposé mon hypothèse, plus haut. T'as pas été la seule dans ce cas, je pense. Yep, sinon ! Wedge et Biggs sont des persos récurrents dans la saga final fantasy. Bah, c'était un petit clin d'œil pour rigoler. :)

A part ça, je vais te décevoir, petit Wu sera pas beaucoup présent, cette fois encore. Mais je me rattraperai dans le chapitre 5, promis ! Et puis, faut bien que Trowa et Quatre fasse quelque chose, parce que ça va plus, là… Kissu !

**Mogyoda :** Wouah ! T'es une vraie warrior, si t'as tout enchaîné. Parce que DS fait 26 chapitres, et ils sont pas spécialement petits. ¤_sweatdrop¤_ Tu as tout mon respect.

Star wars ? Ah, je savais pas. Pour moi, Wedge et Biggs, ça se référait à Final Fantasy. Mais peut-être, qu'on retrouve ce "couple" aussi dans Star Wars, je suis pas très au point sur cette saga.

Aaaaah… ! Tu es la deuxième à me faire la remarque pour Zaz. ¤_Contente_¤ Je n'aurais qu'une chose à te dire : je n'écris jamais rien au hasard. ;) Là dessus… Bizoo !

**Aele :** Nan, nan. Désolée. La référence du ¤1, c'était Final Fantasy. ( Trop fan de la série… sauf du 8… ¤_définitvement allergique à Squall, Linoa… ué à tous sauf à Zell et Selphie_¤ XD Je hais le 8… ) Sinon, je te laisse découvrir ce que va faire Trowa dans ce chapitre. Kiss !

**Syt the Evil Angel** : Lol. Je suis pas exams. Pas encore. Mais malgré ça, j'ai pas mal d'exposés à préparer. Et ça prend un boulot monstre, alors c'est dur de trouver du temps pour tout faire. Merci pour tes encouragements. Kiss !

**SweetDeath :** Yeah ! FF FOREVER ! Ahem… Contente de savoir que ça te plaît toujours. :D ¤_croise les doigts pour que ça continue_¤ Kissu !

**Yami Ayashi :** Merci ! La suite s'est un peu faite attendre, mais là voilà enfin. ;) Kiss !

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :**_ Disparition_

**Cirque Bloom, Terre :**

La fillette jouait tranquillement avec ses deux balles multicolores, s'appliquant à les lancer l'une après l'autre, dans ce qui pouvait passer pour une tentative de jonglage. Elle échappa une des balles, pour la énième fois, au moins, mais ne se découragea pour autant, recommençant l'exercice avec application.

Elle s'était isolée, un peu à l'écart des roulottes, pour ne pas être dérangée. Mais pas plus loin que ce que lui avait autorisé son père.

Elle s'immobilisa tout à coup, l'oreille tendue. Indécise.

Le sifflement discret reprit, chassant ses derniers doutes. Elle échappa un cri joyeux, en voyant la silhouette familière émerger des buissons. Elle se jeta dans les bras tendus, en riant, étreignant fortement le cou du jeune homme qui venait de la rejoindre.

– Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, Isabelle, murmura celui-ci, au bout d'un moment.

La blondinette hocha un peu la tête, et fit mine de faire demi-tour.

– Je vais dire au revoir à mon papa Trowa et j'arrive ! lança t-elle.

L'autre la retint par le poignet.

– Non ! Tu ne peux pas.

– Mais… tenta t-elle de protester, ses grands yeux verts laissant deviner des larmes d'incompréhension, naissantes.

– Je suis désolé… Nous n'avons pas le choix… Je suis désolé…

Elle fit courageusement "oui" de la tête, et le laissa l'emmener sans résister.

**oOoOoOo**

**Domicile de Duo Maxwell, L2 :**

Il y a des matins où l'on se dit que l'on est tellement bien, que même si la Terre s'écroulait autour de nous, rien ne nous ferait bouger de notre lit, ni de l'étreinte tendre de l'être avec qui on le partage. Même quand ce sont des matins à deux heures de l'après-midi.

Et il y a des matins comme ça, où nos plus beaux rêves volent en éclat, à cause… d'un simple téléphone.

"DRIIIING ! DRIIIIING ! DRIIIIIIIIIIIING ! "

– Mmrrrr… Réveil à la con…

Main qui tâtonna vaguement –plus par réflexe conditionné qu'autre chose- sur la table de nuit. Bruit pathétique d'un malheureux réveil, fracassé sur le sol par un geste rageur.

"DRIIIING ! DRIIIIING ! DRIIIIIIIIIIIING ! "

Grognement d'une seconde personne :

– C'est le téléphone, Duo… Fais quelque chose…

– Shiiiiiit ! râla un américain encore dans les vapes.

"DRIIIING ! DRIIIIING ! DRIIIIIIIIIIIING ! "

– Raaaah ! Ça va, j'ai compris !

La sortie de lit du jeune homme, fut assez peu glorieuse. Dans le plus pur style de la limace "aneuronique" (¤1) et mal réveillée.

Entre deux jurons bien sentis, Duo parvint à remettre la main sur son boxer, qui traînait, à côté de la chemise d'Heero. Chemise qu'il enfila également, d'ailleurs. Trois pas de plus vers le bureau… et il constatait que son téléphone sans fil n'était pas là où il devait l'être, c'est à dire : sur sa base, sur ledit bureau.

"DRIIIING ! DRIIIIING ! DRIIIIIIIIIIIING ! "

Dans un effort surhumain, pour quelqu'un d'à moitié réveillé, le jeune homme se rappela vaguement avoir utilisé le téléphone en question dans la cuisine, la veille au soir : Depuis trois jours que Heero était sur L2, il n'avait quasiment pas mis les pieds à son entreprise, se contentant de passer ses directives à Hilde, par téléphone.

– Meeeeeerde !

"DRIIIING ! DRIIIIING ! DRIIIIIIIIIIIING ! "

Et en plus ce crétin insistait méchamment.

– J'arrive, j'ai dis !

Et s'il n'était pas sûr qu'Heero ne serait jamais permis un truc pareil, il aurait juré avoir entendu un petit rire venant de sous le chaos de draps et de couvertures.

Déjà plus réveillé, Duo rejoignit la cuisine, et son bruyant occupant.

Qui que soit celui qui cherchait à le joindre, ce quelqu'un avait une sacré suite dans les idées. Et juste ça, réduisait drastiquement son champ de possibilités…

"DRIIIII…. ! "

– Allô ! Quoi de neuf sur cette bonne vieille Terre ?

« – On a un "code rouge". »

Il s'agissait bien de Kathleen.

Il aurait du le parier avec Heero, tiens.

Duo alla mettre la cafetière en marche.

– Katie chérie, tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

« – Quatorze heures douze très exactement, heure de L2. Et même si "Heero", et même si "nuit de folie avec Heero", j'estime qu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, tu pourrais largement être disponible pour un "code rouge", venant de ta meilleure amie. »

– …

Ben oui, que voulez-vous répondre, quand elle n'a pas tout à fait tort… ? Voir diablement raison… ?

Duo émit un long soupir, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

– C'est quoi le problème ? demanda t-il.

« – Trowa et Quatre… »

– Et bien ?

« – Ils ont rompu. »

Il lui fallut tout de même un certain temps de réaction, avant de parvenir à assimiler l'information.

– … QUOI ! Tu plaisantes ! Ça, ça fait partie des choses _physiquement_ impossibles !

« – Je t'assure que c'est possible. Comme je peux t'assurer aussi qu'un certain blondinet est au 36e en-dessous, à l'heure où je te parle. »

– … C'est Tro qui as rompu ?

« – Ouais… »

– Merde… souffla Duo.

Après tout ce par quoi ces deux-là étaient passés, pendant l'évolution du pouvoir de Quatre, imaginer qu'ils pouvaient se séparer lui paraissait totalement absurde.

– Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle lui raconta tout : La visite à Trowa, les vacances un rien contraintes de Quatre, et le coup de fil qui avait tout scellé. Le nez dans sa tasse de café noir, le jeune homme l'écoutait attentivement, n'offrant qu'un sourire distrait à son amant, lorsque celui-ci entra dans la cuisine.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? chuchota celui-ci à son oreille.

« Je t'expliquerais, » répondit-il silencieusement

Kathleen venait de finir son compte-rendu, et il devinait qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable de la manière dont tout ça c'était passé.

– Hey, Koneko-chan. C'est pas de ta faute. Au contraire, il valait peut-être mieux que tu sois avec Quatre quand c'est arrivé.

« –N'empêche que si je l'avais pas invité, il aurait pas eu Tro au téléphone, et ça se serait peut-être pas passé comme ça. »

– Non. Ça aurait pu être pire. … Quand je pense que je l'ai eu au téléphone, il y a moins d'une semaine, et que j'ai absolument pas tilté…

« – 'Te manques mon intuition féminine, Duo-chan, » lui fit Kathleen très sérieusement.

– Mouais… Quatre est toujours sur Terre ?

« – Non. J'ai réussi à le persuader de rester deux jours, mais il a tenu à prendre la navette qui partait à 10h, heure de Sank, ce matin. »

– Mmh, mmh… fit Duo pensivement. Hee-chan repart pour L4 demain, avec Réléna. Tu veux que je lui dise de jeter un œil sur Quat-chou, au passage ? Pour voir si tout va à peu près bien ?

« – Vous seriez des amours… »

– Bon, ben on a qu'à faire comme ça. Je lui en parle tout de suite.

« – Thanks ! Et oublie pas de l'embrasser de ma part ! »

– No, no. Don't worry, kitten.

« Bisous ! »

– See ya !

Il raccrocha, et offrit enfin un vrai sourire à son amant.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda celui-ci, en trempant une tartine dans son bol de café.

– Le clash du siècle, répondit le natté.

– Hn. Wufei a enfin demandé Kathleen en mariage ?

Depuis la fin de la guerre et son lien privilégié avec Duo, le japonais avait développé un humour caustique, assez redoutable dans son genre.

– Naaaaaan ! le réprimanda l'autre en roulant des yeux scandalisés, avant de redevenir sérieux. Le second clash du siècle, alors.

– Hn ?

Heero laissa deviner une trace d'inquiétude dans son regard. Duo ne devenait jamais sérieux sans une BONNE raison. Le brun reposa lentement sa tartine, et attendit la suite.

– Tro a plaqué Quat-chan, et il est parti en emmenant Zaz avec lui… annonça sombrement son amant.

Et Heero accueillit la nouvelle en silence.

**oOoOoOo**

**Winner Industrie, bureau du président, L4 :**

Quatre contemplait la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée de son bureau, l'esprit ailleurs. Sans y penser, il appuya son front contre le verre. Le contact froid lui fit du bien, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Il se sentait si… vide…

Sur son bureau, un cadre-photo était posé, face cachée.

Il ne se sentait pas la force de se rappeler encore tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Sa ligne privée se mit à sonner, le faisant soupirer. Sûrement Kathleen, qui voulait savoir comment il allait.

Il allait mal. Point.

Il alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, et décrocha.

– Allô ?

« – Où est-elle ? »

– Tro… Trowa ? balbutia Quatre.

Son ex était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à avoir au téléphone.

« – Où est Zaz ! »

– Que… De quoi tu parles ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Il commença à paniquer, imaginant les pires scénarios possibles.

« – Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien ce qui lui est arrivé ! Où l'as-tu emmenée ? »

La voix de Trowa trahissait une inquiétude, et une fureur presque palpable.

Quatre sentit la colère le gagner à son tour, alors qu'il comprenait plus ou moins de quoi le français l'accusait.

– Nulle part, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

« – Je ne te croyais pas capable de faire une chose pareille, Quatre ! Ni même de me mentir ensuite ! »

– Ecoute ! Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes ! ( Il tressaillit à peine, quand deux ou trois livres empilés sur une étagère tombèrent par terre avec bruit. ) Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

« – Zaz a disparu ! Ça fait des heures qu'on la cherche ! Si tu as demandé à quelqu'un de te la ramener, je veux le savoir ! »

– Comment oses-tu croire que je ferai une telle chose ! s'écria le télépathe, au comble de la rage.

Un violente douleur vrilla le crâne de Quatre, le forçant à réprimer un gémissement. Le mal de tête sourd qui ne le quittait pas ces derniers temps, n'appréciait guère qu'on élève le ton. Il avisa d'un œil furieux, le cadre qui venait de se fracasser bruyamment sur le sol, au même moment.

Les gens n'étaient donc même pas capables de planter un clou correctement !

« – Je te sais capable de tout, si tu trouves que ça en vaut la peine ! »

– Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu as donc une aussi piètre opinion de moi !

« – Ça n'a aucun rapport ! »

– Bien sûr que si ! Désolé de ne pas être assez "parfait" pour toi ! Finalement, tu avais raison : Nous n'avons strictement plus rien à nous dire ! Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas responsable de la disparition de Zaz ! C'est entièrement de ta faute ! Je n'y suis pour rien, si tu n'es pas capable de prendre soin d'elle !

Un éclair de souffrance traversa sa tête, se répandant dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Cette fois, il ne put étouffer son cri de douleur.

« – Quatre ? »

Entre ses paupières mi-closes, l'arabe aperçut le vase sur son bureau, traverser toute la pièce à une vitesse fulgurante, pour aller se réduire en miettes contre le mur d'en face.

… Il n'y avait pas touché. Il en était certain.

Sa colère retomba instantanément, chassée par une peur sourde, qui commença à l'étouffer : ça, ce n'était pas normal…

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergea, plus aiguë que jamais. Cette fois, il hurla, portant ses deux mains à ses tempes, sur lesquelles il exerça une pression inutile.

Le combiné retomba sur le bureau dans un bruit mat.

« –QUATRE ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE ! REPOND-MOI ! QUAAAATRE ! »

Mais le jeune homme écoutait à peine les cris paniqués qui émanaient du téléphone, contemplant sans y croire, la flaque rouge de sang, qui maculait ses dossiers, et constatant avec un certain détachement qu'il s'agissait du sien.

Depuis quand saignait-il du nez ?

Dans geste tremblant, il appuya sur l'interphone qui lui permettait de contacter sa secrétaire, prêt à lui demander d'appeler un médecin. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, son crâne lui donna l'impression d'éclater, pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

La dernière chose dont il eut vaguement conscience, était que le monde lui donnait l'impression de chavirer tout autour de lui, sur un fond de hurlements de souffrance, quasi animaux.

Ensuite…

Black out total…

**oOoOoOo**

Kathleen observait son vis à vis avec une certaine inquiétude. Celui-ci gardait la tête obstinément tournée vers le hublot de la navette, contemplant le vide spatial et ses étoiles, d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

N'empêche qu'il lui broyait limite la main, depuis le début du voyage.

– Trowa… Je suis sûre qu'il va bien…

La pression inquiète autour de ses doigts, s'accentua un instant, et le jeune homme tourna un regard désemparé vers elle.

– Toi. Tu n'as pas entendu ses cris, lui opposa t-il misérablement. C'était… Même dans le "bunker" où les médecins l'avaient enfermé, il y a deux ans, il n'avait jamais crié de cette manière. C'était… encore pire à entendre, Leen…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle douloureux.

La newtype changea de place, et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

– Hey… Il est plus résistant qu'il en a l'air. Il n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire sans se battre.

– Il faut des raisons, pour se battre… Et j'ai… j'ai peur qu'il croit qu'il n'en a plus aucune… A cause de moi, gémit-il.

Il se prit la tête à deux mains, et demeura prostré, sur son siège.

Kathleen ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Elle avait beau essayer, rien de raisonnable ne lui venait à l'esprit.

– Ecoute, d'ici quelques heures on sera fixés… murmura t-elle, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Peut-être… que tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu ? Ça ne t'apportera rien de toujours ressasser les mêmes choses…

Elle lui passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux, autant pour attirer son attention, que pour le réconforter.

– Comment veux-tu… que j'arrive à dormir ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? lui reprocha t-il.

– Laisse moi t'aider, alors… chuchota Kathleen, en pressant un point sur sa gorge.

Avec une protestation de surprise étouffée, Trowa sombra dans l'inconscience. La jeune fille remercia mentalement Wufei de lui avoir montré ce coup-là. Elle allongea avec précaution le grand jeune homme, sur la banquette où ils se trouvaient, avant de retourner s'asseoir en face.

Pensive.

Se mordillant l'ongle du pouce, elle se remémora le coup de fil que Wufei lui avait donné : Elle était au "Vogue - Rewrite" (¤2), en train de répéter avec ses amies des "Dark Feather". Lisa, la femme du patron, les avait interrompues, et lui avait passé le chinois, qui l'appelait depuis son bureau des Preventers. Il l'avait mise au courant de la situation en quelques mots : Trowa arrivé en catastrophe au QG des Preventers, l'inexplicable disparition de Zaz, le transport de Quatre aux urgences dans un état qui semblait critique.

– J'ai déjà mis une équipe sur le coup, pour Zaz, avait-il conclu. Et je me suis arrangé avec Zechs et Réléna. La ministre a fait affréter une navette personnelle, pour conduire Trowa sur L4 . Tu l'accompagnes ?

Elle avait aussitôt accepté. Evidemment.

Et d'ici moins de deux heures, ils atteindraient L4 et ses nouvelles fraîches. En espérant qu'elles soient bonnes…

_Même dans "le bunker" où les médecins l'avaient enfermé, il y a deux ans, il n'avait jamais crié de cette manière._

Sa gorge se serra involontairement : ces souvenirs-là n'étaient pas bons à se rappeler… (¤3)

Elle somnola plus ou moins, durant le reste du trajet.

Wufei, Zechs et Réléna avaient vraiment bien fait les choses, car une voiture des Preventers les attendait à la sortie du spacioport, pour les conduire à l'hôpital. Encore un peu groggy, Trowa n'en continuait pas moins de broyer la main de son amie dans la sienne.

Les deux jeunes gens atteignirent enfin l'accueil de l'établissement de l'hôpital où Quatre avait été admis. Et Trowa se trouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, mort d'angoisse. Kathleen lui dédia un sourire rassurant, et prit les choses en main.

– Nous sommes des amis de Quatre Raberba Winner. Il a du être admis aux urgences il y a quelques heures…

L'infirmière en charge pianota quelque chose sur son ordinateur, et abaissa un peu ses lunettes sur son nez, pour pouvoir lire son écran.

– Oui, effectivement, je le vois…

– Comment va t-il ? demanda Trowa d'une voix blanche.

Il fut au supplice, durant les cinq secondes que la femme mit à lui répondre :

– Il est sorti du bloc opératoire depuis une vingtaines de minutes. Je n'en sais pas plus. Voulez-vous que je joigne le médecin en charge de son dossier ?

– Oui, s'il vous plaît, la pria le jeune homme.

– Un instant…

Elle se détourna, pour passer un coup de fil vers une autre section du service. Trowa en profita pour attaquer les cent pas, devant l'accueil.

– Tro…

Pas de réaction.

– Tro-chan, insista Kathleen.

Cette fois, il consentit à s'arrêter, et à la regarder.

– Assieds toi, tu me donnes le tournis.

Il secoua la tête d'un air agacé, et ignora sa requête. Elle soupira légèrement, abandonnant la partie. Un petit toussotement attira leur attention vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

– Je suis désolée… Mais le docteur Cavanaugh est occupé, pour le moment… Si vous vouliez bien patienter quelques instants…

Elle avait l'air embarrassée.

Trowa réprima in extremis ce qui ressemblait à un juron, mais il se laissa malgré tout emmener vers l'un des fauteuils du hall, où Kathleen le força à s'asseoir.

– Je leur laisse dix minutes, marmonna t-il. Ensuite…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et son amie suivit machinalement son regard. Elle avisa la porte entrouverte de ce qui ressemblait à une lingerie.

– … ensuite, on se la joue infiltration, conclut-elle avec un léger sourire satisfait.

**oOoOoOo**

Le docteur Cavanaugh se débattait depuis près d'un quart d'heure, avec une meute pressante de journalistes. Et il avait beau leur répéter qu'il n'avait aucun commentaire à faire, pour l'instant, sur l'état du jeune Winner, ceux-ci n'en démordaient pas.

Ils comptaient clairement l'avoir à l'usure.

Et pire encore, ils étaient sur le point d'y arriver.

Son salut vint de deux jeunes infirmiers :

– Docteur Cavanaugh ? demanda un grand jeune homme brun, avec un regard vert émeraude.

– Oui ? répondit-il, en jouant des coudes pour sortir du groupe qui l'entourait.

– Nous aurions besoin de votre avis sur l'état d'un patient. Pourriez-vous nous accompagner, s'il vous plaît ?

– Oui, oui, bien sûr. ( Il revint aux journalistes. ) Assez ! Je ne ferais AUCUNE déclaration !

Et ignorant les « Docteur Cavanaugh, s'il vous plaît ! » insistants, il emboîta le pas aux deux infirmiers.

D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces deux-là. Et puis la jeune fille avait vraiment des iris avec une teinte particulière.

… Des nouveaux ?

– Leen-chan, tu crois que tu peux nous débarrasser deux secondes, de cette bandes de rapaces ? s'enquit Trowa, l'air de rien.

Kathleen afficha un sourire inquiétant.

– C'est comme si c'était fait, Tro-chan. J'ai un truc qui devrait les bloquer un moment…

Elle ralentit un peu le pas, se laissant rattraper par les journalistes, qui décidèrent de s'attaquer à cette nouvelle proie, à tout hasard.

Ils se figèrent net, silencieux, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers eux.

– Le docteur a dit : Aucun. Commentaire, annonça t-elle d'une voix peu engageante.

Les autres acquiescèrent avec une lenteur prudente, sans cesser de fixer les étranges yeux d'or, aux pupilles verticales.

– Maintenant, je vous prierais de quitter les lieux. Vous perturbez la bonne marche de ce service, continua Kathleen de son ton faussement doucereux.

Nouvel acquiescement collégial.

– Merci, conclut-elle avant de se détourner, et de rattraper Trowa et le docteur Cavanaugh.

Les yeux de Kathleen avait toujours présenté cette particularité : leurs pupilles étaient capables de se réduire verticalement sous certaines conditions. Quand elle était plus jeune, ce signe marquait chez la newtype une forte tension, où une colère extrême. Mais à présent, un simple état d'agacement, lui permettait de déclencher ce phénomène à volonté.

Et c'était toujours utile quand on voulait impressionner des gens "pas au courant".

– C'était parfait, sourit Trowa.

– J'espère bien ! ricana son amie, avec une certaine satisfaction.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le médecin, l'air méfiant.

Trowa le poussa fermement dans une pièce vide, qui s'avéra être la salle de lecture des radios.

– Nous sommes des amis de Quatre Raberba Winner.

Le docteur Cavanaugh se crispa instantanément : Certains journalistes étaient vraiment prêts à tout. Mieux valait rester sur ses gardes.

– Les "simples" amis ne sont pas autorisés à le voir. Seule la famille proche l'est, déclara t-il.

Trowa pâlit, traduisant ce refus comme une sombre indication sur l'état du patient.

– Le capitaine Chang m'a assurée que l'hôpital avait été informé de notre visite, et que la ministre Peacecraft avait intercédé en notre faveur, pour nous autoriser à voir Quatre, objecta tranquillement Kathleen.

– Oh… C'est vous… Je suis effectivement au cou…

– Comment va t-il ! l'interrompit Trowa, n'y tenant plus.

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire rassurant et calme :

– Il va bien. L'opération s'est bien passée. Il était en train de se réveiller quand je l'ai quitté.

– Merci mon Dieu… murmura la jeune homme dans un soupir de soulagement.

– On peut aller le voir ? demanda aussitôt Kathleen.

– Oui, bien sûr. Je vous emmène.

Le médecin les précéda, jetant un coup d'œil méfiant, au sortir de la salle, avant de les piloter le long des couloirs, jusqu'à la chambre de Quatre.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Trowa, sur le trajet.

– Votre ami a fait une espèce d'attaque cérébrale. Probablement une conséquence de l'état de stress et de fatigue extrême dans lequel il se trouvait.

– …

– Ne vous en faites pas, il a été secouru rapidement. Il ne devrait souffrir d'aucune séquelle. …… C'est ici. ( Il leur désigna la porte devant eux. ) Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est encore très faible, et sous l'effet des sédatifs…

– Nous ferons attention à lui, docteur. C'est promis, sourit Trowa.

– Bien… Et, au fait ! Pensez à rendre ces uniformes, lorsque vous aurez fini ! les réprimanda t-il sévèrement.

Les deux ex-terroristes rirent un instant, avant de lui promettre qu'ils le feraient, sans faute. Le docteur Cavanaugh hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

– Très bien alors. Je repasserai d'ici une demi-heure. Il faut que je prépare cette conférence de presse officielle, grimaça t-il tout en s'éloignant.

Trowa poussa la porte de la chambre avec précaution, et les deux amis y rentrèrent sans un bruit. Apercevant le lit et son occupant, le français parut hésiter.

– Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit d'être là… après tout ce qu'on s'est dit ? murmura t-il avec inquiétude.

– Y'a t-il un autre endroit où tu voudrais être ? répliqua gentiment Kathleen.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire :

– Bien sûr que non.

– Alors tu es très bien là où tu es. ( Elle le poussa un peu vers l'avant. ) Allez ! Ne le fais pas attendre.

Trowa lui dédia un sourire reconnaissant, avant de s'avancer vers le lit aux couvertures bleues, et de s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas.

– Quatre ? appela t-il doucement.

Les paupières de l'arabe se plissèrent légèrement, puis s'entrouvrirent, laissant deviner un regard las et rendu flou par les restes de l'anesthésie. Le blond fronça un peu les sourcils, cherchant à identifier le visage au-dessus de lui.

– Trowa ? fit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

– Oui, confirma le brun.

Quatre regarda autour de lui et avisa son deuxième visiteur.

– Kathleen ?

– Salut… Comment tu te sens ? sourit la jeune fille.

Il mit un certain temps à lui répondre :

– Fatigué… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Tu as fait un malaise, expliqua Trowa, estimant qu'il valait mieux ne pas rentrer dans les détails, pour l'instant. On t'a transporté aux urgences.

Il s'était mis à lui caresser le visage, sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Mmh… murmura le télépathe, en blottissant un peu plus sa joue dans la paume du français. J'ai l'impression… d'avoir fait un long cauchemar… Zaz avait disparu… et toi, Trowa, tu m'avais laissé… C'était affreux…

Ces derniers mots furent avoués dans un faible sanglot. Trowa se crispa légèrement. Mais même assommé par les sédatifs, Quatre ne manqua pas de s'en rendre compte. Il leva un regard craintif et horrifié sur le brun, attendant la justification de sa réaction, avec angoisse.

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, gardant un visage fermé. Puis, finalement, un petit sourire doux et un peu triste, apparut sur ses lèvres. Il reprit ses caresses tendres.

– Wufei a déjà mis une équipe de Preventers à la recherche de Zaz. Il m'a promis qu'il s'agissait de ses meilleurs agents. On peut lui faire confiance, pour ça, non ? Quant à moi… ( Il se pencha, pour embrasser le petit blond avec une précaution extrême. ) … je suis là, et c'est tout ce qui compte, chuchota t-il.

Kathleen se sentit soudainement de trop dans la pièce, alors que les deux garçons se contemplaient amoureusement.

– Ahem… toussota t-elle. Je sors, je vais passer un coup de fil aux autres, histoire de rassurer tout le monde. Je vous laisse, je reviens.

Et elle quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit, à peu près sûre qu'aucun des deux n'avait fait attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_A suivre…_

* * *

(¤1) : Littéralement "Sans neurones", si jamais vous vous posez la question… ( Et pas la peine de chercher dans un dico, c'est du pur "made in Luinil", mdr ! ) 

(¤2) : Les fans de Fullmetal Alchemist devraient trouver la référence sur ce coup-là. ;)

(¤3) : Bon, là si vous voulez, vous pouvez caser le one-shot "Next Stage"

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3 


	6. Loi des séries

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Reviews :** Et non, vous ne rêvez (cauchemardez ?) pas : ceci est bien une UPDATE ! Après presque 4 mois, c'était temps, vous me direz. Oui ben, désolée, mais la connexion Internet, j'aurais difficilement pu l'inventer où j'étais, mdr. Mais bon, pendant ces mois de stage, j'ai pas fait semblant de chômer : pendant les prochaines semaines, je vous promets un chap d'OtM, tout les mardi ou mercredi. Ils sont tout prêt, tout chaud, mais je les garde sous le coude pour conserver un peu d'avance, niveau écriture. ;)

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, même si cette fic est restée inactive pendant longtemps. Ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Allez ! Embarquement immédiat pour un chapitre sur les chapeau de roues : bonne lecture :D

**Ornaluca** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu me pardonneras ce long retard. ;) Biz !

**Mogyoda :** Bon, ben j'aurais appris un truc. :D Pour l'identité du kidnappeur de Zaz, il y a deux-trois indices qui devraient te permettre de deviner qui c'est pourtant : faut juste chercher un peu. Du côté de Quatre, c'est surtout la fatigue et la tension nerveuse, qui ont des conséquences sur son pouvoir. Dans l'état où il était, je pars du principe qu'il n'était même plus capable de percevoir ce qui arrivait à Zaz. Voilà pour les petites explications de texte. Bizoo !

**Florinoir : **Aaaah ! Je dis rien : faut chercher. Et y'a tous les éléments pour trouver qui c'est. A peluch' !

**Syt the Evil Angel** : Mdrrrr ! C'est toujours la même question qui revient : c'est marrant. Allez même réponse que pour les autres : faut chercher ! Kiss !

**Lina :** Je dis et je le répète : elle l'a pas loupé le chapitre en question. Lol.

Et ouais : Heero s'améliore grave en vieillissant, c'est le "second Shinigami's effect" ! Kissu, ma Lina !

**Shuya :** Ça, c'était le meilleur compliment que tu puisse me faire ! ¤_trop contente_¤ Et y'a moyen que OtM continue à te faire cet effet-là pour la suite. ( Enfin, j'espère. ) ¤_la ficqueuse trop fière de son chapitre suivant_¤ Mwahahaha ! ;p

**Lynn** : Wah ! trop de question d'un coup, là ! Les références à tout va ? Oui, je vais continuer. Le mariage ? Oyo, secret défense pour l'instant. Où est Zaz ? Ben… même réponses. Les conneries ? Ça, je sais pas, faut voir avec toi. ( Mais perso, ça me manquerait un peu : J'aime les reviews délirantes ! ) Kissu !

**Yami Ayashi** : Et une suite qui marche ! ( après trois plombes, mais qui marche quand même.) Biz !

**Miss AngelLove :** Oulà, oulà : on se calme. Ça vient doucement, mais ça vient, comme je te l'avais promis par mail cet été. ;) Kiss !

**Thealie : **Je m'arrête pas, comme tu vois, je me fais juste un peu désirer, lol. Nan, je plaisante. C'est juste que j'avais pas de quoi faire mes updates, vu que j'ai été énormément limitée en connexion Internet, depuis le mois de mai. Mais bon, par contre, ça m'a pas empêché d'écrire. Kissu !

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa** : Lol, on peut dire que tu tombes juste au bon moment, toi. Pile quand j'allais poster mon nouveau chap. Et oui ! Une fan de FmA en plus, et déjà quand j'avais attaqué DS. Ça commence à dater, en fait, mdr.

En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations : tu es la première à trouver la clé de l'énigme, pour Zaz. Mais bon, je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant. ;) Kissu !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 5 :** _Loi des séries_

**Spacioport principal de Sank-city :**

Wufei émit un énième soupir, alors qu'ils attendaient la navette en provenance de L2, au Spacioport central. Navette qui avait près d'une heure de retard, bien évidemment.

– Quoi, encore ? lui demanda Kathleen dans un sourire, alors qu'elle le rejoignait sur le banc où il s'était laissé tombé.

– Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu invites Heero et Duo, JUSTEMENT cette semaine ?

– Ben… Parce que t'es en vacances, et que de nous deux, c'est toi qui a le boulot le plus prenant. C'est plus sympa que tu sois de relâche quand on a des invités. Ils te voient plus de dix minutes par jour, comme ça.

Au regard contrarié qu'il lui lança, c'était justement ÇA, son problème.

La jeune femme se coula contre son amant. Wufei passa ses bras autour d'elle, devinant sa question muette : tu es fâché ?

– Disons que j'en ai un peu marre de devoir reporter depuis près d'un mois et demi nos projets de vacances en tête à tête. J'aimerais bien te voir plus de dix minutes par jour, comme tu dis. Mais toi, toute seule, ajouta-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Kathleen lui sourit tendrement, avant de l'embrasser. Puis elle ne put résister au plaisir de se blottir un peu plus contre lui, façon "chaton en manque d'affection", rigolant intérieurement alors qu'il protestait en râlant. Car soyons bien clairs : il ne résistait que pour se donner bonne conscience vis à vis de son image de dragon mal léché. En réalité, ce genre de chose le faisait littéralement fondre sur place…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

– Tu crois que menacer de mort ces crétins des compagnies de transports, ça pourrait faire avancer les choses ? Shinigami, tout ça…

– Non, Duo, lui opposa tranquillement Heero, en récupérant le sac de sport contenant ses affaires.

– Pfff… soupira le natté d'un air contrarié. Mais tu trouves pas ça INADMISSIBLE ! Une heure et demie de retard, tout ça parce que ces imbéciles sont pas foutus de vérifier CORRECTEMENT leurs pistes !

– Si, Duo.

– Tu crois que Quatre a le bras assez long pour leur voler dans les plumes ?

– Sûrement, Tenshi.

– Si je t'emmerdes, tu me le dis… fit Duo d'un ton blasé face à tant d'imperturbabilité.

Heero eut un rire silencieux, qui contraria d'autant plus le remuant américain, que ce séjour forcé de plus d'une heure, coincés sur le sol de L2, dans leur –foutue- navette, avait mis au supplice. Surtout que ledit Heero avait passé les trois-quarts de son temps à empêcher son cher et tendre de défouler ses nerfs malmenés sur les malheureuses hôtesses de l'air, qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Comme si Shinigami avait jamais eu la moindre patience…

D'où les multiples menaces à vide de l'ex-pilote du Deathscythe, à présent qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination terrestre.

Fallait bien compenser.

– J'espère que Kathleen et Wufei ne se seront pas trop ennuyés à nous attendre, soupira Duo en passant son propre sac en bandoulière.

Il avait l'air de vouloir être apaisé pour les cinq prochaines minutes.

Heero réprima difficilement son petit sourire.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne manquent pas d'imagination pour s'occuper…

Le tout dit avec juste la quantité de sous-entendus qu'il fallait.

Comme prévu, sa petite tirade occasionna une bordée de jurons colorés. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que Duo accepterait l'idée d'abandonner son rôle de chaperon auprès de Kathleen.

Et il fallait bien l'avouer : Heero aimait beaucoup le faire enrager avec ça.

Allez comprendre…

– Bon ! Ils sont OU ? ronchonna Duo.

Heero balaya du regard les alentours du portique de sortie. Personne. Il écarta l'hypothèse que leurs amis aient fait une erreur d'horaires. Ça c'était un truc qui arrivait fréquemment à Duo. Parfois aussi à Kathleen. Encore que.

Mais jamais à Wufei, ça c'était sûr.

Le chinois mourrait de honte, plutôt que de ne pas être à l'heure à un rendez-vous, quel qu'il soit. A moins d'avoir un empêchement du tonnerre de Dieu.

Le brun scanna le reste des environs, de son regard bleu laser. Il fit frissonner au passage une bonne dizaine de personnes, alors qu'il les observait sans les voir. Puis…

– Trouvés, annonça-t-il simplement.

– Gné ? Où ça ? demanda Duo en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

– Le banc, là-bas.

L'américain reporta son regard dans la direction correspondante, mais du attendre une dizaine de secondes que le groupe de touristes qui se tenaient entre lui et le banc en question, finissent de passer.

– Comment t'as fait pour les voir avec autant de monde ? en profita-t-il pour demander.

– Facile. Il suffit de chercher un couple de jeunes gens, où une occidentale est en train de s'agripper façon "koala" à un asiatique, répondit placidement Heero.

– En train de… quoiiii ? … KATHLEEN ! beugla Duo dans tout le spacioport.

– Yep ! Chuis là ! fut la réponse joyeuse en écho, un peu plus loin.

Et dans la seconde qui suivait, une fusée brune fendait la foule pour aller se jeter au cou du natté, avec un "viiiiiiiiivousêtesenfinarrivés !" de plaisir hystérique.

La mauvaise humeur de Duo prit tout à coup, un sérieux coup dans l'aile. Il fit tournoyer la jeune femme dans les airs en riant.

– Je t'ai manqué ? fut la première chose qu'il lui demanda, en la reposant par terre, le tout appuyé d'un sourire ravageur.

Kathleen se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et lui asséna une petite tape –malgré tout bien sentie- sur le dessus du crâne.

– T'as d'autres questions à la con comme celle-là, des fois ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec sévérité.

– Je prends ça pour un oui. ( Il câlina de plus belle la brunette ) Content de te revoir, Imôto.

– Me too.

Pendant ce temps, les deux asiatiques s'étaient sobrement serré la main, bien moins enclins au même genre de démonstrations d'affection bruyantes, si chères aux deux américains de leurs cœurs.

– Bon voyage, Yuy ?

– Ça aurait pu être pire, répondit l'autre avec philosophie. Shinigami aurait réellement pu reprendre du service.

– Et gna gna gna, grommela l'intéressé dont les oreilles traînaient.

– Wuffy chéri, y'a pas un truc dont on a parlé un millions de fois, à tout hasard ?

– Si, mon cœur. J'y pense, j'y pense, éluda le chinois avec indifférence.

– Wuffyyyy ! Chuis content de te revoir !

Avec une satisfaction un peu trop évidente, Duo sauta sur le Preventer, à la manière "koala", comme le décrivait si bien Heero.

– Maxwell ! ragea sa cible favorite, parmi une flopée de jurons en mandarin.

Rester debout face à ce genre d'attaque, quand c'était Kathleen, ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais au moins, c'était jouable. Mais quand il s'agissait des soixante-quinze kilos de muscles de Duo, qui par-dessus le marché faisait cinq bons centimètres de plus que lui, là, on entrait dans le domaine de l'impossible.

Les deux hommes s'étalèrent assez peu glorieusement par terre.

– MAXWELL ! BOUGRE D'IMBECILE !

– Voui, moi aussi je t'aime, ronronna l'américain.

Wufei se débattit en jurant comme un charretier, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire bruyamment Duo. Pendant ce temps, Heero et Kathleen les regardaient se disputer en affichant des sourires affectueux et indulgents.

– On les laisse là ? s'enquit Heero au bout d'un moment, alors que leurs amants respectifs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt.

– Si tu veux. Donne moi deux secondes pour aller chercher les clés du 4x4.

La newtype se glissa jusqu'à Wufei. Détournant son attention en déposant un baiser dans son cou, elle récupéra discrètement le trousseau de clés dans la poche de son treillis.

– On peut y aller, annonça-t-elle à Heero.

Le japonais rit et la suivit en direction du parking.

– Hey ! Hé ho ! protestèrent les deux laissés pour compte dans leur dos.

Ils leur emboîtèrent le pas, décidant avec sagesse de remettre leurs éternelles prises de bec à plus tard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Appartement de Wufei Chang et Kathleen Tigerwood :**

– Bon par contre, je suis désolée, mais il faudra que je passe le début de la soirée au "Vogue - Rewrite", annonça Kathleen, alors que Wufei finissait d'ouvrir la porte de leur appartement.

– Ça marche toujours aussi bien, pour eux ? s'enquit Duo.

– Yep ! Roy sait y faire pour renouveler l'enthousiasme de sa clientèle !

– Temps qu'il ne te demande pas de danser nue… marmonna Wufei tout en jetant un regard exaspéré à l'angora qui venait de l'ignorer superbement, pour aller se frotter aux jambes de sa maîtresse, puis à celles de leurs visiteurs.

C'était une "grande" histoire d'amour entre lui et Tabby…

– Héééé ! Il a déjà essayé de proposer ça ? s'indigna Duo.

– Naaan, Roy a peut-être l'air d'être maso, mais pas à ce point-là, tout de même, temporisa Kathleen en agitant la main dans un geste à la fois apaisant et gêné.

– S'il essaye, il devra dire deux ou trois choses à mon sabre, de toute façon, annonça Wufei d'un ton égal, et parfaitement sérieux.

Il y eut comme un souffle de vent glacé qui se coula traîtreusement entre les jeunes gens.

– Haha, haha, fit Kathleen avec un petit rire forcé. Je vois pas pourquoi tu vas tout de suite à de telles extrémités. Roy le fera jamais. Il avait dit ça en rigolant, l'autre jour. ( Le regard pas convaincu de Wufei, la fit légèrement frissonner. ) Et puis, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle, Lisa le tuera bien avant toi, si jamais il commence à penser sérieusement à un truc pareil.

– J'ai toujours su que c'était une femme bien, conclut le chinois avec un hochement appréciateur de la tête.

– … Je vais finir par être jalouse, Wu…

Son amant dissimula un rire silencieux, tout en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau.

– Au fait, Wufei. Pour Zaz, ça en est où ? Des nouvelles ? interrogea Heero.

Les épaules du chinois s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement.

– Rien, avoua-t-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Aucune trace. Aucun témoin. Mes hommes ont ratissé chaque centimètres carrés sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils ont fait chou blanc. C'est comme si… elle s'était volatilisée, conclut-il en écartant les mains dans un geste d'impuissance.

– Tu es sûr de tes équipes ?

– Yuy, ce sont MES hommes ! Je refuse d'avoir des incompétents sous mes ordres, répliqua Wufei d'une voix tranchante.

– Mah, du calme tout les deux… coupa Kathleen d'un ton apaisant, en entraînant les deux garçons vers le salon.

– Et Quatre, demanda Duo. Il ne peut pas la localiser ? Depuis que son pouvoir a évolué, il peut bien faire ça, non ?

– Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, d'après les médecins. Il n'est pas en état de faire un truc réclamant une telle concentration, pour l'instant. Et même s'il l'était… il faudrait que son lien empathique avec Zaz existe encore pour qu'il y arrive, révéla Kathleen d'une voix sombre.

– Ça en était à ce point là, alors… ? souffla le natté en se laissant tomber dans un des canapés.

Kathleen acquiesça en silence.

Heero et Duo purent enfin commencer à mesurer réellement l'ampleur de la situation. Et ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

– On peut aider ?

– Je ne sais pas s'il y a grand chose à faire, mais je vous montrerai ce qu'on a, répondit Wufei, en joignant pensivement les bouts de ses doigts.

– Mmh, mmh. Ok.

– Vous voulez manger quoi, ce soir ? s'enquit joyeusement Kathleen, décidant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Je ferais les courses avant de rentrer !

– On peut manger mexicain ? Ça fait une éternité que j'ai oublié le goût des Fajitas ! s'écria Duo avec des yeux de chiot abandonné.

– Moi ça ne me gène pas, mais t'es pas tout seul à décider Duo-chan.

Duo tourna ses yeux implorants vers Heero, lui adressant une supplique muette. Le japonais ne mit pas longtemps à lui céder.

– C'est bon pour moi.

– Wuffyyyyy, s'teu plaît ?

Wufei adressa un regard noir de contrariété au jeune homme assis en face de lui. Duo afficha un immense sourire Shinigami.

– Je fais de ta vie de couple un enfer, si tu me dis non, prévint-il.

Comme ça, cash.

L'asiatique fronça les sourcils, et chercha du regard, un soutient auprès de Kathleen. Celle-ci secoua la tête, signifiant clairement : "Démerde toi, je veux rien savoir. "

– C'est d'accord. Va pour mexicain.

– Eto… Le "Mariachi" est pas loin du "Vogue"… fit Kathleen, réfléchissant à vois haute. Je ferais la commande là-bas. Je prend quatre assortiments complets ?

– Et comment ! jubila Duo.

– Ça marche. Bon, je file me changer : je vais pas devoir trop tarder.

Elle disparut durant un bon quart d'heure du côté des chambres. Quand elle revint, elle achevait de boutonner un chemisier noir sans manche. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et embrassa brièvement Wufei.

– A tout à l'heure.

– Fais attention à toi, murmura le jeune homme, en passant une main tendre sur son dos.

Elle lui rendit un sourire énigmatique pour toute réponse et se leva. Elle alla déposer un bisou sur les joues respectives de Duo et Heero.

– A plus tard, les gars ! lança-t-elle avec un signe de la main.

Un claquement de porte d'entrée, et elle avait disparu.

– Bon… je vais aller chercher le dossier de Zaz, annonça Wufei au bout d'une seconde de silence. Mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête sans un mot.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Arrière-cour du "Vogue-Rewrite" :**

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit, cadre de lumière chaud, dans la nuit encore luisante de la pluie qui était tombée une heure plus tôt. Kathleen continuait de garder une main sur la poignée, finissant la conversation joyeuse qu'elle avait avec Lisa Hawkeye-Mustang. Cette dernière était enceinte de son deuxième enfant, et à quatre mois de grossesse, son corps commençait à trahir discrètement son état. Mais la jeune femme tenait toujours bon dans son travail de comptable de la boîte, malgré les contrariétés relatives d'un mari –et patron en plus de ça- aux petits soins pour elle, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

– Très bien alors. On te revoit demain soir ?

– Ouaip ! sourit Kathleen. J'essaierai de convaincre Wu, Heero et Duo de venir. Si jamais Armstrong a besoin de renfort, il aura de quoi faire !

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un rire bref.

– A demain.

– A demain, confirma Kathleen avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, pendant que Lisa rebroussait chemin dans le couloir de la discothèque.

En tout premier lieu, elle sortit son portable et appela chez elle. Wufei décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

– Coucou, c'est moi ! Juste pour dire que je rentrais. Je quitte "Vogue" à l'instant.

Elle l'entendit rire.

« – Dépêche toi, le monstre attend sa pitance. »

Il y eut une beuglante de protestation scandalisée en arrière-plan.

– Dis à Duo que je passe au resto pour prendre les repas, et que je suis là dans une demi-heure à tout casser, rit-elle. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'embouteillages à cette heure-ci.

« – Très bien, mon ange, on t'attend. »

– A tout de suite, mon cœur !

Et elle raccrocha sur un dernier rire ravi de Wufei.

La newtype remonta la ruelle sombre sur quelques pas, en fredonnant distraitement le dernier mix, que Ed, le DJ, venait de tester. Elle atteignit sa moto, garée discrètement au fond, et sortit ses clés d'antivol. Elle mit un genou à terre pour entreprendre de défaire la lourde chaîne.

Un long frisson d'effroi dévala brusquement son échine. Elle suspendit ses gestes et releva lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

_Qu'est-ce qui… se passe… ?_ songea-t-elle craintivement.

Son sens radar lui apportait des informations… étranges.

_Anormales_, se corrigea-t-elle avec un nouveau frisson de peur.

Elle essaya de se concentrer. D'analyser plus précisément ce qu'elle ressentait. Des présences se rapprochaient. Trois. En temps normal, ce genre de choses ne l'affolait pas outre-mesures, mais là, les informations que lui communiquait son pouvoir étaient totalement…

… _aberrantes_…

Elle se remit sur ses deux pieds avec prudence, scrutant la pénombre de la rue. C'était un cas exceptionnel qu'elle s'en remette à sa vue pour constater les choses.

– Du… Duo ? Wufei ? appela-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait une crainte un peu trop prononcée. Je sais pas comment vous faites ça… mais arrêtez ! Ce… C'est pas drôle !

Mais ses propres mots ne la persuadaient pas elle-même. Parce que ce qu'elle percevait était impossible… Et elle le savait.

Machinalement, ses réflexes de terroriste revinrent, lui faisant adopter une posture de combat. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'ôter la chaîne et de prendre sa moto pour s'enfuir. Et ces choses… elles se rapprochaient d'elle implacablement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que la première n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elles ne représentaient aucun danger. Surtout quand son pouvoir lui rapportait qu'elles étaient armées.

Kathleen avala difficilement sa salive, se contraignant au calme, de son mieux. Son pouvoir débloquait. C'était la seule explication. Ce qu'elle percevait NE POUVAIT PAS exister ! Elle pétait complètement les plombs. Elle était en train de s'affoler pour rien.

C'était juste son pouvoir qui faisait des siennes.

_C'est la première fois que ça me fait ça, c'est la première fois…_

Une silhouette cagoulée émergea de l'ombre. Kathleen se jeta sur le coté, évitant le premier tir. Il n'y avait pas eu de sommation. Rien. Elle étudia la carrure de son agresseur : l'individu était de trop petite taille pour être Wufei ou Duo. Il n'atteignait même pas non plus, celle de Heero.

_Alors pourquoi… ? Comment… ?_

Elle fit une nouvelle roulade, en direction du tireur, évitant une seconde balle. Un silencieux atténuait les détonations de l'arme.

En se débrouillant bien, elle pourrait peut-être arriver au contact pour la lui prendre …

La seconde silhouette cagoulée qui s'abattit près d'elle la manqua de peu. La newtype recula, pour mieux aviser ses deux agresseurs. Le premier la maintenait toujours en joue, et une lame glacée d'au moins trente centimètres brillait dans la main de l'autre.

_Et merde…_

Le nouvel arrivant se jeta sur elle. Elle l'accueillit avec un _high kick_ en pleine face, l'envoyant bouler à deux bons mètres en arrière, au milieu des poubelles. Les deux balles qui suivirent la manquèrent de peu. L'une d'elles effleura quand même sa cuisse, lui arrachant une faible plainte.

Elle eut du mal à esquiver les attaques combinées suivantes s'en tirant avec quelques éraflures. Il lui était impossible de se détacher de son pouvoir. Et ce qu'il lui disait la perturbait énormément, lui faisant se répéter sans cesse :

_C'est impossible, c'est impossible, c'est impossible…_

Juste à ce moment, la troisième présence entra dans la danse, tombant de l'escalier de secours d'un immeuble, dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Kathleen se jeta à quatre pattes, prit appui à terre, et balança son pied en direction de l'estomac du nouveau venu. Celui-là était bien plus grand que les deux autres, constata-t-elle en même temps.

L'autre bloqua son attaque, et s'empara de sa cheville. Avec un hoquet de peur, elle le vit assurer sa prise autour de son articulation. Dans un ultime réflexe, elle écrasa de son autre pied, les phalanges de l'individu. Celui-ci la relâcha avec un grognement de douleur.

Kathleen se dégagea rapidement.

A présent, ils l'encerclaient. La newtype luttait pour ne pas céder à la panique, mais de violents tremblements l'agitaient malgré tout. Elle jetait des coups d'œil d'animal traqué à chacune des silhouettes masquées.

Elle devina leur attaque simultanée une fraction de seconde trop tard. Elle parvint à repousser le premier d'entre eux, mais le second parvint au contact. Hors d'haleine, elle se rejeta en arrière, et la main de l'individu se referma sur sa chaîne d'argent, plutôt que sur sa gorge. L'autre tira dessus. Les maillons cédèrent, traçant un sillon sanglant dans la peau tendre de Kathleen.

Elle gémit, et trébucha en arrière. Cela la fit atterrir contre la poitrine de son troisième agresseur. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, coupant le souffle de la newtype, aussi sûrement que le canon qui venait de s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

Un battement de cœur, puis une détonation étouffée.

Kathleen parvint à se dégager. Ou plutôt, l'autre la laissa faire, la regardant froidement tituber loin de lui.

La jeune femme gardait une main pressée contre son flanc, qui la brûlait. Le monde tournait autour d'elle. Son regard accrocha le pistolet que l'autre venait d'utiliser. Il avait une forme bizarre. Au milieu d'une brume de plus en plus épaisse, elle identifia un pistolet tranquillisant.

_Nani… ?_

Elle tomba à genoux, puis roula sur le dos, vaincue par la dose de sédatif. Des pas raisonnèrent autour d'elle, et trois visages cagoulés se penchèrent sur elle.

La dernière chose dont elle eut vraiment conscience, fut ces deux yeux bridés, d'un noir d'encre qui plongeaient en elle, brillants d'une lueur indéfinissable.

– … Wu… fei… murmura-t-elle péniblement avec de sombrer tout à fait dans les ténèbres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Appartement de Wufei Chang et Kathleen Tigerwood, deux heures plus tard :**

Wufei regarda la pendule, pour la troisième fois en deux minutes. Comme à chaque fois qu'il constatait l'heure, il s'humecta lentement les lèvres ensuite.

Il revint sur sa partie d'échecs avec Heero. Ce dernier échangea un regard inquiet avec Duo qui les regardait jouer, vautré dans un autre fauteuil, le chat lové sur le ventre. L'américain se retint de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Wufei semblait agité : Kathleen les avait appelé deux heures plus tôt, pour dire qu'elle serait là dans une demi-heure.

Et ça faisait déjà une heure et demie qu'ils l'attendaient.

Finalement, Duo n'y tint plus.

– Il lui est peut-être arrivé un truc… ?

– EVIDEMENT QU'IL LUI EST ARRIVE UN "TRUC" ! explosa Wufei, en balayant tout le plateau de jeu d'un geste furieux.

Duo évita de peu, une tour et deux fous, dérangeant le sommeil de Tabby par ses contorsions. Puis il revint sur Wufei qui se tenait la tête à deux mains, prostré sur le canapé.

– Il ne faut pas autant de temps pour rentrer du "Vogue-Rewrite". Et elle avait dit "une demi-heure" au maximum, dit l'asiatique d'une voix étrangement assourdie.

Il se leva brusquement, un éclat décidé au fond des yeux, et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau. Il attrapa sa veste, et son jeu de clé.

– Je vais la chercher, annonça-t-il.

– On t'accompagne, répliqua Heero sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

– Et si jamais elle arrive entre-temps ? grogna Wufei, à peine convaincu lui-même par ses paroles.

– On a qu'à lui laisser un mot, proposa Duo avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le chinois hocha la tête, acceptant cette idée. Il attrapa un bout de feuille qui traînait et griffonna rapidement quelques mots. Il alla le coincer bien en évidence sous le visiophone.

– Allons-y, fit-il, une fois que ce fut fait.

Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre l'ascenseur, jusqu'au sous-sol de l'immeuble, et ne mirent pas longtemps à grimper dans le 4x4, qui s'y trouvait.

Wufei franchit la distance qui les séparait du "Vogue-Rewrite" en un temps record, mais ils ne virent aucune trace de Kathleen en chemin. Leur inquiétude avait monté de plusieurs crans significatifs lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Wufei se gara en vrac devant l'entrée de la discothèque, qui venait à peine d'ouvrir ses portes.

Armstrong, le videur, se prépara à leur dire deux mots –comprenez, pas forcément doux-, avant de réaliser de qui il s'agissait.

– Salut Wufei. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Salut Arm'. Kathleen est partie ?

Le géant blond cligna des yeux avec surprise.

– Oui. Depuis deux bonnes heures, pourquoi ?

– Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. Elle m'avait appelé au moment de s'en aller. Alors on s'inquiétait.

– … Vous avez vu des accidents sur le trajet ?

– Aucun.

– C'est déjà ça… marmonna Armstrong. Ecoute, va voir Lisa, ou les filles à l'intérieur. Elles te diront mieux que moi à quelle heure la petite est partie. ( Wufei se rua à l'intérieur. ) Hé ho ! Gare ta caisse ailleurs, avant ça ! Ça m'arrangerait !

Un trousseau de clés atterrit direct dans les mains de Heero, qui saisit parfaitement le message.

– Met toi dans la ruelle à côté, garçon, lui indiqua le videur. Elle donne sur la porte de derrière. T'as même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au fond.

Heero hocha la tête.

– Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui conduit ? protesta Duo dans un grognement.

– Parce que, répondit laconiquement Heero.

Il manœuvra rapidement le 4x4, et l'amena à l'entrée de la ruelle indiquée par Armstrong. Duo et lui y retrouvèrent Wufei et Lisa, en grande discussion.

– Lisa dit qu'elles se sont séparées là, à l'heure où Kathleen nous a appelés, annonça sombrement Wufei, alors que les deux autres les rejoignaient.

Heero laissa son regard courir vers le fond de l'étroit passage. La pénombre l'empêchait de bien voir, mais ce qu'il croyait deviner lui fit froncer les sourcils. Les trois ex-G-boys s'avancèrent un peu plus.

– Il y a eu une violente bagarre, ici, constata le japonais.

– Sa moto est toujours là, ajouta Wufei entre ses dents.

Ils se mirent à étudier plus attentivement les environs.

– Lisa ? Tu as attendu du bruit, tout à l'heure ? se renseigna Wufei.

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête.

– Et puis tu sais, précisa-t-elle. Il y a souvent des chiens errants qui viennent faire les poubelles. On fait pas forcément attention.

Le chinois émit un vague grondement de colère.

– Hey ! Venez voir, appela Duo d'une voix étrangement faible.

Il avait un genou à terre, et tenait quelque chose au creux de sa main. Il le donna tout d'abord à Heero, qui fut le premier à le rejoindre. Puis celui-ci le tendit à Wufei.

Le jeune homme pâlit en reconnaissant le pendentif d'argent. Le symbole chinois du dragon. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa gorge, à la recherche de son propre pendentif : l'idéogramme du chat. C'était un cadeau de Kathleen. "Comme ça, tu seras toujours avec moi, et moi, je te lâcherais pas non plus" avait-elle dit en riant, lorsqu'il avait ouvert la boîte qui les contenait les deux bijoux.

Elle ne le quittait jamais.

Même quand ils s'étaient séparés pendant quelques mois, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Il constata que la chaîne du pendentif de l'américaine s'était rompue et qu'elle était maculée…

… _de sang… ?_

Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, sous le choc de la découverte. Puis un long hurlement de refus et de douleur jaillit de sa gorge, déchirant la rumeur nocturne de la ville.

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	7. Men don't cry

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Reviews :** Bon, je suppose que vous êtes à peu près tous au courant de la polémique qui circule en ce moment sur ffnet, à propos des RAR. Au risque d'en faire hurler certains, je ne suis pas tout à fait contre la politique des admins. Je m'explique : je trouve ça anormal d'interdire les RAR en début ou en fin de chapitre, MAIS je trouve normal que l'on interdise de faire un chapitre constitué uniquement de RAR, ou qui fasse trois lignes pour faire une annonce qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic en question.

J'avoue l'avoir fait, attention. Mais j'admets aussi que c'est inutile, car cela encombre le site pour rien.

Je comprends aussi, à la limite, que les admins considèrent que c'est un peu abuser de poster des chapitres de 5 lignes (j'exagère), avec 30 lignes de RAR. C'est vrai, après tout : ffnet est un endroit où l'on recense des fics, pas un forum. Donc il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, et je trouve ça normal.

Maintenant, vous allez peut-être m'accuser d'exagérer, puisque, après tout ce que je viens de dire, je vais quand même mettre mes RAR comme d'habitude. Mais disons simplement, que j'estime que vu la taille de mes chapitres, je peux me le permettre, et qu'une dizaine de lignes en plus ou en moins ne changeront pas grand chose, même s'il ne s'agit pas de fic à proprement parler.

Je prends donc consciemment le risque de me faire taper sur les doigts, voilà.

**Ornaluca** : Thanks ! Ben en tout cas, j'essaye de tout faire pour que ça reste intéressant. Biz !

**Yami Flo** : Ouais, hein ? Y'a des francs maso partout, qu'est-ce que tu veux. Je te promets de tout faire pour garder la suite intéressante. Kissu !

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa** : Ben Al, en fait, je sais pas encore trop justement. Et puis tu as oublié Roy en patron-barman, Winry aux vestiaires et Liza Hawkeye en comptable ( encore que ça, il faut le savoir ). Je cherche à caser Hughes quelque part, aussi. Genre en fournisseur, y'a moyen que ça soit fun. Mais Al… je sais vraiment pas. Peut-être en LJ, pourquoi pas. Kiss !

**Mogyoda :** Et nan, ça empire. Faut bien que je justifie l'intérêt de ma fic, non ? ;) Par contre, j'ai quelques chapitre d'avance, mais… en fait ils éclairent pas tant que ça. Celui que je suis en train de taper, non plus. Par contre, les choses devraient commencer à se débloquer dans le suivant. Peut-être… ( C'est à dire sauf si je décide de pondre une fin sadique comme j'aime si bien le faire :D ) Bizoo !

**Syt the Evil Angel** : C'est pas trop tôt ? Mdrrrr ! Je fais ce que je peux, moi. Oui, les pouvoirs de Kath partent en live. En fait, les pouvoirs de nos deux newtypes sont des clés dans l'intrigue de l'histoire… ou des cadenas suplémentaires, tout dépend dans quel sens tu le prends. ;) Alors "Lis les chap et tu verras ! " Mdrrrr ! Kiss !

**Thealie : **Je sais, je varie pas trop : j'aime bien en faire baver à Wufei. Mais bon, pas tellement longtemps, pour une fois. :) Kissu !

**Notes :** **Les phrases entre /…/ sont en langue étrangère. Ici, en mandarin.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 6 :** _Men don't cry_

**Appartement de Wufei Chang et Kathleen Tigerwood :**

Le seul staccato léger de touches de clavier résonnait dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Des cartons de pizza vides et tâchés de sauce tomate traînaient sur le plan de travail, et au milieu de la table de la cuisine. Pour l'instant, aucun des trois occupants du domicile ne s'inquiétait de savoir qui allait les jeter.

Duo avait fini par s'assoupir, roulé en boule sur un des fauteuils, mais son sommeil restait agité. Heero était occupé à refaire une tournée de café.

Wufei s'acharnait à ratisser le Net.

Avec le même succès que les quatre jours qui venaient de s'écouler. C'est à dire : aucun.

Deux enlèvements… Deux enlèvements qui les touchaient, en l'espace de quelques jours. Tout deux orchestrés de main de maître. Aucun témoin. Aucune trace.

Et les ex-pilotes de Gundams n'étaient pas du genre à croire aux coïncidences. Alors ils étaient arrivés à la seule conclusion possible : quelqu'un les avait pris pour cible. Et ce quelqu'un s'attaquait plus particulièrement à leurs proches…

Duo avait aussitôt appelé Hilde pour lui dire d'être extrêmement prudente. Puis il avait prévenu Quatre, Trowa et Catherine. De son côté, Heero avait demandé à ce qu'on double la protection de Réléna, et il avait aussi mis Sally en garde. Par ailleurs, il avait obtenu -sans grande difficulté- d'être dispensé de son job de "bodyguard" pour une durée "pas encore déterminée". Et de même, Duo avait laissé la charge de son entreprise à Hilde.

Une fois ces précautions prises, et après avoir fait promettre à Quatre de ne pas les rejoindre avant d'être complètement rétabli, Wufei, Duo et Heero s'étaient attaqués à l'identification des kidnappeurs.

Mais c'étaient comme s'ils chassaient un souffle de vent.

Ils n'avaient rien. Ils ne trouvaient rien. Rien qui puisse leur donner une idée de qui était derrière tout ça. Et encore moins qui puisse leur dire où se trouvaient Zaz et Kathleen.

Heero jeta un long regard à Wufei. Les traits de celui-ci accusaient un lourd manque de sommeil. Heero ne l'avait pas vu dormir depuis la disparition de Kathleen. Personnellement, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus, mais il était quasiment certain que le chinois n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis quatre jours, comptant sur le stock de café noir pour tenir.

– Va dormir, Wufei.

C'était un ordre. Purement. Simplement. … Calmement…

Wufei se tourna vivement vers lui, en montrant les dents, son regard étincelant d'une rage et d'une frustration difficilement contenue.

– Tu n'es pas en état de faire un travail correct. Si tu laisses passer un indice à cause de la fatigue, on va perdre un temps fou, exposa le japonais sereinement. Zaz et Kathleen n'ont pas besoin de ça.

Il se trouva brutalement plaqué contre un placard, et soutint sans ciller les yeux de Wufei, rendus encore plus noirs par la colère.

– La ferme ! gronda sourdement le jeune homme.

Heero avait parfaitement conscience que Wufei savait qu'il avait raison. Et que c'était cela qui le rendait d'autant plus furieux.

– Va dormir, Wufei, répéta-t-il tranquillement.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Puis une expression égarée et malheureuse apparut peu à peu sur le visage de Wufei. Il relâcha lentement le collet de Heero, gardant la tête basse.

Le japonais lui tapota l'épaule.

– Je prends la suite, ne t'en fais pas. Va dormir une heure ou deux.

Et il le poussa légèrement en direction des chambres. Wufei fit deux pas contraints, puis il s'arrêta, et contempla tour à tour les canapés, et la porte donnant sur le couloir. Il hésita un long moment, et finit par jeter un regard penaud par dessus son épaule, en direction de Heero. Ce dernier s'était installé derrière le laptop, et pianotait dessus à une vitesse folle.

Le chinois mit encore cinq bonnes secondes à se décider, mais finalement, il alla s'étendre sur le canapé du salon.

– Heero… ? appela-t-il en se pelotonnant sur le coté.

– Hn ?

– Tu me réveilles dans une heure ?

– Hn, ok.

– Et si d'ici là… tu trouves quelques chose…

– … je te réveille aussi, ne t'en fais pas. Dors.

L'autre consentit enfin à lui obéir, et sombra dans un sommeil inquiet.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux semaines et demie…

Deux semaines et demie depuis la disparition de Kathleen. Plus de trois, depuis que Zaz avait été enlevée. Et toujours rien.

Les ravisseurs n'avaient fait aucune demande de rançon. Ce qui, Duo ne l'ignorait pas, signifiait que l'argent ne motivait pas leurs actes. Et que plus le temps filait, moins ils avaient de chance de retrouver les deux filles en vie. Le natté se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, tout en continuant à compulser ses données. Il ressassait les mêmes conclusions depuis un bon moment, mais il n'osait pas formuler ses craintes à voix haute. Ses deux amis devaient être arrivés aux mêmes de toute façon. Et vu la manière dont il entendait Wufei se défouler sur le punching-ball de sa salle d'entraînement, il n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce genre de choses.

Les "_kiaï_" du chinois ressemblaient plus à des cris de rage impuissante, qu'aux sons habituels d'un pratiquant d'art martiaux, appliqué à ce qu'il faisait.

Duo tenta de se re-concentrer sur son écran, la gorge anormalement serrée. Sans succès. En désespoir de cause, il se leva :

– Je vais me servir un café. T'en veux un, Ro ? s'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Heero releva son regard bleu de Prusse, l'espace d'un instant, prenant le temps d'étudier la mine sombre de son amant. Il hocha lentement la tête, pour accepter. Duo couvrit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la cafetière.

– Tu crois… que je dois en amener un à Wufei ?

Et à son timbre, on sentait bien qu'il voulait y aller, mais qu'en même temps il redoutait de le faire.

– Laisse le tranquille, pour le moment. Je pense que ça vaut mieux. … ( Heero laissa un temps de silence, avant d'ajouter plus doucement : ) Ce n'est pas nous, qu'il a envie de voir…

Duo resta muet quelques instants.

– C'est… c'est pas trop tard, tu crois ? souffla-t-il faiblement, sans oser regarder Heero en face. Tout ce qu'on fait… Ça me paraît si… inutile…

Heero inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, laissant entrevoir une expression peinée. Il se leva et rejoignit Duo. Un peu maladroitement, il lui posa une main sur la tête.

– Tu abandonnes ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

– Non, je… Enfin je… ( Duo avala difficilement sa salive. ) C'est que… on sait bien, toi et moi, comment ça finit, dans des cas pareils…

Les doigts d'Heero glissèrent tendrement dans ses cheveux, se voulant rassurants.

– Une vie "normale", c'est trop demandé, tu crois ? chuchota l'américain, la tête basse. On ne nous laissera jamais… en finir avec tout ça ? Pourquoi… faut-il que des dingues s'acharnent sur nous ? … Et encore, se corrigea-t-il avec amertume, si ça n'était que sur nous. Mais il faut qu'ils s'en prennent à nos proches. C'est encore pire…

Il vint appuyer son front contre l'épaule du brun avec un soupir las et tremblant :

– J'en ai assez, Ro…

– Je sais, Tenshi, murmura Heero en l'enlaçant avec douceur.

Au fil du temps, il avait appris que l'incessant boute-en-train de la bande avait aussi ses coups de déprime. Et qu'ils pouvaient être aussi intenses que son éternelle bonne humeur. Au début, cela l'avait surpris. Au début, il en avait même eu peur, parce que ça ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il avait de Duo.

Il avait même pensé le quitter à cause de ça… Sans Kathleen, qui lui avait mis les points sur les "i", de manière sèche mais efficace, il l'aurait sûrement fait.

Et il l'aurait regretté toute sa vie…

Au fil du temps, il avait appris à faire face et non à fuir. Parce qu'être "à deux", ça ne se limite pas aux seuls moments de joie et d'insouciance. Au contraire, cela avait encore plus de sens pendant les coups durs.

– Je suis sûr que ça va aller, Duo-kun. Je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien toutes les deux. Kathleen ne manque pas de ressources. Elle aurait pu être Shinigami à ta place, après tout…

– But… commença l'américain.

– Je suis certain que de son côté, elle fait de son mieux. Alors le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est de faire pareil du nôtre. Ok ?

– Mmh. Ok, répondit Duo, en se dégageant légèrement, pour pouvoir lui sourire.

– Bien… approuva le japonais, alors que son amant revenait nicher son visage au creux de son cou.

Les deux jeunes gens ne bougèrent pas et restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Heero ne relâcha son étreinte, que lorsqu'il fut sûr de sentir Duo détendu, contre lui.

Un peu plus loin, ils entendirent l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler, indiquant que Wufei en avait fini avec son entraînement, et qu'il n'allait plus tarder à les rejoindre.

– On s'y remet ? proposa l'américain.

Et Heero hocha la tête en souriant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wufei laissait l'eau brûlante dévaler sur ses muscles, qu'il avait mis au supplice durant près de deux heures.

Il essayait de se calmer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau tout faire, il n'arrivait plus à garder la tête froide.

Il tressaillit, quand les articulations de ses doigts protestèrent douloureusement : il serrait le robinet d'eau chaude de toutes ses forces, depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et les arrêtes de métal commençaient à s'imprimer dans sa peau. Il se contraignit à relâcher lentement sa prise, puis il s'arc-bouta contre le mur, les mains soigneusement à plat, offrant sa nuque et le haut de son dos à la danse incessante des gouttes d'eau. (¤1) Il avait fermé les yeux, pour mieux se concentrer sur la maîtrise de son souffle.

S'énerver n'avancerait à rien. Ça n'aiderait personne et ne le soulagerait pas pour autant.

Il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, pendant quelques trop courtes minutes. Puis la spirale infernale recommença sa course. Il contracta douloureusement les mâchoires, pour réprimer un long cri remplit de chagrin, et de colère.

_J'ai pas encore assez donné, c'est ça ?_

Cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse, occupant la totalité de son esprit, et l'empêchant de penser plus loin.

– / J'ai pas encore assez donné, c'est ça / gémit-il en mandarin.

Sa paume droite claqua brutalement contre les carreaux de faïence.

– / J'AI PAS ENCORE ASSEZ DONNE, C'EST ÇA / hurla-t-il, ne soulageant qu'une infime partie de son ressentiment.

Il serra les poings contre le mur, et appuya son front sur l'un d'eux, luttant contre ses sanglots naissants.

– / Meiran ne suffisait pas, alors ? Il m'est interdit d'avoir une vie heureuse, c'est ça ? C'EST ÇA /

Mais il exigeait une réponse que personne ne pouvait lui donner.

De nouveau, il essaya de se calmer, se répétant que s'il laissait libre cours à sa tristesse et à son inquiétude, c'était comme s'il renonçait à tout espoir. Kathleen était vivante. Il le savait.

Il le sentait.

S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, il l'aurait su aussitôt, au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

_Elle est vivante. Elle est vivante, quelque part, et elle a besoin de toi. Alors secoue toi, bon sang !_

Il se contraignit à respirer profondément et lentement, passant outre le nœud qui étouffait sa gorge.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Pleurer, c'était accepter qu'elle ne revendrait plus. Hors de question qu'il verse une seule larme, temps qu'il ne saurait pas si elle était morte, avec certitude.

Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau, et sortit de la douche, tendant machinalement la main pour attraper une serviette. Une fois encore, il regretta d'être condamné à tourner en rond ici. Ça ne lui réussissait pas. Mais après une petite semaine à être d'une humeur exécrable au boulot, le tout associé à une efficacité discutable, Lady Une avait fini par craquer. Elle lui avait promis tout le soutient logistique qu'il voulait, pour retrouver Kathleen, à la seule condition qu'il ne mette plus les pieds au bureau.

Inutile de dire que l'orgueil du chinois avait salement accusé le coup.

Il commença à s'habiller, et s'interrompit brutalement, alors qu'il enfilait sa longue tunique à col mao.

Blanche.

Il retira le vêtement avec un grondement de colère, le roula en boule et l'envoya rageusement s'écraser contre le mur. Son pantalon immaculé suivit bientôt le même destin.

Mais à quoi il pensait, bon sang !

Il quitta la salle de bain en boxer, et alla dans la chambre. Arrivé sur le seuil, il se figea net. L'espace d'une seconde, il se revit, un peu plus tôt, en train de quitter la pièce.

Sans fermer la porte de son placard…

Maintenant, la totalité de ses vêtements gisaient par terre, dans un désordre sans nom. Froissés jusqu'à la moindre fibre. Et l'une de ses chemises de soie favorites portait les marques de lacération du fautif, parfaitement reconnaissables.

– ABRUTI DE CHAT ! rugit l'asiatique.

Il sortit de la pièce en tremblant de rage. S'il mettait la main sur cette maudite bestiole, elle allait le sentir passer.

Il entendit Tabby détaler dans le couloir, parfaitement au courant qu'il en avait fait une.

De toute façon, dès qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose qui contrariait Wufei, le félin se privait rarement : L'humain et l'animal se détestaient cordialement, aucun des deux ne supportant d'avoir à partager Kathleen avec l'autre. D'ordinaire pourtant, ils se "toléraient", par égard pour la jeune femme.

Mais depuis sa disparition, le chat avait clairement fait comprendre au "deux-pattes" que la guerre était déclarée.

– JE VAIS FAIRE UNE DESCENTE DE LIT DE CETTE SALETE !

Tabby fila se réfugier sous un meuble, une seconde avant que Wufei n'entre dans la salle où cohabitaient le séjour, et la cuisine.

– KAth… !

La voix de Wufei s'était étranglée puis interrompue brutalement. Il se laissa aller contre le montant de la porte, d'un air malheureux.

Certains réflexes étaient vraiment stupides. Ça ne servait à rien d'appeler Kathleen pour se plaindre de son chat : elle n'était pas là pour lui répondre.

Le poids de son absence se fit ressentir un peu plus douloureusement encore.

– Un problème, Wufei ? demanda Heero d'une voix très douce et mesurée.

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de fixer le sol d'un regard vide.

– Non, rien… Cette bestiole est une vraie calamité… …… Duo, tu veux pas vérifier si sa gamelle est pleine ? Je vais m'habiller…

– Tout de suite, chef !

– Merci…

– Hey, Wu-man…

– Quoi ?

– Evitez de vous entre-tuer, avec le chat. Je pense que Kathleen préfèrera vous récupérer en bon état, tout les deux, quand elle reviendra.

Wufei ne put réprimer son petit sourire.

– Oui, tu as raison.

Cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur de voir que ni Heero, ni Duo n'avait perdu tout espoir.

– J'arrive tout de suite, dit-il en se détournant pour regagner la chambre.

– "Subete wo miseru hoshi no michibiki ni somuite  
massugu ni kakeagaru  
sora ni aru tobira e  
doko made mo watashi wa yuku no " (¤2)

( Désobéir à tout les repères des étoiles visibles,  
et courir droit devant  
vers la porte dans le ciel.  
J'irai n'importe où.)

Wufei s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde, aussi blanc qu'un linge. Une fraction de seconde, avant de réaliser que la musique étouffée qui s'élevait, n'avait rien d'irréel. Il se rua aussitôt vers sa veste, et fouilla ses poches avec fébrilité, à la recherche de son portable.

– Wufei ?

– Kathleen ! C'est la sonnerie de Kathleen !

La voix du chinois flirtait allègrement avec l'hystérie.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil incrédule à Heero.

– Mais… on avait bien essayé plusieurs fois, de l'appeler sur son portable, non ?

– Et on était tombé directement sur son répondeur, à chaque fois, confirma Heero d'une voix basse et tendue.

Ce qui signifiait que deux solutions étaient possibles : soit c'était Kathleen… soit ses ravisseurs…

Les mains de Wufei tremblaient tellement, qu'il faillit ne pas décrocher à temps. Et son timbre vacillait d'inquiétude quand il annonça :

– Allô ? Ici Wufei !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et le jeune homme sentit que son cœur cessait de battre pendant une bonne seconde.

– Allô ! répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Cette fois, il crût entendre un très faible son. Semblable à un gémissement d'enfant.

« – Wu… »

– Kathleen ! Kathleen ! Où es-tu !

« – Wu… »

Cette fois, il entendit son appel plus clairement. Elle avait une voix étrangement aiguë. Comme celle d'une toute petite fille.

Wufei eut l'impression que son estomac migrait brutalement dans ses talons, alors qu'il comprenait ce que cela signifiait : elle était terrifiée.

Il se contraignit au calme. Si elle percevait sa propre peur, ça allait la perturber encore plus.

– Leen. Leen, mon ange. Ça va. Ça va aller, dit-il d'une voix la plus rassurante possible. Calme toi. Je suis là, d'accord ? Je suis là.

Il entendit un faible "oui".

– Tu es blessée ?

Elle mit un certain temps à lui répondre, ce qui le fit paniquer, l'espace d'un instant.

« – Non… Je ne crois pas… »

Wufei adressa une prière de remerciement muette à ses ancêtres.

– Tu es seule ?

« – … Oui… Wufei… Wufeeei…! »

Il sentit son cœur se déchirer alors qu'elle gémissait faiblement son nom.

– Schhh, mon ange. Ça va. Tout va bien. Tu sais où tu es ?

« – Dans… une rue… Une toute petite rue… »

– Il y a une plaque ? Tu peux voir le nom de la rue ? Il y a quelque chose qui te dit plus précisément où tu es ?

« – No… non… Je ne vois rien… A… Attend, je vais essayer de… »

Il entendit comme des bruits de cartons renversés, puis un fracas métallique.

« – Je ne sais pas, Wu… J'y arrive pas… » geignit Kathleen.

– Comment veux-tu qu'on vienne te chercher, si tu ne nous dis pas où tu es ! s'écria Wufei, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Elle se mit à sangloter plaintivement :

« – Je suis désolée, ne te fâche pas… Pourquoi tu te fâches, Wu… ? »

Le poing de Wufei s'abattit rageusement contre le mur du couloir, alors que l'asiatique se traitait intérieurement de tous les noms.

– Je ne suis pas fâché, mon ange. Mon amour, écoute moi, je ne suis pas fâché. Je ne suis pas fâché. Ne pleure plus, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas fâché, Leen…

Il allait se mettre à hurler d'ici deux secondes. Il ne supportait pas d'être loin d'elle, alors qu'elle était dans la détresse la plus totale.

Il ne supportait pas de se sentir à ce point impuissant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, pour la serrer fermement. Il croisa le regard grave de Duo. Etrangement, cela lui fit retrouver presque aussitôt son sang-froid et sa lucidité. Il se dégagea et alla chercher une feuille. Il griffonna rapidement quelques mots et un numéro de téléphone, puis il tendit le papier à Duo, le tout, sans cesser de murmurer des paroles rassurantes à Kathleen.

L'américain lut rapidement les instructions, et appela le QG des Preventers.

– Allô ? Duo Maxwell, de la part du Capitaine Chang. Il faut que je parle de toute urgence à Steeve Brolin. Merci. ……… Steeve Brolin ? Bonsoir, je dois vous transmettre un ordre prioritaire du capitaine Chang. Il faudrait que vous localisiez un portable. Immédiatement. … Oui… ( Duo grimaça, et décolla un peu le combiné de son oreille. ) Il dit qu'il veut rien faire, tant qu'il est pas sûr que la demande vient bien de toi, Wuffy.

Wufei fronça les sourcils alors que Duo lui tendait le sans-fil.

– Attend un instant, mon ange, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il masqua soigneusement le micro de son téléphone portable.

Et il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre le combiné, que lui tendait le natté :

– BROLIN ! SI TU N'OBEIS PAS DANS LA SECONDE, TU PEUX DIRE ADIEU A TES VACANCES JUSQU'A LA FIN DE TES JOURS ! rugit-il.

Au moins, il venait de trouver quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait passer –presque- décemment sa frustration.

Duo revint à son interlocuteur, avec un sourire Shinigami de trois kilomètres, plaqué sur le visage.

– Ça vous va, comme preuve ? s'enquit-il. … Ok… Je vous passe le numéro du portable.

L'américain récita de mémoire le numéro de Kathleen. Puis il écouta Brolin, un instant. Il hocha la tête :

– Ok, d'accord. J'attends votre coup de fil, dit-il avant de raccrocher. Il dit qu'il faut que Leen reste en ligne, et qu'il rappelle dans cinq minutes.

Wufei fit signe qu'il avait entendu, continuant de parler à Kathleen, et lui demandant régulièrement de lui répondre : il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle avait du mal à rester consciente. Il accueillit la sonnerie du téléphone fixe avec un soupir de soulagement. Duo décrocha aussitôt.

– Maxwell, j'écoute ? … Vous l'avez ? … Génial ! Où ! ( Il inscrivit l'adresse à toute allure sur la feuille. ) Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! ( Il raccrocha. ) Il l'a trouvé ! Elle est à Sank-city ! Impasse Fisher, sur la rue Beltane !

– C'est à une dizaine de minutes d'ici ! Tu entends, Leen ? On arrive, on vient te chercher. On est là dans dix minutes. Tiens le coup, mon ange, on arrive !

Heero et Duo avait déjà attrapé leurs blousons, et Wufei allait les imiter, quand un toussotement du japonais le rappela à la réalité :

– Tu comptes vraiment y aller comme ça ?

Wufei étouffa à peine ses jurons venimeux, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était toujours en sous-vêtements. Il en aurait presque pleuré de rage. Il fourra son portable dans les mains de Duo :

– Tu la gardes en ligne, quoi qu'il arrive ! lança-t-il avant d'aller s'habiller en vitesse.

– Comme si c'était la peine de préciser, soupira le natté. ( Il porta le téléphone à son oreille, et fit doucement : ) Imôto ? Coucou, c'est ton Shinigami préféré !

Il y eut un tout petit rire en retour, qui le rassura énormément. Si elle riait aussi facilement à sa boutade, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas si mal que ça.

A peine trois minutes plus tard, Wufei revenait, achevant d'enfiler un pull. Il attrapa sa veste. Heero avait déjà les clés de la voiture en main. Duo s'excusa auprès de Kathleen, et rendit le portable au chinois. Celui-ci lui jeta un long regard impénétrable.

– Me dévisage pas comme ça, Wuffy, se justifia Duo avec un haussement d'épaules. Si j'étais à sa place, et que j'avais à choisir entre elle et Heero, je pense que je préfèrerais entendre la voix de Ro, pour être rassuré.

Wufei le remercia d'un signe de tête un peu solennel. Et Heero apprécia l'aveu à sa juste valeur.

– Mais ! reprit le remuant natté. C'est moi qui conduis en échange !

Et il s'empara des clés dans les mains même d'Heero, sans autre forme de procès avant de filer dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble, sans demander son reste.

– Hurry up, guys ! claironna-t-il.

Les deux autres ne se firent pas trop prier, et leur trio atteignit la voiture en un temps record.

– Tu sais où c'est ? demanda Wufei, alors qu'ils finissaient de monter dans le véhicule.

– Yep ! Ma géographie de Sank-city doit pas être trop rouillée, répliqua Duo en faisant rugir le moteur.

Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Il faut bien l'avouer, Duo est un excellent pilote. Mettez le aux commandes d'une navette, et il est capable de vous mener jusqu'à une porte de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche, sous le feu nourri de l'ennemi, le tout sans une égratignure.

Son seul petit problème, en fait, c'est qu'il a facilement tendance à oublier qu'une route, CE N'EST PAS comme le vide spatial et qu'on a pas toute la place qu'on veut quand on est au volant d'un véhicule. C'est pour ça que sa conduite était souvent assez éprouvante, pour les nerfs de ses passagers.

Même si on s'appelle Heero Yuy ou Wufei Chang…

Encore que. Le seul à vraiment en pâtir dans l'immédiat, c'était Heero. Heero, assis sur le fauteuil passager. Sur LA "place du mort". Heero, qui n'avait pas, comme Wufei, quelque chose de beaucoup plus vital à faire et qui nécessitait la totalité de son attention. Heero, qui était donc bien obligé de prendre toute la mesure des exploits suicidaires de son compagnon.

Et on avait beau être "le Soldat Parfait", quand votre Shinigami de petit ami, poussé par l'urgence, décide de faire fi de la moindre miette du code de la route et de compter outrageusement sur sa chance insolente pour arriver à destination en un seul morceau… et bien même là : on prie !

– Duo-kun ! C'est de l'autre coté de la rue ! Sur l'autre voie ! grinça Heero sans trop desserrer les dents.

S'il ouvrait plus la bouche, il risquait de hurler à Duo de s'arrêter immédiatement pour lui rendre ce foutu volant.

Un sourire de Joker psychopathe apparut instantanément sur les lèvres du natté, juste avant qu'il lui annonce, le plus tranquillement du monde :

– Je sais.

Duo braqua son volant à mort. Le 4x4 partit en dérapage, réalisant un demi-tour instantané, tous ses pneus bloqués. Il franchit le terre-plein central, se retrouvant sur l'autre voie, qu'il traversa latéralement, dans un hurlement de gomme et de freins. Heero s'était agrippé de toutes ses forces à la poignée au-dessus de sa tête. Son premier coup d'œil fut vers Duo, qui regardait dans sa direction, ou plutôt à travers la fenêtre derrière lui. Un sourire ravi et prédateur retroussait ses lèvres fines, alors que toute sa concentration était braquée sur la trajectoire qu'il avait imprimée au véhicule.

Au second coup d'œil, Heero eut le malheur de suivre les améthystes de son amant. Et il vit le trottoir - et trente centimètres derrière, un mur d'immeuble- se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse affolante.

Il décida qu'il pourrait décemment se mettre à hurler une seconde avant l'impact.

Il allait libérer un long cri salvateur, lorsque le 4x4 s'immobilisa brutalement, au ras du trottoir. Il n'osa pas respirer tout de suite, craignant un instant que la puissance supérieure qui venait d'appuyer sur le bouton "pause", ne se décide finalement à relancer le film.

– J'adore cette bagnole ! Dix minutes, pile ! On est dans les temps, Fei-Fei, même en t'ayant attendu, sourit l'américain avec toute l'innocence du monde, alors qu'il se tournait vers son passager arrière.

Même en ayant une Kathleen mal en point au téléphone, Wufei peinait à se remettre de la dernière action du châtain. Il se dégagea péniblement de l'espace entre les fauteuils de devant, et la banquette arrière, où il avait involontairement échoué. Et vu le regard noir qu'il jeta au conducteur, celui-ci allait salement dérouiller, dès que le chinois aurait la tête à ça.

– Ça va, Ro ? s'enquit ensuite Duo, tout sourire.

– Hn.

Heero relâcha sa respiration, avec lenteur et discrétion.

Bon sang ! Il s'amollissait ! Il y a encore quelques années, ce genre de conneries ne lui aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Mais là… il allait peut-être prendre 5 secondes pour laisser à ses jambes le temps de retrouver une consistance normale…

Wufei jaillit hors de la voiture, fermant son portable et la portière dans un même mouvement.

– Kathleen ! appela-t-il en s'engouffrant dans l'impasse Fisher.

Son regard balaya la pénombre. Le soir venait de tomber et on y voyait de moins en moins, mais son œil aiguisé capta un léger mouvement, du coté des poubelles et d'un bel amas de cartons.

– Leen ! s'écria-t-il.

Il se précipita vers ce qu'il croyait avoir vu bouger et trouva un corps recroquevillé, sur le sol. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle, le cœur au fond de la gorge. Il hésita un instant à la toucher : son corps se tendit vers elle dans un mouvement de soulagement et de protection, puis s'immobilisa brutalement.

Et si… elle ne supportait pas qu'il la touche ?

L'espace d'une seconde, de vieux cauchemars dansèrent devant ses yeux.

_Nataku, pas elle. Je t'en prie, pas elle ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à supporter ça !_

– Leen… ? appela-t-il presque craintivement.

Il tenait une de ses mains, en suspend au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, hésitant à caresser ses cheveux emmêlés.

Elle releva la tête par saccades, comme si elle avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements.

– Wu… fei… ?

– Oui. Je suis là, maintenant.

Il vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle essaya de se redresser totalement, mais son corps ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, et sa tentative se solda en un piteux échec. Cette fois, il ne put réprimer son élan : il la prit dans ses bras, et l'étreignit avec force, la respiration étrangement oppressée. Elle se mit à sangloter faiblement contre son épaule, ses doigts bleuis par le froid s'agrippant de leur mieux à la laine de son pull.

– Par Nataku ! Elle est frigorifiée ! gronda Wufei avec inquiétude, alors qu'une de ses mains recouvrait tendrement les phalanges glacées de la newtype.

– Forcément, vu ce qu'elle a sur le dos. Regarde moi ça ! grinça Duo.

Kathleen portait, en tout et pour tout, ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chemise d'hôpital, et un vieux blouson de cuir brun, élimé de toutes parts.

– D'où ça sort, ça ? continua l'américain en désignant ce dernier vêtement. Elle l'a pris dans sa fuite, vous croyez ?

Mais son ton laissait comprendre qu'il doutait fortement de ses paroles. Heero formula à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient déjà tout bas.

– Elle n'a pas pu être capable de s'évader seule, dans l'état où elle est.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, pour bien assimiler ce que cette dernière constatation impliquait.

Qui avait amené leur amie là ? Et pourquoi ?

– Fei… j'ai froid… gémit Kathleen, les rappelant à la réalité.

– Heero, il doit y avoir des couvertures de survie, dans le coffre.

– Hn, ok. Je t'amène ça.

Le japonais reprit rapidement la direction de la voiture.

– J'appelle Sally, prévint Duo, en récupérant son portable au fond de sa poche.

Wufei hocha la tête, plus ou moins machinalement, trop préoccupé par l'état de Kathleen. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, mis à part un bandage autour du poignet. Il devinait la forme d'une compresse, en dessous, mais cela ne paraissait pas trop grave.

Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était qu'elle semblait droguée. Il regretta d'avoir laissé sa petite lampe de poche dans son uniforme de Preventer, qui était resté à l'appartement. Il aurait bien voulu vérifier si les pupilles de Kathleen réagissaient avec retard à la lumière. Il était presque certain que cela aurait été le cas…

Heero revint avec la fine couverture métallique. Ils en enveloppèrent soigneusement Kathleen et Duo se rapprocha, pour annoncer :

– Sally m'a dit de l'amener à l'hôpital, chez les Preventers. Elle préfère pas prendre de risques.

Un léger frisson parcourut l'échine de Wufei : les hôpitaux étaient une des rares choses qui le mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Mais Sally avait raison, c'était le mieux à faire.

Avec précaution, il prit Kathleen dans ses bras et la souleva de terre.

– Heero, tu conduis, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

– Quoi ? Mais non ! protesta l'américain, déçu.

– Hn. Tout à fait d'accord.

– Hee-chan ! Je ferais attention cette fois, je te promets ! C'est juste qu'on était pressés, tout à l'heure !

Mais Heero continuait de tendre la main, pour lui réclamer les clés.

– Onegaï desu ! fit Duo en se composant une mine implorante, qui ne manquerait pas d'atteindre la corde sensible du japonais.

Heero hésita clairement.

– Yuy, je t'interdis de céder, gronda Wufei.

Les deux autres notèrent aussitôt le changement : première fois depuis la disparition de Kathleen, qu'il appelait l'un d'eux par son nom de famille.

La pression montait…

– Oh bon, ça va, soupira Duo en rendant les clés du 4x4. Ça coûtait rien d'essayer…

– Baka… chuchota tendrement son amant, en glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour effacer la moue boudeuse du natté.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Hôpital**** Preventer, Sank-city :**

Duo tendit le gobelet de café noir à Heero et mit littéralement celui de thé dans les mains de Wufei.

– Tiens. Bois ça, lui ordonna-t-il fermement, avant de se laisser tomber entre les deux asiatiques, le nez plongé dans un chocolat chaud, assez insipide.

Wufei ignora son ordre, faisant rouler nerveusement le verre en plastique, entre ses paumes.

– Pourquoi c'est aussi long…? demanda-t-il, d'une voix assourdie et tendue.

– Mais arrête de te casser la tête pour rien, soupira Duo, d'un air détaché. Mieux vaut que Sally prenne tout son temps, pour vérifier que tout va bien, tu crois pas ? T'affole donc pas, Fei-Fei.

Le chinois ne releva pas la pique, continuant de guetter avec inquiétude le retour de la doctoresse. Duo et Heero échangèrent un regard un peu anxieux. Ils savaient que d'eux tous, Wufei était celui qui supportait le moins de se trouver dans un hôpital. Et sachant que les nerfs du chinois avaient été mis à rude épreuve, ces dernières semaines, il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne conserve pas son calme beaucoup plus longtemps.

Dans l'intérêt de tous, mieux valait que Sally se ramène vite fait, et avec de bonnes nouvelles, de préférence.

Tout à coup, Wufei se leva brusquement, heurtant au passage le coude de Duo. Les deux garçons se trouvèrent aspergés d'un mélange de chocolat et de thé au citron, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire pester l'américain. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène ne s'en inquiéta pas une seule seconde.

– Sally !

Le médecin lui sourit d'un air rassurant, alors qu'elle rejoignait les trois ex G-boys.

– Tout va bien, Wufei… Tiens.

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir, pris au fond de sa poche. Le chinois rougit très légèrement en le prenant et essuya de son mieux les tâches qui maculaient son pull. Sally alla s'asseoir à côté de Duo, un dossier ouvert sur ses genoux. Wufei vint se placer vivement près d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil impatient sur ses notes. Il ne récolta qu'une petite tape amicale sur le dos de la main, comme celle que l'on donnerait pour réprimer un petit garçon mal élevé. Il s'empourpra sauvagement et marmonna une vague excuse.

– Alors ? questionna Duo. Comment va-t-elle ?

– Mis à part une légère hypothermie, elle va très bien. On a relevé aucune trace de blessure ou de violence. Ni externe, ni interne. Pas de factures. Ses examens sanguins n'ont révélé aucune carence…

– Et la drogue ? Elle a été droguée, j'en suis certain ! coupa Wufei avec anxiété.

– Juste un sédatif tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant. Et à une dose tout à fait normale. Elle va encore être assommée pendant quelques heures, le temps que les effets du produit se dissipent, mais elle ne craint absolument rien. Il suffira de la laisser dormir tout son soûl, et il n'y paraîtra plus d'ici demain.

Wufei échappa un long soupir de soulagement alors qu'un lourd poids disparaissait de ses épaules.

– Je voudrais la garder en observation, jusqu'à… commença Sally.

– Non !

Wufei marqua un temps d'arrêt embarrassé, devant l'agressivité de son interruption. Il reprit d'une voix plus mesurée :

– Je préfère la ramener à la maison. Si elle n'a rien… alors ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle reste ici…

Il jeta un coup d'œil penaud à sa compatriote. Celle-ci soupira comiquement :

– Je me doutais bien que tu allais me sortir un truc dans ce goût là. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait attendre, le temps d'avoir les résultats de tous les tests. ( Elle tira une liasse de papier du dossier. ) Tiens ! Les papiers à signer pour l'autorisation de sortie.

– Merci Sally.

– Mais promettez moi tout les trois, que si vous constatez le moindre truc anormal, vous m'appelez aussitôt. C'est ma seule condition pour laisser sortir Kathleen. C'est clair ?

Dans sa voix sourdait une sombre menace que les trois garçons prirent très au sérieux.

– Oui, Sally.

– Promis, Sally.

– Hn, évidemment Sally.

– Bien ! conclut la doctoresse en abandonnant les papiers à un Wufei brûlant d'impatience.

Celui-ci remplit les fiches en un temps record avant de les lui rendre.

– Allez, je vous emmène, sourit Sally en se levant.

Elle les guida jusqu'à la chambre où Kathleen dormait profondément.

Ses amis la contemplèrent un instant, avec des sourires soulagés. Puis Wufei s'avança. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme, et l'appela doucement pour la réveiller. Un éclat d'or se devina, à travers les paupières de Kathleen.

– On rentre, lui murmura-t-il.

Le newtype esquissa un sourire las. Elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emporter, sans résister. Et elle blottit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'asiatique, pour plus de confort. Celui-ci appuya sa joue contre le front de l'américaine durant quelques secondes, les yeux clos. Enfin, il fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la sortie, Duo, Heero et Sally, marchant à ses côtés.

Plongée dans les brumes du sommeil artificiel, contre lequel elle avait du mal à résister, Kathleen percevait le rythme berçant du pas de Wufei. Sa chaleur. Son odeur. Sa présence rassurante…

A la manière dont ses bras la tenaient, il lui donnait l'impression de porter la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile au monde.

Ici au moins, elle pouvait se laisser aller en toute confiance, décida-t-elle avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Appartement de Wufei Chang et Kathleen Tigerwood :**

– Les clés sont dans ma poche, chuchota Wufei, en se tournant un peu, pour que Heero puisse attraper plus facilement le trousseau.

En prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible et éviter de réveiller leur Belle Endormie, le japonais ouvrit la porte. Mais, tout à leur joie d'avoir retrouvé Kathleen saine et sauve, aucun d'eux n'avait songé au dernier occupant de l'appartement, qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être enfermé. Le chat angora se faufila en une demi-seconde dans la cage d'escalier.

– Ah… ! Non ! s'écria Heero d'une voix mal étouffée, à cause de la surprise.

– Zut ! lâcha Duo.

– Foutu chat ! gronda Wufei en voyant l'animal détaler, Duo sur les talons.

Kathleen s'agita un peu, dans ses bras et tourna la tête. Elle fit claquer ses doigts deux ou trois fois.

– Tabby. Minou, appela-t-elle faiblement.

Un miaulement à demi ronronné se fit entendre en réponse, et Tabby réapparut dans les escaliers, gravissant les marches d'un trot aérien et souple, typiquement félin. Les doigts de Kathleen claquèrent à nouveau.

– Viens, mon chat.

Tabby ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans les bras de Wufei, sur sa maîtresse. Il donna plusieurs coups de tête vigoureux contre sa joue, pour bien marquer sa joie de la revoir. Kathleen sourit et glissa ses doigts dans la longue fourrure soyeuse. Le chat se roula en boule sur sa poitrine en ronronnant bruyamment. La jeune femme revint nicher son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Wufei.

– Parce qu'en plus, faut que je porte cette maudite bestiole ? ronchonna ce dernier, mais sans réelle méchanceté.

– Et ben oui, confirma Duo dans un sourire amusé.

Le chinois échappa un soupir agacé, tout en passant le seuil de son appartement. Il porta Kathleen jusqu'à leur chambre. En y arrivant, il chassa le chat de son perchoir, d'un chuchotement menaçant. L'animal sauta sur le lit avec une langueur hautaine. Wufei leva les yeux au plafond. Duo et Heero retinrent un rire devant leur guerre puérile, pendant que l'américain défaisait rapidement les draps afin de permettre au jeune homme de déposer son précieux fardeau.

Wufei allongea Kathleen avec précaution et rabattit doucement les couvertures sur elle. La newtype, qui s'était rendormie pendant les quelques mètres qu'ils avaient parcourus, ne se réveilla même pas.

Après s'être assurés que tout allait bien, Heero et Duo quittèrent la pièce avec tact, laissant Wufei seul avec Kathleen. Le jeune homme apprécia le geste, alors que le soupir étranglé qu'il retenait depuis des heures, finissait par lui échapper. Des larmes silencieuses de soulagement glissèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'il songe à les arrêter.

Il repoussa avec légèreté, les mèches folles qui barraient le visage de la jeune femme et laissa ses doigts s'attarder tendrement sur sa joue, souriant au milieu de ses larmes. Il contint le besoin impérieux de couvrir son visage de baisers.

Plus tard. Il valait mieux la laisser dormir paisiblement, pour le moment.

Avec une tendresse qui en aurait surpris plus d'un, chez les Preventers, il effleura de ses lèvres, le front de Kathleen.

– Dors bien, mon amour… murmura-t-il, avant de se relever.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent encore un instant sur la brunette, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de sa présence, puis ils tombèrent sur le chat, assis en bout de lit et qui attendait patiemment. L'humain et l'animal se défièrent longuement du regard. Finalement, Wufei hocha la tête.

– Viens là, fit-il au chat gris, en tapotant les draps près de Kathleen.

Tabby comprit le message et, en quelques bonds, il vint se pelotonner contre le corps de sa jeune maîtresse. Pas une seconde, il ne quitta le chinois du regard, comme s'il attendait un brusque changement d'avis. Mais Wufei n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de vérifier une dernière fois que tout allait bien, puis il quitta silencieusement la pièce, en refermant la porte sur lui.

Tabby ferma les yeux, et son ronronnement régulier emplit sereinement la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

A suivre… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : Pensez à votre clavier, les filles : ARRETEZ DE BAVER ! Mdrrrr.

(¤2) : Nowhere, de Yuki Kajiura

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	8. Blinding Light

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Reviews :** Encore un chap de plus ! Le suivant risque de se faire un peu attendre, puisque ma bêta-lectrice a son PC en rade. Et je ne poste rien qui n'a pas reçu son approbation avant, mdr. Mais rassurez-vous, ça m'empêche pas d'écrire. ;)

**Ornaluca** : Ça va, pour une fois je l'aurais pas torturé trop longtemps, mdr. ;)

**Syt the Evil Angel** : Nan, rien ne va plus. Même si on a un semblant de pause avec le retour de Kath. Mais ça va pas durer, je te rassure.

**Thealie :** Bah quoi ? Il te plaît pas, mon Wufei en boxer ? ¤jette un œil discret à ce qui était autrefois un clavier¤ C'est bien ce qui me semblait, lol. Et mon Duo conducteur, il te plaît pas, non plus ? Mdrrrrr ! ;p

**Hayao Maxwell** : Mais non, avec moi, faut pas douter. J'aime en faire baver (énormément) aux persos, mais c'est pour mieux justifier les happy-end derrière. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 7 :** _Blinding Light_

**Appartement de Wufei Chang et Kathleen Tigerwood :**

Kathleen s'agita dans son sommeil, et finit par se réveiller en sursaut. Son premier réflexe fut de ramener ses genoux contre elle. Le second, de tendre la main sur le coté. Mais ses doigts ne trouvèrent qu'une place vide et froide. La jeune femme constata avec une certaine anxiété que les draps n'avaient même pas été défaits.

– Mrrrroaaaw ? fut le miaulement à moitié ronronné de Tabby.

L'angora se faufila lestement et colonisa les bras de sa maîtresse.

– B'jour le monstre, murmura affectueusement celle-ci en frottant sa joue contre la fourrure soyeuse et en grattant l'animal derrière les oreilles.

Le chat appréciait pleinement et le faisait savoir en pétrissant soigneusement le bras de Kathleen et à grands coups de ronronnements bruyants.

Cette dernière le câlina un moment, à moitié concentrée, essayant plutôt de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle ne se souvenait que très vaguement de la bataille derrière le "Vogue", et du moment où elle avait repris connaissance dans une ruelle inconnue, son portable à la main. Entre les deux, son esprit n'était qu'une brume floue d'images, entrecoupée par de très rares flashs plus précis.

Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée, l'avait terrifié. Et une peur sourde, la prenait à la gorge, chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Elle avait oublié pourquoi, précisément, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Peut-être… un truc avec son pouvoir. Il lui semblait confusément que son sens-radar avait réagi n'importe comment depuis le moment où elle avait été enlevée.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait se rappeler. Et il y avait…

_… les yeux de Wufei…_

Elle secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées.

Non-sens. Ce souvenir là était impossible. Totalement aberrant…

_… Comme toutes les rares choses que je crois me rappeler…_ ajouta pour elle-même.

Elle frissonna, et son regard revint machinalement sur la place vide du lit. Elle n'hésita pas bien longtemps. Gardant le chat rayé contre elle, elle se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine, où elle _percevait_ trois présences familières.

Un silence un peu surpris se fit, quand elle passa le pas de la porte, et trois paires d'yeux la fixèrent avec intensité. Les trois hommes avaient colonisé la table de la cuisine avec leurs laptops respectifs, éparpillant des feuilles et des feuilles de données au centre du meuble. Elle croisa le regard sombre et dubitatif de Wufei, par-dessus l'écran de son pc. Elle répondit par un léger sourire, pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

– Coucou tout le monde, fit-elle, tout en allant mettre en marche la bouilloire.

Duo la rejoignit aussitôt, laissant deviner son inquiétude.

– Hey, Koneko-chan. Tu devrais pas te reposer encore un peu ?

Elle hocha la tête, d'un air détaché.

– Mais non, ça va. Et puis j'avais envie d'un thé.

Duo parut rassuré. Avec un petit sourire taquin, il enlaça sa compatriote, pour un câlin affectueux dans les règles. Celle-ci se laissa faire volontiers. Le natté attendit un moment, avant de poser la question qui leur brûlait à tous les lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Imôto ? s'enquit-il au bout d'un moment.

Kathleen se crispa un peu.

– Je… ne me souviens plus très bien… dit-elle d'une voix assourdie.

– Même pas… de ton enlèvement ?

La question d'Heero était posée prudemment, comme s'il voulait éviter de la brusquer.

– Si… à peu près…

– Tu as vu tes ravisseurs ?

Kathleen fit signe que "non", resserrant instinctivement son étreinte autour de la taille de Duo. Celui-ci adressa une légère grimace à Heero, pour lui enjoindre d'avancer sur ce terrain avec précaution.

– Rien qui puisse les identifier ?

Elle fit de nouveau "non".

– Combien étaient-ils ?

– … Trois… Le plus grand… devait approcher ta taille, Heero. Les deux autres étaient plus petits que moi. Peut-être un mètre soixante, un mètre soixante-cinq… De carrure moyenne, pour les trois… ( Elle jeta un regard penaud au brun. ) Désolée, c'est maigre comme éléments…

– Ce n'est pas grave, Leen. … De quoi tu te rappelles, après qu'ils t'aient emmenée ? demanda le japonais avec douceur.

Kathleen se blottit un peu plus contre Duo, le regard légèrement vide, alors qu'elle essayait de chasser la brume et la peur qui voilaient ses souvenirs.

– A… blinding light… murmura-t-elle tout bas.

– Oui ? l'encouragea gentiment Duo.

– Il y avait cette lumière blanche… qui m'aveuglait chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux… reprit Kathleen d'une voix un peu lointaine. Je ne pouvais rien voir… Et les sons étaient… bizarrement déformés… Et je…

Elle se tut, laissant voir une profonde détresse sur son visage.

– Quoi d'autre ? Essaye de te souvenir, Leen, l'encouragea Heero avec patience. Tu ne te souviens pas de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? Même pas d'un tout petit détail ?

– Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me rappeler ! gémit-elle en nichant son visage dans le giron de Duo.

« Laisse tomber, Ro, » ordonna silencieusement le natté à son amant, tout en frottant le dos de la jeune femme contre lui, pour la rassurer.

Il croisa au même instant le regard de Wufei, étincelant d'une sombre jalousie. Duo se racla mentalement la gorge, sans abandonner Kathleen pour autant.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Si le petit dragon avait voulu être à sa place, il aurait pu se bouger, plutôt que de rester scotché à son laptop ! Personne l'en avait empêché !

Kathleen tressaillit, quand la bouilloire électrique sonna, pour signaler que l'eau était chaude. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Duo, pour aller se préparer un mug de thé fumant.

–Tu peux me faire une tasse aussi, s'il te plaît ? demanda Wufei sur un ton neutre, alors qu'il s'était de nouveau intéressé à son écran.

Duo évita de peu de s'étouffer de surprise.

Pardon ! Il pouvait la lui refaire, là ! Et dire qu'il avait cru que Wufei était malade d'inquiétude au sujet de la jeune femme ! Ben, il avait pas l'air, finalement ! Est-ce que c'était trop lui demander d'être un tout petit peu attentionné avec elle ! SURTOUT MAINTENANT ! Kathleen était pas son chien, non plus !

– Mmh, mmh. Ok. Quelqu'un d'autre en veut, temps que j'y suis ?

– Nan, merci, grogna le natté, totalement dégoûté par le comportement distant du chinois.

– Non merci, moi non plus, répondit Heero en ralentissant à peine la cadence de ses doigts sur les touches de son clavier.

Duo entreprit de bouder, se retenant péniblement de dire ses quatre vérités à Wufei.

Kathleen risquait de lui en vouloir, et il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec qui que ce soit, ce soir.

– Déjà 19h… ? murmura pensivement la jeune femme, en avisant l'horloge de la cuisine, alors qu'elle était en train de porter son mug à Wufei.

Ce dernier lui prit doucement la tasse des mains.

– Tu as dormi pendant presque vingt-deux heures, signala-t-il avec un timide sourire.

– Oh… fit-elle, en fronçant le nez.

Wufei retenait la main de Kathleen dans la sienne. Il lui fit un peu de place sur la chaise, et la jeune femme se coula contre lui, tout en plongeant le nez dans son thé. Il glissa un bras dans son dos, pour assurer tendrement son équilibre. Kathleen se cala un peu plus confortablement contre son épaule.

– Vous faites quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

– On attend que la section scientifique nous fasse parvenir les résultats de l'analyse des vêtements que tu avais sur toi. Les études préliminaires ont montré la présence de nombreux produits chimiques. Bien trop pour que ce soit anodin. Grissom et son équipe (¤1) sont en train de les identifier. Mais pour gagner du temps, on essaye de monter une base de données avec le maximum d'entreprises liées à la chimie et à la biologie.

– Et je suis en train d'encoder le programme qui nous permettra de cribler ces données, dès que Grissom nous fera parvenir ses résultats, compléta Heero.

– … Ils vont pas trop l'abîmer, hein ?

– De quoi ?

– Le blouson… répondit timidement Kathleen.

– Pourquoi… ? Il a quelque chose de particulier ?

Kathleen se raidit un petit peu, parce qu'elle se voyait mal expliquer quelque chose qui n'était qu'un sentiment diffus. Et également parce que l'expression soudainement inquisitrice de Wufei la gênait.

– Non… Enfin, pas vraiment… C'est… Il me rappelait juste le tien. Tu sais, ton vieux blouson pour la moto.

Wufei cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, sans y croire.

– Oui, je sais. C'est idiot, maugréa Kathleen, en se réfugiant derrière une gorgée de thé. Mais je l'aimais bien, c'est tout.

– Tu es vraiment incroyable… rit doucement son amant.

– Hn, ronchonna t-elle, un peu vexée de le voir se moquer d'elle, même gentiment.

Les lèvres de Wufei s'égarèrent sur sa tempe, dans une volonté de se racheter.

– Hn, répéta Kathleen, beaucoup moins remontée tout d'un coup. Tricheur…

Le chinois sourit légèrement, à peine coupable, laissant ses doigts courir sur la paume de la jeune femme, y traçant des mot tendres.

Elle fit mine de vouloir l'embrasser, mais il se déroba. A son froncement de sourcils interdit, il lui expliqua, sur un ton d'excuse, un rien embarrassé :

– Ne me tente pas. Si je commence, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter… Et j'aurais des scrupules à abandonner Heero et Duo, dès le début de la soirée…

– Ça se défend…

Mais une certaine déception perçait dans la voix de la jeune femme. Conscient qu'il lui fallait se faire pardonner, Wufei entreprit de la câliner un peu, même si d'ordinaire, il rechignait à faire ce genre de chose en public : Il préférait plutôt garder ses démonstrations d'affection pour quand ils étaient juste tout les deux.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui était un cas de force majeure. Et il allait finir par craquer, s'il ne la tenait pas dans ses bras, au moins quelques secondes.

Duo regarda ses deux amis s'étreindre tendrement, avec un haussement de sourcils interloqué : Il avait vraiment du mal à suivre le mode de pensée de Wufei, des fois. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une excuse aussi débile qu'une tasse de thé, pour attirer Kathleen et oser la prendre dans ses bras ensuite ? Il pouvait pas le faire directement ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis un sacré bout de temps, maintenant. Ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de geste était anormal entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Ni comme s'il lui était interdit de l'enlacer.

Il chercha le regard d'Heero et lui dédia une petite grimace, qui signifiait que le comportement de Wufei le dépassait complètement.

Heero rit silencieusement : Duo avait parfois du mal à admettre que tout le monde n'avait pas une facilité de contact et une exubérance identiques aux siennes.

Pour le japonais, la réserve de Wufei n'avait rien d'étrange. Mais il fallait dire aussi, qu'ils avaient des caractères et une culture assez proches, alors cette compréhension n'était peut-être pas si surprenante.

Un jour, il faudra qu'il explique ça à Duo…

Un gargouillement bruyant rompit tout à coup la quiétude de la pièce. Et des regards mi-surpris, mi-indulgents convergèrent instantanément vers un américain cramoisi.

– Désolé, souffla t-il, j'ai du être une pendule dans une vie antérieure…

Wufei intercepta Kathleen au moment même où elle allait se lever.

– JE m'en charge, décréta t-il avec fermeté. Toi, tu te reposes.

– Mais j'ai passé tout mon temps à dormir, protesta Kathleen. Faut bien que je m'occupe, non ?

– Nouilles sautées à la chinoise, contra aussitôt Wufei, avec un petit sourire en coin.

– … Je te vénère, céda la jeune femme, d'un air blasé.

– Si au moins c'était vrai, rit doucement son amant.

– Hn. Dégage, et mets toi à tes fourneaux, râla Kathleen, ce qui le fit rire un peu plus, alors qu'il lui obéissait de bonne grâce.

Machinalement, Kathleen jeta un œil aux fichiers informatiques à l'écran, et bientôt elle avait pris le relais dans le travail de Wufei, ignorant royalement les reproches que lui firent les trois garçons.

Au petit jeu de l'entêtement borné, elle avait toujours été la meilleure, de toute façon.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Manoir Raberba Winner, L4 :**

Trowa réprima un hochement de tête résigné, quand il surprit son ange blond, le téléphone en main.

– Quatre… Je croyais que le médecin t'avait dit de ne pas recommencer à travailler avant plusieurs jours.

L'arabe écarta la remarque d'un geste négligent de la main.

– C'est Wufei. Ils ont retrouvé Kathleen en bonne santé, expliqua t-il, pour couper court aux reproches du châtain.

Vu la fragilité de leur relation pour l'instant, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se fâcher à nouveau avec Trowa, et donc de désobéir aux ordres du médecin.

– C'est vrai ! Où ! Quand !

Le blond lui fit signe de se taire, un doigt posé sur les lèvres.

– Elle ne se souvient vraiment de rien ? demanda-t-il à Wufei.

« – Juste quelques bribes… J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de blocage, mais je préfère ne pas l'embêter avec ça, pour l'instant. De toute façon, on a les résultats de l'analyse chimique, ce qui nous fait une première base de travail. Le progrès est énorme, comparé à avant. »

– Et pour Zaz ? Elle se souvient l'avoir vue ? souffla Quatre avec espoir.

Wufei laissa passer un temps de silence assez éloquent.

« – Si cela avait été le cas, elle nous l'aurait dit tout de suite, je pense, fit-il enfin, du bout des lèvres. Mais elle ne se rappelle que de son enlèvement, et du moment où elle s'est réveillée, en pleine rue. Les deux semaines qui se sont écoulées entre, sont absentes de sa mémoire. »

– Je vois, murmura Quatre, avec abattement.

A ce moment, quelqu'un héla Wufei en arrière-plan, détournant son attention de la conversation téléphonique, durant quelques instants. Cela permit à l'arabe de s'abîmer dans ses réflexions. Une idée germa inexorablement en lui, malgré tous les risques qu'elle comportait : Cribler toutes les entreprises connues, pour trouver celles qui utilisaient le cocktail de produits identifiés sur le blouson, était un premier pas, mais cela n'était pas assez. Il leur fallait d'autres éléments, pour localiser l'endroit où Kathleen avait été retenue – et où Zaz l'était peut-être encore -.

Des éléments dans la mémoire de Kathleen, et que lui seul avait le pouvoir d'extraire.

Mais c'était une action dangereuse… qui risquait de ne pas plaire à tout le monde.

« – Bon, Quatre, je vais te laisser. Il est près d'une heure du matin, sur Terre… ( La voix de l'asiatique se fit soudainement plus embarrassée. ) … et j'aimerais bien aller me coucher… » acheva-t-il, timidement.

Quatre décida de se lancer à l'eau.

– Wufei ! Attends… S'il s'agit effectivement d'un blocage psychologique, peut-être… peut-être que je peux y faire quelque chose…

« – … C'est à dire ? »

– Si je plonge dans l'esprit de Kathleen… peut-être que je pourrais avoir accès aux souvenirs qu'elle refoule.

A ses côtés, Trowa amorça des gestes de protestations véhémentes. Quatre lui fit signe d'attendre, un rien agacé. A l'autre bout du fil, Wufei observait un silence effrayant, ce qui ne surprenait l'arabe qu'à moitié.

« – Il me semblait t'avoir entendu dire que c'était dangereux pour l'esprit que tu explores, » observa le chinois, au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité.

Quatre se contraignit à respirer profondément, et prit le temps de formuler précautionneusement ses paroles :

– Oui, ça l'est. Si je ne fais pas attention, ça l'est.

Il se tut un instant, hésitant à avouer la vérité. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne valait mieux pas cacher une telle information au caractériel dragon. Celui-ci ne digèrerait pas la trahison, s'il la découvrait par la suite.

– Si lors de mon exploration, j'endommage l'esprit de l'hôte… reprit Quatre, je peux altérer son intégrité psychique, de manière irréversible…

« – En pratique, ça donne quoi ? » gronda Wufei, qui devinait déjà que la suite allait "fortement" lui déplaire.

Quatre mit trois bonnes secondes avant d'annoncer dans un souffle :

– Au mieux, l'hôte passe à l'état de légume, au pire… il en meurt…

« – ET ÇA NE TE DERANGE PAS UNE SEULE SECONDE DE JOUER AVEC LA VIE DE KATHLEEN, COMME ÇA ! » rugit aussitôt Wufei.

– Bien sûr que si ! Mais je serais extrêmement prudent, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de blesser Kathleen !

« – Il est hors de question… hors de question… Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire courir un tel risque ! »

Wufei était tellement hors de lui, qu'il bégayait pratiquement de rage.

– Mais il n'y pas d'autre moyen ! protesta Quatre. Ce que vous avez pour l'instant, c'est bien, mais ça ne suffira pas !

« – Je refuse que tu lui fasses un truc pareil ! »

– Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Zaz ! Tu te fous de ce qui peut lui arriver ! s'écria Quatre.

« – Ne soit pas stupide ! Je te signale qu'on remue ciel et terre depuis des jours, pour la retrouver ! Mais moi, je ne m'amuse pas à mettre en danger la vie de mes amis, pour ça ! »

– ALORS TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE DE PLUS RAPIDE QUE MA SOLUTION ! cria Quatre, incapable d'opposer plus longtemps un calme olympien, à la fureur du chinois.

Wufei ne répondit rien.

– Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, Wufei ! insista l'arabe d'une voix pressante, et de nouveau maître de lui.

« – Non ! Hors de question ! »

Et Wufei raccrocha violemment.

Quatre mit cinq bonnes secondes avant de reposer le combiné, le cœur lourd.

– Il l'a mal pris ?

La phrase de Trowa sonnait autant comme une question, que comme une constatation.

– Comme Wufei quand on lui parle d'un truc pouvant menacer Kathleen, répondit Quatre en se forçant à faire un semblant d'humour.

– Je vois.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, alors que le télépathe tapait avec légèreté un rythme imaginaire, sur le plateau du guéridon où se trouvait le téléphone.

– Tu viens te promener ? proposa Trowa, d'une voix douce, décidant qu'il était inutile d'accabler son amant avec ses propres reproches. Il fait beau, et ça te ferait du bien.

– J'arrive.

Quatre couvrit la distance qui les séparait d'un pas triste. Il glissa son bras sous celui de Trowa et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

– Je sais ce tu penses de cette idée, murmura t-il, mais j'en ai assez de rester inutile et impuissant. Je suis sûr de pouvoir faire avancer les choses. Et je ne proposerais pas cette solution, si je n'étais pas certain de ce que je fais !

Trowa rit silencieusement devant la motivation farouche du blond.

– Ce n'est pas moi, que tu dois convaincre, signala-t-il.

– Mais tu n'apprécies pas plus l'idée que Wufei, objecta Quatre avec une légère grimace.

– Tu lis dans mes pensées, maintenant ? le taquina le châtain.

– Idiot… Je n'ai pas besoin de télépathie, pour savoir quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Le sourire de Trowa s'élargit encore un peu plus : Il retrouvait enfin son Quatre…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Appartement de Wufei Chang et Kathleen Tigerwood :**

La jeune femme perçut le "truc", au moment même où Wufei s'étendait dans leur lit, à ses côtés. Il faut dire que le voir se coucher, dos à elle, et en la découvrant à moitié, tellement il s'enroulait rageusement dans les draps… était un signe qui trompait rarement. Elle attendit deux minutes, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour ruminer un peu. Puis :

– Pourquoi tu es fâché, Fei ?

– Je suis PAS fâché ! trancha l'autre, avec un ton qui contredisait clairement ses paroles.

Kathleen laissa un nouveau "break" tactique de deux minutes. Ensuite, elle se tourna de l'autre côté, et se blottit le long du dos du chinois, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Encore quelques minutes, à surveiller sa respiration et la tension de ses muscles, jusqu'au moment où elle le sentit "réceptif" :

– Tu me dis ? souffla-t-elle.

Il résista et observa un silence buté. Kathleen sentit les muscles puissants de ses épaules, se tendre à nouveau contre sa joue.

Elle allait devoir l'amadouer encore un peu.

Etape une : se débarrasser de l'élastique qui retenait encore ses cheveux de jais.

Etape deux : prendre un malin plaisir à dégager sa nuque avec soin et lenteur, avant de déposer ses lèvres par petites touches, sur la peau frémissante d'attente.

Le dragon ronchonna dans un grognement, mais sans chercher à se soustraire aux baisers, pour autant.

– Tu me dis, Fei-chan ? le cajola-t-elle dans un murmure. A moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à te torturer l'esprit toute la nuit… ?

Il roula sur le dos, passant un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, avec un soupir fatigué.

– Demain, Amour, répondit-il, avec lassitude. Je ne veux pas penser à ça pour le moment.

Il attira Kathleen contre son torse, et elle se blottit volontiers contre lui. La joue du jeune homme vint se frotter légèrement contre la sienne, puis il nicha complètement son visage dans ses cheveux.

– J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, avoua-t-il, d'une voix malheureuse et presque inaudible.

Comme s'il avait honte de lui confier ses craintes les plus profondes.

Kathleen resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, sans rien dire : Certaines choses le blesseraient toujours plus que d'autres…

– Je t'aime, chuchota Wufei, je t'aime.

Sa litanie avait quelque chose de désespéré, qui serra douloureusement le cœur de Kathleen.

– Fei…

Il releva la tête, et la contempla un instant, silencieux, cette fois. Puis il inclina lentement son visage vers elle…

Lèvres qui se cherchent.

Se trouvent.

S'entrouvrent.

Corps qui frissonnent.

Souffles qui se mêlent.

Encore.

Sans fin.

Et puis rester là. Juste l'un contre l'autre. A écouter le cœur de l'autre. Le ressentir sous ses doigts, comme l'écho de son propre cœur. Et ne rien dire, de peur de briser à tout jamais ce fragile moment d'éternité.

Jusqu'à ce que la danse de l'amour ne reprenne, et que les deux jeunes gens enlacés redécouvrent et réinventent sa douce partition, par leurs caresses et leurs baisers.

La nuisette de satin glissa sur le sol dans un imperceptible bruissement de tissu…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo passa dans le couloir en étouffant un bâillement fatigué. Il eut un léger pincement de cœur en surprenant les soupirs de plaisir à deux voix, que la porte de la chambre atténuait, sans les étouffer tout à fait. Il continua jusqu'au salon où il retrouva son homme, absorbé par son travail.

Il l'observa quelques instants, depuis le pas de la porte : La tête légèrement penchée, ses mèches folles balayant son regard d'un bleu intense, qui ne décollait pas de l'écran du laptop. Le "Soldat Parfait" avait refait surface, malgré toutes ces années où Duo s'était battu pour qu'il disparaisse définitivement.

Et l'américain ne savait pas s'il devait déplorer, ou se réjouir de cet échec.

N'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, c'était réconfortant de pouvoir compter sur le roc d'efficacité qu'était le japonais.

Enfin… presque…

– Ro ? ronronna-t-il, en se rapprochant à pas de loup.

– Hn, quoi ?

Les lasers bleus ne changèrent pas de cible une fraction de seconde. Duo se coula contre lui, sur le canapé.

– Tu viens te coucher ?

– Dans cinq minutes, Tenshi.

Le natté réprima _in extremis_ un soupir bougon, et croisa les bras, en faisant clairement la gueule. Il tressaillit quand une forme serpentine se frotta contre ses jambes.

– Mrrrroaaaw, miaula le chat qui se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, et prit appui sur ses genoux, en le fixant de ses yeux d'or.

Duo céda : Il quitta le canapé, attrapant Tabby dans ses bras, au passage.

– Viens là, toi. Puisqu'on est deux à être abandonnés ce soir… annonça t-il très sérieusement à l'animal, en prenant la direction de la sortie.

– Je te dis que j'ai presque fini, Duo, insista Heero, en fronçant les sourcils, un rien contrarié.

– Ro, quand tu dis que tu en as pour cinq minutes, ça signifie que tu vas encore y passer trois heures. J'ai sommeil, je vais me coucher. Good night, Love.

Heero ouvrit et referma la bouche en silence, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer convenablement son indignation. Et incapable non plus de soutenir que le natté avait tort, sur toute la ligne. Il croisa le regard langoureusement mi-clos de Tabby, qui s'était confortablement juché sur l'épaule de Duo.

Et il eut la désagréable impression que le félin se foutait ouvertement de lui.

………

Finalement, il commençait peut-être à comprendre pourquoi Wufei ne pouvait pas encadrer l'animal…

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : met le générique des "Experts – Las Vegas" en fond Je suis une méga-fan de cette série. Alors j'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de coller une section Police Scientifique aux Preventers. C'était le mini X-over du jour.

_" Well, who are you ? Who are you? Who, who, who, who ? "_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	9. L'aigle noir

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Reviews :** Et oui, je sais. L'attente fut longue. Mais bon, aussi bien moi, que ma bêta-lectrice adorée ( que je remercierai jamais assez, d'ailleurs ), on est assez overbookées avec les reprises de cours, tout ça. Parallèlement, j'ai aussi démarré plein d'autres occupations annexes, donc je trouve moins de temps pour avancer mes fics. Je les laisse pas tomber, ne vous en faites pas, mais c'est juste que les updates seront plus espacées. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…

Au passage, j'ai aussi profité de cette rentrée pour faire une mise à jour de ma bio, avec quelques nouveaux liens. Si y'en a que ça intéresse… ;)

**Thealie :** C'est vrai que ça pourrait être fun. Heero, qui explique patiemment à Duo, que "non", on est pas systématiquement obligé de sauter sur tous les gens qu'on aime. … Bon ok, j'exagère, mdr. Quatre se remet doucement, sinon. Mais t'imagine bien qu'il ne va pas rester inactif très longtemps. ;)

**Ornaluca** : Et une suite qui marche, une :D

**Syt the Evil Angel** : Mais oui, elle va y arriver. Kat est imbattable en "psychologie Wufei", de toute façon. ;)

**Lenao :** Kikooooo toi ! Ça faisait longtemps ! ¤ _trop contente de te revoir ici_ ¤ :D Merci pour ton éternel enthousiasme ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. :D

**Mogyoda :** J'aime les chats. Ça se voit non ? En plus, le Tabby, c'est un des pires du genre. Possessif, hautain et calculateur… Le pire cauchemar que ses victimes favorites puissent avoir ! J'aime ce chat. v.v

**Hayao Maxwell** : Je pense ( j'espère ) que cette suite ne va pas te déplaire. Je suis assez en "kawaï" mode, tout de suite. ( Mais je n'en n'oublie pas Zaz pour autant ;) )

**Lina** : ¤ _saute sur Lina_ ¤ Wéééééé ! Encore merci de prendre sur ton temps pour corriger ( et "pourrir" ) mes chapitres. Ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi, d'avoir ton avis au fur et à mesure de la lecture. ( D'ailleurs, je t'ai préparé un petit passage qui devrait de faire bondir dans le prochain chap, ptdr ! ) Sinon, non, j'ai toujours pas décidé quel serait le nom du copain de Weï. Mais j'ai encore un peu le temps de voir venir, lol.

**Miss AngelLove :** C'est pas grave, tu sais, tu reviewes bien quand tu veux. :) Tu vois, moi je me suis pas pressée non plus, pour cette up. -.- ;;; Merci encore pour tes encouragements. :D

**Florinoir :** Ouais, j'aime ce chat, il est terrible. Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Wu le déteste autant… mdrrrrrr !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 8 :** _L'aigle noir_

Duo s'étira, tout en bâillant à s'en déboîter la mâchoire. Toujours assis dans le lit, il se gratta la tête quelques secondes, prenant confortablement son temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit encore mal réveillé. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au corps étendu près de lui, et ne put retenir son petit sourire doux.

Après un instant de contemplation, il se leva sans faire de bruit, enfila rapidement un caleçon et quitta la chambre d'ami, laissant Heero aux bras de Morphée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé dans le couloir, qu'il fit craquer ses vertèbres une à une, avec un grognement de contentement. Après seulement, il prit la direction de la cuisine.

Il se figea avant d'arriver sur le seuil de la porte, relativement surpris.

_… Agna ?_

Il se colla contre le mur, pencha lentement la tête, pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un rêve.

_… ou une vision céleste_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, avant de s'engueuler mentalement.

Si Heero ou Kathleen apprenaient ça, ils se mettraient à deux pour lui démonter la tronche…

……..

Rectification : A trois, en comptant Wufei.

Duo re-scruta la cuisine, histoire d'être bien sûr : Wufei était tranquillement occupé à faire le petit déjeuner. Cheveux détachés –première fois que Duo avait l'occasion de le voir sans son catogan adoré-, petites lunettes –bon, là passe encore, il les sortaient pas souvent, mais c'était pas non plus collector-, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bas de jogging –mama mia, quel doooos !-. Mais le plus hallucinant de tout : Wufei…

… chantait…

Sérieux ! Il chantonnait bien tranquillement, en préparant la cafetière !

Duo ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces, rappelant à lui l'image du Wufei colérique et renfrogné qu'il connaissait depuis des années.

Puis il les rouvrit, et retomba sur le Wufei de tout de suite : totalement… zen.

Un frisson effrayé parcourut l'échine de Duo.

_C'est Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, ce type ! C'est pas possible !_

Ensuite, il se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer franchement dans la cuisine, parce que s'il se faisait prendre à mater presque ouvertement le mec de sa meilleure amie… ça allait pas vraiment le faire…

– Salut Wuffy ! claironna-t-il joyeusement.

– Bonjour Duo, répondit l'autre avec un sourire détendu.

Duo retint _in extremis_ un décrochage de mâchoire record.

_Nan mé sérieux, Kathleen l'a shooté avec quelque chose ! C'est pas possible autrement !_

– Leen est pas là ?

– Elle est partie chercher les croissants. Elle devrait plus tarder.

Duo marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Tu l'as laissée sortir… seule ? traduisit-il, dans un "presque" grondement de colère.

– La boulangerie est à 50 mètres dans la rue, répliqua Wufei avec un des froncements de sourcils, qui le caractérisaient si bien.

Duo n'insista pas : il avait parfaitement noté la légère nuance inquiète et furieuse, au fond de la voix de l'asiatique. Ce qui voulait dire, que Wufei n'aimait pas plus l'idée que lui de savoir Kathleen dehors. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas dû lui laisser le choix.

Connaissant Kathleen, elle avait sûrement dû lancer un "Je vais chercher les croissants !", et avait dû sortir avant même que Wufei n'ai eu le temps de protester.

Ouais… Ça, c'était du Kathleen tout craché.

– Thé ?

– Nan. Merci. Je vais attendre le café, répondit Duo.

Il se laissa choir lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche et bâilla de nouveau.

– Mal dormi ? demanda Wufei, par pure politesse.

Renversé en arrière sur sa chaise, Duo esquissa un sourire.

– Nan, au contraire. C'était très bien, cette nuit. … Mais tu sais de quoi je veux parler, non ? La vôtre était pas mal non plus, pas vrai ?

Il entendit avec une profonde satisfaction amusée, l'asiatique s'étrangler bruyamment avec son thé.

C'était vraiment trop facile.

– 'Jour… fit une voix mal réveillée derrière l'américain.

Duo se reversa un peu plus en arrière.

– Hello Love. Tu voulais pas dormir un peu plus ?

– … froid… répondit vaguement Heero.

Le brun tira une chaise près de son amant, et entreprit de comater sur la table en attendant la cafetière, qui se faisait désirer.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment, les faisant sursauter.

– Salut tout le monde ! s'écria la voix joyeuse de Kathleen. V'là les croissants !

Un sachet de papier atterrit sur la table de la cuisine, tandis que la newtype, elle, atterrissait sur les genoux de Wufei. Elle lui vola un rapide baiser.

– Vous devinerez jamais qui j'ai trouvé en bas, annonça-t-elle ensuite.

– Qui ?

– Eux ! répondit triomphalement la jeune femme en désignant les deux nouveaux arrivés dans la cuisine.

– Bonjour tout le monde !

– Quatre ! Trowa !

Duo s'était levé en un éclair, pour accueillir dignement les deux derniers membres de l'équipe.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'étonna le châtain.

– L'avantage de posséder une navette privée, sourit Quatre. On en avait assez de vous savoir en train de travailler d'arrache-pied sans nous.

– On est donc venu vous aider, continua Trowa.

– Tu ne devais pas te reposer, Quatre ? fit remarquer Heero.

– J'ai eu l'autorisation du médecin. Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas.

– De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas t'épuiser, prévint jalousement Trowa, faisant sourire les autres.

Quatre prit une longue inspiration, et se tourna vers Wufei, dont le regard furieux le brûlait depuis son arrivée.

– Wufei ?

– Dé-gage, énonça lentement l'autre. Tire-toi d'ici.

Ce qui jeta un froid. Le visage de Quatre se ferma, pour afficher une expression sérieuse et glaciale. Celle qu'il affichait quand il s'agissait de parler "affaires".

– Ah. Donc c'était bien votre coup de fil d'hier soir, la raison de ta mauvaise humeur, constata Kathleen, toujours lovée sur les genoux de son dragon. Bon. ( Elle se tourna vers Wufei. ) Pourquoi ?

– Ne t'en mêle pas.

– Ça la concerne plus que toi, Wufei ! protesta Quatre sourdement.

_Okaaaaay !_ songea Kathleen, en collant les morceaux d'informations petit à petit. _Je sens que ça s'annonce mal._

Elle passait machinalement une main sur le dos de Wufei, qu'elle sentait bouillonner de rage.

– Holà. Cool, les gars. Trowa, Quatre, prenez des chaises, et explique-moi tout ça, Quatre. Qu'est-ce qui me concerne ?

– Non, Leen ! Non ! protesta Wufei avec anxiété.

– Wu… S'il te plaît, murmura calmement la jeune femme.

Il lui jeta un long regard de reproche, mais se fit silencieux.

Heero en profita pour ramener du café pour tout le monde. Même Duo ne pipait mot, refroidit par l'atmosphère de tempête en devenir qui venait de s'installer.

Quatre prit une gorgée de café, pour se donner le temps de formuler correctement les choses, puis il leur expliqua sa proposition, avec tous les risques qu'elle comportait. Quand il eut terminé, il leva un regard grave sur Kathleen.

– Je ne ferais rien sans ton accord, tu le sais, dit-il.

– J'espère bien, gronda Wufei, dans le dos de la brune.

Kathleen jouait pensivement avec sa petite cuillère. Finalement, elle regarda franchement Quatre.

– Tu es sûr de toi ?

Un grognement étouffé, à la fois furieux et malheureux, servit de protestation à Wufei.

– Bien sûr. Je ne te proposerais jamais un truc pareil, sinon.

– … Ok. Ça me va.

– A moi, ça ne me va pas ! explosa Wufei, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. ( Il se leva, forçant Kathleen à faire de même. ) C'est bien trop dangereux ! C'est pas un truc anodin, bon sang ! On parle d'agir sur l'esprit de quelqu'un ! Sur TON esprit, Kathleen !

– J'ai confiance en Quatre, objecta tranquillement l'américaine. Tout ira bien.

– Evidemment ! C'est toujours pareil ! Dans ce genre de situation, tu es systématiquement contre moi ! Ça sert à rien que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu t'en fous ! ricana amèrement Wufei.

– Bien sûr que non, Wu. Ça n'a rien à voir…

– Bien sûr que si ! cracha le chinois. ( Il repoussa la main apaisante qu'elle tendait vers lui. ) Laisse tomber !

Et il quitta rageusement la cuisine, claquant violemment la porte du couloir.

– Oulà. Hyde est de retour, commenta Duo, à mi-voix, un peu embarrassé.

Kathleen hocha tristement la tête.

– Je suis désolé, Leen. Je te mets en porte-à-faux, avec lui, soupira Quatre.

– C'est pas vraiment ta faute. Avec ce qui est arrivé à Meiran et ce kidnapping pour le moins… étrange, le moindre truc pouvant me faire du mal le met au bord de la crise de nerfs. Donne-moi quelques minutes pour lui faire accepter l'idée, c'est tout.

Elle prit le même chemin que son amant, se préparant mentalement à la confrontation.

Wufei n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle.

Elle non plus.

Mais le règlement de comptes en privé s'annonçait délicat.

Elle le trouva, assis par terre, adossé au mur, dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau et de salle d'entraînement. L'air sombre. Elle vint s'asseoir face à lui, en silence. Il baissa un peu plus la tête, lui dissimulant son visage.

– Va-t-en, ordonna-t-il d'une voix assourdie.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

– Je me demande vraiment ce que je suis pour toi, parfois, finit par dire le jeune homme, de sa voix sans timbre.

– Tu es l'homme que j'aime, répondit Kathleen avec simplicité.

– Alors pourquoi mon avis compte si peu à tes yeux ! s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi tu suis Quatre les yeux fermés, comme ça ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de parler dans le vide quand je te dis que c'est dangereux ! Quatre n'est pas infaillible, merde !

– Tu ne parles pas dans le vide. Ton avis est important pour moi. Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, alors je ne le ferais pas.

– Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses !

– Très bien. Alors je ne le ferais pas, conclut sereinement Kathleen avec un petit haussement d'épaules négligent.

Wufei cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, mettant un certain temps à y croire. Il s'agita un peu nerveusement, l'air embarrassé.

– Viens, chuchota-t-il en attirant Kathleen à lui.

Elle le laissa faire. Ils demeurèrent silencieux de longues minutes.

– J'ai peur pour toi, tu comprends ?

– Je sais.

Nouveau silence.

– Je sais très bien que c'est peut-être le seul moyen qu'on a d'en apprendre plus, mais cette idée que Quatre entre dans ta tête pour y fouiller à sa guise, ça me terrifie. Tu comprends ?

– Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Fei.

Il eut un mouvement agacé de la tête.

– Tu m'en voudras, si je t'en empêche ? reprit-il d'une petite voix étrange.

– Bien sûr que non. Il manquerait plus que ça.

– … Quatre m'en voudra.

– Peut-être un peu. Mais même s'il s'inquiète pour Zaz, il comprend parfaitement tes raisons. Il ne te reprochera rien.

– Il n'aura pas besoin… Les reproches, je suis assez grand pour me les faire tout seul. ( Il marqua une pause. ) S'il arrive quelque chose à Zaz, je…

Il fut incapable d'aller plus loin, et de nombreux sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient au fond de ses yeux.

Finalement, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, avec un soupir contrarié.

– S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… je tue Quatre, grogna-t-il.

Kathleen rit en silence.

– Je n'en espérais pas moins, le taquina-t-elle.

– Ça n'a rien de drôle, se défendit-il, un peu vexé.

Le silence revint s'installer entre eux durant un paisible instant.

– Tu m'énerves, des fois, tu sais ? chuchota le jeune homme.

– Pourquoi ?

– Avec ta manie de m'amener toujours, exactement où tu veux, sans en avoir l'air.

– Capacité typiquement féminine, mon chéri. Mais comparé à d'autres, tu as l'avantage d'en être parfaitement conscient.

– Pour ce que ça m'avance…

– C'est déjà ça, non ? objecta joyeusement la newtype, en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Wufei lui sourit plus ouvertement. Il se leva à son tour. Mais il retint Kathleen au moment où elle allait sortir.

– Tu l'aurais vraiment fait ? Si je te l'avais interdit, tu aurais refusé la proposition de Quatre ?

– Bien sûr, Wu. Il était hors de question de faire une chose aussi délicate, sans ton accord.

Cela le soulagea un peu, à défaut de chasser complètement ses craintes.

– Désolé de m'être emporté comme ça.

– Si un jour, tu deviens aussi zen qu'un moine, je t'abats tout de suite, de toute façon, fit-elle pour couper court à ses excuses.

Il riait toujours en silence, quand ils revinrent dans la cuisine.

Les regards qui les accueillirent furent interrogateurs.

– D'accord, on tente le coup, annonça Wufei à Quatre, appuyant ses mots d'un léger hochement de tête. Mais j'aime autant te prévenir tout de suite, Quatre, si ça se passe mal, je te le ferais regretter.

Le blond acquiesça gravement, pas vraiment surpris par la mise en garde.

Un peu à l'écart, dans le salon, Heero grignotait un croissant tout en consultant les résultats de la recherche qu'il avait lancé durant la nuit.

– Alors ? s'enquit Duo en le rejoignant.

– Je pensais pas avoir autant de monde, ne lui cacha pas Heero. C'est dingue la quantité d'industries qui consomme notre panel de produits.

– Elles sont toutes réglos ?

– Ça, c'est l'étape suivante, Duo-kun, sourit le japonais. Il va falloir vérifier.

– Cool ! ironisa le natté.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre avait préféré attendre le lendemain, avant de sonder l'esprit de Kathleen, et pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il ne voulait pas être fatigué par le voyage L4-Terre. La seconde était qu'il avait voulu attendre de voir si les recherches de Heero portaient leurs fruits ou non.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas, pour l'instant.

– Détends-toi, ok ? recommanda-t-il tranquillement à Kathleen, assise face à lui sur le canapé. Essaye de faire le vide dans ton esprit, de ton mieux.

Obéissante, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait deviner une trace de crainte ou de nervosité. L'arabe prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne s'aventurait pas en terrain inconnu après tout, se rappela-t-il avec une pointe de culpabilité.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, et déploya son pouvoir.

La plongée dans les ténèbres fut vertigineuse.

¤

_Il referma brutalement les yeux, aveuglé par une lumière blanche. Mentalement, il lâcha un juron bien senti. Puis, il se concentra, faisant petit à petit la part des choses. L'instant suivant, il était debout à côté de la table d'opération._

_C'était l'un des avantages du sens "radar" de Kathleen. Avec les informations qu'elle percevait par son intermédiaire, Quatre était capable de s'incarner en temps que spectateur des souvenirs de la jeune femme. Ce qui était plus confortable que de les vivre directement, comme c'était le cas, avec les autres gens. _

_Le télépathe laissa son regard courir autour de lui. Des silhouettes en blouses blanches s'affairaient autour de Kathleen. Celle-ci semblait groggy, mais pas encore inconsciente. Et même si elle n'était pas en état d'assimiler ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Quatre, lui, le pouvait parfaitement. Les "médecins" étaient en train de lui poser un cathéter. _

_Le souvenir où se trouvait le blond n'allait probablement pas tarder à s'achever._

_De nouveau, il sonda la pièce. Cela ressemblait à une salle d'opération._

_Ils étaient dans un hôpital ?_

_Quatre se déplaça pour regarder par les portes vitrées. Au dehors de la pièce, tout était gris. Il ne distingua qu'un couloir de ciment sans fin, alors les murs vacillaient et s'estompaient petit à petit. Ils étaient en train d'anesthésier Kathleen._

_Quatre plongea à nouveau dans le noir._

_¤ _

_– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi !_

_– On va quand même pas l'emmener comme ça !_

_Deux voix étouffées se disputaient, dans cette nouvelle bribe de souvenir. Quatre s'incarna dans un couloir de ciment, sombre et froid._

_Il avait la désagréable impression de retrouver le "bunker" où il avait été enfermé, près de deux ans plus tôt._

_Il revint sur les deux "voix". Le souvenir de Kathleen s'éclaircissait, en même temps que les perceptions de la newtype._

_Deux silhouettes. Très jeunes, vu leur timbre. _

_Les contours devinrent plus précis._

_Deux adolescents. Quinze ou seize ans, pas plus. _

_Celui qui portait Kathleen n'était pas tout à fait aussi grand que lui. Plus proche de la taille de Heero, jugea Quatre. Châtain, les yeux d'un bleu sombre. Il jetait des coups d'œil inquiets par dessus son épaule._

_Le second était un asiatique. Plus petit que Kathleen, assurément. Cheveux d'ébène. Une frange asymétrique retombait sur ses yeux noirs. Il bataillait ferme pour enfiler un blouson de cuir au poids mort que représentait la jeune femme droguée._

_– Tu as fini, Weï ?_

_– Hn. C'est bon, on peut y aller._

_Weï… Quatre n'oublierait pas ce nom-là…_

_– Shania nous couvre ?_

_– Oui. Mais on a peu de temps. Il faut faire vite !_

_Les deux garçons remontèrent rapidement le couloir, le dénommé Weï ouvrant la route. Quatre releva des gestes familiers : ces deux-là étaient entraînés à l'infiltration. Et probablement aussi au combat._

_Tout à ses réflexions, il faillit le rater : le symbole sur la porte hermétique que les garçons étaient en train d'ouvrir._

_Un aigle stylisé._

_Quatre resta devant la porte, gravant l'image dans sa mémoire, alors que Weï et son compagnon continuaient leur route. Quelques instants plus tard, un fondu noir commença à recouvrir l'environnement de l'arabe._

_Kathleen devait être en train de s'endormir à nouveau._

_¤ _

_Le dernier souvenir s'ouvrait dans un froid mordant, puis sur un ciel dont les lumières de la ville masquaient les étoiles. Quatre frissonna machinalement._

_Il regarda les deux adolescents déposer avec précaution leur fardeau, parmi un amas de cartons, dans une impasse. Le dénommé Weï scruta les alentours, pendant que son complice tirait quelque chose de sa poche._

_Un grelot tinta, de sa voix aigrelette._

_Quatre reconnut le téléphone portable de Kathleen, et le petit grelot qu'elle y avait fixé._

_Le garçon châtain fourra l'appareil dans les mains de la jeune femme. Puis il observa attentivement Kathleen, et la secoua un peu, pour la contraindre à ouvrir les yeux. Le regard de la brune resta fuyant._

_– C'est ton téléphone. Appelle tes amis, ordonna le garçon._

_Kathleen hocha imperceptiblement la tête._

_– Là-haut, on sera bien._

_Le jeune asiatique désignait le toit d'un immeuble, juste au-dessus._

_– On aura pas plus d'une heure, Weï._

_– Je sais. Je veux juste être sûr que tout ira bien. Une heure, ça devrait largement suffire. _

_Quatre regarda les deux garçons rejoindre leur poste d'observation. Puis il vit Kathleen appeler tant bien que mal Wufei, et ensuite l'arrivée mouvementée des trois anciens pilotes._

_Il tourna son regard vers le toit de l'immeuble choisit par Weï, et capta un léger mouvement._

_Ils étaient restés jusqu'au bout… Pourquoi…?_

_Quatre fut aspiré dans les ténèbres. Beaucoup plus brutalement que les fois précédentes. Il protesta dans un grognement, et chercha à résister. La douleur qui se répandait en lui n'en fut que plus insupportable._

_Il était dans l'esprit de Kathleen depuis trop longtemps. Celle-ci commençait à rejeter violemment sa présence inhabituelle. S'il s'entêtait à la combattre, il les mettait en danger tous les deux._

_Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester._

_Avec un soupir de regret, il détacha son esprit de celui de la jeune femme._

_Il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus._

_¤ _

Quatre reprit conscience au milieu d'appels paniqués. Il se redressa avec un grognement, massant ses tempes douloureuses.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! rugit Wufei, maltraitant un peu plus les perceptions exacerbées du télépathe. Elle s'est mise à avoir des spasmes, d'un coup !

– C'est rien, Wufei. C'est normal, expliqua Quatre, tout en reprenant lentement pied avec la réalité. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir tolérer mon esprit dans le sien.

Le blond tendit une main et la posa doucement sur l'épaule de Kathleen, la secouant légèrement.

– Leen ?

La newtype étendue entrouvrit les yeux.

– Ça va ?

– … Oui… Je crois… Wow… J'ai l'impression… d'avoir eu la tête prise dans un rouleau compresseur…

Quatre plaça une main face à son visage, et leva trois doigts.

– Combien tu vois de doigts ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kathleen.

– Ça dépend… Juste ceux qui sont levés ? Ou est-ce que je dois aussi prendre en compte ceux qui sont repliés ? Et les doigts de pieds ?

Le blond étouffa un rire : elle s'en remettrait, pas de doute.

– Juste ceux qui sont levés.

– Trois… Mon royaume pour du paracétamol, pitié… grogna-t-elle.

– Pareil ici, confirma Quatre, en se tenant la tête à deux mains, les yeux fermés.

La moindre once de lumière faisait office de torture.

Ils allaient s'en tirer avec l'équivalent de deux gueules de bois bien carabinées.

– Je vais vous chercher ça.

Wufei se leva et disparut dans le couloir, direction l'armoire à pharmacie.

– Je t'en prie, Leen. La prochaine fois que tu me fiches à la porte de quoi que ce soit, vas-y plus doucement.

– J'prends note…

– Vous êtes okay tous les deux ? C'est sûr ? s'inquiéta Duo.

– Ouais, marmonnèrent les deux newtypes, en chœur. On survivra.

Wufei revint bientôt avec les cachets effervescents et en distribua deux à chacun. Ils attendirent patiemment que Quatre et Kathleen aient avalé les médicaments, avant de leur demander des détails sur ce qui venait de se passer.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Quatre ?

– Oui. ( Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kathleen, qui s'était pelotonnée contre Wufei. ) Mais avant tout… Leen… Tu te rappelles de ce qui t'es arrivée maintenant ?

Le regard de la jeune fille resta vague une seconde. Seconde, pendant laquelle elle planta littéralement ses ongles dans une cuisse de l'asiatique, le faisant grogner de surprise et de douleur. Elle finit pourtant par secouer négativement la tête. Quatre la scruta, assez désarçonné : de son point de vue, il n'y avait rien dans ce qu'il avait vu, qui pouvait motiver un tel rejet. Pour ce qu'il savait, à présent, elle avait été inconsciente la plupart du temps, et ses rares bribes souvenirs n'avaient rien de traumatisant.

_A côté de quoi suis-je passé ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Il réfléchit plus longuement, pendant que les autres garçons se regardaient avec une incompréhension totale.

– Quatre ? insista Trowa.

– Hum ? Oui. On verra ça plus tard. Il me faudrait un papier et un crayon.

Cloué sur le canapé, à cause d'une Kathleen presque lovée sur ses genoux, Wufei en fut réduit à expliquer à Heero où il pourrait trouver le matériel demandé par l'arabe. Pendant ce temps, Quatre entreprit un rapide compte-rendu de ce qu'il avait vu : le bâtiment abritant une salle d'op', le symbole sur la porte, les deux garçons qui avaient libéré Kathleen. Tout en parlant, il griffonnait rapidement sur le papier, leur dévoilant le logo noir et blanc et son aigle stylisé.

– Voilà, dit-il en faisant glisser la feuille au milieu de la table basse. Reste à savoir à quoi il correspond, et si ça nous aide vraiment ou pas.

Trowa s'empara presque aussitôt de la feuille, et l'étudia attentivement. Un instant après, la feuille traversait la table en glissant, jusqu'à Duo.

– Ça ne te rappelle rien ? fit le français.

Duo considéra le motif un instant, puis son regard s'agrandit.

– Merde…! Mais ça date de la guerre ce machin-là !

– Vous aviez déjà vu ce logo ? demanda Wufei.

– Je veux ! s'écria Duo. Mais c'était il y a six-sept ans, au moins !

– C'était pendant une mission, qu'on a effectué tout les deux, continua Trowa, en joignant pensivement le bout de ses doigts. Une histoire de données à falsifier dans un groupuscule de Oz.

– Ouais. On avait dû s'introduire dans un bureau en plein jour. Je retiens les Mads là-dessus, d'ailleurs. Et ce dessin se trouvait sur la couverture d'une pile de dossiers qui traînait.

– Des dossiers sur quoi ?

Duo et Trowa échangèrent un regard.

– Ce que j'en sais… finit par répondre l'américain avec un haussement d'épaules. C'était pas notre mission du moment, et on n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser à éplucher toute cette paperasse, juste pour le fun.

– Ah… souffla Quatre d'un air déçu.

Heero s'empara de la feuille et l'amena près de son laptop.

– Les bases de données sur Oz des Preventers existent toujours, Wufei ?

– Oui, évidemment.

– Tu y as accès ?

Wufei fronça les sourcils sans rien dire. Heero agita négligemment une main.

– C'est pas que ça me prendrait longtemps de hacker les serveurs, c'est juste que ça m'ennuierait. Je peux avoir ton pass ?

Wufei soupira :

– User : wchang. Pass : chiBirYu511, avec le b et le y en majuscule.

De légers gloussements de rire s'élevèrent, mal étouffés.

– Roh, ça va. C'est Leen qui l'a choisi, ronchonna l'asiatique.

– On s'en était douté, lui signala Duo, alors que Heero commençait à éplucher méthodiquement la base de données.

Le chinois se renfrogna un peu plus.

– Ah ! J'ai quelque chose ! s'exclama Heero au bout d'un long moment. Ce symbole correspondait à celui d'une entreprise, Hogma Labs, spécialisée dans les bio-technologies, et subventionnée par Oz. Il n'y a rien d'officiel, mais on suppose qu'Hogma Labs faisait des recherches secrètes pour le compte de Oz.

– Pourquoi t'en parles au passé, Ro ?

– Parce qu'Hogma Labs a mis la clé sous la porte à la fin de la guerre. Leurs travaux étaient trop coûteux, et sans Oz pour les subventionner, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de continuer.

– Je suis sûr d'avoir vu ce logo, et pas un autre, dans les souvenirs de Leen.

– Ben… Peut-être que les kidnappeurs ont réquisitionné d'anciens bâtiments d'Hogma Labs, proposa Duo.

– Alors, ce sont des bâtiments non référencés, répliqua Heero, qui lisait le reste des informations. Toutes les structures d'Hogma Labs ont été reconvertis depuis au moins deux ans.

– Merde… Retour au point de départ, alors ?

Heero acquiesça sombrement.

Le petit groupe s'abîma dans de profondes réflexions. A bout d'un moment, Wufei prit la parole, d'une voix lente, comme s'il réfléchissait au fur et à mesure :

– Heero… Tu peux retrouver la liste des gens qui travaillaient pour cette firme ?

– Oui, bien sûr, ça ne devrait pas être sorcier, répliqua le japonais en obtempérant aussitôt. Tu crois qu'un ancien employé essaierait de continuer clandestinement les expériences réclamées par Oz ?

– Tu as mieux à proposer ?

– Certes pas. ( Heero resta silencieux et concentré pendant quelques minutes. ) Voilà ! Ça y est. Ce qui nous fait… environ 300 personnes.

– Ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir chercher le parcours de chacun de ces gens, depuis la guerre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ne me le dis pas, Wuffy…

– Wufei, Duo, Wufei. Et "si" : c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire. Mais à six, on devrait boucler ça assez rapidement.

– Mahaaa ! Et ben voyons ! se lamenta comiquement l'américain, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	10. Craft

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Reviews :** Et un nouveau chap pour occuper votre 11 novembre ! Le mystère s'éclaircit… ou pas ! ;D Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

**Ornaluca** : En espérant que tu ne te lasses toujours pas. ;)

**Hayko Maxwell** : Aha ! THE question : est-ce que Leen sait ! … Et bien en fait… oui et non :D Mais tu verras bien dans la suite. ;p

**Syt the Evil Angel** : Mmmh ! Tu brûles pas mal, quand même. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour ne rien gâcher de la surprise. ;)

**Mogyoda :** Oui, hein ? Elle le gère plutôt bien le dragon cette Kathleen. Pour ton hypothèse sur Weï et son comparse, je vais te laisser cogiter encore un peu. C'est une question qui aura sa réponse… mais beaucoup plus tard !

**L'ange gardien :** Les trois d'affilée ? O.O Hoya ! T'es un(e) warrior, toi ! Parce que pour s'enfiler Double Shinigami en non-stop, faut en vouloir. ¤_ tend un diplôme du **Lecteur(trice) acharné(e)**_ ¤ Il est mérité, celui-là ! Par contre, je suis désolée… vas falloir que tu prennes un peu ton mal en patience, maintenant. Ahem… v.v ;;;

**Kittyval** : C'est sûr que les rajouts de persos dans une série fait toujours grincer pas mal de dents. Pourtant, c'est ce que je préfère faire. Ensuite, on aime ou on aime pas. ;) En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu ais adopté Kathleen !

**Aishanu Soma :** Oyo ! Encore une lectrice acharnée. ¤ _tend un second diplôme_ ¤ Ça fait drôlement plaisir, n'empêche. Pour celui qui a kidnappé Zaz, il est possible de deviner. J'ai laissé quelques indices et ils sont efficaces, puisque je connais au moins une personne qui a trouvé ! Alors cherche bien. ;)

**Thealie :** Holà ! T'en fais pas pour Wufei ! Il survit ! ( Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il le vit pas si mal que ça… mais chut ! Faut pas le dire trop fort : il risque de se vexer. ;) )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 9 :** _Craft_

_Un couloir sans fin… avec une pièce terrifiante au bout. Des silhouettes floues qui l'encadrent._

¤ Papa ! Papa ! ¤

_Peur sourde. Chagrin solitaire._

¤ Papa ! Papaaaaa ! ¤

– Aaaaah !

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, la peau couverte de sueur. Le cœur battant, il entreprit péniblement de rassembler ses esprits.

Ces images… ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Kathleen. Mais la voix… c'était celle de Zaz !

Bien sûr, l'arabe s'était rapidement douté que Zaz avait le potentiel d'une Newtype, et Trowa le lui avait confirmé depuis. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire, pour autant, que la fillette était capable d'un truc pareil !

_Moi, je le pourrais peut-être, au mieux de ma forme. Mais moi, je suis l'un des newtypes les plus puissants connus. Et Zaz a à peine six ans… C'est impossible. Sauf si…_

– Quatre ? murmura Trowa d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Rien. Un simple cauchemar.

Quatre préférait ne pas s'avancer pour l'instant. Il pouvait se tromper, après tout. Peut-être que ce rêve était effectivement un cauchemar, et non un appel télépathique de sa fille.

C'était même plus que probable.

Mais il y avait ce "sauf si".

Une main chaude passa doucement sur son dos, détendant instantanément ses muscles contractés.

– Rendors-toi, Trowa, ordonna-t-il tendrement au propriétaire de ladite main. Je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau.

– Mmh…

Quatre quitta le clic-clac et franchit les quelques mètres jusqu'à la cuisine. Lui et Trowa devaient se contenter du canapé du salon, puisque Duo et Heero occupaient déjà l'unique chambre d'amis de l'appartement.

Le jeune homme prit un verre dans un placard, et une bouteille d'eau minérale dans le frigo.

Il fut à peine surpris quand une voix féminine s'éleva dans son dos.

– Ça va comme tu veux ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

– Rien ne t'échappe.

– Merci mon sens "radar" de merde, grogna Kathleen à voix basse. Dix minutes que tu t'agites dans ton sommeil : je pouvais difficilement passer outre.

Elle alla également se chercher un verre, clairement peu enchantée d'avoir été réveillée par son ami.

Quatre fit tinter pensivement le sien contre ses dents, le cerveau tournant à plein régime.

– Y'a un endroit où on pourrait discuter tranquillement ? s'enquit-il.

– Mmh, moui. Le bureau de Fei. Pourquoi ?

– Réunion au sommet de newtypes.

– Hoy, grimaça la jeune femme. A 3h et demie du mat' ?

– Il vient d'arriver un truc. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour exposer mes idées.

Sous-entendu : quelqu'un qui est à même de les comprendre, parce que dans le même cas biologique que moi. Donc habitué autant que moi, aux emmerdes inexpliquées et inexplicables.

– Ok, d'accord, soupira Kathleen. Je vais chercher les chips.

Cinq minutes après, ils fermaient la porte du bureau derrière eux, et organisaient un sitting improvisé autour d'un saladier remplit de chips, d'un bol de guacamole pour assaisonner, et de quelques bières.

– Vas-y, raconte-moi tout, fit la brune.

– J'ai rêvé que Zaz m'appelait.

Kathleen le dévisagea les sourcils froncés.

– Heu, je veux bien, mais ne me dis pas que tu penses sérieusement que c'était autre chose qu'un rêve.

– Justement, je n'en sais rien. Et il y a plein de choses qui me font dire que c'est impossible.

– Genre ?

Elle avait l'habitude de ce style de réunion. Quatre avait besoin de quelqu'un posant des questions simples et ciblées, pour mieux ordonner ses idées et en tirer quelque chose.

– Les couloirs que j'ai vus dans ce rêve, étaient identiques à ceux que j'ai vus dans tes souvenirs. Ça pourrait juste être une réminiscence de ma plongée dans ton esprit. Et c'est mon inquiétude qui aura fait que j'ai entendu Zaz m'appeler.

Kathleen hocha la tête, tout en picorant une chips.

– De plus, continua l'arabe, on va supposer que la télépathie est bien l'évolution logique et naturelle de l'empathie. Zaz a cinq ans. Même si elle est empathe depuis sa naissance, c'est un pouvoir qui évolue lentement. Au moins au début, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la grimace dubitative de Kathleen derrière sa bière. Regarde-moi. Je suis devenu télépathe après ma majorité. Même si mon empathie s'était renforcée tout au long de ma jeunesse, avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil "limite", je ne POUVAIS pas accéder à la totalité de l'esprit des gens. Et encore moins m'insinuer dans leurs rêves pour leur parler !

– Mais ?

Parce qu'il y avait forcément un "mais". Sinon Quatre ne lui jamais demandé de l'écouter déballer ses conclusions à une heure pareille, si c'était pour rien.

– Sauf si… Sauf si quelqu'un a "provoqué" cette évolution de force, lâcha le blond d'une voix assourdie par l'inquiétude.

Kathleen marqua un silence atterré.

– Tu es sérieux ? souffla-t-elle.

– Bien sûr, répondit Quatre à peine plus fort. Dans un des souvenirs que j'ai vu en toi, tu étais dans une salle d'opération. Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Qui nous dit qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres ? Pour le peu que j'ai vu le complexe m'a parut assez énorme. Si… Si ils font des expériences sur les newtypes, comme je le crains, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire un truc pareil à Zaz ? Volontairement ou pas ?

La voix de Quatre s'était réduite à un gémissement anxieux.

– Si elle n'arrive pas à se protéger… Allah ! Comment veux-tu qu'une enfant de son âge parvienne à encaisser une chose pareille ! Ils vont la tuer !

Le newtype s'était levé, et faisait les cent pas, son ton hésitant entre panique et rage.

– Si seulement je pouvais… si seulement j'étais en état de la contacter, tout serait tellement plus simple !

– Mais ça ne l'est pas, lui rappela doucement Kathleen, non pas pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais pour le décourager de tenter quelque chose d'imprudent.

– Non, ça ne l'est pas, gronda rageusement le blond. Et ça me rend dingue.

– Je le sais bien, Quatre. Rassieds-toi deux minutes, tu veux ? ( Le jeune homme obéit, et entreprit de passer sa frustration sur quelques chips. ) Je sais très bien qu'on a pas grand chose et qu'il va nous falloir du temps pour étudier ce qu'on a.

– C'est le temps qu'il nous manque justement.

– Je sais. …… Parce qu'ils font effectivement des expériences sur les newtypes, lui révéla-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle releva légèrement le bas de sa nuisette, dévoilant le bas de son ventre, sur lequel courait une fine cicatrice blanche.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Quatre à voix basse.

– Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avant d'être enlevée, je n'avais pas cette cicatrice.

– Tu… Tu as noté des changements chez toi ? Dans ton pouvoir, ou des choses comme ça ?

– Non. Absolument rien. C'est le plus étrange. Même les examens que m'a faits passer Sally n'ont rien décelés d'anormal chez moi. Enfin… rien en dehors des trucs habituellement anormaux. Il n'empêche que cette cicatrice est là.

Quatre soupira :

– Ça commence à devenir agaçant ces énigmes à répétition.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesça sombrement Kathleen.

Ils finirent leurs bières en silence.

– On devrait peut-être retourner se coucher, suggéra lentement Kathleen.

– Comment veux-tu que je dorme après ça ? marmonna l'arabe.

– Première raison : parce que si Wufei se lève, qu'il voit que je suis plus là, et qu'il nous trouve dans son bureau en train de s'enfiler bières, chips et guacamole, il risque de mal le prendre. Deuxième raison : parce que si ce rêve était effectivement un appel de Zaz, peut-être qu'elle va réessayer. Et si tu es en train de te torturer l'esprit à vide, tu crois qu'elle va y arriver ?

– Tu as raison, admit le jeune homme à contre-cœur.

– Toujours ! Chuis une fille, rappela-t-elle en souriant.

Elle vola une trace de sourire au blond, ce qui était toujours mieux que rien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_La pièce était sombre et étroite._

_Il avait froid._

_Il avait peur._

_Les murs lui donnaient l'impression de vouloir l'avaler._

_Il gémit, essayant de se protéger le visage de ses bras._

_Il ne supportait pas les endroits étroits._

_Il tressaillit quand un faible son de sanglots parvint à ses oreilles. Et sa claustrophobie disparut quasi instantanément. Son esprit redevint plus clair. Assez pour repérer la porte qui permettait de quitter cette pièce inconnue._

_Il se remit sur ses pieds, un peu vacillant, et se dirigea vers la porte en question. Elle s'ouvrit devant lui, dès son premier essai, soulevant questions et soulagement._

_Il se retrouva dans des couloirs gris et familiers. De nouveau, le symbole de l'aigle dansa devant ses yeux._

_Il était revenu._

_Zaz l'avait rappelé._

¤ Zaz ! ZAZ ! ¤

_L'appel télépathique traversa l'espace, le long des couloirs oniriques. La réponse fut très faible, et consista en une vague d'espoir effrayé qui le frôla._

_Il parvint à capter l'esprit émetteur et s'y riva. Le temps d'un battement de cils et il avait rejoint la fillette._

_Leurs deux esprits se retrouvèrent dans un concert de pensées et d'émotions soulagées. La projection mentale de Quatre étreignit celle de Zaz tentant au mieux de rassurer l'enfant en larmes._

¤ Me voilà ma puce, me voilà. Schhh… ¤

_Des flashs d'images confuses se succédaient autour d'eux, alors que Zaz essayait de communiquer désespérément à son père, tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Mais c'était au détriment de sa projection mentale qui vacillait comme un hologramme mal réglé._

_¤_ Arrête, Zaz, du calme. Du calme… ¤

_Quatre berça doucement sa fille pour la rassurer. Il utilisa son pouvoir pour stopper les émissions de Zaz. Il perçut que l'esprit de celle-ci commençait enfin à se détendre. _

_Il perçut aussi sa fatigue extrême : Elle avait du s'épuiser à essayer de l'appeler._

¤ Tout vas bien, mon bébé, je suis avec toi… N'ai plus peur. ¤

_Il garda l'esprit épuisé contre lui, l'enveloppant de tout le soulagement et de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il lui transmettait des pensées rassurantes. Des images de Trowa, et de tout ce qu'il savait qu'elle adorait._

_Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la sentit apaisée qu'il la laissa lui transmettre en retour. Cette fois, les images furent plus cohérentes._

_Il revit les lieux qu'il avait découverts dans l'esprit de Kathleen. Il retrouva Weï et son compagnon, ainsi que plusieurs autres adolescents. Il vit des hommes en blouses blanches et aux visages flous. D'autres salles d'opérations. Une espèce de hangar immense, contenant des cuves alignées qui luisaient faiblement dans la pénombre._

_Puis un visage surgit._

_Net et précis._

_Il s'imposa devant ses yeux et fit monter une panique sourde en lui._

_Des petits yeux d'un bleu-gris délavés, sous des sourcils poivre et sel broussailleux. Un nez crochu de rapace. Une bouche fine, aux lèvres pincées. Une tignasse désordonnée aux tempes grisonnantes._

_Ce fut la dernière chose que Zaz parvint à lui montrer. Il sentit tout à coup que l'esprit de la petite fille lui était comme arraché._

_Elle était probablement en train de reprendre conscience._

¤ Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, on viendra te chercher ! Je te le promets ! ¤

_Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il parvint à lui transmettre._

Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, Quatre se réveilla en sursaut. Il devina les premiers rayons du soleil qui commençaient à filtrer derrière les volets.

Le jeune arabe se prit à sourire.

A présent, il savait qui chercher…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Heero, avec une certaine curiosité, désignant Quatre penché sur un laptop et qui grignotait distraitement ses tartines grillées.

– Aucune idée, l'informa pensivement Wufei, le nez plongé dans un mug de café noir. Et inutile de demander à Trowa, continua le jeune homme, il est pas plus au courant.

– Oh… fit simplement l'autre asiatique.

Ce devait être la raison du regard mi-contrarié, mi-inquiet, avec lequel l'ancien clown couvait son amant.

– Kathleen dort encore ? enchaîna Heero, histoire de changer de sujet.

D'ordinaire, la brune était plutôt du genre "matinale".

– Nuit agitée…

– Oh… vous aussi ? commenta distraitement l' ex-"Perfect Soldier".

Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris au chinois, alors que celui-ci manquait de mourir asphyxié par une gorgée de café.

– Maxwell a vraiment une TRES mauvaise influence sur toi, Yuy ! s'écria Wufei, moitié toussant, moitié crachant.

Heero dissimula son sourire.

– Désolé… s'excusa-t-il, sans paraître particulièrement repentant.

– Et pour ta gouverne : Leen n'a pas pu dormir cette nuit, sûrement PARCE QUE la vôtre était agitée ! fit remarquer le brun avec acidité.

Cette fois-ci Heero détourna les yeux, rosissant d'embarras. Maintenant, il se sentait vraiment coupable.

– Râle pas dès le matin, mon cœur.

Kathleen fit son entrée dans la cuisine en étouffant un bâillement.

– Hmpf, fit Wufei, un peu vexé.

Il plongea derechef le nez dans son café.

– Bonjour les gars.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle semblait totalement au "radar". Elle se servit en café, persuada Wufei de cesser de bouder, au moins le temps de lui dire "bonjour" correctement, et alla rejoindre Quatre sur le canapé. Elle resta silencieuse une minute, le temps de voir ce qui occupait le blond. Puis :

– Zaz t'as de nouveau contacté ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Quatre hocha frénétiquement la tête, sans perdre une miette de la concentration qui faisait briller ses yeux.

– Et ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– C'était assez confus, murmura Quatre avec excitation. On a surtout communiqué par des images et des émotions brutes. J'ai revu des choses que j'avais déjà vues dans tes souvenirs. Et elle m'en a montré d'autres !

Un sourire victorieux illumina son visage. Kathleen en déduisit que Quatre avait découvert des éléments plus qu'intéressants.

– Comment va-t-elle ?

L'expression de Quatre s'assombrit un peu.

– Elle est terrifiée. Je n'ai pas bien vu ce qu'il lui faisait, elle est trop petite et trop inexpérimentée pour m'envoyer des transmissions claires. Mais elle est malheureuse, elle souffre et elle a peur. J'ai bien essayé de la rassurer comme j'ai pu, mais…

Sa voix dérailla, et il s'interrompit. Même ses doigts cessèrent de marteler le clavier, pour se refermer en poings rageurs.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Kathleen, choisissant de changer de sujet.

– Le portrait-robot d'une des personnes que Zaz m'a montrée. Dès que je l'ai fini, je l'envoie sur la base de données de Preventers pour tenter une identification. Avec un peu de chance, ça recoupera ce qu'on a déjà.

Kathleen hocha la tête et quitta le canapé pour laisser Quatre travailler tranquillement. Au passage, elle réquisitionna une des tartines grillées qui étaient posées dans l'assiette, sur la droite du blond. Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui occasionner deux regards noirs de contrariété en retour.

Sérieux : y'avait vraiment des fois où Trowa et Wufei étaient, un rien, trop chatouilleux…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

– Jordan Craft, annonça Quatre avec fierté.

Ses amis quittèrent des yeux la fiche de renseignements que l'arabe venait de poser bruyamment au milieu d'eux. Signification de la série de regards bovins qui fixait le jeune PDG : "Gné ? Et. Alors. ?"

Kathleen étouffa tant bien que mal son explosion de rire. Et Quatre, de son côté, ne valait guère mieux.

– Oh ça va, Miss "j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres " Kathleen, grogna Duo. Au lieu de vous foutre de nous, vous pourriez avoir l'amabilité de nous expliquer. Au moins.

Quatre s'assit, attrapa le dernier croissant qui traînait, au nez et à la barbe –inexistante vu qu'il se rase de près tous les matins- de Duo, et entreprit de leur relater les évènements de la nuit : Le lien télépathique qu'il avait établi Zaz, ses doutes et ses craintes en ce qui concernait les intentions des ravisseurs, et ce que la petite fille avait réussi à lui montrer.

– Un visage était particulièrement clair, dans ces visions. ( Quatre tapota du bout de l'index la photo sur la fiche de renseignements. ) Celui de cet homme. Et devinez quoi ?

– C'est un ancien d'Hogma, répondit Heero qui se tordait le cou depuis tout à l'heure pour lire les informations de la feuille.

– Exactement ! s'écria triomphalement Quatre. Mieux que ça : il faisait partie des scientifiques en charge des différents projets menés par Hogma. Je suis certain que c'est notre homme !

– Y'a juste un tout petit problème, Quatre… grimaça Wufei, les yeux parcourant à toute allure la fiche.

– Huh ? Lequel ?

– Ce type est mort depuis trois ans, fit le chinois en indiquant la ligne correspondante de l'information.

– Quoi !

Quatre s'empara de la feuille, et la lut avec attention. Il la relut même plusieurs fois, pâlissant petit à petit.

– Merde… souffla-t-il en reposant lentement la feuille. J'étais pourtant sûr… Zaz ne l'a pourtant pas inventé… !

Heero s'empara de la feuille, une moitié de pain au chocolat entre les dents.

– Omchi onavéa aael oinéimle echeair achéour or, décréta-t-il.

Long silence, alors que les autres fixaient bêtement leur ami, plongé dans ses réflexions.

– Duo-chan, toi qui, théoriquement, pratique le "Heero bouche pleine" plus souvent que nous, il a voulu dire quoi, là ?

– Pas la moindre idée. Ro', tu peux nous la refaire en "compréhensible et articulée", s'il te plaît ?

Heero avala bruyamment sa bouchée de viennoiserie.

– Je disais : comme si on ne savait pas à quel point c'est simple de se faire passer pour mort. On l'a fait plusieurs fois, pendant la guerre, non ? Le tout, c'est d'avoir les bons contacts. Je suis prêt à parier mon salaire du mois, que la disparition du Sieur Craft n'est pas si limpide que ça.

– J'aime quand il commence à parier comme ça, gloussa Duo à l'intention de Kathleen, sa voisine de table.

C'était un rappel d'une vieille plaisanterie, comme quoi le japonais ne pariait jamais, SAUF, s'il était certain à 100 pour cent de l'emporter.

– On se lance ?

– Je sens que les portables en tous genres vont chauffer ! ricana Duo, une lueur combative au fond des yeux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils y passèrent près de deux jours, non stop, remettant à jour la liste des contacts occultes qu'ils avaient utilisés pendant la guerre. Ils en avaient aussi profité pour migrer au QG de Preventers, au grand désespoir de Lady Une : six ex-pilotes de Gundams en pleine investigation, rimait avec épidémie de migraines aiguës dans tous les services, ou presque.

Et il était impossible de déloger six "Wufei tyranniques", quand ceux-ci avaient flairé une proie. A plus forte raison quand ces clones de Wufei faisaient bloc à la moindre remarque extérieure, et que l'un des clones en question pesait à lui tout seul plusieurs milliards de néo-dollars.

Un vrai cauchemar.

– Stabler ! Je t'ai demandé ce topo depuis au moins DIX minutes, et j'attends toujours ! beugla une voix de stentor aisément reconnaissable, dans tout le couloir.

– Oui chef ! Il arrive tout de suite ! couina la voix paniquée du malheureux Stabler.

Lady Une adressa une prière de remerciement muette au ciel. Au moins, elle avait encore une paix relative comparé à d'autres.

_Merci mon Dieu._

Dans le bureau de Wufei où les six ex-terroristes avaient pris place, Kathleen achevait de mettre à jour le tableau couvert de flèches et de noms, où ils résumaient leurs découvertes. Quatre épluchait soigneusement une pile d'archives, et annonçait ses découvertes à voix haute à l'intention de la jeune femme, pour qu'elle les note au fur et à mesure. Heero et Trowa parcouraient les bases de données liées aux relations d'Hogma. Quant à Wufei, il vérifiait les rapports que ses hommes lui apportaient avec régularité. Et d'ailleurs…

– Voilà le rapport, chef ! s'écria Stabler en entrant dans le bureau.

Le chinois grogna, levant à peine les yeux de ses feuilles.

– Super, Marc ! Pose le là ! fit Kathleen en désignant un minuscule centimètre carré encore libre, sur le bureau de Wufei.

– Tout de suite.

– … Une petite seconde ! Depuis quand tu l'appelles "Marc" !

Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel.

– Depuis que j'ai réparé sa bagnole en rade sur le parking, un soir où il était à la bourre à un rendez-vous avec sa fiancée.

Wufei émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

– Ahem… j'ai des trucs à finir… bredouilla Stabler, mal à l'aise. A un de ces quatre, Kathleen…

Il se carapata sans demander son reste, alors qu'un dossier traversait l'espace pour aller s'écraser dans le couloir, ne ratant la tête du Preventer que d'un cheveu.

– TU L'APPELLES PAS "KATHLEEN", STABLER ! beugla la voix d'un Wufei ulcéré.

– Oui chef ! Désolé, chef ! couina l'intéressé, pas fier pour un rond.

Kathleen resta à fixer la porte du bureau et le dossier éparpillé un peu plus loin dans le couloir, l'air blasée.

– Tu sais Wu, je t'aime, mais des fois, t'en fais quand même un peu trop, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Wufei émit un grognement agacé et un rien méprisant :

– Pas de familiarités entre mes hommes et toi. C'est tout.

Kathleen regarda à nouveau le plafond, avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

En temps normal, son cher et tendre ne supportait pas grand chose, mais un Wufei stressé et à cran, parce qu'à fond dans le boulot, en supportait encore moins que d'habitude. Autant laisser couler : si elle le contrariait, il risquait de devenir encore plus tyrannique qu'à l'ordinaire, avec ses malheureux subordonnés.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son Shinigami préféré ! claironna Duo en entrant dans la pièce, agitant une liasse de feuilles au-dessus de sa tête.

– Comme ça, à froid : "va te faire foutre", répliqua assez peu élégamment Wufei, à nouveau plongé dans ses rapports.

Heero agita une main en l'air, signalant qu'il acceptait tout à fait la proposition. Kathleen lui balança le torchon qui servait à essuyer le tableau, en pleine tête.

– Bosse au lieu de dire des conneries, le gronda-t-elle pour la forme, alors que Quatre, Trowa et Heero étaient écroulés silencieusement de rire.

– Allons bon. Qui est-ce qui a encore déchaîné la jalousie de notre dragon préféré ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis jaloux ! s'énerva Wufei, rouge de colère.

– Le tas de papiers informe, là-bas.

Duo désigna négligemment les restes de dossier dans le couloir.

– Le seconde classe, Stabler, indiqua obligeamment Quatre alors que le chinois insultait le natté en mandarin.

– Pauvre gars… conclut Duo avec un hochement de tête qui en disait long.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, mon Shinigami préféré ? lança Kathleen, ramenant la conversation à son sujet principal.

Duo y alla de son petit air théâtral :

– J'ai… le chaînon manquant !

Heero bondit aussitôt de sa chaise.

– Tu as trouvé la nouvelle identité de Craft ?

– Je me suis tapé un aller-retour Terre-L2 en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, mais… oui ! Je vous avais dit que L2 était le meilleur coin de la galaxie si on voulait se faire refaire une biographie. Et j'avais raison !

Heero s'empara fébrilement des papiers et retourna aussitôt à son laptop, pendant que Duo exposait ses découvertes aux autres.

– Notre Jordan Craft s'appelle maintenant Herman Inner. Officiellement, il est docteur en biologie diplômé de l'université d'Harvord, sur Terre. Mais il a émigré sur L2 afin de participer au développement de la colonie. Il bosse dans une branche d'une société nommée Geenco…

– … dont on sait qu'elle a récupéré entre-autre d'anciens bâtiments appartenant à Hogma, compléta Trowa.

– Exactement, mon vieux ! Mais y'a encore mieux !

Les autres le regardèrent avec des grands yeux interrogateurs, limite à boire ses paroles.

– Notre Herman, là, il a fait acquisition de plusieurs bâtiments style "complexes ou usines désaffectés" pour son propre compte. Y'en a un peu partout : sur Terre, sur les colonies… A se demander où il récupère le fric.

Mais au sourire qu'il affichait, on devinait que le natté se demandait pas tant que ça et qu'il avait déjà une idée sur la question.

– Fait voir cette liste, fit Wufei en allant récupérer la liste correspondante auprès d'Heero. Y'a peut-être des trucs qu'on peut éliminer d'office…

Son visage se figea soudain. Il marmonna un "merde" sourd et se jeta littéralement sur son ordinateur.

– Nyo ? Fei ?

– Je vérifie un truc… Putain de merde ! Le connard ! s'exclama rageusement le chinois.

– Allô ? Les copains à Wu-man : on veut une trad', mon vieux ! signala Duo.

– Vous vous rappelez ? Quand on a trouvé Zaz ? ( Ils hochèrent la tête, attendant patiemment la suite. ) Les entrepôts désaffectés appartenaient à Inner ! J'avais pas tilté sur le coup ! PUTAIN DE MERDE, J'AI EU CE CONNARD AU BOUT DU FIL, IL Y A UN AN ! Et c'est de MA faute, si on a rien trouvé quand on a fait l'inspection ! C'EST DE MA FAUTE, S'ILS ONT EU LE TEMPS DE SE BARRER, IL Y A UN AN !

Les poings de Wufei s'abattirent rageusement sur son bureau alors qu'il essayait d'évacuer sa colère.

– Tu pouvais pas savoir, Wu… tenta Kathleen, inquiète de le voir s'énerver.

– SI ! SI J'AVAIS FAIT CORRECTEMENT MON BOULOT, J'AURAIS DU SAVOIR ! cria le chinois.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et échappa un "merde" désemparé, d'une voix faible.

– Nan, mon grand, t'aurais pas pu savoir, fit Duo à mi-voix. A moins qu'un vieux de la vieille de L2 se charge de gratter le passé de Inner-Craft, t'avais aucun moyen de savoir. Et il me semble pas que tu ais ça dans tes services, Wufei… Enfin, en dehors de moi, mais je suis "freelance", donc…

Wufei hocha lentement la tête, signifiant qu'il acceptait l'excuse que lui fournissait Duo.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, ils s'appliquèrent à vérifier toutes les propriétés en possession de Craft. Jusqu'à ce que…

– C'est là ! fit Quatre en désignant les photos de l'une d'elles, trouvées sur le réseau. J'en suis sûr. Y'a eu quelques travaux depuis cette image, mais je suis sûr que c'est cet endroit que Zaz m'a montré. Ils sont là !

Heero s'étira avec un grognement satisfait. Les autres firent plus ou moins de même. Une chape de tension non négligeable semblait avoir désertée le bureau.

– Bon… Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à organiser une petite visite… conclut sereinement Trowa, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

Des ricanements inquiétants montèrent des gorges de ses compagnons, saluant cette dernière déclaration…

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	11. Nightmare's vault partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Bla bla vite fait :** puréééée ! Elle date d'aussi longtemps que ça ma dernière update ? Oo La vache, je m'étais pas rendue compte. XD

Heu, bon… je vais me rattraper un peu avec ce chapitre en trois (voire quatre) parties, sachant que ce premier bout est pas forcément court. La deuxième partie dans une semaine, promis ! Et encore merci à tous de suivre cette fic !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 10 :** _Nightmare's vault _( Partie 1 )

**Entrepôts d'un ancien complexe militaire, en pleine forêt :**

Des ombres furtives apparurent au pied du grillage. Il y eut une rapide communication par gestes. L'une des ombres lança une brindille contre le treillis de fer. Un "clac !" sec et un bref flash indiqua que même s'il n'était pas d'une toute première fraîcheur, le grillage était bien électrifié.

Nouvelle série de gestes.

Deux ombres se séparèrent du groupe, l'une filant sur la droite, et l'autre sur la gauche, suivant la trajectoire qui leur permettait de rester hors du champ des caméras de surveillance. Une fois en place, sous les caméras, les ombres parurent se consulter du regard. Un bref mouvement d'une main, et les deux silhouettes s'élevèrent dans les airs, à petite vitesse, dans un ensemble parfait. En quelques secondes, deux petites boîtes noires, identifiées comme des brouilleurs, furent fixées sous les deux caméras les plus proches. Les deux ombres firent signe aux autres que tout était OK.

Aussitôt, deux lampes torches s'allumèrent.

Heero commença à farfouiller dans son sac à dos. Il en tira une batterie électrique et des fils soigneusement enroulés.

Kathleen et Duo, tout deux équipés des vieux harnais MG (¤1) de la jeune femme, revinrent auprès d'eux.

— Le court-circuit nous donnera une minute et quarante secondes pour passer le grillage, rappela Heero, comme lors de leur briefing. Les brouilleurs vidéo fonctionneront pendant dix minutes maximum. En espérant que personne ne remarque d'ici là qu'on a forcé l'image à faire une boucle… ( Il fixa la première pince-crocodile. ) Prêts ?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête. Il fixa rapidement la seconde. Il y eut un vague grésillement, avec des étincelles, puis le silence. Heero lança une nouvelle brindille sur le grillage, ne provoquant rien.

— Go ! ordonna le métis.

Duo et Kathleen remirent en marche leurs harnais et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, d'un bond défiant la gravité. Pendant ce temps, les autres se lancèrent à l'assaut du grillage et le grimpèrent rapidement. Ils atteignirent tous le sol à l'intérieur du complexe, bien avant que la batterie ne grille à cause de la surcharge et que le courant ne revienne.

— On se sépare, chuchota Heero, libérant cinq ombres dans cinq directions différentes.

Une petite tape se fit discrètement sur l'épaule de Kathleen.

¤ _N'oublie pas_. ¤ transmit mentalement Quatre, avant de s'éloigner.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**(Flash-back)**

_**Sur une route forestière abandonnée, quelques heures plus tôt :**_

_Quatre se glissa discrètement auprès de Kathleen, alors qu'ils quittaient leur camionnette. Il toucha son bras._

— _Hey, ça va comme tu veux ? s'enquit-il dans un murmure._

_Une légère note inquiète résonnait dans sa voix. Depuis leur départ du QG des Preventers, l'appréhension de la jeune femme n'avait cessée de grandir et à présent, le télépathe subissait sa nervosité comme une douleur sourde qui se diffusait à travers ses boucliers._

_Kathleen lui jeta un regard distant et un rien hautain._

— _Evidement, qu'est-ce que tu crois, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, d'une voix trop basse pour que les autres puissent entendre leur conversation._

— _Ne te moque pas de moi, la gronda Quatre. Que tu veuilles éviter d'inquiéter Wufei, à la limite, je comprends. Et tu le connais assez pour pouvoir lui cacher ce que tu veux. Mais n'espère pas me tromper, moi ! Je "sens" que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, un léger frisson parcourant nerveusement ses épaules._

— _Ça recommence, chuchota-t-elle, tout bas._

— _Quoi ?_

— _Mon pouvoir… Il recommence à réagir n'importe comment. Je "perçois" des choses… qui ne peuvent pas… exister. Je sais pas comment ils font, si c'est un brouilleur ou quoi… mais c'est comme si tous mes repères habituels étaient devenus complètement… inutiles. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a amputé de quelque chose… Non, pire que ça. J'ai l'impression que mon pouvoir s'est complètement déréglé ! Que je perds totalement la boule !_

_Une vague de détresse pure gifla le télépathe._

— _Tu devrais peut-être rester dans la camionnette, et nous attendre. On pourra se débrouiller sans toi. Il est inutile de te mettre en danger, si tu ne te sens pas bien._

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui d'un geste vif, ses yeux affichant son étrange pupille verticale, qui se faisait l'écho d'une profonde colère._

— _Non ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester en arrière ! Et puis, Wufei serait capable de se planter, si jamais il s'inquiète pour moi. Si j'avais voulu abandonner, j'aurais du le faire beaucoup plus tôt !_

_Quatre prit sa main pour tenter de l'apaiser._

— _Oui, je sais… Mais promets-moi que si tu sens que tu ne tiens plus, tu m'appelleras aussitôt. Je garde un lien télépathique avec chacun d'entre-vous._

_Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite._

— _Promets, insista Quatre, resserrant légèrement la prise autour de ses doigts._

— _Oui… C'est promis…_

**(Fin du Flash-back)**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo posa la grille métallique près de lui. Il réfléchit un moment, avant de pianoter une commande sur le cadran fixé à son poignet. Puis il se glissa dans le conduit d'aération et entama sa descente dans l'obscurité, à petite vitesse. Il grommelait pour lui-même tout le bien qu'il pensait de ses copains qui lui avait collé UNE FOIS DE PLUS le volontariat désigné d'investir la baraque en passant par l'aération.

Y'avait pas marqué "ver de terre", non plus !

Il surveillait attentivement le ronflement régulier qui résonnait depuis son entrée dans le conduit et qui enflait petit à petit. Bientôt, il devina la forme menaçante et tournoyante de l'hélice d'un ventilateur géant, à quelques mètres sous lui. Le conduit horizontal qu'il était censé prendre ensuite ne devait plus se trouver très loin. Il entra un nouveau code dans l'interface du harnais, pour ralentir encore un peu plus sa chute.

Mais au lieu de ça, le léger grésillement de la machine s'interrompit brutalement. Avec un clignement d'yeux incrédule, Duo se sentit tomber en chute libre.

Et les pales tranchantes du ventilo le réclamaient, juste en bas…

— Fucking shit ! grinça-t-il.

Dans un réflexe miraculeux, il parvint à prendre appui sur les parois du conduit et il concentra toutes ses forces à stopper sa chute.

Ses muscles lui firent savoir clairement qu'ils n'appréciaient pas du tout ce genre de sollicitation brutale, aussi urgente soit-elle.

Le jeune homme échappa un grognement de douleur. Il ripa sur deux bons mètres et demi, avant de réussir finalement à s'arrêter.

Le souffle court et la peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, due à la conjugaison de l'effort et du brusque pic de frayeur, Duo prit le temps de rouspéter à propos du matériel qui marchait jamais quand on en avait besoin, que s'il mettait la main sur Kathleen, il allait lui toucher deux mots au sujet de la maintenance et que si quelqu'un pouvait lui rappeler POURQUOI il avait accepté de prendre les conduits de ventilation, ça serait GENTIL !

Accessoirement, il remercia les instances supérieures d'être encore en vie.

Il inspira un grand coup, après avoir relâché sa peur rétrospective et sa frustration, et réalisa enfin que le l'ouverture murale qu'il cherchait n'était qu'à un mètre à peine au-dessous de lui.

Duo assura ses appuis sur les parois et entreprit de descendre prudemment, selon la bonne vieille méthode de "l'huile de coude".

— Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, grommela-t-il.

Il se faufila dans le nouveau conduit, qui était encore plus étroit que le précédent.

— De nous tous, c'est toi qui a la meilleure combinaison de souplesse et de finesse de carrure , qu'y disaient ! –Ro s'est déchiré, quand il l'a trouvé cette tournure-là, tiens !- Excusez-moi si, même après l'action des hormones, j'ai pas le look râblé camionneur ! pesta le natté en se tortillant tant bien que mal pour avancer.

De nouveau, il singea ses amis :

— En plus, t'es le seul à savoir te servir correctement des harnais avec Kathleen, qu'y disaient. Mais t'en foutrais, ouais ! Bande d'enfoirés !

Il s'arrêta un instant et alluma une mini lampe de poche pour jeter un œil au cadran du bracelet de commande.

— Et par dessus le marché, ce machin trouve le moyen de me lâcher au meilleur moment ! Forcément… ! Duo "dieu de la loose" Maxwell, c'est moi !

Le dernier code entré défilait lentement sur le minuscule écran .

98100 : extinction du champ magnétique durant 10 minutes. Effet immédiat.

— ………

Il s'était planté en tapant la combinaison de chiffres à l'aveuglette.

— …… Je hais ma vie…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre referma silencieusement la porte de service derrière lui. Il gardait ses boucliers psychiques partiellement baissés. Juste assez pour percevoir les esprits à proximité et ne pas se laisser surprendre. Ce n'était pas un repérage spatial aussi fin que celui de Kathleen, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il était beaucoup moins démuni que ses compagnons.

Il avançait le long d'un couloir désert avec précaution.

Quelque chose le gênait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Il y avait quelque chose…

… d'inhabituel…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, certain d'être parfaitement seul, et lança un appel télépathique.

¤ _Zaz !_ ¤

Il n'eut aucune manifestation en réponse, ce qui lui provoqua un désagréable creux à l'estomac.

_Allons… Elle peut très bien avoir été droguée ou endormie, et être incapable de me répondre. C'est tout…_

Il reprit son chemin. Juste pour quelques pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange frémissement mental ne le frôle.

Quatre aurait juré que cet effleurement n'était pas voulu, mais totalement accidentel. Il avait perçu un mélange de crainte et d'excitation. Le cocktail caractéristique que l'on rencontrait chez les enfants curieux… et un rien désobéissants…

Il y avait quelqu'un tout près. Quelqu'un qui le surveillait alors qu'il n'aurait jamais du.

Et ce quelqu'un était un télépathe, à coup sûr…

Un télépathe qui masquait sa présence, mais que ses sentiments venaient de trahir sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres du blond. Une vague d'excitation lui parcourut l'échine à l'idée qu'un télépathe identique à lui puisse être dans les parages.

De tels Newtypes ne courraient pas les rues. En général, les Newtypes possédaient des sens sur-développés par rapport à la moyenne, ou bien légèrement dérivés, comme Kathleen et son sens-radar. Seule une petite portion d'entre eux tendait vers l'empathie, et ils étaient rarement de son niveau, ou même de celui de Zaz. Pour ce qui était de la télépathie, il était le seul à avoir évolué jusque-là… En tout cas, Quatre n'en connaissait pas d'autres que lui.

Jusqu'à tout de suite, du moins…

Ça, c'était quelque chose d'intéressant…

Le jeune homme continua de laisser sa présence "accessible" et se rapprocha lentement de l'endroit où il avait repéré l'autre. Celui-ci l'attendait simplement au coin d'un couloir.

Au dernier moment, Quatre masqua brutalement sa présence, devenant invisible à la localisation pour un télépathe, et il s'immobilisa.

Le piège était grossier, mais on ne savait jamais.

Il n'eut à attendre qu'une dizaine de secondes : un visage, auréolé de mèches folles blond foncé, apparut prudemment pour jeter un coup dans le couloir. Il tomba nez à torse avec Quatre.

Le garçon d'une dizaine d'années se figea net, avant de lever très très lentement les yeux sur l'ex G-boy.

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

¤ _Salut ! _¤ tenta Quatre, à tout hasard.

Le mouvement du gamin fut extrêmement rapide. L'arabe n'eut que le temps de se jeter en arrière pour éviter la lame du cran d'arrêt, qui venait d'apparaître dans les mains du mystérieux télépathe.

Ce dernier en profita pour filer, sans demander son reste.

Quatre jeta un œil désolé à la longue entaille qui ruinait son pull.

Remarquez, un peu plus et c'était sa peau et tout le reste qui prenait…

Bon… En tout cas, l'alerte était donnée, maintenant…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero avançait prudemment, arme dirigée vers le sol. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Un silence feutré régnait en maître, pourtant quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas… Depuis qu'il était entré, il n'avait pas vu un seul garde. Or, si ces bâtiments avaient quelque chose à cacher, il était raisonnable de penser que les protections électroniques soient complétées par des protections humaines.

La question était donc : où étaient les sentinelles ?

Il se plaqua rapidement contre un mur, alors que des voix se rapprochaient de lui, venant d'une pièce attenante. Il tressaillit brutalement, quand l'annonce mentale de Quatre lui parvint.

_¤ J'ai été repéré. Prenez garde.. ¤_

_Génial… Je pensais Quatre un peu plus prudent que ça_, bougonna intérieurement le métis.

Il porte à côté de laquelle il s'était réfugié s'ouvrit, le dissimulant derrière son battant.

— … et tu sais ce qu'il a trouvé le moyen de me soutenir ? disait l'une des voix.

— Non, quoi ?

Deux hommes en blouses blanches sortirent dans le couloir.

Heero retint sa respiration, tous ses muscles prêts à réagir.

Mais manque de chance pour lui, les deux scientifiques se retournèrent pour verrouiller la porte.

Il y eut un instant de flottement quand les deux hommes réalisèrent que quelqu'un d'armé se tenait derrière eux. En une seconde, ils avaient totalement oublié leur petite conversation banale.

Deux tirs, étouffés par un silencieux, éclatèrent coup sur coup. Les corps s'écroulèrent. Heero jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce que les scientifiques venaient de quitter. Elle était vide.

Le brun y traîna les deux cadavres. Il prit bien soin de récupérer les clés et les cartes d'accès en possession de ses deux victimes, puis il referma la porte à clé.

_¤ Quatre. J'ai récupéré des passes,_ ¤ annonça-t-il, sur l'espèce de ligne télépathique que le blond avait avec lui.

La réponse vint après quelques secondes.

_¤ Wufei te fait dire qu'il ne doit pas être loin de toi. Il passe en prendre un, si tu veux. ¤_

_¤ Ok. Je suis près du point Gamma 1. ¤_

Nouveau silence.

_¤ Il arrive. R.A.S. chez les autres, pour l'instant. ¤_

_¤ Bien. ¤_

Wufei arriva quelques minutes plus tard et récupéra une carte et un jeu de clés.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça trop calme ? On se balade comme on veut, ici. Les caméras que j'ai repérées se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main et par ailleurs, elles étaient simples à éviter, fit le japonais.

— Je sais. Ça m'inquiète aussi, avoua l'autre. Bon… je vais rejoindre la salle de surveillance, comme prévu. On verra bien… Bonne exploration.

— Hn. Fais gaffe.

— Toi aussi.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kathleen se faufila hors du conduit d'aération et atterrit sur le sol après une rapide acrobatie. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle avant de se redresser.

Elle se concentrait sur ses tentatives d'ignorer les informations si perturbantes qui provenait de son pouvoir. Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer sans filet dans une espèce de monde cauchemardesque, où tous ses repères ne valaient rien.

Et dire que la sensation était effrayante était un vain mot.

L'ensemble du bâtiment comptait des gens –ça elle en était à peu près sûre- et puis des "choses"…

Et Kathleen n'était pas pressée de voir ce que donnait ces "choses" en question.

_Ne pas appeler Quatre pour rien, ne pas appeler Quatre pour rien… _se répétait-elle.

Elle sursauta violemment quand l'avertissement du blond résonna dans son esprit et elle réprimant à peine un cri de surprise terrifié.

_¤ J'ai été repéré. Prenez garde.. ¤_

Kathleen garda sa main plaquée sur sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut certaine de ne plus risquer d'hurler par mégarde. Elle dû rester un long moment adossée contre le mur, à calmer les battements stupidement frénétiques de son cœur.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ressentit l'étrange présence mentale qui signifiait que Quatre allait communiquer avec elle.

_¤ Ça va comme tu veux ? ¤_

Elle perçut une espèce de vague d'inquiétude. Quand il usait de la télépathie, le blond ne pouvait rien cacher de ses sentiments aux autres. Eux non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait bien dû remarquer qu'il lui avait fait une trouille bleue.

_¤ J'ai connu mieux. Tu m'as vraiment fait flipper tout à l'heure. Prends le temps de prévenir, quand tu actives ta ligne télépathique directe. ¤ _

_¤ Désolé. Tout va bien de ton côté ? ¤_

_¤ R.A.S. C'est tout bon. ¤_

Petit silence.

_¤ Tu veux que je dise à Trowa de te rejoindre ? Il n'est pas très loin de toi. ¤_

_¤ Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira, je suis une grande fille. ¤_

_¤ C'est pas le souci, Kathleen ! ¤_ la gronda Quatre.

Elle soupira mentalement.

_¤ Je t'ai promis, Ten-chan, fais-moi confiance. ¤_

_¤ Bon, très bien… Je te laisse dans ce cas. ¤_

_¤ A tout à l'heure. ¤_

Et elle se retrouva seule, sans la présence rassurante de Quatre près d'elle.

_Continue de marcher, ne t'arrête pas._

Elle percevait une certaine agitation de la part des "choses" : elles étaient en train de se déployer.

Comme une armée.

_Non ! Pas "comme" une armée ! "C'est" une armée ! _réalisa-t-elle brutalement

_¤ Quatre ! ¤_

_¤ Quoi ! Tout va bien ! ¤_

_¤ La riposte arrive ! Dis aux autres de se tenir sur leurs gardes ! ¤_

_¤ Ok, très bien ! ¤_

Kathleen perdit à nouveau cette sensation apaisante d'avoir Quatre près d'elle.

Elle percevait le mouvement des "choses".

Certaines se déplaçaient vite.

Très vite…

Beaucoup trop vite pour être humaines…

_Bouge imbécile ! Si tu restes sur place, tu vas te faire prendre ! Alors bouge !_

Mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir.

_Si j'appelle Quatre maintenant, ça va…_

Le vacarme assourdissant d'une grille d'aération se fracassant sur le sol retentit derrière elle, interrompant net le cours de ses pensées.

C'était trop tard à présent, "elle" était déjà sur elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, mais pas encore assez. Une masse informe s'abattit sur elle à une vitesse stupéfiante. Kathleen se retrouva étalée sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec un faciès grimaçant, qui n'avait presque rien d'humain.

Elle fixa une longue seconde les pupilles verticales si semblables aux siennes…

Puis son instinct de survie reprit enfin le dessus : elle repoussa violemment la "chose". Celle-ci bondit d'un mètre en arrière et émit un sourd grondement de fureur et de mise en garde.

Kathleen embrassa d'un regard l'allure féline quasi grotesque de son adversaire. L'être se tenait ramassé sur lui-même, mais la jeune femme réalisa très vite que cette position était rendue obligatoire par la déformation horrible de sa colonne vertébrale. Les vertèbres de la "chose" ressortaient tellement sous sa combinaison, qu'elle pouvait pratiquement les compter une à une de la où elle était.

L'être cracha comme un chat, dévoilant une belle rangée de crocs.

Kathleen crût qu'elle allait finir par vomir, tellement la simple "présence" de cette "chose" était intolérable à son sens-radar.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment un tel effet sur elle pouvait être possible.

L'être bondit, et l'attaqua de nouveau avec un hurlement perçant. Kathleen esquiva tant bien que mal, mais l'autre revint à la charge aussitôt.

Et cette fois, vu sa vitesse de réaction, Kathleen ne parvint pas à l'empêcher de planter profondément ses crocs dans son épaule.

_¤ QUAAAAAAATRE ! ¤_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jeu devait bien durer depuis presque dix minutes à présent, mais Trowa était un homme patient. Et aussi douées que soient ses cibles, même si elles avaient l'avantage du terrain, elles n'avaient toujours pas semé l'ex-clown.

Remarquez, Trowa en était à se demander qui chassait l'autre. Les deux silhouettes adolescentes qu'il poursuivait se repliaient nerveusement devant lui, mais ne le fuyaient pas plus que ça.

Jeu ? Incompétence ?

… Ou piège ?

Quand Quatre l'avait informé d'une riposte en cours, il était déjà en train de suivre les deux gamins depuis un moment, entrant dans cet étrange jeu de cache-cache. Il avait eu le temps de les étudier un peu : l'un était assez grand, châtain, et avait des yeux sombres qui n'étaient pourtant ni bruns, ni noirs. Son compagnon était un jeune asiatique à l'air sauvage. Suite aux descriptions de Quatre, Trowa aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il était tombé sur les deux qui avaient libéré Kathleen.

Le tandem semblait inséparable.

Mais du coup, le français en avait déduit que ces deux-là étaient compris dans "la contre-attaque" dont son amant avait parlé.

Tomber sur des soldats d'environ quinze ans ne le surprenaient pas vraiment.

Dans une autre vie, il avait été comme eux.

Et sa longue expérience lui laissait l'avantage.

Il s'immobilisa brutalement, quand la voix de Quatre envahit son esprit.

_¤ Trowa ! Il faut que tu rejoignes Kathleen ! Tout de suite ! ¤_

L'arabe semblait complètement paniqué.

_¤ Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? ¤_

Trowa savait pertinemment que Kathleen n'était pas à l'aise en arrivant ici : Quatre le lui avait dit. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que Trowa lui servirait de soutien si besoin était.

Et cela semblait être le cas.

_¤ Elle est attaquée ! Je ne sais pas par quoi ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les flashs d'images que je lis en elle. Mais elle est en danger de mort, Trowa ! Ce qui l'attaque va finir par la tuer ! ¤_

Trowa fit demi-tour et se rua vers le croisement précédent.

Il avait fini de jouer.

_¤ Quel point, Quatre ! ¤_

_¤ Près du point Delta 16 ! Dépêche-toi, elle ne va plus tenir très longtemps ! ¤_

Trowa courut à perdre haleine, re-visualisant mentalement les plans des bâtiments, qu'ils avaient appris par cœur. Il tourna deux fois à gauche, puis une fois à droite. Son Beretta était armé avant même qu'il n'ait rejoint le couloir où se trouvait Kathleen.

Il déboucha sur les lieux du combat, à bout de souffle. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réaliser : une espèce de mutant était en train de s'acharner, à coups de griffes et de crocs sur Kathleen, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger.

— _Hey, toi !_ (¤2) s'écria le brun.

L'être difforme releva la tête, des lambeaux de chair et de vêtements au coin de la gueule. Moins d'une seconde après, il se jetait sur Trowa.

Ce dernier n'espérait pas mieux : il tenait déjà la "chose" en joue.

Il tira, une seule et unique fois.

L'être parut s'écraser contre un mur au même instant, alors que son élan s'inversait sous l'impact de la balle qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine tête. Il s'écroula comme une masse, agité de quelques spasmes, avant de rester inerte, sur le sol.

Trowa prit un instant pour calmer les battements de son cœur, puis il se précipita vers Kathleen en criant son nom.

La jeune femme était péniblement en train de se redresser.

— Attends ! Ne bouge pas ! Laisse-moi voir dans quel état tu es !

Il fut brutalement repoussé, et Kathleen lâcha un cri perçant de panique et de souffrance. Ses pupilles étaient parfaitement verticales et pourtant son regard restait étrangement vide.

Une espèce de mauvais pressentiment envahit Trowa.

— Leen, c'est moi, c'est Trowa. Tu me reconnais ?

Elle cligna des yeux, mais continua de le regarder avec cet air affolé. Il essaya de s'approcher et de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle recula aussitôt.

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre d'attitude et de réaction.

_¤ Quatre ! Leen fait une crise ! Son pouvoir doit saturer. Demande à Wufei ce qu'il fait quand ça arrive ! ¤ _

_¤ Si je fais ça, c'est Wufei qui va nous faire une crise,_ répliqua le blond, l'air contrarié. _Il vient d'atteindre la salle de surveillance. Si je lui dis que Kathleen va mal, il est capable de tout plaquer ! ¤_

_¤ Tu as une meilleure solution ! ¤_

Silence.

_¤ Attends ici. Essaye de limiter les dégâts le temps que je vous rejoigne. ¤_

Trowa intériorisa un soupir d'agacement : il détestait quand Quatre se mettait en tête de tout prendre sur lui.

Revenant sur sa Newtype en crise, il décida d'appliquer la méthode qui avait fait ses preuves, aussi bien sur les animaux rétifs que sur son ange blond en plein pétage de plombs, à savoir : parler sans cesser d'utiliser une voix basse et calme, et employer des mouvements lents et mesurés.

A force de patience, il parvint à attirer Kathleen contre lui.

Une fois qu'elle se fut réfugiée dans ses bras, il put prendre le temps de l'examiner. Mis à part sa blessure à l'épaule qui avait l'air profonde et les trois larges griffures qui barraient son ventre, le reste n'avait pas l'air trop préoccupant.

Il étudia un peu plus les blessures avant d'échapper un petit soupir : les griffures sur son ventre étaient spectaculaires avant tout. Heureusement…

Une vague de soulagement envahit Trowa : Il détestait voir les siens blessés gravement.

Quatre mis un certain temps à les rejoindre, mais par chance, ils n'eurent à subir aucune autre agression pendant qu'ils l'attendaient.

Trowa soupçonnait le télépathe de son cœur de ne pas être étranger à tout ça.

Quatre s'agenouilla près d'eux.

— Laisse-moi voir, murmura-t-il à Trowa.

Il releva la visage de Kathleen et l'étudia avec attention. Il glissa une main sur sa tempe, et parut se concentrer un instant. Entre les bras de Trowa, la jeune femme cessa de trembler. Elle paraissait s'être endormie.

— Elle dort ? chuchota le brun.

— Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui. C'est plutôt comme une déconnexion forcée de son corps et de son esprit. Au moins, comme ça, son pouvoir ne la perturbe plus. ( Il se releva. ) On va essayer de rejoindre Wufei en salle de surveillance. On devrait être plus tranquilles là-bas.

— Et Wufei ?

— Il saura l'apaiser mieux que moi. Même si on va en entendre parler en arrivant. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'ajourner le problème. Tu veux que je t'aide pour la porter ?

— Non, ça ira. Couvre-nous.

L'arabe acquiesça sans un mot et pris la tête de leur petit groupe.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wufei se tendit quand trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte de la salle de surveillance. Il fit basculer sur l'écran principal l'image correspondant à la caméra de l'entrée, remplaçant avec un certain soulagement celle qui l'obnubilait depuis qu'il avait pris possession de la pièce.

Il vit Quatre et Trowa, avant de reconnaître Kathleen inconsciente, sur le dos de celui-ci.

Son estomac lui donna l'impression de migrer brutalement dans ses talons.

Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et se précipita pour décharger Trowa du corps de la Newtype. Il vit ses nombreuses blessures et pâlit.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé !

— Elle a été attaquée par un garde. Une espèce de mutant ou je ne sais quoi, expliqua Trowa.

— Et tu m'as rien dit ! rugit le chinois en direction de Quatre.

— Non, fut la réponse très simple et très nette du télépathe, qui rentrait dans la salle. Parce que ça t'aurait perturbé, et on avait pas besoin de ça.

— Mais va te faire foutre ! Tu ferais quelle tête si Trowa ou Zaz étaient blessés et si personne ne prenait la peine de te mettre au courant ! ( Quatre attendait en silence qu'il ait fini de déverser sa colère sur lui. ) TU COMMENCES A ME GONFLER, AVEC TA MANIE DE TOUJOURS VOULOIR PENSER POUR LES AUTRES !

Wufei s'interrompit, le souffle court.

— Calmé ? interrogea froidement le blond.

L'autre montra les dents pour toute réponse. Quatre en prit note et se détourna vers les écrans de surveillance.

— Elle faisait une crise, quand je l'ai rejointe, crû bon de signaler Trowa.

— Son pouvoir ?

Wufei avait déposé Kathleen par terre et commençait à étudier ses blessures avec précaution.

— Je crois.

— Elle s'est endormie quand même ?

Wufei était clairement méfiant.

— Quatre la maintient dans cet état, pour l'instant…

— Mais dès que j'ai ton aval, je la libère, précisa le blond, une trace d'acidité dans la voix.

Wufei le foudroya du regard et Quatre se contenta d'esquisser un sourire étrangement froid.

— Arrêtez bon, sang, c'est pas le moment, grogna Trowa.

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux.

— Bon, vas-y Quatre. Laisse-la se réveiller. Je prends la suite, finit par dire l'asiatique.

Une seconde après, les yeux de Kathleen s'ouvraient en grand, laissant voir une panique indicible.

— Je suis là, Leen, ça va, lui murmura Wufei en la prenant dans ses bras.

Kathleen s'agrippa à ses épaules et se réfugia contre lui, la gorge envahie de sanglots hystériques.

— Wufeeeeeei !

— Schh... Calme-toi... Je suis là…

Il la berça doucement.

— J'y arrive pas ! hoquetait la jeune femme. J'y arrive pas ! Vous êtes partout et nulle part ! Je comprends pas ! Je comprends pas ! Je sais plus où j'en suis ! J'y arrive paaaaaas !

— Schh… Déconnecte un peu, mon cœur, ça ira mieux après. C'est ok, pour moi. Vas-y, n'aie pas peur.

Les mains de Kathleen se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

— Allez, l'encouragea Wufei d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Les gémissements de Kathleen s'interrompirent petit à petit alors qu'elle focalisait son sens-radar sur le rythme cardiaque de son amant, jusqu'à atteindre l'état de semi-conscience qui lui permettait de se calmer en cas de saturation de son pouvoir. Wufei s'installa plus confortablement en s'adossant à un mur, sans cesser de garder Kathleen contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, méditant plus ou moins.

En attendant, Quatre et Trowa examinèrent la salle de surveillance : au-dessus d'une console de contrôle, un seul mur regroupait une douzaine de petits écrans vidéos, qui encadraient un immense écran central. Dans un coin un peu à l'écart, les deux ex-employés chargés de cette salle avait été ligotés, bâillonnés, et assommés par les bons soins du jeune chinois.

A un moment, Quatre se figea, les yeux étrangement dans le vague.

Cela ne dura qu'une minute, à peine.

— Heero et Duo ont eu un petit accrochage. Rien de méchant, mais le comité d'accueil n'a pas l'air de faire dans le niveau "débutant", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il va falloir qu'on reste sur nos gardes.

Trowa hocha la tête sans un mot.

Il fallut plus de vingt minutes à Kathleen pour redevenir un peu plus maîtresse d'elle-même, et même après qu'elle ait repris contact avec la réalité, elle resta lovée un long moment entre les bras de Wufei. Quatre ne vint lui poser ses questions qu'une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle n'allait pas piquer une crise d'hystérie au moindre mot.

— Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il, en lui passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux.

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules, ce qui était synonyme de "couci couça". Le blond pris ses mains dans les siennes et mis quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

— Explique-moi… ce qui se passe avec ton pouvoir. Le plus en détails possible. ( Il la sentit se contracter. ) Il faut qu'on essaye de régler ça maintenant ! Tu ne vas pas continuer dans cet état ! On ne s'en tira peut-être pas aussi bien, la prochaine fois !

— Il a raison, Leen, renchérit Wufei d'un air sombre. Tu devrais l'écouter.

— Oooh, pour une fois vous êtes d'accord sur un truc ? C'est pas bon signe, ironisa amèrement Kathleen.

Wufei soupira :

— Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, s'il te plait. On essaye juste de t'aider. … Et puis, tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler, ça m'inquiète, acheva-t-il à voix basse.

Elle ne répondit rien.

— Tu disais que tu n'arrivais pas à faire quelque chose tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea le jeune homme, pour encourager sa confidence.

La brune se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui.

— Je… Je n'arrive pas à vous trouver… murmura-t-elle.

— C'est à dire ? voulut savoir Trowa qui les avait rejoints.

— D'habitude, je sais toujours où vous êtes, du moment que vous êtes à portée de mon radar, même en plein milieu d'une foule… Je sais pas comment l'expliquer… C'est comme une espèce de signature… chaque personne en a une et d'habitude… je reconnais les vôtres les yeux fermés… ( Une expression de détresse se peignit sur son visage. ) Mais là… je n'y arrive pas ! C'est comme si vous étiez partout et en même temps, nulle part !

— Mais là, nous sommes avec toi. Tu ne peux pas te tromper, lui fit doucement remarquer Quatre.

— Mais si tu me demandes où se trouvent Duo et Heero, je suis incapable de le savoir ! s'énerva Kathleen. Tu comprends, ça !

— Je comprends, Kathleen, je comprends, la tempéra l'arabe. Calme-toi. Personne ne te demande de savoir où ils sont…

— Mais c'est machinal ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les chercher ! Et c'est pareil pour vous ! J'ai besoin de savoir où vous vous trouvez ! J'ai besoin d'identifier les choses que je perçois ! C'est comme pour la vue ! Si tu ne fais pas la mise au point pour distinguer avec netteté le monde autour de toi, tu es complètement perdu ! (¤3)

— Alors ne fait pas cette mise au point, lui opposa calmement Quatre. Peut-être que ça atténuerait un peu ton malaise. On peut se forcer à voir flou, non ? Est-ce que tu peux essayer de faire un peu pareil ? Est-ce que tu peux te forcer à _percevoir_ des choses floues ?

Kathleen s'agita nerveusement.

— Tu peux ? insista Quatre.

— Je sais pas. Je vais essayer…

— Bon. ( Quatre laissa passer un léger silence et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Wufei. ) Et si jamais ça ne suffit pas… je peux toujours essayer de court-circuiter ton pouvoir pour un moment, avec une sorte d'hypnose.

— Tu tiens particulièrement à prendre mon poing dans la gueule, Quatre, je me trompe ? gronda sourdement le chinois.

— Je propose une solution. J'ai jamais dit que c'était la meilleure, protesta l'arabe à mi-voix.

— Je préfèrerai ne pas en arriver là, si c'est possible, souffla timidement Kathleen.

Quatre hocha la tête en souriant tranquillement.

— Je me doute bien, Leen, ne t'en fais pas.

La jeune fille se remit prudemment debout, grimaçant alors que son épaule l'élançait

— Attends ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça ! fit Wufei qui l'avait noté aussitôt.

— Non, mais Wu, protesta à demi la brune alors que le jeune homme retirait pull et T-shirt, et qu'il commençait à réduire ce dernier en lambeaux, pour faire des bandages de fortune.

— Discute pas, trancha l'autre d'un air sévère.

Elle marmonna plus ou moins, un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle laissa faire. Son unique tentative de protestation par la suite, fut quand Wufei se mit en tête de lui faire retirer son sweat noir.

— Nan, mé nan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

— Je dégage la plaie, ça se voit pas ? A ton avis, je la bande comment ta blessure ?

Cette fois, Kathleen tourna définitivement au pivoine. Avec un rire étouffé, Trowa et Quatre leur tournèrent le dos, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de profiter pleinement des chamailleries du couple.

Pour s'occuper, Trowa commença à faire passer une à une les caméras sur l'écran principal. Son défilement cessa quand il arriva à l'image d'un immense hangar. C'était ce dernier qui n'avait cessé de tracasser Wufei, depuis que le chinois avait pris le contrôle de la salle.

On voyait, sagement alignées en rangées, d'immenses colonnes remplies d'un liquide translucide vert, qui luisaient faiblement.

— Par tous les… ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… ?

On distinguait vaguement, des silhouettes humaines enfermées à l'intérieur…

A suivre… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : Pour ceux dont la terminologie de Double Shinigami est loin, MG Modificateur de Gravité

(¤2) : en français dans le texte. Oui, c'est très con, mais j'aime bien. ;p

(¤3) : je sais pas si ce passage sera clair pour tout le monde, alors on va faire un petit cours de rattrapage sur "l'œil, comment ça marche !". Pour faire très simple, un œil, c'est un peu comme une lentille de jumelles ou de microscope. Si vous ne réglez pas correctement vos jumelles, vous verrez flou. Et pour régler, vous tournez une petite molette. Bon ben, pour l'œil c'est pareil, sauf que ce réglage se fait de manière machinale, et c'est ce réflexe qu'on peut appeler "mise au point". Les personnes souffrant de problèmes de vue ont bien souvent des difficultés à faire ce réglage. Du coup, les lunettes ( ou les lentilles ) qu'ils portent le font pour eux.

Dans le cas du radar de Kathleen, c'est un peu pareil : quand elle perçoit un truc, elle fait machinalement une "mise au point" pour la "voir" et l'identifier.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	12. Nightmare's vault partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Bla bla vite fait :** Wéééé ! Otm a passé les cents reviews avec le chapitre précédent. Merci à tous !

¤_signé la ficqueuse qui sait pertinemment que tout le monde va la détester à la fin de ce chapitre-là_.¤ Mwahahahaha !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 11 :** _Nightmare's vault_ ( partie 2 )

Après s'être débarrassé des scientifiques, Heero avait repris sa progression. Il explorait méthodiquement chaque pièce, mais ne croisa âme qui vive. L'heure tardive pouvait expliquer ceci, mais malgré tout, cela ne convenait pas au japonais.

Il y avait autre chose…

Calmement, il releva le cran de sûreté de son arme. La tension autour de lui venait de changer. Ce qui signifiait…

… une attaque imminente.

Il y eu un choc au-dessus de lui, puis le bruit d'une grille d'aération qu'on retirait avec précaution et enfin le son d'un corps atterrissant souplement sur le sol.

Heero fit volte-face, prêt à faire feu. Duo leva aussitôt les mains, l'air "pas rassuré".

– Yo Love, c'est…

– Couche-toi ! aboya le brun.

L'autre lui obéit avant même de chercher à comprendre.

Il y eut deux coups de feu, puis les bruits précipités d'une fuite. Heero étouffa un juron : il l'avait manqué. Il s'avança vers Duo et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

– Ça va ?

– Ro… si tu as le malheur de me refaire une trouille pareille… je te jure que je te tue…

– Tu t'ennuierais, sans moi, objecta distraitement son amant.

– C'qui faut pas entendre… grommela le natté.

Heero essuya distraitement le filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa joue.

– La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer, signala-t-il à Duo pour le rassurer, alors que l'autre l'étudiait d'un air soucieux.

_¤ Quatre ? ¤_

_¤ Oui, Heero ? ¤_

_¤ On a été attaqué. ¤_

_¤ Vous allez bien ? ¤_

_¤ Oui, pas de problème. Duo m'a rejoint. On va continuer à deux. ¤_

_¤ Très bien. Leen a été attaquée aussi, par une espèce de mutant. ¤_

_¤ Humain de notre côté, mais je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de bien voir. Elle va bien ? ¤_

_¤ Moyen. Son pouvoir fait des siennes, par dessus le marché. Mais Wufei s'en occupe. ¤_

_¤ Ok. Vous ferez attention pour la suite ? Autant niveau vidéo-surveillance je trouvais que ça manquait, autant j'ai l'impression que leurs gardes compensent largement. ¤_

_¤ C'est noté. A plus tard. ¤_

_¤ Ryokai. ¤_

– On continue, Duo-kun ? Je pense que ça sera plus prudent à deux.

– Tu m'étonnes… C'était quoi ça, y'a deux minutes ?

– La sécurité, je suppose. Et vu ce que disait Quatre, ça n'est pas que du 100 pour cent humain.

– C'est à dire ?

– Kathleen a été attaquée par un mutant. Mais ça va ! ajouta-t-il aussitôt devant l'expression alarmée de Duo. A part son pouvoir qui a l'air de lui en faire voir, c'est bon.

– Tu trouves que c'est pas suffisant, déjà ? protesta Duo.

– Wufei gère, ne t'en fait pas.

– Min-hin ! ronchonna l'autre.

– Quand finiras-tu par les lâcher ? soupira Heero avec un certain amusement.

– Quand les poules auront des dents, et les cochons des ailes !

– Wufei ne va pas apprécier d'apprendre ça…

– Je l'emmerde ! marmonna le châtain.

Et ronchonnant de plus belle, il prit le tête de leur petit groupe.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils avaient décidé d'imiter Heero et Duo, et de continuer par groupes de deux, pour plus de sécurité. Quatre et Trowa allaient chercher Zaz en priorité, pendant que Wufei et Kathleen allaient essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'étrange hangar et ce qu'il renfermait.

Même si Kathleen n'avait pas l'air très chaude sur l'idée.

– Tu sais où on est, par rapport au hangar ? demanda le chinois à sa compagne, alors qu'ils arpentaient un couloir.

– A peu près. Prends à droite, là.

– Ton pouvoir, ça va ?

– C'est difficile et fatiguant de faire comme a dit Quatre, mais je me sens mieux que tout à l'heure et c'est déjà ça. A gauche maintenant.

– Et ton épaule ?

– Tu as fait des merveilles, mon cœur, sourit la jeune femme, tendrement moqueuse.

Wufei rougit légèrement.

– Ça va, j'ai compris, j'arrête de m'en faire pour toi, ronchonna-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? Tu es adorable, quand tu fais ça. Tu montres tellement peu ce côté-là de ta personnalité, d'habitude.

– Tu te moques de moi à chaque fois… C'est désagréable.

– Je ne me moque pas. C'est juste que tu me fais juste craquer en faisant ça.

Wufei se concentra sur le chemin devant lui et espéra de tout cœur qu'elle ne relèverait pas son petit sourire idiot.

Il avait encore un semblant d'ego pour certaines choses.

Un léger souffle lui chatouilla le cou :

– A droite à la prochaine.

Il sursauta.

– Arrête tes bêtises ! râla-t-il à voix basse, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

De temps en temps, il se demandait vraiment "pourquoi" il l'aimait autant. Mais Kathleen rit doucement et il eut sa réponse.

La jeune femme se fit brutalement plus sérieuse.

– On arrive, annonça-t-elle. Après ce tournant, on tombera sur un escalier. Il va nous mener directement dans le hangar.

Les mots de la brune se vérifièrent un instant plus tard. Wufei nota une nouvelle fois la nervosité grandissante de sa compagne. Il faut dire qu'il était beaucoup plus attentif à ces signes depuis qu'elle avait fait sa crise.

Le pouvoir de Kathleen ne saturait jamais brutalement. C'était graduel. Si elle atteignait l'état d'épuisement nerveux de tout à l'heure, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas pu désamorcer le phénomène à temps.

En l'occurrence, parce qu'elle lui avait soigneusement caché que ça n'allait pas et que lui ne s'était pas méfié.

Pourquoi le lui aurait-elle caché ?

_Pour éviter que tu fasses ce que tu vas faire à cet instant._

Il releva le cran de sûreté de son arme.

– Leen, tu vas rester là, annonça-t-il calmement.

Elle lui glissa un regard furieux.

– Arrête-moi si j'ai tort, continua-t-il, sans s'émouvoir. Ton pouvoir te joue des tours depuis qu'on s'est approché de ce complexe. Ce que tu m'as soigneusement dissimulé. Mais l'espèce de mutant qui t'a attaqué tout à l'heure a fini de te faire perdre le contrôle… Tu m'as dit toi-même que les conseils de Quatre atténuaient ton malaise, mais que ça n'était pas suffisant pour le faire disparaître… Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et tu t'agites de plus en plus depuis qu'on s'approche de ce hangar. Ça recommence, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça à contre-cœur.

– Je suppose donc que ce qui perturbe ton pouvoir se trouve dans ce hangar. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu t'en approches plus… Si jamais… nous sommes attaqués pendant notre exploration… si jamais tu refais une crise en plein combat… Je ne pourrais peut-être pas te protéger de nos ennemis et en même temps te protéger de toi…

Il laissa son inquiétude percer dans sa voix. Avec une autre personne, il ne se serait jamais abaissé à montrer une telle faiblesse, mais Kathleen ne se laissait convaincre que s'il était totalement franc avec elle.

Et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

– Bon, d'accord… Je t'attendrais ici… Mais promets-moi que tu seras prudent.

– Promis.

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Kathleen s'assit en haut des marches et entreprit d'attendre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter était vide et silencieux, du moins en apparence. Quatre se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Trowa.

– Masque tes pensées, chuchota-t-il.

Trowa obéit, sans vraiment bien comprendre.

– Il est de nouveau près de nous, continua Quatre à voix basse.

– Qui ? questionna Trowa sur le même ton.

– Le télépathe dont je t'ai parlé. Je viens à nouveau de sentir sa présence. Il n'arrive pas à masquer totalement sa curiosité et son excitation.

– Il s'est trahi ?

– Oui, sourit le blond. Et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'il le sache.

Les yeux de Quatre brillaient d'anticipation.

– Cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas m'échapper.

Trowa esquissa un sourire indulgent face à la curiosité quasi enfantine de son compagnon. Mais bon, il concevait tout fait que la découverte d'un autre télépathe, même chez l'ennemi, puisse ravir Quatre.

– Garde tes pensées masquées, recommanda Quatre. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer, alors on va ranger nos pistolets pour l'instant… mais n'oublie pas que lui est armé et qu'il sait parfaitement se défendre.

– Je ne risque pas d'oublier : je n'ai qu'à voir l'état de ton pull.

– Très drôle… Si je me rappelle bien les plans qu'on avait trouvés… l'un de nous doit pouvoir le prendre à revers en passant par ici. Tu y vas ? Je me charge de leurrer ses perceptions télépathiques.

– Dis-moi quand tu veux que j'y aille.

Quatre ferma les yeux quelques instants.

– Maintenant ! souffla-t-il.

Trowa s'engagea dans le couloir adjacent et le remonta d'un pas silencieux.

Lui aussi était curieux de voir ce mystérieux télépathe.

_Scriii_… fit le léger crissement dans son dos.

… _Comment ça "Scriiii" ?_

Il se baissa par pur réflexe. Le coup se perdit dans le plâtre de mur, l'aspergeant d'éclats et de poussière blanchâtres. Trowa se dégagea à l'aveuglette secoué par une violente quinte de toux.

_Merde ! C'est quoi ça ! Je n'ai rien senti approcher !_

Un feulement sourd s'éleva, ce qui força le brun à entrouvrir un œil pour vérifier si ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

Et ce n'était pas le cas…

Sauf que cette fois, la cible ça n'était plus Kathleen. C'était lui !

_Comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas le percevoir, merde ! Et pourquoi Quatre ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu !_

La chose attaqua. Trowa parvint à lui attraper les poignets, mais il bascula sur le dos, emporté par la puissance de la charge et reçut tout le poids de l'autre sur lui. Il échappa un grognement de douleur.

Il lui fallut lutter férocement pour conserver sa gorge hors de portée des crocs de son agresseur.

_¤ Tu as tué ma sœur ! Meuuuuurs ! ¤_

Pour le coup, Trowa faillit vraiment y rester. Dans sa surprise de réaliser que cette chose inhumaine était télépathe elle aussi, il laissa une ouverture dans sa garde, que l'autre ne laissa pas passer.

Les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair fragile, à la recherche de la jugulaire.

Seule son habitude des animaux sauva le français : l'unique moyen efficace de faire lâcher prise à un molosse était de lui appuyer sur les yeux, jusqu'à provoquer son évanouissement. Et Trowa ne se fit pas prier pour appliquer cette technique aussitôt.

L'être lâcha prise avant de sombrer tout à fait et se dégagea. Les deux adversaires reprirent leurs esprits à quelque distance l'un de l'autre.

Trowa respirait avec une difficulté sifflante. Sa gorge le brûlait.

Il s'octroya tout de même une seconde pour faire le point.

_Bon ok, reprenons : Cette… aberration physique est capable d'utiliser la télépathie ? Génial…_

La chose chargea de nouveau.

_¤ Meuuuurs ! ¤_

_Télépathe et ivre de vengeance avec ça._

Trowa avait tiré le gros lot apparemment… Mais ça avait le mérite d'expliquer beaucoup de choses, si ce mutant était au moins capable de faire la moitié de ce que pouvait faire Quatre.

_N'empêche… rencontrer deux télépathes en moins d'une heure ? Je doute que cela soit une coïncidence…_

_¤ Quatre ! J'ai…! ¤ _appela-t-il mentalement

_¤ Je sais, j'ai senti ! Je t'ai presque rejoint ! ¤_

Trowa espéra que le "presque" soit un vrai "presque" de moins d'une minute, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait encore bien longtemps avec ces étoiles qui dansaient dangereusement devant ses yeux.

Le mutant se donna une nouvelle fois l'avantage de l'attaque. Trowa para les coups à la recherche d'une faille chez l'autre.

Son dos heurta brutalement le mur. Il grimaça : son agresseur venait de l'acculer. Si Quatre ne se dépêchait pas, il était fichu.

_¤ Shet ! Arrête ! ¤_

Mais le mutant ne tint pas compte de l'appel.

_¤ Sheitan ! Ça suffit ! ¤_

Cette fois, l'être tituba en arrière avec un geignement de souffrance. Il jeta un œil furieux à la silhouette blonde un peu à l'écart et fila sans demander son reste, mais avec un grondement de colère. Quatre qui arrivait à ce moment, eut à peine le temps de se pousser pour éviter d'être renversé.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

Son regard se reporta un peu plus loin vers Trowa ainsi que vers la mystérieuse personne qui venait d'arrêter le monstre et il fut envahi par une impression de déjà-vu.

– Duo… ? murmura-t-il.

Mais il réalisa aussitôt son erreur : la stature était bien moindre et puis c'était une jeune fille blonde qu'il avait devant lui. Même si elle avait une longue natte qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et qu'elle avait quelque chose du côté androgyne de l'américain à ses quinze ans, cette nouvelle venue était loin d'être Duo.

Elle se tenait auprès de Trowa et semblait hésiter entre s'agenouiller pour examiner le jeune homme ou détaler à toutes jambes.

Moralité : elle restait sur place, immobile.

Quatre se précipita vers son amant.

– Trowa ! Ça va !

L'intéressé sourit pour le rassurer.

– Je crois, oui, fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

– Attends, on va essayer de bander cette blessure à la gorge.

Trowa rit et toussa.

– Tu vas nous la jouer à la Wufei ?

Quatre suspendit ses gestes et rougit en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la jeune fille qui se tenait là.

– Oh et puis zut ! marmonna-t-il.

Moins d'une minute après, il était en train de réduire sa chemise en charpie et de parer au plus pressé pour la blessure de Trowa.

– Qui es-tu, demanda le français à la jeune fille.

– Je… m'appelle Shania… répondit-elle avec une hésitation marquée.

– Merci Shania, sans ton intervention, j'y restais.

Elle fit un rapide signe de tête.

Quatre avait tressailli.

Elle avait bien dit… Shania… ?

¤

_( – Shania nous couvre ?_

– _Oui. Mais on a peu de temps. Il faut faire vite ! )_

¤

_Shania…_

Un léger piétinement attira leur attention et une frimousse familière apparut prudemment au bout du couloir. Quatre résista péniblement à son envie de héler son énigmatique petit télépathe. Shania fit les gros yeux en direction du gamin pour lui signifier de déguerpir en vitesse. L'autre hésita, mais ne décolla pas d'un pouce, observant les deux adultes avec intérêt.

– Laisse-le venir… nous n'avons pas l'intention de lui faire du mal… Et à toi non plus… dit doucement Trowa.

Quatre confirma en silence.

Shania serra les lèvres un instant.

– Sam ! finit-elle par appeler.

Le blondinet s'approcha en trottinant et s'immobilisa à côté d'elle. Les trois télépathes se dévisagèrent sans rien dire. Il flottait comme une atmosphère de méfiance et de questions non dites. Quatre finit par esquisser un sourire bienveillant.

– Nous sommes venus chercher Zaz.

– Zaz… Isabelle ?

– Oui. Nous sommes ses parents.

Le dénommé Sam parut s'agiter et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à son aînée. Le visage de Shania ne trahissait rien.

Trowa se redressa et passa une main sur son bandage de fortune avec une grimace.

– Où est-elle ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

Silence. Sam regardait tour à tour Shania et Quatre, d'un air inquiet. Il se tenait prudemment en retrait derrière la blonde.

– Où ? répéta Trowa, inconsciemment plus menaçant que la première fois.

Les yeux de Shania étincelèrent dangereusement. L'inquiétude de Sam à ses côtés se fit un peu plus visible. Mais les deux adolescents ne pipèrent mot.

– Où sont vos parents ? demanda Quatre d'une voix douce, décidant de changer de sujet.

La réponse se fit sans attendre.

– Nous n'avons pas de parents, répliqua Shania en relevant fièrement le menton.

Mais plus que la réaction de la jeune fille, Quatre observait celle du garçon. Et Sam montra un signe certain de trouble face aux mots de la nattée.

_Intéressant…_

Les yeux bleu sombre de l'enfant croisèrent les siens et s'y ancrèrent. Un étrange courant passa entre eux deux.

– Tu ne parles pas, Sam ? s'informa l'arabe dans un sourire encourageant.

Shania se décala un peu, de façon à s'interposer entre eux.

– Non. Il n'a jamais parlé à voix haute. Mais il est télépathe, alors c'est pas important !

Quatre avait l'impression d'être face à une louve défendant sa progéniture et cela le fit sourire.

– Vous êtes frère et sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Shania tressaillit et rougit.

– Ou-oui… Co-comment…?

Quatre rit.

– Une intuition, comme ça.

– Quatre… coupa Trowa.

– Oui, je sais. Allons-y. ( Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, puis Quatre s'arrêta et se retourna, décidant de te tester une dernière chose. ) Vous êtes vraiment sûrs… que vous ne pouvez pas nous aider… ?

Shania trahit comme une légère hésitation.

– Je sais que tu as aidé une amie à nous à sortir d'ici…

Le regard de l'adolescente se mit à fuir le sien.

– S'il te plait, Shania ? C'est très important pour nous de retrouver Zaz… Elle compte beaucoup pour nous…

La jeune fille se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

¤ _Vous l'aimez vraiment ?_ ¤

Une voix fluette résonna dans l'esprit des deux hommes.

¤ _Oui, bien sûr_, ¤ répondit Quatre. ¤ _C'est notre fille._ ¤

Sam parut l'observer un moment puis il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Shania. Les deux télépathes commencèrent une conversation mentale, ce qui était assez déroutant à regarder, puisqu'ils avaient toutes les attitudes et les mimiques d'une conversation à haute voix, alors que pas un mot ne franchissaient leurs lèvres.

Finalement, Shania échappa un soupir agacé et las, alors qu'un sourire de remerciement naissait sur le visage de Sam. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers Quatre et Trowa.

– Venez, annonça Shania. Je vais vous guider jusqu'à Isabelle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wufei gardait une main sur la paroi métallique, pour assurer son chemin dans la pénombre. L'autre conservait son revolver prêt à l'emploi. Le silence et la chaleur moite qui augmentait au fur et à mesure que lui descendait, le rendait beaucoup plus nerveux qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Une partie de son esprit restait anxieusement dirigé vers l'arrière, en alerte.

Il n'aimait pas le fait d'avoir du laisser Kathleen comme ça, sachant que son pouvoir flirtait avec la bombe à retardement. D'un autre côté, il aurait encore moins aimé avoir ladite bombe à retardement dans les pattes vu l'atmosphère angoissante du lieu.

Lui, ça le rendait juste nerveux, mais Kathleen aurait probablement pété un câble, vu son état.

Il se persuada une nouvelle fois qu'il avait fait le bon choix. De toute façon, au moindre signe de grabuge derrière lui, il faisait volte-face pour secourir la jeune femme.

Il finit par arriver dans le hangar, goûtant avec répugnance à la moiteur de l'endroit. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait appliqué, à l'intérieur de la gorge, un chiffon qui le gênait pour respirer.

Un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici.

_Ton job !_ répliqua son aigrelette petite voix intérieure, d'un ton candide.

Ouais… et il en était ra-vi… !

Il commença à remonter le long des rangées de tubes, aux aguets. Mais bientôt il s'immobilisa, oubliant le danger potentiel : la curiosité était plus forte. Il scruta l'intérieur de la cuve la plus proche. On ne distinguait pas grand chose, à cause du fluide translucide qui la remplissait. Il s'approcha un peu plus, les nerfs à fleur de peau : l'endroit lui donnait l'impression d'être au cœur d'un de ces films d'horreur de seconde zone, si chers à Duo. Dans ces films, le héros tombait toujours sur les pires horreurs quand il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation.

– Tire-toi, mon vieux Wufei, marmonna l'asiatique pour lui-même.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de coller pratiquement son visage à la vitre, même si son instinct lui hurlait que l'idée était PARTICULIEREMENT mauvaise.

Au début il ne distingua rien et ses muscles commencèrent à se détendre d'eux-mêmes. Soudainement un faciès grimaçant sembla se jeter sur lui, apparaissant de nulle part.

Wufei fit un bon en arrière avec un cri de frayeur. Il se figea aussitôt, réalisant qu'il avait affaire à l'un de ces espèces de mutants et que celui-ci paraissait être inconscient à l'intérieur du tube.

– T'es vraiment trop con, mon pauvre vieux ! s'engueula-t-il avec fureur.

Il avait porté une main à sa poitrine pour essayer de contenir un peu les battements affolés de son cœur. Il la retira au moment même où il prenait conscience de ce geste digne d'une mauviette.

– Merde ! marmonna-t-il. Faut que t'arrêtes de te faire des films ! Shazi !

En colère après lui-même, il retourna étudier le cylindre. Mais cela ne lui apprit pas grand chose de plus, en dehors du fait qu'un être apparemment issu d'un croisement contre-nature entre un homme et un animal y reposait.

Sur un soupir contrarié, il reprit son avancée prudente, son arme prête à faire feu. Au gré de ses pas, il put constater que les mutants n'étaient pas les seuls à sommeiller ici : il voyait également des silhouettes parfaitement humaines flotter à l'intérieur des cuves luminescentes.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?_ songea-t-il avec un frisson d'inquiétude.

Il parcourut les allées silencieuses sans croiser âme qui vive. Etrangement, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise : il avait l'impression d'être au cœur du secret de cet endroit et il n'y avait aucune protection ?

Seul un piège pouvait se présenter ainsi…

Il crut ses craintes confirmées lorsqu'un léger bruit de pas s'éleva dans son dos. Il fit volte-face, braquant son arme face à lui.

Au début, il ne vint rien et il se dit que sa peur commençait à le faire gravement délirer, et puis son regard se baissa de quelques centimètres.

Interdit, il contempla une fillette d'environ cinq ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses.

_Métissée asiatique_, jugea-t-il instinctivement.

Le regard ambré de la gamine semblait le transpercer avec intensité. Et pourtant il paraissait si absent en même temps…

Machinalement, Wufei commença à abaisser son arme, ayant encore du mal à accepter ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

– Hey… Salut… commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il se tut brutalement, réalisant à ce moment seulement, que l'enfant venait de braquer un pistolet sur lui. Il releva automatiquement le sien, la mettant en joue.

La situation était complètement irréelle. Tellement irréelle qu'il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Cette gosse avait à peine cinq ans !

– A-attends ! protesta le chinois. Je ne… !

Le regard parfaitement vide, la gamine pressa la détente.

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	13. Nightmare's vault partie 3

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Bla bla vite fait :** Merci à ornaluca, Bibou, mogyoda, Angel, Angel Soya, Théalie, Kyu, L'ange gardien, Florinoir, Lynn E.R. Aerama, lapetiteallemande et Titou pour leurs reviews. Je vous fais les réponses d'ici peu ! ;)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 12 :** _Nightmare's vault_ ( partie 3 )

— Bijarre, quand même… fit Duo, un mini-tournevis entre les dents.

— Quoi ? demanda Heero en plein raccordement de laptop miniature.

— Que les pach ouvrent pas kou.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ch'était des chientifiques qui bochent là, non ? Cha me parachait logique que leurs bages ouvrent koukes les portes de couloirs. Chur une challe préchige, je guis pas, mais ch'est juchte un couloir, mergue !

Duo retira vivement ses doigts alors qu'une petite gerbe d'étincelles jaillissait de la connexion électronique qu'il venait de faire.

— Ch'est branché, annonça-t-il laconiquement.

Il rangea enfin son mini-tournevis au fond d'une poche.

— C'était peut-être juste des techniciens. C'est pour ça que leur accès se limite seulement à certaines zones.

— Mouais, concéda le natté en venant se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon.

Heero était en train de pirater la lourde porte d'acier qui les bloquaient, à l'aide de la carte magnétique qu'il avait "empruntée". Au bout de quelques minutes, le voyant rouge sur le mur bascula au vert et la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement étouffé.

Les deux hommes replièrent rapidement leur matériel avant de continuer leur exploration.

— C'est désert. C'est silencieux. J'aime pas, résuma Duo pour ce qui devait être la trentième fois, au moins.

Heero se contenta de faire signe qu'il était d'accord.

L'électronique de ce complexe était loin d'être dépassé, vu le niveau de celui qui régulait l'ouverture des portes –il avait galéré un minimum, tout à l'heure, l'air de rien-, en plus de ça on connaissait leur présence ici puisque Quatre avait été repéré.

Et rien. Pas une riposte, que dalle, en dehors du mini-accrochage qu'ils avaient subit un peu plus tôt.

Cela faisait trop de contradictions pour être honnête. De quoi allumer tous les warnings chez un instinct de terroriste de haut-vol, qu'il soit à la retraite ou non.

— Ça va nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule, tu vas voir… marmonna l'américain, en bon oiseau de mauvais augure.

Leurs muscles attendaient le plus léger changement d'atmosphère qui signifierait une attaque imminente. Ils parcoururent une trentaine de mètres dans les couloirs innombrables du complexe –presque aussi tordus que ceux chez les Prev', dixit Duo-.

Une série de roulement métalliques se fit tout à coup entendre, venant dans leur direction. Heero identifia les objets qui filaient vers eux, une fraction de seconde avant Duo.

— Lacrymogènes ! prévint-il avant de protéger son visage de sa manche.

Mais son compagnon ne l'avait pas attendu pour se protéger également.

La fumée les enveloppa en un instant, les empêchant même de se voir l'un l'autre. Rapidement, Duo perçut une présence étrangère près de lui. Il frappa sans sommation, comptant sur son instinct pour faire mouche.

Et son instinct fut aussi sûr qu'au plus fort de la guerre : son coude s'enfonça douloureusement dans le visage recouvert d'un masque à gaz de son agresseur inconnu. Le natté gagna une seconde de répit avant une nouvelle charge, lui laissant la possibilité de se préparer à l'assaut. Les coups s'échangèrent avec violence. Duo virevoltait dans une danse à demi-aveugle et pourtant d'une efficacité redoutable. C'était dans ce genre de situation où il se félicitait d'avoir appris à survivre et à se battre dans les bas-fonds sordides de L2. Il parvint à toucher une seconde fois son adversaire au visage, le cueillant proprement à la tempe. L'individu vacilla, à moitié sonné. L'américain eut le champ libre pour lui arracher son masque.

Il revêtit tranquillement l'objet.

— Thank you, buddy ! lança-t-il joyeusement alors que l'autre suffoquait.

Le natté se mit aussitôt en quête de Heero, se repérant dans la fumée grâce aux bruits de combat.

Pendant ce temps, le japonais luttait contre les effets du gaz, ainsi que contre trois individus masqués.

Il avait eu moins de chance dans la distribution des assaillants… Surtout que ceux-ci ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle : ils étaient organisés, précis… armés…

Heero devait rivaliser de maîtrise pour les forcer à se gêner mutuellement. Et même comme ça, il perturbait à peine le ballet bien réglé de ses agresseurs.

Les deux G-boys n'avaient pas à faire à des amateurs, Heero l'avait bien compris. Les attaques qu'il était en train de subir étaient efficaces et parfaitement coordonnées, pourtant, ses adversaires n'avaient pas échangé un son depuis le début du combat. Seuls des soldats d'élite pouvaient avoir un tel niveau.

_Mais qui peut avoir intérêt à posséder des hommes entraînés à ce point, dans un monde sans guerre …?_

Entre deux esquives, Heero parvint à réaliser une superbe prise de judo qui envoya valser le plus petit des trois individus à deux mètres. Mais les coups des autres en furent à peine perturbés. Le métis évita de peu la lame glacée d'un cran d'arrêt. Il referma ses doigts autour du poignet armé qu'il broya d'une prise d'acier. Son adversaire tenta bien de résister, mais en vain : une demi-seconde plus tard, Heero enfonçait ladite lame dans le flanc de son propriétaire. Ce dernier tituba en arrière avec un cri de douleur, avant de s'affaisser contre un mur.

Heero vit que l'ex-victime de sa prise de judo se précipitait aussitôt vers son compagnon pour évaluer la gravité de sa blessure.

Quelque part, le japonais fut content de constater que leurs adversaires n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner les leurs. C'était peut-être idiot de penser ça à cet instant, pourtant il préférait savoir ce genre de chose.

Savoir qu'il se battait contre des humains et pas contre des monstres ou des machines sans âme.

Mais il paya au prix fort cette petite seconde de réflexion : il ne parvint pas à esquiver un direct porté en plein visage, qui faillit proprement l'étaler.

Il se dégagea instinctivement du corps à corps, à moitié sonné. Son répit ne fut que de courte durée : son dernier adversaire profita de son impuissance pour se jeter sur lui. Le métis se débattit comme un lion et parvint même à arracher le masque à gaz de son assaillant, dévoilant un visage adolescent.

Une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu s'empara de Heero, lui rappelant douloureusement ce qu'il avait été, lui-même, durant ces longues années de guerre.

Le garçon frappa Heero à l'estomac. Le japonais s'écroula, laissant tout le loisir à son adversaire de l'immobiliser à plat ventre sur le sol.

Heero cessa de se débattre quand le tranchant froid d'une lame de couteau se fit sentir sur sa gorge, dans une sinistre mise en garde.

_K'so… !_

Le poids de son vainqueur varia légèrement sur son dos, alors qu'il se penchait en avant.

— Barrez-vous d'ici… ! fut le murmure menaçant qui résonna au creux de son oreille.

— Pas sans Zaz… ! répliqua sourdement Heero, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

— LACHE-LE TOUT DE SUITE ! tonna la voix de Duo, en même temps qu'on entendait le cliquetis d'un cran de sûreté.

Heero ne put retenir son petit sourire supérieur.

_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre… _

Le métis sentit que le corps sur le sien se ramassait instinctivement, paré à toute éventualité.

— Je le dirais pas une troisième fois : lâche-le ou je te bute ! répéta Duo.

L'autre ne bougea pas.

— Hideki ! Lâche l'affaire ! ordonna une nouvelle voix.

Il s'agissait du plus petit des trois adversaires d'Heero, qui aidait tant bien que mal le blessé à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Le dénommé Hideki siffla d'un air furieux en direction de son compagnon, avant de reporter un regard menaçant vers Duo.

Et il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, si ce n'est pour entailler légèrement de sa lame, la peau d'Heero. Ce dernier lâcha tout juste un grognement contrarié.

Duo assura sa ligne de tir et commença à presser lentement la gâchette.

— DEK ! MERDE !

Hideki se contentait de fixer Duo, comme s'il attendait de voir.

Comme s'il cherchait à évaluer quelque chose…

L'expression de défi sur son visage ne faisait aucun doute.

Le doigt de Duo s'immobilisa à mi-parcours. Le jeune homme se trouvait étrangement mal à l'aise face à ce regard qui ne cillait pas.

Pas parce que ce regard le fixait, justement. Duo avait cessé de compté le nombre de fois où ses victimes de la guerre l'avaient regardé comme ça.

Non… C'était autre chose…

_C'est un regard… familier… _

Cela le frappa comme une gifle.

Il connaissait ce regard. Il le connaissait même par cœur !

_Heero… ? _

Duo hésita, plus très sûr de lui, tout à coup.

Pourtant… il ne l'inventait pas ! Ce gamin… c'était le portrait d'Heero tout craché ! Mêmes attitudes, mêmes expressions, même lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux qui vous mettait en garde sans qu'il ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

_Bon dieu ! La forme de son visage est la même, la forme de son nez aussi… ! Je suis tout de même pas fou !_

Inconsciemment, il commença à abaisser son arme.

_L'autre l'a appelé "Hideki"… c'est japonais, ce nom-là.. Et si… si c'était son petit frère ? Si… si ils étaient de la même famille ! Je peux quand même pas lui tirer dessus !_

— Duo, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Tire ! s'écria Heero, voyant son compagnon hésiter.

La lame sur son cou s'enfonça légèrement dans sa chair, lui arrachant un juron.

Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à Duo, pour l'amour du ciel ! Si il laissait l'opportunité à ce gosse de le tuer, le gamin allait pas se priver !

— Je-je peux pas… fit Duo d'une voix étrangement fêlée et faible.

Heero marqua un temps de silence incrédule.

Non mais oh ! Il lui faisait quoi d'un coup, le Shinigami !

— Duo, fais pas l'idiot ! Descends-le !

Le natté releva son arme, mais la rabaissa presque aussitôt !

— DUO !

— NE ME DEMANDE PAS ÇA ! NE ME DEMANDE PAS DE TIRER SUR UNE PARTIE DE TOI ! s'écria Duo en secouant la tête.

La formulation était étrange. Duo était le premier à s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les mots s'étaient agencés ainsi dans sa tête.

Juste, peut-être… Parce que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

Il s'abattit un silence terrible.

— Hein ? balbutia Heero en ouvrant des yeux immenses.

Mais Duo ne quittait pas Hideki du regard.

— Je sais ce que je dis ! s'écria Duo dans un besoin irrépressible de justifier son hésitation. Il a les mêmes attitudes, le même regard, la même forme de visage… ! Ce môme te ressemble beaucoup trop pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence ! Si jamais vous êtes frères ou cousins ou un truc du genre… ! Comment veux-tu que je lui tire dessus !

— Arrête d'halluciner ! Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps !

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais vraiment ! protesta Duo avec un mouvement de tête furieux. Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ta famille ! Et moi, je te connais assez pour savoir si quelqu'un te ressemble anormalement ou non !

Heero se serait presque levé pour aller secouer Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits, si seulement il avait pu.

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que la pression de la lame sur son cou avait presque cessée. Il jeta un coup d'œil incrédule au gamin juché sur lui. Une expression de surprise douloureuse altérait les traits d'Hideki.

_Duo… aurait raison ? Uso… da ! _(¤1)

Il voulut tendre une main pour forcer le garçon à le regarder en face et qu'il puisse juger par lui-même de ce soit-disant air de famille.

Hideki battit aussitôt en retraite et rejoignit ses compagnons.

Heero n'en revenait pas. Duo non plus.

Le natté finit par abaisser totalement son arme. Il ne chercha pas non plus à intercepter le quatrième du groupe, qui se remettait péniblement des effets du gaz lacrymogène. Le dernier de la bande le dépassa et rejoignit ses compagnons sans être inquiété.

Les six hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant une seconde.

— Vous… commença Heero, troublé.

— Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez d'ici au plus vite, coupa sèchement le plus petit des adolescents, un jeune asiatique à l'air sauvage. On a rien contre vous en particulier, mais nous ne sommes pas maître de "Leurs" décisions. Si vous continuez à vouloir explorer cet endroit, vous "Les" forcerez à utiliser les grands moyens et nous ne pourrons plus rien pour vous.

— Wait a sec' ! T'es en train d'essayer de nous faire croire que vous vouliez juste nous dissuader d'aller plus loin. Vous vous foutez de nous ou quoi ! explosa Duo.

Les adolescents hochèrent pourtant un peu la tête, dans un même mouvement. Ils étaient devenus un rien penauds, tout à coup.

— Okaaay… ! D'accord… ! grommela Duo dans un soupir un tantinet agacé.

De son côté, Heero ne trahit aucune émotion, le regard plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se remit souplement sur ses pieds et passa une main distraite sur l'égratignure cuisante que son affrontement avec Hideki venait de lui coûter. Il toisait durement le groupe d'adolescents.

— Qui êtes-vous ? gronda-t-il.

Toute cette plaisanterie de ressemblance ne l'amusait plus depuis longtemps. Il pouvait étudier Hideki à loisir de là où il était et il aurait bien voulu savoir ce que Duo avait pu fumer avant de venir ici. Si encore Duo lui avait dit "Putain, ce môme me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !", là, il aurait été totalement d'accord. Mais que cet Hideki lui ressemble, A LUI, il ne fallait pas pousser.

Cette espèce de moue coupable que le garçon affichait, Duo en usait et en abusait depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Heero ne savait pas y résister plus de deux secondes.

_Les même attitudes que moi… Non mais, il se fout de ma gueule ! C'est à lui qu'il ressemble ce gamin ! _

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, qui on est ? cracha le jeune asiatique, qui se posait de plus en plus comme le leader de la troupe. Barrez-vous avant qu'on ne vous attaque pour de vrai !

Les quatre adolescents tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Heero et Duo restèrent plantés au milieu du chemin, une même expression vaguement stupéfaite sur le visage.

— C'était quoi, ça ? fit Duo.

On le sentait blasé.

— Une menace.

— C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé… soupira le jeune homme.

— Duo…

— Oui, quoi ?

— A partir de maintenant, je vais surveiller de près ce que tu mets dans ton café, le matin…

— … Gné ?

Mais Heero était en train d'armer son revolver.

— Viens. On les suit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Trowa suivait, mais un peu en retrait. Il observait leurs deux étranges compagnons. Shania marchait en tête, sans un mot. Sam et Quatre semblaient plongés dans une passionnante conversation télépathique qui ne nécessitait qu'eux.

Et vu les regards sombres que Shania jetait régulièrement par-dessus son épaule, la jeune fille n'appréciait qu'à moitié de voir son petit frère et l'arabe faire ami-ami aussi rapidement.

A dire vrai, Trowa n'aimait pas trop ça non plus. Il avait beau savoir que Quatre ne se trompait jamais quand il s'agissait de juger quelqu'un, le brun ne pouvait ignorer que ces deux gamins n'étaient pas aussi innocents qu'ils le paraissaient.

Tout dans leur manière de bouger et d'étudier leur environnement en quelques coups d'œil discrets mais précis, marquait une solide expérience du combat.

Même pour le jeune Sam.

Alors Trowa préférait se méfier.

Pourtant, son instinct ne s'affolait pas. Aucun système d'alarme inconscient ne résonnait aux fond de ses tripes.

Impression de danger : zéro.

Mais comme il était en présence de télépathes, on ne savait jamais. Ils pouvaient bien être capables d'endormir artificiellement son sens du danger avec leurs pouvoirs.

_Sauf que tu sais depuis longtemps que tu es immunisé à ce genre de suggestion mentale…_ signala tranquillement sa petite voix intérieure.

Trowa grimaça légèrement.

Oui. Et c'était la seule faille dans sa théorie.

Il avait bien pris soin de calfeutrer l'accès à son esprit, depuis le moment où Shania et Sam les avaient rejoints. Lui et Quatre avaient testé le phénomène plusieurs fois : même en y mettant toutes ses forces, le blond ne pouvait pénétrer à travers la barrière que Trowa érigeait autour de son esprit, si Trowa ne le voulait pas.

Au début, Quatre avait pensé que c'était peut-être parce que Trowa était un Newtype aussi. Mais Kathleen, qui s'était mêlée de l'expérience, avait répondu en riant que "non", Trowa n'était pas Newtype pour deux sous –les Newtypes avaient une résonance particulière sur son sens-radar -, mais que, par contre, c'était peut-être ses tendances autistes qui voulaient ça –et que c'était inutile de le prendre mal, Trowa, elle plaisantait-.

Tout ça pour dire que ce qui marchait contre Quatre, marchait sûrement aussi contre le premier télépathe venu.

Donc impression de danger : zéro.

………

………

Peut-être qu'il rouillait en fin de compte ?

Il chassa cette remarque stupide et fugace au fond de son esprit.

Shania s'arrêta finalement face à une porte coulissante. Elle tapa un code sur le cadran d'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement pneumatique.

Impression de danger : toujours à zéro.

Sur le principe, ça commençait à agacer sérieusement le français.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui souffla discrètement Quatre.

— Oui. Tout va TROP bien, grommela-t-il.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, sourit Quatre, un peu rêveur. Mais ne t'en fait pas. A mon avis, les soucis viendront bien assez tôt.

L'arabe se glissa à la suite de Shania et de Sam. Trowa prit le même chemin, à demi-satisfait par la réponse de son compagnon.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce circulaire au centre duquel trônait un tube semblable à ceux alignés dans le hangar. (¤2) Le liquide translucide éclairait faiblement la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, jusqu'à ce que Shania n'appuie sur l'interrupteur, inondant les lieux sous une lumière blanche et dure.

Une petite silhouette familière flottait en suspension à l'intérieur du fluide.

— Zaz ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix inquiète ses deux pères adoptifs en se précipitant aux pieds du cylindre.

Ils frappèrent inutilement sur les parois de plexiglas. La fillette inconsciente ne réagit pas à leurs appels. Quatre lâcha un juron étouffé en arabe, avant de se calmer. Il se concentra et chercha à contacter directement l'esprit de sa fille.

En vain.

Le sommeil artificiel dans lequel était plongée l'enfant était beaucoup trop profond.

_Presque un coma…_

Le blond chercha un réconfort silencieux en portant son regard sur Trowa. Celui-ci étudiait avec attention l'immense console de commande, disposée en demi-cercle autour du cylindre central. Le grand jeune homme ne touchait pour l'instant à rien, essayant juste de comprendre avec ses yeux, son expérience et son instinct comment pouvait fonctionner l'ensemble du système.

S'il se trompait… Si jamais il faisait une fausse manœuvre en essayant de libérer Zaz…

Ses mains frôlèrent pensivement les commandes, incapables de se lancer dans une perspective aussi risquée.

— Shania… demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Tu sais comment on peut ouvrir ce tube ?

La jeune fille se balança sur place un court instant, avec l'air d'hésiter. Puis tout à coup, elle eut un mouvement de tête vif et décidé. En quelques pas déterminés, elle rejoignit Trowa.

— La procédure est un peu longue à mettre en œuvre, prévint-elle, et vous allez devoir m'assister.

— Très bien…

Shania commença à appuyer sur une série de boutons, tout en expliquant au brun la marche à suivre. Quatre les regarda travailler avec un petit sourire affectueux et rêveur, avant de se détourner à nouveau vers Zaz.

La présence de Sam se fit toute proche. Le garçon se mit à contempler la petite captive avec le même sérieux et la même inquiétude que l'adulte.

¤ _Ils l'ont mise là parce qu'ils ont découvert qu'elle avait réussi à communiquer avec l'extérieur… _¤ annonça-t-il dans une transmission où perçait le remord.

Quatre ne répondit rien, attendant la suite qu'il devinait.

¤ _C'est de ma faute… !_ ¤ révéla le gamin en piquant du nez. ¤ _Si je ne l'avais pas aidée à vous contacter, elle n'aurait pas été enfermée là-dedans ! _¤

Touché par cet aveu, Quatre esquissa un léger sourire, à la fois attendri et navré. Il tendit une main qu'il passa paternellement dans les mèches blondes en bataille du gamin. Sam acheva de fondre silencieusement en larmes.

¤ _Je savais pas, moi, qu'ils enregistraient l'activité de son cerveau ! J'ai pas pensé qu'ils le feraient ! Je savais pas ! _¤

L'arabe mit un genou à terre et prit l'enfant en pleurs dans ses bras.

¤ _Ce n'est pas ta faute. Personne ne te reproche rien…_ ¤ transmit-il avec gentillesse en lui frottant le dos pour essayer de le consoler.

Les sanglots du garçon ne diminuèrent pas pour autant, mais Quatre les trouva quand même moins déchirants, signe que ses paroles n'avaient pas été vaines.

Il supposa que l'enfant avait peut-être d'autres raisons de pleurer, mais pas beaucoup l'occasion de le faire entre les bras d'un adulte compatissant. Après tout… ses meilleurs amis, anciens enfants-soldats, avaient été dans ce genre-là et Sam leur ressemblait à bien des égards, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne leur ressemblerait pas aussi pour ça… ?

— Samuel ? appela la voix inquiète de Shania en voyant son petit frère sangloter entre les bras de Quatre.

— C'est bon, Shania, tout va bien… la rassura l'arabe. Ce n'est pas grave…

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain, mais finit par reprendre son travail avec Trowa, sans cesser de les surveiller par intermittence.

Il y eut soudainement un chuintement, puis un bruit d'aspiration qui interrompit les sanglots de Sam. Le niveau de liquide à l'intérieur du tube où était enfermée Zaz se mit à baisser rapidement. Quatre et Trowa fixaient la prison de leur fille avec anxiété. Un nouveau chuintement et les parois de plexiglas commencèrent enfin à s'élever.

Dès qu'il en eut la place, Quatre se précipita pour libérer sa fille.

¤ _Zaz ! ZAZ !_ ¤

La petite lueur d'un esprit qui s'éveille vacilla en écho au fond de son esprit. L'arabe échappa un rire de soulagement et étreignit la fillette avec bonheur, tournoyant sur lui-même.

L'écho se fit brutalement dissonant de douleur, l'interrompant net.

— Zaz ? Ma puce ?

Les doigts la petite fille s'étaient mis à griffer avec terreur, le tissu sur les épaules de son père. Elle se mit à gémir de souffrance.

— Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus, toutes ses perceptions saturées par les hurlements psychiques de voix innombrables. Il lui fallut une seconde de panique avant de comprendre.

Ce n'était pas lui qui entendait directement ces voix, mais Zaz. Et l'enfant, incapable de les contrôler, ni de s'en protéger, ne pouvait faire autre chose que les relayer vers lui. Et si les autres ne souffraient pas de ces émissions incontrôlées c'est qu'elle était probablement trop faible pour affecter les gens trop éloignés d'elle.

¤ _C'est rien mon bébé, c'est rien. Du calme…_ ¤

Les transmissions de Quatre se voulaient rassurantes, alors que son esprit s'insinuait plus en avant dans celui de la fillette. En quelques secondes, il utilisa son propre pouvoir télépathique pour édifier une barrière mentale qui bloqua les voix à l'extérieur de l'esprit de Zaz.

Les sanglots de la fillette passèrent de l'hystérie terrifiée à l'épuisement soulagé.

¤ _C'est fini, ma puce, c'est fini… Tout va bien… Je suis là… On est là…_ ¤

L'arabe berçait tendrement sa fille.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Trowa en se rapprochant d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

— Les "voix"… Elle les entendait aussi sans pouvoir s'en protéger. Ces monstres ont provoqué l'évolution de son pouvoir vers la télépathie, comme je le craignais… !

Une rage sourde couvait dans la voix d'ordinaire si mesurée du jeune homme. Les yeux verts de Trowa s'assombrirent dangereusement à l'annonce de son amant. Il caressa doucement l'enfant sur la tête, sans dire un mot.

— Si je mets la main sur ces salauds… je les tue… gronda dangereusement le blond, son regard animé par une étincelle furieuse.

Il n'eut pas besoin de consulter son compagnon pour savoir que celui-ci pensait la même chose.

¤ _Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_ ¤ s'inquiéta télépathiquement la voix de Sam.

Le jeune garçon tiraillait timidement sur un pan du pull de Quatre.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

— Oui, elle va bien, maintenant. J'empêche son pouvoir de lui faire du mal pour l'instant. Quand on sera sorti d'ici, je pourrais lui apprendre à le contrôler.

Le garçon hocha la tête avec un sérieux trop adulte.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement.

— Shania ! Shania !

Un groupe de quatre adolescents investit les lieux avec des airs affolés. Parmi eux, Quatre identifia Wei et l'autre garçon responsable de la libération de Kathleen.

— Ils ont… ! commença l'un d'eux avant de s'interrompre brutalement lorsqu'il constata que la nattée blonde n'était pas seule.

Les ex-G-boys et les adolescents se dévisagèrent en silence. Celui qui avait commencé à parler s'agitait nerveusement, son regard allant de Quatre à Trowa puis à Shania. Les autres se contentaient de fixer froidement les deux adultes.

Shania finit par faire signe aux garçons que tout allait bien et ils parurent moins sur la défensive, bien qu'à contre-cœur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? demanda le binôme de Wei en désignant Trowa et Quatre d'une léger signe du menton.

— Ils sont venus chercher Isabelle.

Shania se fit fusiller du regard par le garçon.

— Tu veux vraiment nous attirer des ennuis, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il.

La blonde soutint son regard d'un air dédaigneux.

— Je préfère nous attirer des ennuis à nous que leur en attirer à eux, Lex !

— Isabelle est des nôtres ! "Ils" voudront la récupérer à tout prix comme "Ils" l'ont déjà fait ! On ne peut plus la laisser partir ! Ça leur attirera des ennuis quoi qu'il arrive !

Les yeux de Shania s'assombrirent dangereusement. Elle ne dit rien à voix haute, mais à priori, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Soudainement, elle porta une main à son front avec un bref cri de douleur.

— Shan ?

— Wei ! Va à la Pouponnière ! Vite !

Les yeux du jeune asiatique s'écarquillèrent d'un air douloureux et il quitta la salle aussitôt, sans demander plus d'explications.

Trowa avait spontanément offert un appui à la télépathe vacillante, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la part dudit Lex.

— Ça ira ? s'inquiéta-t-il gentiment.

— Hn. Oui. C'est passé. Merci.

La jeune fille lui rendit un sourire doux.

Au bout d'une seconde d'un silence pesant, l'adolescent châtain clair qui était entré en interpellant Shania n'y tint plus.

— Shan ! Ils ont trouvé ! Ils ont compris, pour Dek ! Lex et toi, vous aviez dit que ça n'arriverait pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !

— Arrête de dire des bêtises, T.J. (¤3), ils ont rien compris du tout… maugréa Lex avec une légère grimace alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la console de commande.

— Mais il a vu la ressemblance avec le 01 ! Vous l'avez entendu aussi bien que moi ! protesta T.J.

Silence embarrassé.

— Hideki, merde ! insista le châtain.

— Qu'il ait cru voir une ressemblance ne veut rien dire… énonça l'intéressé d'une voix lente et troublée.

— Hideki a raison. Ça ne leur suffira jamais pour savoir ce que nous sommes, trancha Lex de mauvaise humeur, apportant un silence désagréable dans la pièce.

C'est alors qu'une voix calme et posée déchira le lourd silence ambiant.

— Si. Moi aussi, je sais ce que vous êtes, annonça Quatre. Depuis le début…

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : c'est impossible, c'est faux.

(¤2) : influence X-Men II inside. :p

(¤3 : prononcez à l'anglaise "Tee Jay". Demandez pas pourquoi tout de suite, vous aurez les explications de ce nom zarb ensuite. :p

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	14. Nightmare's vault partie 4

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Bla bla vite fait :** Merci à Ankei, Syt the Evil Angel, Kyu, Bibou, mogyoda, et marnie pour leurs reviews ! Et voilà enfin ce qu'il est advenu de Wufei !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 13 :** _Nightmare's vault_ ( partie 4 )

Kathleen tressaillit violemment en entendant les coups de feu. Deux détonations quasi-simultanées.

Puis le silence.

Oppressant.

Elle s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier, un poing appuyé nerveusement sur ses lèvres.

Wufei lui avait fait promettre de rester là et de l'attendre. Et vu le comportement étrange de son pouvoir, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui désobéir.

Mais elle n'aimait pas la crampe désagréable qui lui retournait l'estomac.

_Allons… S'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, Quatre t'aurait aussitôt prévenue…_ se dit-elle.

Oui. Sauf si la gravité était telle que le télépathe préférait lui cacher ce qui se passait, pour la protéger.

………

Elle n'aimait définitivement pas cette étrange impression…

Un peu tremblante, elle se remit sur ses pieds et commença à descendre l'escalier, le cœur battant d'angoisse.

La descente lui parut interminable. La moiteur de l'air était étouffante et désagréable. La perte de ses repères habituels, une torture effrayante.

Mais le doute qui lui nouait l'estomac était encore pire.

Il S'ETAIT passé quelque chose. Elle le SAVAIT. Il était arrivé QUELQUE CHOSE à Wufei !

Et cette certitude, ancrée au fond de ses tripes, était la seule chose qui lui permettait de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Elle atteignit les dernières marches et hésita un long moment une fois en bas, alors que d'interminables rangées de tubes se déployaient devant elle.

_Où… ? Où est-ce que je dois aller ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

Cette indécision était totalement nouvelle pour elle. Normalement, elle savait toujours vers où diriger ses pas.

Elle étouffa un petit gémissement de panique et regarda nerveusement tout autour d'elle.

Elle ne la vit pas du premier coup, cette forme recroquevillée contre un mur et qui semblait si petite. Mais une fois qu'elle la vit, elle eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre pendant plusieurs secondes.

— Wufei !

Elle se précipita auprès de lui. Il était assis sur le sol, ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, son visage caché entre ses genoux.

Il avait du sang partout.

— Wufei ! Wufei !

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, cherchant la blessure d'un regard affolé. Il ne réagit pas. Elle le força à relever la tête vers elle.

Son visage était couvert de sang et de larmes. Son regard fixe et presque vitreux.

— Oh mon dieu, Wu… ! geignit Kathleen.

La jeune femme s'était mise à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas le moment, que Wufei avait besoin de toute son aide, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Nerveusement, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle l'ausculta tant bien que mal, découvrant qu'une longue estafilade lui labourait le cuir chevelu.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne formula aucun son.

Il ne semblait même pas voir qu'elle était là.

Avant même d'y réfléchir, Kathleen lui assena une claque. Il cligna des yeux. Une expression blessée traversa ses iris noirs.

— Kath… leen ?

Un sanglot de soulagement hystérique monta de la gorge de la Newtype :

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Wufei ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Réponds-moi !

Le regard de son amant se perdit dans le vague de ses souvenirs. Il mit du temps avant de parvenir à lui répondre, d'une voix très lente et atone :

— Une petite fille… Il y avait une petite fille de l'âge de Zaz… Elle avait des cheveux très longs… très noirs… Elle avait un pistolet… ( Il marqua un très long temps de silence. Il était si pâle que Kathleen crût qu'il allait vomir. ) Elle avait son pistolet braqué sur moi… Elle a tiré… Et j'ai… tiré aussi… Elle s'est écroulée… Elle ne s'est pas relevée… Elle ne bougeait plus… Je… Je l'ai tuée… acheva-t-il dans un murmure inaudible. Je l'ai tuée… J'ai tué… une petite fille… J'ai tué… un enfant… Oh mon dieu, je suis un monstre… ! Je suis un monstre… !

Il se mit à répéter cette dernière phrase sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Son regard était vide. Effroyablement fixe et vide. De ce vide terrifié que Kathleen n'avait pas vu depuis presque six ans. Pas depuis le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois et où les souvenirs des tortures qu'il avait subies pendant la guerre avaient brutalement refaits surface. Des souvenirs qui l'avaient laissé en état de choc et de terreur pendant plusieurs heures, et très secoué pendant plusieurs jours.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder.

— Fei ! Wufei !

— Elle ne s'est pas relevée… répéta-t-il de cet air douloureusement absent.

— Où est-elle, Wu !

— Mais, elle…

— Où ça, Wufei !

Elle le secoua brutalement par les épaules pour le sortir de son apathie et le forcer à réagir.

— Dans… Dans la troisième rangée de cuves… à gauche… balbutia-t-il.

— Bien ! Ne bouge pas de là, d'accord ? Je vais voir.

Elle se précipita plus en avant dans le hangar, oubliant sa peur et son malaise.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Wufei ne pourrait JAMAIS tuer consciemment un enfant, même si sa vie en dépendait. Il préfèrerait largement mourir plutôt que de faire ça.

Il fallait qu'elle le voit de ses propres yeux…

Elle courut à perdre haleine avant de s'immobiliser net en atteignant la rangée indiquée par Wufei.

Un petit corps gisait sur le sol, roulé en chien de fusil.

_Non… !_

Elle précipita auprès de l'enfant. La chemise d'hôpital de la fillette était teintée de sang.

Kathleen frissonna : elle faisait partie des "choses"…

_Mais c'est une enfant…_

Elle s'agenouilla près de la fillette. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle tendit les doigts vers la peau pâle, mais il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives avant de surmonter sa terreur et la toucher effectivement.

Elle avait tellement peur de sentir une peau trop froide pour être vivante. Une peau qui confirmerait le geste de Wufei…

_Mon Dieu, je vous en prie… !_ supplia-t-elle une fraction de seconde avant de toucher la joue de la petite fille.

La peau était douce comme de la soie. Douce et brûlante de fièvre.

Un soulagement égoïste envahit Kathleen. L'enfant-"chose" vivait ! Wufei ne l'avait pas tuée !

La petite bougea alors que les doigts de Kathleen passaient dans ses cheveux. Elle gémit faiblement. Puis ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et son regard d'ambre se tourna vers l'adulte.

_Des pupilles verticales... Comme le mutant… !_

Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent, en proie à la panique. Elle essaya de se dégager en quelques contorsions cherchant même du regard le pistolet qui avait été abandonné à un mètre de là, à la grande surprise de Kathleen.

La fillette échappa un long cri de surprise et de douleur. Wufei ne l'avait pas tuée, oui, mais il l'avait quand même blessée à l'épaule. En essayant d'échapper à Kathleen, elle avait ravivé la souffrance causée par la plaie.

Et une petite fille de cinq ou six ans restait une petite fille de cinq ou six ans… Elle avait beau avoir l'air de savoir se servir d'une arme, malgré son âge… elle était blessée… Et elle avait mal… Très…

L'enfant éclata en sanglots déchirants, hurlant sa douleur et sa peur.

Kathleen ne s'interrogea pas bien longtemps.

— Chut, petite puce… Schhh… Ça va aller… murmura-t-elle en essayant de prendre la fillette dans ses bras.

La petite brune se débattit au début, mais entre la voix douce et rassurante de la jeune femme et la douleur aiguë provoquée par le moindre de ses mouvements, elle finit par renoncer. Elle s'abandonna en sanglotant contre la poitrine de Kathleen. Cette dernière la berça en lui chuchotant une chanson de paroles sans suite.

Avec précaution, la Newtype ausculta la blessure de la fillette. La balle avait traversé l'épaule de part en part et la plaie saignait. Malgré tout, ça n'avait pas l'air "trop" grave : vu l'écoulement du sang, aucun vaisseau important n'avait été touché. Un simple garrot pourrait suffire en attendant de meilleurs soins.

— Attends, ne bouge pas. Je vais essayer de te soigner, prévint-elle le plus doucement possible.

Elle manipula l'enfant avec précaution tout en chantonnant à mi-voix. La petite se laissa faire en reniflant. Elle s'était un peu calmée et restait pelotonnée contre la jeune femme. Kathleen improvisa un bandage de fortune, puis elle se releva, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle continuait de fredonner à l'oreille de la fillette. Celle-ci noua son bras valide autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se blottir plus confortablement contre elle.

Kathleen frissonna légèrement quand le petit visage vint se nicher timidement dans le creux de son cou, mais les pleurs étouffés de la fillette la découragèrent de protester.

Kathleen se sentait mal. Entre le malaise diffus causé par la proximité de tous les êtres "étranges" et le comportement erratique de son sens-radar, la tête lui tournait dangereusement.

_On a dit "flou"…_

Elle se força à respirer lentement, rappelant à elle les nombreux conseils de Wufei à propos de la méditation et du yoga. Elle berça distraitement l'enfant tout en essayant de retrouver son calme.

— Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, au bout d'un moment.

— Jade… couina la petite brune, d'une voix fluette.

— Ok… Moi, c'est Kathleen... Enchantée.

Elle crut deviner comme un sourire hésitant, contre son cou.

La Newtype rebroussa chemin en portant l'enfant. Quand Wufei la saurait vivante, il se calmerait peut-être un peu.

— Wu… ? appela-t-elle doucement lorsqu'elle rejoignit la forme prostrée de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, ses traits s'altérant un instant, en voyant la fillette dans les bras de Kathleen.

— Elle vit, annonça la Newtype. Elle est simplement blessée à l'épaule.

Une expression de soulagement sans borne s'afficha sur le visage du chinois. Le Preventer se remit sur ses pieds et s'approcha des deux femmes. Il tendit une main hésitante vers la tête de la petite fille. L'enfant jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule au moment où il allait la toucher.

Elle se mit à pousser des hurlements perçants de panique, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou de Kathleen.

— C'est le Monstre ! Le laisse pas me faire du mal ! Le laisse pas faire ! cria-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots convulsifs.

Wufei battit aussitôt en retraite, l'air à la fois blessé et résigné face à cette réaction. Kathleen s'écarta un peu aussi, de son côté, adressant un regard d'excuse au jeune homme.

— C'est bon, Jade, c'est bon… il ne te fera aucun mal… c'est promis… Il ne l'a pas fait exprès…

— Bakemono da… (¤1) gémit l'enfant au milieu de ses pleurs, trahissant sa connaissance de la langue nippone.

— Chut… c'est fini… c'est fini… murmura Kathleen, en la berçant.

Elle parvint à la calmer un peu. Wufei les contemplaient d'un air morne.

— Je suis déso…

— C'est pas grave, Leen. C'est pas ta faute, trancha l'asiatique un peu sèchement.

Kathleen sentit sa gorge se serrer : ce ton indiquait à quel point il était furieux et dégoûté de lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on… commença-t-elle pour essayer de détourner la conversation.

— Jade !

Les deux adultes virent une frêle silhouette marquer un temps d'arrêt à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, puis se précipiter sur eux.

— Lâchez-la tout de suite !

Wufei s'interposa machinalement. Le nouveau venu l'engagea dans un combat au corps à corps. Mais à un contre un, le chinois ne lui laissa aucune chance : son agresseur mordit la poussière en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

— Onii-san ! (¤2) s'écria Jade d'une voix affolée.

Elle essaya de se soustraire aux bras de Kathleen mais renonça très vite avec un bref cri de douleur.

— Wufei ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! Laisse-le !

Le Preventer lança un regard sombre à la jeune femme et fit mine de s'écarter du vaincu : un adolescent de seize-dix-sept ans à peine, typé asiatique, aux cheveux mi-longs et dont la frange asymétrique accentuait l'air farouche. Le garçon posait sur eux un regard contrarié et méfiant.

Ce regard… Kathleen s'en rappelait… elle l'avait déjà vu…

Des bribes de souvenirs floues remontèrent à la surface de son esprit, charriant un nom qu'elle murmura presque inconsciemment :

— Wei…

Le garçon tressaillit violemment et leva sur elle un regard sidéré. Et tout à coup, étrangement perdu. Il détourna vivement les yeux, se remit sur ses pieds. Il jeta un coup d'œil craintif en direction de Wufei et s'avança vers Kathleen. Il se tint devant elle, tête basse. Finalement, il tendit les bras vers la Newtype, paumes vers le haut.

— Rendez-la moi… souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Kathleen hésita une seconde. Wei rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, mais ne leva pas les yeux pour autant.

— S'il vous plait, rendez-moi ma sœur… insista-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi faible.

Kathleen lui tendit Jade.

— Fais attention à son épaule, recommanda-t-elle.

Wei hocha la tête et serra l'enfant contre lui, sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement à la fois d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Il se mit à lui parler tout bas, à toute allure, dans une langue chantante que Kathleen crut identifier comme étant du Mandarin.

Elle jeta un œil interrogateur vers Wufei, mais celui-ci l'ignora, son regard rivé sur les deux enfants.

Kathleen tressaillit involontairement lorsque la voix de Quatre résonna dans son esprit.

_¤ Kathleen, Wufei. On a retrouvé Zaz. On décroche ! ¤_

La jeune femme échappa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne demandait que ça : se tirer enfin d'ici !

Une autre voix mentale s'ajouta à celle de l'arabe. Féminine et beaucoup plus jeune :

_¤ Wei va vous guider jusqu'à nous. ¤_

Kathleen, Wufei et Wei se dévisagèrent sans un mot. L'adolescent finit par hocher la tête, confirmant la proposition de la seconde voix. Il fit passer tant bien que mal Jade sur son dos.

— Je vais la porter, si tu veux, proposa Wufei.

L'étreinte des bras de Jade autour du cou de son frère se resserra de manière visible et brutale.

— Non, gronda Wei, agressif.

Il prit la tête de leur petit groupe, passa devant Wufei sans un regard.

Une lueur de peine assombrissait légèrement les yeux de l'adulte.

— Vous avez mieux à faire, de toute façon, siffla Wei sans se retourner.

Wufei tressaillit et regarda le gamin sans comprendre. Puis il se tourna spontanément vers Kathleen. Cette dernière lui fit un pauvre sourire. Elle tendit une main et essuya un peu le sang qui maculait le visage de son amant.

— Tu es couvert de sang, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Wufei, lui, constata enfin les violents tremblements nerveux des doigts de la brune. Il fut bien obligé d'admettre avec une pointe d'amertume que Wei avait raison.

— Ça ira… bougonna-t-il. Et toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre.

— Ne restons pas ici plus longtemps.

Wufei lui prit fermement une main et l'entraîna à la suite de leur jeune guide. Ils remontèrent une longue série de couloirs. Kathleen serrait les doigts de Wufei à les broyer. Même avec un sens "radar" erratique et volontairement étouffé, elle pouvait sentir qu'un grand nombre des "choses" s'agitaient.

A un moment, Wei tourna à droite.

— Attends ! Stop ! s'écria Kathleen. Pas par là !

Le garçon se retourna, interrogateur. Kathleen déglutit avec difficulté :

— Les "Autres"… ils viennent par là…

Wei fronça les sourcils et étouffa un juron entre ses dents. Il fit volte-face et repartit au petit trot.

— Suivez-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Sous la pression de l'instinct, le trot se transforma rapidement en course effrénée. Au détour d'une porte renforcée, ils tombèrent enfin sur le reste de leurs compagnons.

Heero et Duo avaient déjà rejoint Quatre et Trowa : en suivant les quatre jeunes, ils avaient trouvé la salle où Zaz avait été retenue captive.

— Kathleen !

Duo se jeta presque sur la jeune femme et l'étreignit avec force.

— T'as une mine affreuse… chuchota-t-il avec inquiétude.

Wufei réprima une légère grimace jalouse, avant de prendre sur lui : toute grande gueule qu'elle était, Kathleen n'en restait pas moins une fille et d'eux six, elle était celle qui avait le moins d'expérience en combat réel. Comparée à eux, elle avait toujours plus de difficultés à encaisser. Alors si Duo lui donnait un coup de main pour la tranquilliser, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre outre mesure.

— Tu es blessé, Wufei ? Ça ira ? demanda Trowa.

— Hn, oui. Les blessures à la tête sont toujours spectaculaires. Je survivrais, Barton.

— Trowa, corrigea le français avec un sourire légèrement amusé.

— Trowa, répéta Wufei dans un demi-sourire presque identique. Comment va la petite ?

— Elle est épuisée, mais ça devrait aller.

— Dépêchons ! les interrompit Shania. Il faut que vous partiez au plus vite, maintenant.

— La sécurité, c'est nous. Temps qu'on ne donne pas l'alerte, ils ne risquent pas grand chose, non ? grommela T.J.

— Sheitan les as vu. Et ils ont éliminé Hécate. Shet va pas se priver pour la donner, l'alerte, répliqua la blonde.

— Ils sont déjà en mouvement, d'ailleurs, précisa Wei d'un air sombre. On a du les éviter tout à l'heure.

— Génial… soupira T.J.

Lex eut un mouvement de tête agacé.

— Allons-y ! Wei, Hideki, T.J., avec moi. Shania, Samuel, vous nous couvrez pendant qu'on les fait sortir.

Les quatre garçons allèrent s'éloigner, quand Shania les retint, d'une petite voix penaude.

— Alexis… Y'a juste un petit problème… Sheitan… Enfin… il sait que je les ai aidés…

— Il…! Quoi ! _Merde_ ! (¤3) siffla Lex.

— On pourra pas vous couvrir avec des manipulation mentales, continua la jeune fille. Il nous laissera pas faire… Et tu sais bien qu'il est plus puissant que moi, en temps normal. Y'a que Sam ou… ( Shania serra les lèvres comme si elle avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. ) Y'a que Sam qui peut prétendre lui tenir tête… Mais avec la mort d'Hécate… il doit être dans un tel état de rage qu'il n'aura besoin d'aucun psychotrope (¤4) pour nous balayer, même si on s'y met à deux…

Lex demeura silencieux.

— Tu crois que Sheitan va avoir des soupçons… pour nous… ? interrogea Hideki avec comme une trace d'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Il n'aura pas de soupçons. Il sait déjà, corrigea Wei d'un air sombre. S'il a vu Shania retourner sa veste, tu peux être sûr qu'il est venu fouiller dans nos esprits pour savoir ce qu'il en était de nous.

— Autrement dit…

— Autrement dit, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Merci, Shania, siffla Lex.

— J'allais quand même pas laisser le 03 se faire égorger ! protesta furieusement la fille.

— Tiens ! nota Trowa, l'air amusé. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus vu désigné sous ce matricule là.

Shania tressaillit et piqua du nez en rougissant.

— Dites, les interrompit Duo, d'habitude je suis le dernier à jouer les rabats-joie, mais on a des blessés et une Newtype à la limite de la crise nerveuse. Si on traîne plus, on va courir à la cata, surtout si on a le comité d'accueil aux fesses. Alors les grandes explications, les doutes et tout ça, vous les gardez pour plus tard. Faut bouger, les mômes !

— Duo a raison. Si vous voulez nous aider, ok, mais si vous avez l'intention de débattre pendant trois plombes, on se débrouillera sans vous, renchérit Heero, le visage dur.

Les deux hommes se firent fusiller du regard par les garçons d'en face, sauf par Lex qui se contenta de les toiser d'un air distant et froid. Au grand dam du japonais -le plus petit de la bande, Kathleen mise à part-, l'adolescent châtain pouvait le regarder directement dans les yeux.

Et il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce que signifiait le terme "plier".

Ce qui avait un côté vexant…

¤ _Allons-y, on verra bien plus tard_, ¤ proposa Sam de sa voix fluette.

Le gamin n'attendit pas de réponse des autres et fit signe aux adultes de le suivre. Quatre et Trowa furent les premiers à lui obéir.

— Un télépathe ? grogna Wufei a l'intention de Trowa, tout en essuyant avec une vague grimace le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

— Mmh, confirma Trowa. Shania en est une aussi. Et le Sheitan dont ils parlaient, également. Sheitan est un mutant comme celui… enfin plutôt celle que j'ai tué. Hécate… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

— Et Quatre en pense quoi ?

Trowa haussa les épaules.

— Ça a l'air de lui plaire… Il en sait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il a bien voulu nous dire.

— M'étonne pas, grommela peu amicalement le chinois.

Wufei ralentit le pas jusqu'à se retrouver à hauteur de Kathleen et Duo. La jeune femme était dans un état nerveux inquiétant : elle tremblait de partout, ses pupilles passaient sans cesse d'une fine fente verticale à un cercle noir qui lui voilait tout l'iris et son regard devenait de plus en plus fixe et vide.

— Koneko-chan, tu restes avec nous, hein ? murmurait Duo par intermittence, d'une voix inquiète.

La jeune femme hochait simplement la tête. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans le bras de l'américain et ne le lâchait plus.

Duo et Wufei échangèrent un long regard inquiet. Si Kathleen ne parvenait pas à contenir la crise et craquait maintenant, ils ne pourraient absolument rien faire : il lui fallait parfois des heures pour parvenir à se calmer !

Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils étaient en pleine bataille. Si elle s'effondrait… elle signait son arrêt de mort… et probablement les leurs avec.

Wufei s'humecta lentement les lèvres. Il restait encore une solution, pourtant… Mais le jeune homme aurait préféré se faire abattre comme un chien plutôt que d'en être réduit à ça.

Oui, mais cette fois, ils étaient coincés : il fallait choisir Charybde ou Scylla…

— Quatre… ?

— … Oui ?

— Tu peux… faire quelque chose pour elle ?

Les mots étaient prononcés difficilement. Wufei prenait sur lui. Visiblement.

Le blond afficha un petit air navré.

— Non, Wufei, je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Il me faut du temps et du calme pour manipuler son esprit au point de bloquer son pouvoir. Les risques sont trop grands pour Kathleen si je tente quoi que ce soit maintenant.

— Elle tiendra jamais jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortis ! Regarde-la !

Quatre marqua un temps de silence, paraissant peser le pour et le contre.

— Si. Elle tiendra. Fais-lui confiance.

Wufei serra les dents, retenant _in extremis_ son éclat de colère.

Après tout, Quatre savait bien mieux que lui ce qu'il était capable de faire. S'il refusait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, malgré la situation, ce n'était pas pour rien.

C'est juste qu'il était fou d'inquiétude, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de voir Kathleen dans cet état et d'être impuissant.

La brune s'immobilisa brutalement avec un gémissement de douleur, déclenchant une vague de panique.

— "Ils" sont sur nous ! hurla-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux, les deux mains sur les oreilles.

Cinq secondes. Juste cinq. Ce fut tout ce qu'ils eurent pour se préparer.

Une quinzaine de mutants jaillit soudainement de partout, de la ventilation et du couloir dans leur dos. Ils se jetèrent sur eux, Sheitan en tête, en poussant des cris inhumains.

Heero, en arrière-garde, en étala deux coup sur coup. Duo et Trowa furent les premiers à le rejoindre pour l'aider à contenir l'assaut.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Alexis, Hideki et les autres joignirent leurs efforts aux leurs.

¤ _TRAIIIIIIIIIIITRES !_ ¤ fut le long cri mental qui les foudroya violemment.

La fureur et la haine étaient tellement brutes qu'elles leurs donnaient l'impression que leur tête allait exploser.

Le hurlement se tut aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Ils virent le mutant dénommé Sheitan, tituber en arrière, au beau milieu de la mêlée, avec un geignement d'animal blessé.

¤ _La ferme_. ¤

La voix mentale de Quatre résonna avec un calme froid et une autorité impériale. Sheitan gronda sourdement dans sa direction. Les autres mutants parurent hésiter en voyant leur meneur avoir le dessous face à leurs adversaires.

Un rugissement furieux de Sheitan et l'assaut reprit avec une violence accrue.

— Gaffe, Tro' ! s'écria Duo tout en lançant un couteau face à lui.

Avec un "CHTOK !" flasque, la lame alla se ficher entre les deux yeux d'un mutant au pelage rayé qui voulait prendre le français en traître.

— Merci Duo !

— No prob's, dude !

Le combat faisait rage, dans un chaos sans nom. Les griffes et les crocs s'entrechoquaient violemment contre le métal des armes. Aucun des combattants n'était indemne.

A leur grand désarroi, les ex-G-boys constataient que, même s'ils ressemblaient plus à des animaux qu'à des hommes, les mutants qu'ils affrontaient étaient eux aussi rompus aux arts du combat rapproché.

En arrière-garde, Wufei et Wei se battaient comme des lions pour protéger Kathleen, Jade et Zaz. Mais un mutant était en train de leur donner plus de fil à retordre que les autres.

Un pan d'acier traversa l'espace pour aller s'écraser brutalement sur cet adversaire trop tenace.

— Merci Sam ! s'écria Wei en engageant un nouvel adversaire.

Quatre se figea net, oubliant qu'il était en plein cœur d'une bataille.

Il avait vu la lourde plaque voler. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… Comment diable… le garçon avait-il pu faire ça… ?

Il rejoignit péniblement le jeune télépathe.

¤ _Sam ! Comment tu as fait !_ ¤

¤ _Fait quoi ?_ ¤ s'étonna le petit blond.

¤ _Ça ! Faire se déplacer un objet, comme ça !_ ¤

¤ _Mais… Vous aussi vous pouvez le faire… C'est facile…_¤

¤ _Non ! La seule fois où j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose d'approchant, j'ai failli en mourir ! _¤

Quatre brisa la mâchoire d'un mutant à tête de chien en un uppercut magistral. L'être s'effondra sur le sol dans un gargouillis sanglant.

¤ _Comment tu as fait ?_ ¤ demanda l'arabe, à nouveau, haletant.

Sam le regarda avec sérieux pendant un instant, puis il glissa sa main dans celle de l'adulte. La transmission d'informations ne dura qu'une seconde, passant directement d'esprit à esprit.

Quatre demeura interdit un court moment quand Sam eut coupé le contact entre eux. Sam avait raison… c'était d'une simplicité enfantine… et lui n'avait jamais pensé… qu'il pouvait employer ses pouvoirs comme ça…

Les mutants qui cherchaient à se jeter sur les deux télépathes se retrouvaient suspendus dans les airs, sans pouvoir redescendre. Ils ne pouvaient que grogner ou japper avec impuissance en se débattant dans le vide.

Quatre les regardait d'un air émerveillé… et distant tout à la fois.

— C'est si… ( Son regard tomba sur ses mains. ) facile… murmura-t-il rêveusement.

— Quatre ! héla la voix de Heero un peu plus loin dans la mêlée.

Le blond tressaillit, ramené à la réalité.

Ses amis étaient en train de se faire déborder.

Les mutants suspendus dans les airs furent violemment projetés contre les murs avoisinants. Ceux qui s'en prenaient aux G-boys subirent le même sort, un battement de cils plus tard.

— Il faut filer ! rugit Lex.

Personne ne se fit prier. Adultes et ados prirent la fuite, pendant que leurs agresseurs récupéraient. T.J. était en tête et s'était improvisé guide de la troupe. Il les pilota à travers le dédale de couloirs.

Quand soudain…

— Et merde !

Le garçon venait de s'immobiliser brutalement. En face, un homme de moyenne stature venait de faire irruption au bout du couloir.

Un profil d'aigle, des cheveux poivre et sels…

— Craft ! s'écria Trowa dans un cri de rage.

— Le prof est là ! Demi-tour !

T.J. attrapa Trowa par un bras et le força à rebrousser chemin. Chaque jeune fit de même avec les ex-pilotes restants, alors que ces derniers auraient largement préféré se jeter sur le scientifique pour régler leurs comptes.

Un groupe d'hommes armés et revêtus de gilets pare-balles surgit aux côtés de Craft.

— Merde, merde, merde ! répétait T.J. en boucle.

— Sheitan a du le prévenir !

Alexis ouvrait la marche, maintenant. Des balles sifflèrent autour d'eux, ricochant sur les murs de métal. L'une d'elles se ficha dans le mollet de Duo.

— Nom de Dieu !

L'américain faillit s'écrouler mais les réflexes de Heero lui évitèrent la chute. Trowa ralentit aussitôt sa course et vint aider le japonais à soutenir leur ami.

— Prends à droite, Lex ! On va passer par la réserve n°6 ! s'écria Wei.

Alexis obéit aussitôt.

— Ce que j'adore, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas viser, plaisanta Duo, pourtant assez pâle. Vu les conditions, ils ont les moyens de nous tirer comme des lapins !

— Tais-toi et concentre-toi sur ta course, le gronda Heero, bien que cette petite bravade le rassurait sur l'état de son compagnon.

— Ils nous veulent vivants… au moins pour l'instant, expliqua sombrement Hideki à leur hauteur.

Trois plaques en métal furent arrachées du mur et jetées en travers du couloir, séparant les fuyards de leur poursuivants.

— Bien joué !

— Ça ne durera pas longtemps ! protesta Shania.

— Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! Tuez-les s'il le faut ! rugit une voix furieuse.

— Ben il a pas été long à changer d'avis, lui, grinça Duo.

Déjà, les premiers mutants avaient presque fini d'escalader l'enchevêtrement de métal et reprenaient leur chasse.

La succession de couloirs semblait interminable.

— On y est presque ! s'écria Wufei.

— Oui, presque ! répondit Alexis en s'élançant dans un escalier.

De nouveaux coups de feu claquèrent autour d'eux et ils baissèrent instinctivement la tête. Ils gravirent les escaliers à toute vitesse et débouchèrent sur une passerelle métallique suspendue, qui traversait un immense hangar.

— Traversez la passerelle ! Vous prenez l'escalier au bout et vous arriverez juste en face de la porte de sortie !

Alexis s'était immobilisé au début du pont. Derrière eux, la rumeur de leurs poursuivants se rapprochait.

Après un instant d'hésitation Heero et Trowa s'engagèrent les premiers sur la structure d'acier, traînant à moitié Duo. Wufei commença à guider Kathleen pour qu'elle fasse de même.

— Et vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire !

La voix de Quatre vibrait d'une inquiétude sincère.

Une espèce de sourire amer et triste étira les lèvres d'Alexis.

— Vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Filez ! On va essayer de les retenir le plus longtemps possible !

Une grimace de colère imprima les traits de l'arabe.

— Hors de question que vous vous sacrifiez ! ( Il fourra Zaz, inconsciente, dans les bras de Wufei et attrapa le châtain par le coude. ) Venez avec nous !

Une lueur de défi froid illumina les yeux bleu foncé d'Alexis. Il soutint fermement le regard de Quatre.

— On a pas besoin que vous vous mêliez de ça, jeta-t-il sur un ton polaire. Pas la peine de jouer les héros si c'est pour vous donner bonne conscience. On. N'a. Pas. Besoin. De vous.

Il détacha soigneusement chaque mot de sa dernière phrase.

— Alors pourquoi nous avez-vous laissé Zaz ? ( Un silence complet lui répondit. ) Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis, Lex ! Je sais que c'est toi le "grand frère" dont elle parlait tout le temps ! Alors ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour elle, c'était différent. Pour nous, c'est trop tard.

— Ne sois pas stupide ! Toi, tu t'en moques peut-être, mais les autres !

— Quatre ! Dépêche-toi ! l'exhorta Wufei qui avait commencé à s'avancer sur la passerelle.

Quatre secoua rageusement la tête. Les plaques d'acier sur les murs gémirent en se tordant sous la pression d'une force invisible. En quelques secondes, le couloir fut obstrué.

— Sheitan fera sauter cette barrière en instant, fit remarquer calmement Alexis.

— Si cela permet de gagner quelques secondes, cela me suffit, contra l'arabe. Mais toi, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance.

Alexis ne répondit rien. Quatre se tourna vers les autres adolescents.

— Vous avez réellement l'intention de vous laisser tuer ! s'écria-t-il furieusement.

— On a pas d'autre endroit où aller… expliqua tristement T.J.

— Ça, ça peut se trouver ! J'ai de l'influence, on trouvera où vous cacher sans problème !

— Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir de l'influence. "Eux" aussi ! fit remarquer Alexis, un peu cynique. Que l'on meurt tout de suite ou dans quelques jours, ça ne change pas grand chose, je trouve.

— Moi, je trouve que si, asséna Quatre farouchement.

— Quatre ! Pour l'amour du ciel !

Wufei, Kathleen et Zaz avaient fini de traverser et Trowa s'inquiétait de ne pas voir le blond les suivre.

Wei hésita et s'approcha pour tendre Jade à Quatre.

— Emmenez-la…

— …Tu peux l'emmener toi-même, tu sais ?

Le jeune asiatique baissa un peu la tête, sans rien dire. Avec un soupir, Quatre prit l'enfant.

— … Moi, je tente, décida T.J. avant de s'élancer sur la passerelle.

Hideki le suivit des yeux une seconde avant de jeter un coup d'œil d'excuse vers Alexis et d'emboîter le pas de l'autre garçon.

— Rien ne vous retient ici, insista doucement Quatre.

Wei hésita longuement avant de faire quelques pas sur le treillis d'acier. Il se tourna vers Alexis.

— On aura pas d'autre occasion, murmura-t-il comme pour se justifier.

Il reprit Jade des bras de Quatre avant de traverser à son tour. Dans leur dos, les parois d'acier tordu gémissaient alors que Sheitan luttait contre le pouvoir de Quatre pour dégager le passage.

Mais l'arabe gardait encore le dessus, même s'il commençait à fatiguer.

La main de Shania se glissa dans celle d'Alexis.

— Allons-y, souffla-t-elle. C'est bien ce qu'on a toujours voulu faire, non ?

Le regard du garçon trahit ses doutes et son inquiétude, l'espace d'un instant.

— Tout se passera bien, lui promis Quatre.

¤_ Moi, je lui fais confiance._ ¤ ajouta Sam de sa voix fluette.

Alexis soupira.

— Ok…

Il laissa Shania l'entraîner à la suite de Quatre sur le pont. Ils coururent le plus vite qu'ils le purent. Mais quand le pouvoir de Quatre arriva à sa limite d'action, un hurlement de métal précéda la reprise de la pluie de balles.

— Dépêchez-vous ! cria Trowa à l'autre extrémité.

Quatre jeta machinalement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que tout le monde suivait. Alexis et Shania le talonnait, mais Sam, plus petit et plus fatigué aussi, traînait un peu en arrière. L'arabe ralentit spontanément sa course pour arriver à hauteur du jeune garçon. Il allait juste le rejoindre…

… quand Sam trébucha…

Ou plutôt… c'est ce que crût Quatre l'espace d'un quart de seconde… Mais son esprit d'analyse et son expérience lui firent rapidement réaliser… que c'était une balle qui venait de faucher le jeune télépathe.

— NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Il oublia leurs poursuivants. Il oublia les balles. Ils oublia ses amis qui l'attendaient pour fuir cet endroit. Il fit demi-tour et se précipita auprès de l'enfant à terre. Quatre le prit dans ses bras. Dans le dos de Sam, une fleur rouge sang s'étalait lentement.

_¤ Sam ! Samuel, réponds-moi ! ¤ _

Un faible écho vacilla en réponse.

— QUAAAAATRE ! REVIENS ! DEPECHE-TOI POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! ILS ARRIVENT ! hurla Trowa qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder Shania et Alexis près de lui.

L'arabe ne l'écoutait pas.

_¤ Sam ! Accroche-toi ! Je vais te faire sortir de là ! ¤ _

Un pauvre sourire étira les lèvres blanches de l'enfant agonisant. L'écho de ses pensées se fit dissonant, à la fois heureux et résigné.

Faible chant du cygne : seul un mot solitaire fut formulé dans l'esprit de Quatre. Comme une douce note éthérée.

¤ _Ab… !_ ¤ (¤5)

Ce mot contenait tellement de choses… Regrets… douleur physique… douleur de l'âme…et pourtant une inexplicable joie…

Puis vinrent le silence et le vide glacé d'un esprit qui s'éteint doucement… Paisiblement…

— Oh ! Nonnonon ! Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie… noooon… ! gémit Quatre tout en étreignant inutilement le corps de Sam.

Il demeura prostré sur le petit cadavre, incapable d'émettre un son, ni même de pleurer.

A l'autre bout de la passerelle, ses amis luttaient pour garder les autres adolescents avec eux. En face, les tirs avaient cessé un instant et les mutants restants s'avançaient à pas prudents vers Quatre et Sam.

Soudain, ce fut l'explosion…

¤_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! _¤

Un long cri mental de chagrin et de souffrance foudroya les esprits des personnes présentes. Tous se tinrent la tête à deux mains avec des gémissements de souffrance.

Le chagrin du cri se mua peu à peu en une haine brûlante et implacable.

— QUATRE ! hurla Trowa, le seul en partie immunisé contre les émissions démentes de son amant.

Ils entendirent alors une voix froide et effroyablement calme résonner dans leurs têtes.

¤_ Partez devant… Je vous rejoins tout de suite…_ ¤

— QUATRE ! CESSE DE FAIRE L'IDIOT !

¤ _J'ai dit "DEHORS" !_ ¤

L'ordre les frappa avec une violence anormale.

Kathleen vint se pendre au bras de Trowa pour essayer de le convaincre de partir.

— Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, Tro… ! geignit-elle.

— Non ! On ne peut pas laisser Quatre !

— IL FAUT QU'ON SORTE TOUT DE SUITE, TROWA ! hurla Kathleen au bord de l'hystérie.

Wufei l'enlaça et dût lutter fermement pour la détacher du français.

— Tout le monde dehors ! ordonna-t-il de la voix de stentor dont il usait et abusait contre les jeunes recrues.

Les adolescent sursautèrent, arrachés à la vision de leur compagnon mort et le regardèrent d'un air épouvanté.

— GO ! asséna Wufei, sans possibilité de discussion.

Les gamins filèrent dans les escaliers avec de légers gémissements déchirés, les visages ravagés par les larmes.

Duo et Heero les suivirent clopin-clopant.

— Trowaaaa ! geignit Kathleen qui tremblait toujours aussi violemment.

— Pense à ta fille, Trowa, gronda Wufei. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper et d'elle et de Leen. Zaz a besoin de toi !

Trowa eut du mal à détacher son regard de Quatre. Face au blond, les mutants s'agitaient nerveusement, incapables de choisir entre la fuite et le combat.

Parce que la fureur meurtrière de l'arabe était quasi palpable.

— BARTON !

Trowa eut un mouvement rageur et désespéré de la tête. Il prit rapidement Zaz dans ses bras et suivit le chemin dans lequel s'étaient déjà engagés leurs compagnons.

Alexis les mena jusqu'à la porte de sortie et ils débouchèrent dans la cour, hors d'haleine.

— Par là ! Il y a des jeeps ! s'écria T.J.

Ils se ruèrent en direction du hangar où étaient entreposées les voitures. Ils s'entassèrent tant bien que mal dans l'une d'entres elles.

— Pousse-toi, intima Duo à Heero qui allait prendre la place du conducteur.

— Tu vas pas conduire dans cet état ! se fâcha le japonais.

— Non. Mais je suis plus rapide que toi pour faire démarrer une bagnole, répliqua l'autre en plongeant sous tableau de bord.

En moins de deux secondes, le moteur de la jeep ronronnait. Duo se tortilla pour atterrir sur la place passager tout en retenant une grimace de douleur. Heero s'installa derrière le volant.

— Accrochez-vous ! prévint-il en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues.

Ses passagers se cramponnèrent à ce qu'il trouvèrent, pendant que le métis roulait à tombeau ouvert vers le portail du complexe.

Dans leur dos, l'enfer se déchaîna brutalement, dans un maelström de flammes. Des explosions en chaîne secouèrent la structure entière des bâtiments. Sous l'impact de leurs souffles, la jeep exécuta une série de violentes embardées.

Heero se contenta de grincer un "K'so" bien senti entre ses dents crispées, alors qu'il luttait pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur leur véhicule.

— Heero ! Le grillage !

Le japonais se retint de balancer à Wufei qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient en train de foncer droit sur un grillage électrifié à plus de 100 000 volts, mais que là, tout de suite, avec les explosions et le terrain, il ne maîtrisait pas tout sur la voiture. Et que si le chinois était pas content, il n'avait qu'à prendre le volant lui-même !

Il se contenta d'un laconique mais contrarié "Va te faire, Wufei !" et se mit quasiment debout sur la pédale de frein. La jeep glissa dans la poussière, dans un hurlement de gomme brûlée, en direction du grillage.

Instinctivement, les passagers se protégèrent contre l'impact imminent.

Le mur grillagé se mit à vibrer et fut brutalement arraché du sol avec un grincement retentissant. Il passa au-dessus de leurs têtes dans une averse d'étincelles et fila à toute allure vers les bâtiments en feu.

Heero écrasa l'accélérateur. Le moteur et les pneus protestèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. La jeep patina pendant une seconde interminable avant de consentir à bondir en avant, au milieu des broussailles. Poussé par l'urgence, le japonais louvoya à une allure parfaitement déraisonnable entre les troncs. Derrière eux, une explosion encore plus puissante que les précédentes secoua le sol.

— Arrête-toi ! rugit Trowa en direction d'Heero. Il faut aller chercher Quatre !

— Pas question ! On va rien chercher du tout !

— Après il sera trop tard !

— Il est DEJA trop tard !

— NON !

Trowa attrapa un bras du japonais, manquant de peu de lui faire perdre le contrôle du véhicule. Heero immobilisa la jeep en catastrophe et se prépara à engueuler vertement le français.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà bondit sur le sol et courait en direction du complexe en flammes qu'ils devinaient à peine entre les arbres.

— Trowa ! Là-haut !

Le châtain s'immobilisa à l'injonction de Wufei et leva la tête, scrutant la nuit noire parsemée d'étincelles incandescentes.

Une étrange silhouette se détachait sur le ciel d'encre et commença à descendre vers eux à petite vitesse.

— Merde… ! murmura craintivement Duo, sans s'en rendre compte.

La silhouette se posa près d'eux et s'avança, et ils purent enfin identifier un homme adulte portant le corps inerte d'un jeune garçon.

Une odeur de cendres et de chair brûlée accompagnait leurs pas.

Une vague de soulagement envahit Trowa :

C'était Quatre !

_ A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : "c'est le monstre" ou "c'est un monstre"

(¤2) : grand frère

(¤3) : en français dans le texte. :p _¤Luinil, qui dispense ses indices façon panneau néon flashy clignotant_ .¤

(¤4) : la minute biologique de Luinil ! Un psychotrope est une substance naturelle ou artificielle capable d'agir sur le psychisme. Je pars du principe que ce genre de truc peut vous booster un télépathe en un rien de temps. (Après, si des gens plus calés que moi en pharmaco me disent que c'est pas réaliste du tout, je suis ouverte à toutes les corrections.)

(¤5) : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous donne la trad' au prochain chap, seulement !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	15. Chimères

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Bla bla vite fait :** Oui, je sais, c'est pas sérieux, mais IRL avant tout et j'avoue que j'ai moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Bon, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres avant de boucler OtM, et je ferais de mon mieux pour finir rapidement. ( Encore que avec ce chapitre, la plupart des énigmes ont leur réponse. ;) ) Merci à Syt the Evil Angel, Kyu, marnie, mogyoda, Ankei, Kumagoro, Titou, Thealie et KristaHopes pour leurs reviews ! Je vous réponds d'ici peu. :)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 14** : _Chimères_

Ils avaient retrouvé la camionnette qui avait amené les G-boys aux abords du complexe et s'étaient tous entassés dedans, sans échanger un mot. Heero avait de nouveau pris le volant, mais sa conduite s'était faite tranquille. Duo avait réquisitionné la place à côté de lui, comme à son habitude.

Kathleen s'était réfugiée dans le coin le plus éloigné qu'elle avait pu trouver à l'arrière, et s'y tenait recroquevillée en tremblant. La moindre tentative d'approche, de qui que ce soit, se soldait par des hurlements hystériques dès que la personne se trouvait à moins de cinquante centimètres.

Wufei était au supplice : il en était réduit à la cajoler à distance pour qu'elle accepte enfin de le laisser s'approcher d'elle. En vain.

Personne ne songeait demander à Quatre d'essayer d'utiliser la télépathie pour soulager la crise de Kathleen : le jeune homme n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il les avait rejoints. Il s'était assis en silence dans un coin, après avoir recouvert le corps de Sam avec une couverture de survie. Depuis il fixait le vague d'un air si sombre et si terrible que même Trowa avait jugé plus sage de le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Les traces de souvenirs de l'affrontement sanglant assombrissaient de manière anormale le regard limpide de l'arabe. Assis à côté de lui, Trowa berçait doucement Zaz, toujours inconsciente.

— Wuffy, tu peux me passer la trousse de soins ? finit par grogner Duo.

L'américain avait dégagé la blessure de son mollet et contemplait la plaie avec une grimace dégoûtée. Wufei se détourna de Kathleen d'un air inquiet et accéda à la requête de son ami. Puis il revint près de sa compagne.

— Je… je peux peut-être vous aider… fit Shania d'une voix timide.

Wufei lui jeta un regard maussade.

— Je… je ne serais peut-être pas aussi efficace que le 04, mais… je peux au moins faire qu'elle se calme un peu…

— Elle ne risque rien ? gronda Wufei.

Shania sursauta un peu face à son agressivité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Quatre. Vu le peu de choses qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de constater entre l'irascible chinois et l'arabe, elle avait deviné sans mal les dispositions de l'asiatique vis à vis d'un pouvoir tel que la télépathie.

— Non… Elle ne risque rien… J'ai… été entraîné à ça… Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, c'est promis.

Wufei la tint sous un regard critique pendant un long moment, mais finit par hocher la tête et lui laisser les pleins pouvoirs. Shania parvint à s'approcher de Kathleen et posa ses deux mains sur les tempes de la jeune femme. Les yeux de la brune papillonnèrent et roulèrent dans leurs orbites, ne laissant entrevoir que du blanc, avant de se fermer. L'adolescente sentit le chinois se tendre dangereusement à ses côtés. Elle s'humecta lentement les lèvres, ne sous-estimant pas la menace implicite, et resta concentrée sur son travail. Au bout de quelques secondes, un soupir sifflant filtra des lèvres de Kathleen. Elle cligna des yeux d'un air absent.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda Shania avec sollicitude.

— Oui… merci… murmura Kathleen, un peu perdue.

Elle laissa son regard courir sur le petit espace et sur les gens présents. Visiblement, elle retrouvait lentement ses esprits. Wufei asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Shania avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Kathleen et lui prendre la main. Ses traits s'étaient faits plus détendus. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme, en lui parlant tout bas. Elle lui sourit faiblement et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

Avec un sourire radieux, Shania revint prendre sa place près de Wei.

— A tout hasard, vous avez une idée de ce qui peut faire paniquer notre amie comme ça ? s'enquit Duo, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Il grimaça un instant alors qu'il noyait sa blessure sous une bonne dose d'antiseptique, puis il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers leurs jeunes acolytes.

— Pourquoi vous nous demandez ça ? répliqua Hideki, clairement sur la défensive.

— Parce que je connais le pouvoir de Leen. Je sais ce qui peut le faire saturer. Et je n'ai rien vu qui pouvait potentiellement provoquer un tel état. Donc… je me demande si vous n'en savez pas plus que nous.

Les adolescents se consultèrent du regard mais restèrent silencieux.

— C'est eux, la cause, annonça Quatre d'une voix sans timbre. C'est leur présence qu'elle ne peut pas supporter.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Heero, ses yeux les observant par intermittence dans le rétroviseur.

— Parce que ce sont des monstres… fit Kathleen, atone.

Elle tressaillit en avisant les expressions blessées des adolescents.

— Enfin… de mon point de vue… ajouta-t-elle, l'air renfrogné. Désolée…

— C'est à dire ?

Kathleen se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de trouver les mots qui expliquaient les sensations qu'elle ressentait grâce à son sens radar.

— A la fois deux et un… murmura-t-elle lentement. Deux présences distinctes… liées à un seul et même corps… Normalement, chaque être vivant me renvoie une présence unique… Pas eux… Y'en a deux… Et ce sont les vôtres…! conclut-elle dans un gémissement.

Elle cacha son visage contre ses genoux en geignant faiblement. Un lourd silence venait de tomber dans la camionnette.

— Les… nôtres… ? répéta Duo, incrédule. Comment… ?

— Nous sommes… des hybrides… expliqua Shania avec lenteur. ( L'adolescente pinça les lèvres un instant, avant de continuer, toujours aussi calme et posée. ) Nous sommes le résultat des études menées par le professeur Inner. Nous sommes des… êtres artificiels… ( Elle buta un peu sur ces derniers mots. ) créés à partir de vos génomes. De… croisements de vos génomes, pour être plus précise…

— Des croisements… ? Comme dans "croisements d'ADN" et tout ça…? balbutia Duo.

Shania confirma d'un hochement de tête sérieux.

— Oh merde…

— Pour ma part… continua la blonde à mi-voix, je suis une 4X2, autrement dit, je suis…

— … le résultat du mélange des ADN de Quatre et de Duo, coupa Kathleen subitement.

Shania fit lentement "oui", de la tête. La newtype brune échappa un drôle de petit rire dissonant et halluciné qui fit frissonner ses compagnons. Elle désigna Hideki d'un geste brusque.

— Et toi, tu dois être 1X2. ( Son doigt pointa T.J. ) Et toi, 2X3.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent avec une certaine inquiétude sur le visage. Kathleen glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et crispa ses doigts autour de son crâne. De nouveau, elle émit ce tout petit rire dément.

— Je comprends… je comprends maintenant… se mit-elle à murmurer pour elle-même.

D'un mouvement vif, elle tourna un regard brûlant vers Wei.

— Toi. Tu es 1X5.

— Hum… 5X1 en fait, corrigea le garçon d'une petite voix.

Les mouvements saccadés, presque animaux de Kathleen et la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux l'inquiétaient de plus en plus, tout comme ses compagnons. Parce qu'ils étaient complètement décalés avec son expression vague et indifférente. Un sourire sans âme étira les traits las de la jeune femme.

— Ah ! La "présence" dominante a de l'importance ! lâcha-t-elle laconiquement.

Sa tête dodelina rapidement vers Alexis.

— Donc toi tu es 3X1. Et lui, était… ( Son regard se posa sur le cadavre de Sam recouvert d'un drap et ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle analysait les sensations. ) 4X1, conclut-elle.

Ses iris se portèrent ensuite sur Jade sans que sa tête ne bouge. La petite fille était pelotonnée peureusement contre Wei,.

— Et elle ? Elle est quoi ? J'identifie la présence de Wufei. Mais l'autre ?

— Son code est… hum… 5X6… fit Wei tout bas. C'est la première des X6 viables qui ne soit pas une Chimère.

— Chimère ? s'enquit Trowa.

— Ce que vous appeliez "mutants". Ce sont les Chimères, expliqua Shania avec lenteur. Elles ont été… les premiers hybrides viables. Elles sont issues d'un croisement de l'ADN des pilotes de Gundams avec celui d'animaux. C'est la première génération. Nous ne sommes venus qu'après. En seconde génération…

— Une génération test, avant la fabrication du produit fini, récapitula Heero d'un ton monocorde et professionnel.

— C'est ça… confirma Shania d'une voix contrainte.

— Heero ! protesta Quatre sourdement. Tu parles d'humains, je te rappelle !

— Je parle avant tout de soldats créés artificiellement de A jusqu'à Z, corrigea l'asiatique en s'engageant sereinement dans une série de virages serrés. Ce sont des produits formatés pour les besoins d'une quelconque organisation militaire, qu'il va falloir identifier et démanteler.

— Moi ! J'appelle pas ça des humains !!! geignit Kathleen, le visage caché dans ses genoux.

Alexis se leva d'un bond, la fixant avec une expression blessée et furieuse sur le visage.

— On a rien demandé !!! s'écria-t-il. On a pas eu le choix ! Tu crois peut-être qu'on ne le sait pas que notre existence est contre-nature !!! Tu crois peut-être que ça nous amuse ??!! Y'avait que les Chimères qui n'en avait rien à foutre !!!

Kathleen se recroquevilla nerveusement sur elle-même avec un gémissement à demi-sangloté.

— Regarde-moi !!! REGARDE-MOI, MERDE !!! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DE DIFFERENT AVEC TOI ??!! lui cria Alexis.

Wufei s'interposa fermement, le prenant sans grande douceur par un poignet.

— Déjà, elle est newtype, et pas toi. Ça fait une différence non négligeable. Maintenant assieds-toi, gamin.

Alexis retroussa les lèvres dans une mimique agressive, mais lui obéit malgré tout. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc et se prit la tête à deux mains, s'enfermant dans un mutisme inquiétant.

Au milieu du brusque silence entre eux, on entendit distinctement le petit commentaire de Duo à l'avant :

— Mélanger notre ADN à celui d'animaux ? Bêêêêêh ! grimaça-t-il avec un dégoût marqué. C'est gore… ! ( Le natté réalisa qu'on entendait que lui. ) Oups, pardon ! Considérez que j'ai même pas ouvert la bouche.

Nouveau silence.

— Quatre. Comment tu savais pour eux ?

Le ton de Wufei était neutre et direct.

Le blond émit un long soupir las. Il se passa une main sur le visage, observa un court instant le plafond de la camionnette. Son bras retomba mollement. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sol sans le voir.

— Zaz… est l'une d'entre eux…

— … Hein… ? firent ses compagnons en chœur.

— Zaz, est l'une d'entre eux, répéta Quatre un peu plus fort.

— Non… ! Non ! Ça, c'est pas possible ! protesta Wufei, les sourcils froncés. Tu as bien vu comment réagissait Kathleen ! Si Zaz était une hybride comme eux, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter sa proximité !!!

Quatre tourna vers le chinois un regard éteint et émit un rire sans joie.

— Rappelle-moi… Tu étais là, la première fois que Kathleen a vu Zaz ? murmura-t-il.

Wufei resta silencieux.

— Non, tu vois… Non, j'étais seul avec elles cette fois-là… continua le blond d'une voix presque rêveuse.

**Flash-back**

_Quatre se hâtait dans les couloirs du Siège des Preventers, serrant son précieux fardeau contre lui. Les autres l'attendaient pour le débriefing de la mission. Sally était occupée aussi. Heureusement, Wufei lui avait signalé que Kathleen devait l'attendre à son bureau, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle avait appelé le chinois à tout hasard, alors qu'ils étaient sur le trajet du retour. Quand elle avait su que leur horaire d'arrivée correspondait à peu près à celle de la fin de son service au "Vogue – Rewrite", elle lui avait dit qu'elle les retrouverait là-bas, pour manger les croissants après le débriefing._

_L'arabe allait pouvoir lui laisser l'enfant découverte dans les hangars abandonnés, en attendant qu'ils aient fini leur rapport._

_La petite fille s'était endormie pendant le trajet. _

_Le jeune homme se prit à sourire pour lui-même en posant ses yeux sur elle. "Zaz" avait l'air d'avoir une résonance un peu particulière sur son empathie. Comme cette étrange impression que lui renvoyaient les newtypes qu'il rencontrait, sauf qu'elle était plus ténue._

Une newtype en devenir ? _se demanda-t-il pensivement alors qu'il s'appuyait d'un coude sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte du bureau de Wufei._

— _Kath… ! commença-t-il en levant les yeux de l'enfant pour les porter sur la jeune femme._

_Il se figea net._

_Kathleen se tenait recroquevillée contre le mur opposé et fixait la porte avec horreur._

_Ou plutôt, c'était lui qu'elle fixait avec horreur._

_Elle avait les deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles et les lèvres serrées de toutes ses forces pour étouffer des hurlements à fleur de voix._

_Quatre s'alarma aussitôt. _

_Il était newtype. Il savait mieux que quiconque que les pouvoirs d'un newtype pouvaient se retourner contre lui en cas de stress ou de fatigue._

_Et là, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui faisait deviner que Kathleen était sur le point de succomber à une crise._

_Il se précipita vers elle._

— _Kathleen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! s'écria-t-il._

— _Ne t'approche pas !!! glapit Kathleen. N'approche pas cette chose !!!_

— _De quoi tu… ?_

_Quatre s'agenouilla près d'elle, Zaz serrée contre lui. La petite fille émit un grognement et cligna des yeux d'un air endormi._

_Kathleen se mit à les marteler de coup de poings et de coups de pieds en criant :_

— _N'APPROCHE PAS CETTE CHOSE !!!! N'APPROCHE PAS CETTE CHOSE DE MOI !!!!_

_Quatre protégea instinctivement Zaz et battit prudemment en retraite, sans comprendre. Kathleen se ratatina sur elle-même en hurlant._

_Le blond se mit à paniquer. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne contrôlait rien. _

_Et son amie était en train de sombrer complètement. _

_Il déposa Zaz, encore à demi-réveillée, sur le fauteuil de Wufei, en lui murmurant un rapide "ne bouge pas d'ici, ma puce" qu'il espéra rassurant, puis il revint à la brune._

_Kathleen hurlait de terreur à s'en briser la voix. Elle avait crispé ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tremblait de tous ses membres. Son corps oscillait sur un rythme névrosé. _

_Quatre ne connaissait que trop bien la suite logique de ce genre de comportement : d'ici quelques secondes, elle allait se mettre à se griffer le visage et à s'arracher les cheveux par poignées._

_Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle et l'empoigna fermement par les épaules._

— _Kathleen !! Kathleen, écoute-moi !!! Calme-toi !!!_

_Elle resta sourde à ses appels, continuant de hurler. C'était de la terreur pure et violente et elle s'y noyait sans pouvoir y résister. Quatre la secoua sans douceur, criant son nom pour essayer qu'elle l'entende._

_Ce fut encore un échec._

_Quatre paniquait de plus en plus. Un instant, il songea à appeler Wufei, puis son regard se posa sur Zaz qui les contemplait avec un air de détresse sur le visage._

_C'était elle la cause de l'état de Kathleen, mais l'arabe n'arrivait pas à concevoir pourquoi._

Il y a forcément une erreur… Si seulement Kathleen voulait bien me dire…

_Il tendit son pouvoir télépathique ver la jeune femme._

_¤_ Kathleen !!! Kathleen !!! _¤_

_Même comme ça, Kathleen restait sourde à sa voix._

Impossible… !

_Sans réfléchir, il avança plus loin dans l'esprit de son amie, l'appelant sans relâche. _

_Il avança… _

… _jusqu'à dépasser la limite. _

_Brutalement, il se fondit en elle et son esprit fut noyé par les perceptions de la brune. Il hurla à l'unisson avec elle, submergé par sa peur et la sienne._

_Les informations arrivaient en masse. Une fois le premier choc passé, Quatre parvint à démêler certaines d'entre elles. Il vit Zaz avec les perceptions de Kathleen. _

_Il toucha sa "double" présence. _

_Ce qu'elle signifiait pour Kathleen. _

_Ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui…_

… _et pour Trowa._

_Pour Kathleen, Zaz était un monstre anormal et incompréhensible._

_Pour lui, elle devenait brusquement autre chose de beaucoup plus précieux…_

_Il n'abandonnerait pas cette enfant. Il n'en était pas question !_

_Sa décision fut farouche. Egoïste aussi peut-être, mais sur le coup, il ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir. _

_Il ne laisserait pas les autres lui retirer la petite quand ils verraient l'effet qu'elle avait sur le psychisme de Kathleen._

_Il ne laisserait pas Kathleen lui retirer Zaz._

_Le déploiement de pouvoir fut violent et bloqua totalement l'esprit hôte. Kathleen protesta dans un sanglot de terreur mental. Quatre l'ignora. Il verrouilla et altéra en partie le sens radar de Kathleen, sans vraiment chercher à savoir le mal qu'il risquait de faire._

_L'opération ne prit que quelques fractions de secondes._

_Il reprit possession de ses sens, et sentit le corps de Kathleen, inconscient, contre lui._

_Le bureau était redevenu complètement calme._

_Un frisson glacé traversa le blond, alors qu'il commençait seulement à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire._

_C'était la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte sur l'esprit de quelqu'un. _

_Sans son accord._

_Et sans savoir ce qu'il faisait._

_Et il avait fait ça sur l'esprit d'une de ses meilleures amies !!!_

_Il étouffa un gémissement de détresse, souleva le corps inerte de la jeune femme et le porta jusqu'au deuxième fauteuil de la pièce._

_Il vérifia son pouls et la réactivité de ses pupilles à la lumière. Tout semblait normal._

— _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la dame ? demanda Zaz de sa petite voix._

— _Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma puce, elle était juste un peu malade, répondit machinalement Quatre. Mais ça devrait aller maintenant._

_Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure._

— _Kathleen ? Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, allez ! souffla-t-il tout bas en lui tapotant les joues._

_Les paupières de la newtype frémirent légèrement, dans une protestation muette._

— _Je t'en prie… insista Quatre._

_Les étranges yeux dorés furent dévoilés avec lenteur. Ils cillèrent un instant, le temps de reconnaître le visage devant eux._

— _Quatre… ? murmura Kathleen._

— _Oui ! Comment tu te sens ?_

— _Un peu bizarre… Comme dans du coton. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Elle se massa distraitement les tempes._

— _Tu t'es évanouie, mentit spontanément le jeune homme. Tu nous as fais très peur, tu sais ?_

— _"Nous" ? répéta Kathleen en fronçant les sourcils._

_Elle balaya la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur Zaz et sa petite bouille d'ange interrogateur._

— _Oh ! Bonjour, toi, fit-elle dans un sourire amical._

— _B'jour, balbutia la fillette, intimidée._

— _Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

_Zaz rougit et se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grave._

— _Elle vient d'où ? demanda Kathleen à Quatre._

— _Elle était abandonnée dans les entrepôts qu'on a visités. Elle s'appelle Zaz._

— _Zaz ? C'est mignon._

_Kathleen semblait avoir complètement oublié sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Mieux encore, elle supportait parfaitement la présence de la fillette, maintenant. Quatre déglutit avec difficulté. A première vue, elle ne semblait souffrir d'aucune séquelle. Mais il ne pourrait pas en être sûr avant longtemps._

— _Je vais te chercher un chocolat pour te remettre, décida-t-il soudain._

— _Ouvre le placard là-bas, lui fit nonchalamment Kathleen en se pelotonnant dans son fauteuil._

_Le blond lui obéit et y trouva un micro-onde, deux mugs, autant de cuillères, une bouteille de lait pasteurisé, du sucre et du chocolat en poudre._

— _C'est la drogue secrète de Fei, révéla la jeune femme en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Il supporte pas celui des distributeurs. Enfin… y'a que le sucre qui est là rien que pour moi. Il surveille sa ligne, lui ! ajouta-t-elle en riant._

_Quatre sourit malgré lui et prépara rapidement un chocolat chaud qu'il lui fourra d'autorité dans les mains._

— _Tu en veux peut-être un aussi, Zaz ? Tu as faim ? Tu sais si elle a mangé, Quatre ?_

_Quatre tressaillit. L'esprit pratique de la brune avait rapidement repris le dessus._

— _Je-je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en rougissant. _

— _T'es bien un mec, tiens, grommela Kathleen, sans méchanceté. Bon, je me débrouillerais. On ira faire un raid sur les distributeurs du hall, si il faut. Toi, il va peut-être falloir que t'ailles le faire ce débriefing, non ?_

_Quatre se rappela brusquement ses devoirs et étouffa un juron._

— _Alors file, conclut Kathleen, le nez dans son chocolat._

— _Tu es sûre que ça ira ?_

— _Mais oui. Ça va déjà mieux. C'était juste un évanouissement, pas la peine d'en faire un drame. Et pas la peine d'alarmer Fei avec ça, ajouta-t-elle après un silence pensif. Si jamais il s'inquiète de ton retard, t'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai accaparé pour essayer d'avoir des précisions sur votre mission et sur Zaz. Mais bon… je pense pas qu'il le fasse._

— _Ok. A tout à l'heure._

_Quatre quitta le bureau en toute hâte, écoutant à peine le "Bye !" que lui renvoyait Kathleen._

_Il courrait à moitié dans le couloir aussi bien à cause de son retard, qu'à cause de sa conscience coupable qui le poursuivait._

_Il avait deux minutes pour empêcher ses mains de trembler…_

**Fin du flash-back**

— Tu as fait quoi ??!! rugit Wufei.

— J'ai fait en sorte que Kathleen ne s'inquiète plus jamais de ce qu'était Zaz !!! répéta fermement l'arabe.

— Mais t'es complètement inconscient !!! Tu aurais pu la lobotomiser !!! Comment tu as pu faire un truc pareil ??!!

— Zaz est ma fille et celle de Trowa ! rugit Quatre. Elle l'EST génétiquement !!! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça peut représenter, toi !! Kathleen et toi, vous n'aurez jamais ce problème-là, vous n'êtes pas… !

La voix de Quatre retomba petit à petit, alors qu'un de ses souvenirs refaisait brusquement surface.

Ou plutôt un souvenir qu'il avait volé à Kathleen.

Un secret vraiment personnel…

— Je… commença-t-il en jetant un regard désolé à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière soutint ses yeux d'azur, devinant instinctivement ce qui venait de l'arrêter. Elle baissa ses paupières sans rien dire, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Quatre se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

A cet instant, Kathleen lui en voulait à mort, il l'avait vu. Mais elle n'était pas du genre de Wufei et à élever la voix pour lui crier dessus. Elle lui reprocherait les choses en silence et elle serait d'autant plus longue à pardonner.

— Nous ne sommes pas quoi ? grinça Wufei, au même instant, sans s'inquiéter de leur échange silencieux. Homosexuels ? Non, désolé de ne pas avoir VOS tendances !

Il était désagréablement cynique.

En temps normal, c'était un sujet qu'il préférait éviter par respect pour ses amis. Il acceptait les choses volontiers, temps qu'on ne lui demandait pas de les "comprendre".

Parce que ça, c'était une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire, même pour eux.

— Homo ou pas, j'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille à quelqu'un dont je suis si proche !!! rugit le chinois.

— J'ai jamais dit que j'étais fier de l'avoir fait ! Ça n'a jamais été volontaire figure-toi ! C'est la seule solution qui me soit venue à l'esprit et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences qu'il était déjà trop tard ! Maintenant, est-ce que je regrette : non ! Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

Wufei gronda sourdement comme un tigre en colère. Quatre le défia froidement sans un mot.

— J'arrive toujours pas à accepter que tu puisses faire des choses pareilles avec l'esprit des gens.

La voix de Duo, anormalement neutre, laissait deviner une colère tout aussi noire que celle de Wufei.

— Si vous aviez une idée du quart des choses que je peux faire, vous refuseriez de vous trouver dans la même ville que moi, remarqua le blond, acide.

— Espèce de connard !!!

Wufei voulut se jeter sur l'arabe pour le rouer de coups. Kathleen s'interposa aussitôt entre eux.

— Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !!! s'écria-t-elle.

— Quand vas-tu arrêter de le protéger systématiquement, bon sang ??!! s'exclama le chinois, furieux.

— C'EST PAS LUI QUE JE VEUX PROTEGER !!! C'EST TOI !!! hurla Kathleen en lui martelant la poitrine de ses poings.

Wufei la dévisagea d'un air stupide.

— Et oui, Wufei, Kathleen est l'une des rares à avoir une idée de ce dont je suis capable. C'est pour ça qu'elle a toujours essayé d'éviter les disputes entre toi et moi, susurra Quatre. Mais tu es d'un naturel trop jaloux pour l'avoir compris…

Wufei le fusilla d'un regard noir. Un étrange petit sourire moqueur et supérieur déformait les lèvres de l'arabe. Puis il disparut brusquement pour faire place à un visage décidé.

— Assez Kathleen. Ecarte-toi. Je vais lui montrer.

La voix de Quatre résonna étrangement. Comme contrainte, Kathleen obéit et recula cessant de s'interposer. Elle jeta un long regard de reproche au blond.

— Vas-y, Wufei. Frappe-moi, puisque tu en crèves d'envie. ( Les mâchoires du brun se crispèrent dangereusement. ) Tu n'arriveras même pas à me toucher.

Le sourire méprisant revint étirer les lèvres de l'arabe sur ces derniers mots.

S'en fut trop.

Wufei se jeta sur lui avec un cri de rage. Il l'attrapa violemment par le collet et leva le poing pour lui asséner un direct magistral…

… mais le coup ne partit jamais…

Wufei eut soudainement l'impression d'être englouti par les ténèbres. Comme une vague qui s'abattait brutalement sur lui et le noyait.

¤

_Il se retrouva au milieu de nulle part. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale._

_Une peur sourde commença à monter dans sa gorge. Il regarda vainement autour de lui, à la recherche d'un point de repère._

_Et rien._

_Un bruit assourdissant éclata. Des images floues surgirent, illuminant les ténèbres. Comme une rame de métro qui rentrerait dans une gare bondée._

_Sauf que les images n'avaient rien de commun avec celles d'une gare…_

_Des silhouettes colorées l'entouraient, mais leurs visages n'étaient que des masques de chair lisse et uniforme, aux bouches ricanantes. Des rires moqueurs et désincarnés s'en échappaient, ainsi qu'un flot discordants de phrases sans suite, mais lourdes de menaces. Les mots venaient de partout à la fois, murmurés par des centaines de voix en même temps._

— _On devrait s'estimer heureux, même s'il est dans cet état._

— _On tire à pile ou face qui sera le premier ?_

— _Tu es à moi, chaton. Et je vais te briser._

— _Elle nous a donné carte blanche._

— _Pile ou face ?_

_Il essaya de bouger pour fuir les voix fantomatiques, mais réalisa qu'il était suspendu par les poignets à un plafond invisible. Il se débattit, essayant de se libérer : il ne connaissait que trop bien la suite de ce long cauchemar. _

_Il lui fallait à tout prix y échapper._

_Sa tentative fut un échec. Il le sut quand une sensation froide glissa sur son ventre pour remonter vers son torse, comme une main fantomatique aux doigts glacials. Il geignit faiblement dans une vaine supplication, mais une seconde main invisible vint s'ajouter à la première… Puis une troisième… Puis une quatrième… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les compter._

_Les mains allaient et venaient sur son corps… dans sa bouche… dans sa gorge même… _

_Partout…_

_Il était trop paralysé par la peur pour faire autre chose que gémir faiblement, alors que sa tête semblait vouloir exploser sous ses cris silencieux d'horreur._

_¤_

Le décor vacilla un instant. Il entendit de nouvelles voix autour de lui. Une, surtout : des hurlements de terreur lui emplissaient les oreilles.

… Les siens…?

Une voix féminine criait aussi, suppliante :

— ARRETE QUATRE ! NE LUI FAIS PAS DE MAL !!! ARRETE, JE T'EN PRIE !!!

Les images cauchemardesques finirent de s'estomper. Wufei reconnut petit à petit le cadre étroit de la fourgonnette. Il était recroquevillé entre les bras de Kathleen, tremblant comme jamais et gémissant comme un chiot apeuré. Les images qui tout à l'heure l'avaient assailli avec une netteté surnaturelle, n'étaient plus qu'une brume irréelle dans son esprit. Mais il lui restait un goût métallique de sang dans la bouche et une terreur sans borne qui bloquait sa respiration.

S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au pull de Kathleen et se blottit contre elle, en sanglotant comme un gosse réveillé brutalement par le pire des cauchemars.

— Ça va, Fei, ça va, c'est fini, calme-toi…

Mais il était incapable de se calmer. Cela faisait des années que ces cauchemars-là l'avaient laissé et qu'il s'était persuadé ne plus y être sensible. Et il lui avait suffi d'une seconde pour re-basculer !

Il avait suffi de gratter un peu la poussière pour retrouver la peur, aussi nette qu'avant !

— Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller si loin ! s'écria Kathleen, en larmes, d'un ton accusateur. Il n'avait pas mérité ça !

Quatre ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant la forme sanglotante de Wufei, avec un visage fermé.

— Désolé Kathleen, lâcha-t-il enfin, d'une voix neutre.

Personne n'ignora le fait qu'il adressait ses excuses à Kathleen et non à Wufei.

Un lourd silence tomba sur eux et Quatre retourna s'asseoir près de Trowa et Zaz. De nouveau, il avait ce regard furieux de fauve en cage.

C'était ça, son pouvoir. Il pouvait, en un battement de cils, réduire le pire roc de maîtrise à l'état d'enfant de cinq ans, terrifié par le noir.

S'il le voulait, il pouvait briser n'importe qui… en une seconde…

Personne ne l'oublierait plus jamais.

………

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu ça…

Mais il était si fatigué de tout devoir cacher et de devoir mentir sur l'étendue de ses capacités.

Il n'en pouvait plus… Il était juste fatigué…

Il se mit à pleurer en silence, blotti dans son coin.

Une main chaude et familière finit par se poser sur sa nuque et la massa sans rien dire. Presque malgré lui, Quatre commença à se détendre et à se calmer. Il consulta son amant du coin de l'œil et ne décela aucune animosité majeure. Trowa n'avait pas l'air spécialement ravi de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il lui offrait son soutien quand même.

_Pour l'instant, en tout cas_, décida le blond, la gorge serrée.

A l'autre bout du fourgon, Wufei s'était calmé aussi. Son épaule restait collée à celle de Kathleen et il continuait de serrer sa main dans la sienne, mais il était redevenu maître de ses réactions. Pour le moment, il évitait consciencieusement de regarder en direction de Quatre, préférer occuper ses yeux avec le plancher du fourgon.

Ce nouveau silence dura longtemps.

Très longtemps.

La plupart des jeunes hybrides finirent par somnoler chacun dans leur coin, la fatigue nerveuse et physique ayant eu raison de la gêne qu'ils éprouvaient à cause de la tension entre les adultes.

Kathleen laissa traîner un regard las sur eux et ils lui firent l'impression de tas de chiots abandonnés sur le bord d'une route.

— Y'a pas des couvertures de l'armée qui traînent, quelque part ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix en constatant leurs frissons intermittents.

— Si. Là.

Une caisse en fer, fixée dans un coin s'ouvrit et un cortège de couvertures brunes en sortit en flottant mollement.

— Merde, Quatre. Arrête avec ton pouvoir. T'en as assez fait, grogna Kathleen, assez peu amicalement.

Les couvertures s'effondrèrent brutalement sur le sol.

— Désolé, couina le blond avec la voix étouffée d'un petit garçon.

Un nouveau grognement salua sa tentative d'excuse.

Kathleen s'empara des couvertures et alla les déployer sur les jeunes hybrides. Wei et Shania lui adressèrent un timide sourire endormi en remerciement. Hideki, pelotonné contre T.J. sursauta brutalement en sentant ce nouveau poids sur ses épaules, réveillant son compagnon au passage.

— Du calme, frangin. Dors, marmonna vaguement T.J., l'air grognon.

Hideki répondit par un vague "hn" coupable, qui fit sourire Kathleen à demi.

Restait Alexis… La newtype s'approcha du dernier hybride avec circonspection. Le garçon s'était calé dans un coin un peu à l'écart des autres.

Kathleen posa la couverture sur ses épaules avec précaution. Lex grimaça sans ouvrir les yeux, ni bouger. Kathleen fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'allait pas : Alexis avait le visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et sa respiration était anormalement irrégulière.

_Fièvre ? _

Son odorat releva une légère odeur douceâtre et métallique.

_Du sang ? Il est blessé ?_

Kathleen secoua nerveusement la tête, comme si ce simple geste pouvait suffire à lui faire oublier l'écho anormal des hybrides sur son radar et percevoir ce qu'il y avait au delà. Sans succès.

Restait la méthode classique.

Elle repoussa la couverture brune et étudia les vêtements du garçon. Même sur le tissu noir, il lui fut possible de distinguer une tâche plus sombre que le reste, sur son flanc.

Poussés par la nécessité de leur fuite, personne n'y avait fait attention.

Et un hybride entre Trowa et Heero n'était probablement pas du genre à se plaindre.

Kathleen grinça un "merde !" contrarié.

— Duo ! Repasse-moi la trousse de soins ! ordonna-t-elle, tout en déchirant le T-shirt à manches longues d'Alexis, réveillant l'adolescent au passage.

Le natté lui obéit, un rien surpris.

— C'est pas la peine ! protesta Alexis, agressif. Laissez-moi ! Ça va !

Il chercha à se dégager. Kathleen lui colla une claque qui le figea net.

— Non, ça va pas ! l'engueula-t-elle. Tu es blessé ! Faut qu'on te soigne, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la fermer et de te tenir tranquille !

— Mais ça va, j'ai dit ! insista le garçon.

— Et j'en ai rien à foutre si tu as hérité de Heero ou de Trowa pour ce qui est de l'endurance à la douleur ! coupa Kathleen, d'un ton sans appel. Je veux rien entendre !

Alexis se raidit d'un air outré et furieux, mais il cessa malgré tout de résister.

— Ça t'est arrivé comment ? interrogea machinalement Kathleen en nettoyant la plaie.

— Ça doit être de ma faute, intervint Heero. Quand on s'est battu, j'ai retourné son couteau contre lui.

— Ah ben bravo ! commenta la jeune femme, sur le ton de la réprimande.

— Légitime défense, signala Heero sans s'émouvoir.

— Mouais… ( Elle échappa un soupir agacé et brandit un rouleau de bandages. ) Il reste plus que ça, Duo ?

— Ben, ouais, désolé de mettre servi au lieu de me vider gentiment de mon sang. C'est pas le stock d'un hôpital, je te rappelle, fillette, grogna le châtain.

— Je t'emmerde, Duo. Bon ! Il va me falloir un T-shirt à détruire alors. Des candidats ?

Shania avait bondi sur ses pieds dès qu'elle avait réalisé qu'Alexis était blessé. Elle commença donc à retirer son T-shirt dès que Kathleen formula sa demande.

— Wow, wow ! Tu fais quoi, là ?! s'insurgea Kathleen.

— Ben… vous avez dit que vous vouliez un T-shirt pour…

— Oui, mais pas le tien !

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu vas pas te foutre en sous-vêtements dans un camion rempli de mecs !

— Ah ?

Kathleen échappa un soupir fatigué, devant tant d'ignorance.

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu une éducation autre que militaire, vu leur genèse, Leen, fit remarquer Heero, amusé. La pudeur est un concept inutile pour des soldats.

— Sans rire.

— Tu sais, elle prend pas de risques. On peut pas dire que les goûts de la majorité des mecs présents, soient tournés vers les filles, ajouta Duo.

Un large sourire se devinait dans sa voix.

— Toi, t'es bi, Wu est hétéro. Hee-chan et Trowa j'ai jamais demandé s'ils étaient 100 homo comme Quatre. Quant aux gosses, ils ont l'air d'avoir l'âge où les hormones se réveillent, alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter. Mais de toute façon, c'est pas le problème : il est hors de question qu'elle se foute à moitié à poil devant vous. C'est juste du bon sens, merde !

Ses amis étouffèrent leurs rires causés par l'air scandalisé de la brune.

— Wei ! T-shirt ! aboya Kathleen, vexée.

Le garçon lui donna le vêtement demandé en vitesse, pas fier. En marmonnant pour elle-même, la newtype réduisit à l'état de bandelettes de taille diverses avant de se mettre à panser la blessure d'Alexis.

— Pourquoi nous ? fut la question posée à mi-voix par Trowa, au bout d'un moment.

— Hein ? fit Shania en se tournant vers lui.

— Pourquoi nos ADN ? répéta Trowa.

— Et bien, parce que vous étiez les pilotes de Gundams, répondit la blonde.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de saisir l'intérêt de la question.

— Pourquoi "nous" en particulier ? insista le français. Ils auraient pu prendre n'importe qui d'autre. Pourquoi "nous" ?

— Hey ! C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eu à vouloir croiser nos ADN ? Et où ils les ont eu d'abord !

— Tu sais, Duo, je pense que pendant la guerre, Oz a eu un million de fois l'occasion de récupérer notre ADN, fit remarquer Quatre. On est tous passé à un moment ou à un autre entre leurs mains.

— Ah, ouais, pas faux… concéda l'américain. Mais ça explique toujours pas le "Pourquoi nous ?"

— Ah ! "Mémoire des gènes" ! s'écria tout à coup Kathleen, en suspendant ses gestes, frappée par une illumination soudaine.

— Agna ?

— C'est un truc que j'ai lu, y'a une éternité, dans les papiers de Grand-père ! ( Kathleen avait tourné ses yeux vers le plafond alors qu'elle se rappelait les choses au fur et à mesure. ) C'était une théorie émise par les généticiens, comme quoi notre savoir, ou tout du moins une partie de notre savoir, s'imprimerait dans nos gènes. Si je me souviens bien, ils pensaient que cela ne concernait que les connaissances générales, comme le langage ou les gestes répétés qu'on aurait appris à faire. Hum… tout ce qui serait "instinctif" ou machinal en quelque sorte.

— Et alors ? Je vois pas l'intérêt de cette "mémoire" ?

— Pour le clonage, cette mémoire aurait de l'importance… Leur exemple dans l'article, c'était ça : imaginez un chien qui aurait appris des trucs, style rapporter une balle. Et bien les chercheurs supposaient que grâce à cette mémoire des gènes, les clones de ce chien sauraient automatiquement rapporter la balle sans avoir besoin de l'apprendre…

— … parce que le chien original aura imprimé ce savoir dans ses gènes, compléta Wufei. 1

— Exactement ! Mais bon, cette théorie existe depuis des années et avec les réglementations drastiques qu'il y a sur le clonage depuis des siècles, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait été encore démontrée.

— Donc, si je te suis, reprit Duo, tu crois qu'ils ont utilisé nos ADN pour profiter de cette mémoire ? Pourq…

Duo s'interrompit, l'air déconcerté.

— Parce que nous sommes des soldats d'élite, Duo, confirma Heero face à son brusque silence. Vous imaginez une armée de soldats où aucune formation n'est nécessaire pour les amener à notre niveau ?

Ses amis frissonnèrent sans rien dire.

— Oui, mais cette théorie n'est valable que pour un clonage parfait, pas vrai, Leen ? coupa Trowa. Or, ces enfants sont des "hybrides" de nos ADN. Cette mémoire ne doit donc pas se transmettre. Après tout, il s'agit d'un croisement d'ADN classique, entre deux individus pour en donner un troisième, non ?

— Ils sont croisés et en même temps ils ne le sont pas ! cracha Kathleen. Pourquoi crois-tu que je perçoive deux présences séparées venant d'eux !!!

Elle se tut brutalement en sentant les muscles d'Alexis se tendre près d'elle. Elle décida de ne pas insister plus sur le sujet et se re-concentra sur son bandage.

— Désolée, c'est pas votre faute, je sais, mais ça me perturbe énormément, marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse du garçon.

— Il s'agissait de ça alors ? repris Quatre. C'était notre mémoire génétique qui les intéressaient ?

— Ouais. On a hérité chacun du savoir conjoint de deux d'entre vous, confirma T.J., assez neutre. Et l'ensemble des X4 qu'ils ont conservés sont télépathes.

— Il y en avait qui ne l'étaient pas ?

— Ceux-là ont été éliminés. C'est le croisement 4X3 qui a posé le plus de problème. Apparemment l'ADN 03 interférait.

— M'étonne pas. Tro sait se défendre naturellement contre la télépathie.

— Moi aussi, dit Alexis.

— Mais pas moi ! soupira comiquement T.J. Chuis 02 dominant et j'en prends plein la gueule comme les autres si Shania est de mauvais poil !

— 02 dominant, effectivement, sourit Heero, pendant que Duo gloussait derrière sa main.

— Putain, si tous les hybrides de Duo ont hérité de son humour douteux, on est foutus.

La pique gentiment vache de Wufei finit d'alléger complètement l'atmosphère.

— Y'a encore un truc qui me chiffonne : l'enlèvement de Kathleen ? continua Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire au milieu de tout ça ?

— Pas dit qu'ils avaient son ADN. La participation de Leen en tant que pilote, durant la guerre, a été assez anecdotique par rapport à la nôtre.

— L'anecdote t'emmerde, Trowa !

Le brun rit en silence face à la rebuffade vexée de la jeune femme.

— Oh ! Oh, si, ils l'avaient ! s'empressa de répondre Shania. Mais apparemment ils se sont heurtés à de graves problèmes de stabilité sur les croisements.

— Du coup, ils nous ont finis par nous envoyer l'enlever, continua Wei, l'air coupable.

— Craft et compagnie avaient fini par se trouver à cours de matos face au mystère Kathleen ? rit Duo d'un ton léger.

— Non, en fait, ils manquaient de matériel de qualité plutôt. Ils ont dû… hum… prélever vos ovules, je crois, Kathleen-san… Et… même avec des ovules ils ont eu du mal à produire les X6. Ils ont du réadapter tout le processus de création pour eux.

La main de la jeune femme se porta machinalement sur le fine cicatrice qui barrait le bas de son ventre. 2 Elle regardait Wei et Shania, faces à elle, avec une étrange angoisse sur les traits. Wufei, quant à lui avait l'air choqué et furieux.

— C'est bizarre ça, quand même ? fit remarquer Duo pensivement. Ils ont pu utiliser l'ADN de Quatre et pas celui de Leen ? Donc le problème vient pas du fait que Kathleen soit newtype.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa soudain.

— J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

— Hum… Et bien… murmura Wei.

Le garçon jeta un regard éperdu vers Kathleen qui s'était furieusement absorbée dans la fixation définitive du bandage d'Alexis.

Quatre ramena ses genoux contre son torse, désespérant de ne pas pouvoir se faire plus petit.

— Leen ?

La voix de Wufei résonna d'une manière étrangement faible. La conversation venait de se retrouver dans une impasse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être… n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis curieuse de savoir comment ils ont fait… ( La voix de Kathleen tremblait, aussi bien de colère impuissante que de douleur. ) Normalement, il est impossible d'utiliser mes ovules pour quoi que ce soit…

— Co-comment ça ? balbutia Wufei alors que les autres s'étaient tus jusqu'au dernier.

Kathleen inspira bruyamment.

— Mon ADN est instable, annonça-t-elle, lugubre. Pour moi, ce n'est pas dangereux, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, coupant court à l'exclamation inquiète de son amant. En fait, le problème ne se pose que lors "d'un brassage chromosomique avec un autre génome" !

La manière cynique et mordant dont elle prononça ces derniers mots laissaient penser qu'elle citait les paroles de quelqu'un d'autre.

— C-c'est à dire… ? souffla Wufei, très pâle.

Une partie de lui avait bien compris ce que cela signifiait, mais l'autre essayait encore de se persuader que c'était une erreur.

— C'est à dire que je pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants avec qui que ce soit !!! explosa Kathleen en se tournant rageusement vers lui. Le moindre fœtus est voué à mourir au bout de trois mois maximum ! Voilà ce que ça veut dire !!!

Des larmes brûlantes de colère et de douleur commençaient à dévaler sur ses joues. Wufei la contemplait sans pouvoir articuler un mot.

— Il… Il y a une erreur, croassa-t-il enfin. Il y a sûrement une erreur… Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre… ? ( Puis il pivota vivement vers Quatre comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. ) Et toi, tu étais au courant ?! Comment !?

— Je-je l'avais vu dans son esprit ! Je ne voulais pas… ! gémit le blond.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !?

— Laisse-le en dehors de ça, prévint Trowa, menaçant. Il n'avait pas à le faire.

Wufei contracta les mâchoires et revint sur Kathleen. Celle-ci, agenouillée face à Lex, lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Elle avait la tête basse et ses épaules tremblaient.

— Leen ? ( Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et hésita à la prendre par les épaules. ) Co-comment…? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Ses doigts se tendirent pour la frôler. Kathleen sursauta violemment.

— Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle le repoussa.

— Mais… Je voulais juste…

Wufei ne savait plus quoi faire face à ce visage défait. Ils se considérèrent l'un et l'autre dans un silence mal à l'aise.

— Cette histoire… c'est une erreur, chérie, non… ?

La voix du jeune homme s'entendait à peine.

— Non… Non, ce n'est pas une erreur. Et ce que les enfants ont dit le confirme encore : mon ADN rejette naturellement tout mélange avec lui. C'est comme ça. Ma mutation de newtype doit être trop lourde, ou j'en sais rien… Mais c'est comme ça…

Les paroles de Kathleen s'étranglaient au fur et à mesure.

Wufei resta silencieux, ses yeux implorant une explication supplémentaire. Kathleen prit une longue inspiration, gardant les yeux clos. Quand elle continua, ce fut avec une voix de petite fille :

— Quand on s'est séparé pendant quelques mois… je… j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, mais j'ai… j'ai fait une fausse couche au bout de deux mois et demi… Le médecin a diagnostiqué que mon corps avait rejeté l'embryon parce qu'il présentait de graves malformations… Que mes gènes étaient en cause et qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire… Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant, répéta-t-elle.

Wufei prit plusieurs secondes pour digérer la nouvelle.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? souffla-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Kathleen, dans un rire éteint. Tu me demandes "Pourquoi" ? Allons Wufei, je te connais par cœur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec amertume. Je sais très bien comment tu réfléchis ! Je vois la manière dont tu regardes Zaz, Trowa et Quatre ! Je sais ce qui passe dans tes yeux quand on croise une famille avec des enfants, dans la rue ! Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ?! Hein ?! Dis-le moi !!!

Wufei ne sut quoi répondre et il baissa le nez.

— Est-ce que… tu voudras toujours de moi ? En sachant ça… ? murmura Kathleen, la gorge nouée.

Le chinois releva vivement la tête, l'air fâché et blessé :

— Evidement ! Comment tu as pu croire le contraire pendant une seule seconde ! s'écria-t-il. Ne sois pas stupide !

Sa voix tremblait. Kathleen le contemplait avec désarroi. Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

— On s'en fout de ça… Il y a d'autres moyens, si on veut fonder une famille tous les deux…

Même si le ton était un peu éraillé, les mots firent leur effet sur Kathleen et libérèrent ses sanglots.

— Je m'en fous… lui répéta Wufei tout bas, en la serrant contre lui.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard en direction de Duo qui surveillait pensivement le couple du coin de l'œil. Le japonais sourit à demi, sans rien dire. Wufei venait de marquer des points sans le savoir.

Le regard de Duo glissa sur lui et surprit son sourire. L'américain lui fit les gros yeux, l'air scandalisé. Heero gloussa en silence et se re-concentra sur sa conduite.

— Hey, les gars… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?

Duo désigna les hybrides d'un mouvement du menton.

La voix de Quatre s'éleva, calme et sereine. Il énonça les choses de manière simple et évidente :

— Ils sont de notre sang. C'est à nous de nous en occuper.

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

1 : Cette théorie existe réellement, même si mes explications ne sont pas forcément très justes ou claires. Flippant quand même, non ? —

2 : Et là, y'en a qui me disent "Alias". Ce à quoi je leur réponds : oui effectivement. :p

Note supplémentaire : à propos du mot "Ab" prononcé par Sam, et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas trouvé : Sa signification est "papa" en arabe. :)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	16. Notre place ? partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Bla bla vite fait :** _/me prends la résolution de répondre aux reviews dès qu'elle les reçoit._ XD  
Parce qu'après, je suis plus dans le trip, et que c'est moins drôle ! X(

Sinon, oui, c'est court, mais vous inquiétez pas : j'ai encore des trucs dans ma manche. :p  
Autre chose : j'espère que vous êtes bien au fait pour ce qui est "qui est hybride de qui". Parce que pour moi qui suis bien dans le truc, c'est facile. Si y'a beaucoup de demandes, y'a aussi moyen de faire un récapitulatif "clair"... mais mon côté feignasse ne s'y résoudra que sous la pression. O:)

Merci à KristaHopes, Syt the Evil Angel, Thealie, Calamithy, Kumagoro, angel-of-dead, mogyoda, marnie02 et Lynshan pour leurs reviews ! Les réponses arrivent, si si. XD

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 15 :** _Notre place…? _( partie 1 )

**Appartement de Wufei Chang et Kathleen Tigerwood, en pleine nuit :**

Wufei se réveilla en sursaut. A la fois à cause du soudain hurlement de peur qui avait déchiré le silence de leur appartement, qu'à cause de son propre cauchemar. Il se leva précipitamment.

— Fei ! Wufei ! Laisse ! J'y vais ! protesta Kathleen d'une voix ensommeillée.

Le brun l'ignora. Il rejoignit la chambre d'amis qu'ils avaient convertie en chambre d'enfant, en attendant mieux. Il en provenait des sanglots convulsifs.

— Jade ! s'écria-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il voulut s'approcher de l'enfant pour la prendre dans ses bras. La fillette hurla de plus belle et se débattit violemment.

— Non, Jade ! Calme-toi ! Je ne te veux aucun mal… !

— Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Bakemono !!!

Wufei battit en retraite, la mort dans l'âme, laissant Kathleen qui venait d'arriver prendre le relais. La petite hybride en larmes se réfugia dans les bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui murmura des paroles de réconfort sans suite.

Wufei les contempla un instant avant de quitter la pièce, furieux et malheureux.

Kathleen acheva de calmer Jade et la recoucha. Elle veilla sur la fillette jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se rendorme complètement. Ensuite, elle alla rejoindre Wufei dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme était assis à la table et se tenait la tête à deux mains. Ses épaules tremblaient anormalement. Kathleen afficha une expression peinée : Wufei pleurait rarement…

Elle le rejoignit sans rien dire et passa une main sur sa nuque. L'asiatique essuya précipitamment ses larmes. Il croisa les bras sur la table, gardant la tête baissée.

— Elle s'est rendormie ? s'enquit-il d'une voix étouffée.

— Oui…

Ils restèrent silencieux. La seconde main de Kathleen vint machinalement s'ajouter à la première pour malaxer doucement les épaules de son compagnon. Wufei fit rouler ses muscles sous ses doigts avec un soupir las.

— Tu sais… Je crois… que je commence à comprendre Quatre… murmura-t-il tout bas. Et le fait qu'il ait tout risqué pour garder Zaz… Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais… n'importe quoi peut-être… pour que Jade cesse d'avoir peur de moi et veuille bien me considérer comme son vrai père… C'est ce que je suis après tout…! Biologiquement parlant, Jade est "notre" fille, à tous les deux…

Ces deux dernières phrases semblaient plus s'adresser à lui qu'à elle, et Kathleen crut deviner d'autres mots retenus derrière elles :

"La seule que nous pourrons jamais avoir…"

Elle marqua une longue pause avant de répondre :

— Ne te mets pas martel en tête pour ça… Je suis sûre que ça va lui passer…

— Quand ?! explosa-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Sa chaise se renversa avec fracas sur le sol.

— Quand, Kathleen ?! Dis-moi ?! Quand va-t-elle oublier que j'ai failli la tuer ?!

Il y avait une ironie douloureuse dans sa voix.

— Laisse-lui un peu de temps… Elle oubliera… Tous les souvenirs finissent par s'atténuer… Les humains sont faits comme ça… Sois patient.

— Sois "patient" ?! C'est tout ?! Ma propre fille me rejette ! Je la terrifie ! MA fille !!! Et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est "sois patient" ???!!!

Il se tut, les mâchoires contractées et les yeux un peu trop brillants. Kathleen eut un hochement de tête désolé. Elle alla nouer ses bras autour de son cou, n'occasionnant qu'une tension supplémentaire des muscles de son amant.

— Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, Wu… Tu sais trop bien t'y prendre avec les enfants pour que ça ne s'arrange pas.

— Elle est différente des autres…

— Non… Pas tant que ça…

Wufei ne répondit rien.

— Ne baisse pas les bras…

Il acquiesça faiblement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Quelques semaines plus tard, manoir Winner, bureau de Quatre, L4 :**

Des coups secs furent frappés sur la lourde porte du bureau. Quatre échappa un soupir et releva le nez de ses notes. Sa pendule en profita pour lui signaler qu'il était grand temps de faire une pause.

— Entre, Wei !

La porte s'ouvrit d'une manière nette et décidée. Plus que ses demi-frères génétiques, Wei avait hérité de la rigueur martiale de ses deux "pères". Impeccable en toutes circonstances.

Lunatique et assez difficile à saisir, aussi.

Quatre lui sourit paternellement alors que l'adolescent couvrait la distance qui les séparait et se plantait devant son bureau dans la position d'attente réglementaire. Quatre hocha imperceptiblement la tête de regret. Pour Wei comme pour Alexis, les leçons de "vie normale" avaient du mal à chasser l'endoctrinement de Craft.

Après tout, ils étaient les hybrides les plus "âgés", avec Shania. C'est pour cela que les autres les reconnaissaient comme meneurs. Parce qu'ils avaient le plus d'expérience.

Et ce fait était à double tranchant : ils étaient aussi les plus marqués.

Encore que, Shania s'adaptait assez facilement.

_Sa télépathie aide bien…_

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda enfin l'arabe, comprenant que le garçon ne dirait pas un mot sans y avoir été invité.

— Quatre-san…

— Quatre, corrigea machinalement l'intéressé, dans une remarque que l'asiatique ignora.

— … je sollicite la permission d'aller sur Terre pour rendre visite à mes frères.

Quatre soupira discrètement et se massa les tempes.

Au moins, l'hybride avait fini par renoncer au ton militaire avec lequel il aboyait ses demandes, quelques temps auparavant. Pour le vocabulaire, par contre, il y avait encore des progrès à faire.

— Wei… s'il te plait… Ne formule pas ça comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton supérieur, je suis ton tuteur, en attendant mieux. Alors dis-moi juste : "Quatre, est-ce que je peux aller sur Terre pour voir mes frères ?"

Silence pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent.

— Vous voulez que je vous le dise maintenant ? demanda Wei, incertain.

Quatre s'appuyait sur ses coudes, les mains croisées devant sa bouche.

— Oui. J'aimerai bien, confirma-t-il. Et au repos, s'il te plait.

Wei obéit. Sa belle assurance de tout à l'heure fondait comme neige au soleil.

_Enlevez-lui le peu qu'il a et il est perdu…_

— Quatre-san…

— Quatre.

Cette fois, le ton était plus sec.

— Quatre, répéta Wei avec lenteur, comme s'il craignait le moment où il allait se faire taper sur les doigts. Est-ce que je peux aller sur Terre pour voir mes frères ?

Quatre lui sourit et hocha la tête avec bienveillance pour le féliciter.

— Bien sûr. Tu veux que je demande qu'on te prépare une navette personnelle ?

Wei bondit aussitôt pour se remettre au garde-à-vous.

— Non merci ! Je prendrais un vol régulier ! aboya-t-il.

Quatre hésita très sérieusement à se frapper la tête contre son superbe bureau en acajou.

Un pas en avant et trois ou quatre en arrière.

Il avait l'impression de combattre les moulins.

— Bon. Quand veux-tu partir ?

— Demain ! ( Wei avisa enfin le regard las du blond. Il parut se ratatiner sur lui-même. ) De-demain, je veux dire, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus normale et se contraignant à prendre une position moins stricte.

— Vol de 16 heures ?

— O-oui, s'il vous plait.

— Je te ferais la réservation dès que tu auras appelé Heero ou Duo, ou Kathleen pour dire que tu viens et savoir si l'un d'eux peut venir te chercher et t'héberger pendant ton séjour. Si les horaires ne vont pas, demande-leur ce qui les arrange. D'accord ?

— O-oui, mons… Quatre-sa… Quatre…

Quatre esquissa un sourire attristé. L'adolescent ne savait plus ou se mettre alors qu'il avait du mal à obéir aux "ordres" qu'on lui donnait.

— Allez. Dépêche-toi de passer ces coups de fils.

Wei obéit sans se faire prier. Quatre le suivit des yeux, songeur.

C'était ce garçon qui posait le plus de problèmes… Shania avait trouvé ses marques très vite et Alexis s'y mettait doucement avec son aide et celle de Zaz. Mais Wei n'y arrivait pas… Pourtant, il n'était pas traité différemment. Au contraire, même : Quatre et Trowa faisaient le maximum pour le mettre à l'aise, sans réel succès. Mais le blond commençait à se dire que le problème était ailleurs.

_Sa place n'est pas ici…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Nouvel appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, Terre :**

Duo arriva dans le salon, un carton sous le bras.

— Bon, les mômes ! Ça commence à bien faire !

Il posa ledit carton sur la table basse devant la télé, avec le plus de bruit possible, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents blottis sur les fauteuils.

— Vous allez laisser tomber ces trucs qui vous servent à rien.

L'américain parlait des armes que les deux garçons nettoyaient soigneusement, faute de meilleure occupation.

Duo et Heero avaient recueillit Hideki et T.J., et les deux ex-terroristes avaient pris des congés, le temps de s'organiser avec les nouvelles responsabilités que cela impliquait. ( Même si depuis, Heero avait repris son travail au Ministère. )

La première étape avait été de trouver un nouvel appartement, assez grand pour quatre. Ils avaient mis la main sur un T5 tout à fait correct et Heero avait résilié le bail de son mini-T2 terrestre. Duo gardait sous le coude son appartement sur L2, au cas où.

Depuis leur installation officielle dans leur nouveau "chez-eux", ils n'avaient fait que déballer des cartons et ranger. Et au milieu de tout ce bordel, ils essayaient de se découvrir les uns les autres. Ce qui donnait à Duo l'impression de faire un bon de plusieurs années en arrière, quand Heero et lui s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux en vrai "couple" sans personne pour les aider à composer entre leurs deux personnalités.

Sur les deux garçons, T.J. se laissait amadouer de bonne grâce, même si Duo le soupçonnait de se cacher derrière cette attitude si ouverte. Mais leurs repas étaient remplis des conversations animées qu'il avait avec le garçon. Heero affichait ce sourire indulgent qui signifiait "je ne dis rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins". Hideki restait silencieux en regardant par en dessous l'ensemble de cette étrange famille. Lui, restait une forteresse muette et agressive. 1X2… "Heero dominant", comme disait Kathleen. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher le côté "01" très loin…

Hideki fuyait les contacts physiques autres que ceux de son demi-frère. N'adressait la parole quasiment à aucun autre que T.J. Mais, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans broncher.

Bref, aujourd'hui, Duo en avait marre de trimer et de se voir tourner en rond avec les deux ados. Accessoirement, il espérait avoir trouvé un moyen de briser réellement la glace.

— Bazardez-moi ça dans un coin et de la place autour de la télé : j'ai retrouvé un antiquité.

Il extirpa de son carton quelques câbles et un boîtier plastique gris clair.

— C'est quoi ? demanda T.J.

— Notre occupation pour les trois prochaines heures, au bas mot, répondit Duo en faisant les branchements d'usage. La très célèbre console de jeu "Wii-Gee" et "Mariokart 200 AC". Tiens, passe ça à ton frère et garde l'autre pour toi.

Il lui fourra deux des quatre manettes sans fils, dans les mains.

— Ça sert à quoi ?

— Tu vas voir. Ce serait trop long de vous expliquer. Je dirais juste que c'est l'une des meilleures créations de tous les temps !

Duo inséra le mini-disc et mit en marche la console. Il récupéra la manette principale et sauta avec légèreté dans le canapé.

— Je vous explique vite fait : ça, c'est un jeu vidéo de courses bien délires. On va commencer par un circuit simple… Avec le pointeur à l'écran, vous sélectionnez votre personnage en bougeant la manette. Bouton vert, vous validez. Comme ça, conclut le natté en joignant le geste à la parole.

Les deux garçons l'imitèrent et choisirent chacun un des personnages colorés qui animaient l'écran. Ils attendirent la suite des instructions. Duo s'appliquait à paramétrer la première course.

— Le principe est simple : chaque course se fait en trois tours de circuit et il y a des obstacles tout du long. Vous devez être le premier à passer la ligne d'arrivée. Pour ça, vous avez accès à des pouvoirs spéciaux et des objets magiques pour retarder les autres concurrents. Quand vous foncez dans une boîte clignotante, vous gagnez un objet au hasard. Bouton jaune pour l'utiliser. Si une étoile clignote en haut à gauche de votre écran, vous pouvez lancer le pouvoir de votre perso. Bouton sur la tranche, à gauche. Pour avancer, vous gardez le bouton rouge enfoncé. Pour tourner, vous penchez la manette dans le sens du virage. Pour déraper, bouton sur la tranche, à droite. Ok ?

— Ouais.

— Ryokai…

Leur motivation faisait peur à voir…

— Souriez, vous allez devenir accros, soupira Duo en lançant la première course.

¤

Quand Heero rentra chez lui après une journée passée au Ministère dans l'ombre de Réléna, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas erreur sur l'appartement. Des cris d'excitation résonnaient dans tout l'étage. Il finit par identifier la voix de Duo et dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Il soupira d'un air neutre :

Non. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur. C'eut été trop beau.

Il entra dans le salon où les cris se transformaient en paroles à peu près distinctes.

— Nan ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu as triché, Dek !!!

— J'ai juste pris le raccourci de Duo-san ! C'est toi qui vaux rien !

— Le prochain de vous deux qui m'envoie des carapaces rouges à répétition, je lui démonte sa gueule !!!

— Chiche !!! clamèrent en cœur les deux adolescents. On en refait une !!!

— T'as ressorti notre vieille Wii-Gee, Duo ?

— Hey ! On t'avait pas entendu rentrer, Ro !

— Ça non, j'ai vu. Et vous beuglez tellement, que vous n'avez pas entendu, non plus, le téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner.

— Qu… Oh ! Merde !

— Laisse. Je réponds.

Sous-entendu : au point où j'en suis…

Heero décrocha le combiné de son antique téléphone adoré.

— Allô.

Il y eut une légère hésitation à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« — Allô… Heero-san… ? »

— Lui-même.

« — C'est Wei… »

— Bonjour, Wei. Tu vas bien ?

« — … Oui… »

Heero avait deviné sans mal qu'il allait devoir faire la conversation tout seul. Même T.J. qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche était paralysé dès qu'il avait le téléphone dans les mains.

— Tu veux parler à tes frères ?

« — N-non. C'est à vous que je voudrais parler. »

Ah… ? Première nouvelle.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

« — Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si je venais passer quelques jours chez vous ? »

— Est-ce que ça nous dérangerait que tu viennes chez nous… répéta Heero en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Hideki et T.J. le regardaient d'un air suppliant. Duo se contenta de lever un pouce vers le haut en ajoutant :

— On trouvera bien un coin où le caser.

— Bien sûr, Wei, répondit alors Heero. Sans problème. Tu arrives quand ?

« — Demain, par le vol de 16 heures. L'atterrissage est prévu pour 20 heures. »

— A 20 heures… Duo, tu pourras aller le chercher ? J'en aurais peut-être pas fini au Ministère.

— Sans problème ! On ira avec les mômes.

T.J. lui balança un coussin en pleine tête, ce qui déclencha une épidémie de rires francs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Appartement de Wufei Chang et Kathleen Tigerwood, en pleine nuit :**

Le cauchemar de Jade les réveilla une fois encore. Wufei s'assit dans le lit, suivant Kathleen du regard, alors que celle-ci se levait pour aller consoler l'enfant.

Quelques instants plus tard, les cris cessaient.

Wufei se leva à son tour…

Kathleen berçait Jade en silence. La petite s'était pelotonnée contre elle en reniflant.

Elle n'avait pas réclamé ses frères, cette fois. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Cette nuit encore, elle avait rêvé du laboratoire d'où elle venait et de la bataille qui s'y était déroulée.

Wei leur avait dit qu'à la différence des autres –exceptée Zaz-, Jade ne savait rien de l'armée de Craft. Elle n'avait pas été formée comme eux, puisqu'elle n'avait pas atteint le stade de développement nécessaire.

Les hybrides leur avait expliqué, quand les adultes s'étaient étonnés de leur âge si avancé –surtout par rapport au leur-, qu'ils subissaient un vieillissement accéléré qui les amenaient approximativement à l'âge physiologique de 15 ans. C'était le maximum possible, car il correspondait avec l'âge des ADN originaux. Une fois ce stade atteint, Craft les formaient pour sa milice et les louaient en tant que mercenaires pour qui voulait.

Alexis, l'aîné du groupe, était "en service" depuis deux ans. Venaient ensuite Wei puis Shania, avec respectivement un an et neuf mois et un an et demi. T.J. et Hideki n'avaient quitté les cuves de croissance que depuis quelques mois.

Quant à Zaz, Jade et Sam, leur développement n'avait pas été mené à terme.

Pour Sam, c'était parce que sa puissance psychique avait été telle qu'il avait réduit en miettes sa cuve de croissance quand il avait atteint l'âge physiologique de dix-onze ans.

Alexis avait libéré Zaz en avance, après avoir découvert par accident que les Preventers –et donc leurs parents génétiques- risquaient de venir enquêter sur le laboratoire clandestin. Il avait profité du déménagement fait dans l'urgence, pour libérer la fillette et la laisser derrière eux. Quand Trowa avait demandé pourquoi, le garçon avait marmonné qu'il avait voulu qu'au moins une d'entre eux ait la possibilité de connaître cette vie normale, qu'ils avaient touchée du bout des doigts lors de leurs rares missions en immersion.

Et puis qu'elle ait aussi une chance d'approcher ses vrais parents.

Pour Jade, Wei avait juste dit qu'une partie de lui n'avait pas voulu la voir devenir une arme bien entraînée comme eux. Avec l'aide des autres, il avait réussi à dissimuler à Craft et à son équipe que Jade n'était plus dans sa cuve de croissance. Même Sheitan, pourtant le premier à informer Craft de tout ce qui se passait dans le laboratoire, n'avait rien dit à son propos. Les jeunes hybrides et même une partie des Chimères avaient caché la fillette pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que Wufei ne la découvre…

Kathleen tressaillit en percevant le léger grattement sur la porte. Il était rare, pourtant, de la surprendre de la sorte, mais la proximité de Jade continuait de perturber son sens-radar, pour l'instant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Wufei qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Jade s'était instinctivement crispée contre elle.

L'asiatique entra sans un mot et se contenta de poser un mug fumant sur la table de nuit, avant de repartir.

Kathleen avait la gorge serrée devant la douloureuse ironie de la situation : Jade s'était attachée instantanément à elle, alors que Kathleen aurait préféré ne pas en entendre parler. Et Wufei qui ne demandait qu'à l'aimer comme sa propre fille, -qui la considérait déjà comme sa propre fille en fait- ne pouvait même pas l'approcher, sans qu'elle hurle.

Kathleen aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que les rôles soient inversés.

Une odeur sucrée de chocolat commençait à envahir la pièce. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire : Son dragon savait vraiment s'y prendre dans ce genre de situation.

_Il se débrouille pour ne pas en avoir l'air pourtant…_

La brune prit la tasse et la tendit à Jade.

— Tiens. Bois ça. Ça te fera du bien.

L'enfant fronça le nez.

— J'en veux pas.

— Ah ? Tu as tort, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire.

— Non. J'en veux pas, répéta Jade en fixant le mug d'un air soupçonneux.

— Et si on partage ?

Silence buté. Kathleen but une gorgée de chocolat avant de lui tendre à nouveau la tasse. Jade refusa encore de la prendre.

— Allez. Juste une gorgée, Jade.

La petite brune fit la moue une seconde fois.

— Pour me faire plaisir ? insista la Newtype à tout hasard.

L'enfant leva sur elle un regard penaud et son attitude se fit plus hésitante.

— Je te promets que tu ne risques rien avec ça, sourit la jeune femme.

Jade la consulta du regard un long moment avant de prendre le mug et d'en renifler le contenu avec méfiance. Elle goûta le liquide brun du bout de la langue et parut réfléchir, avant de se décider à boire une vraie gorgée.

Une expression de surprise ravie apparue sur ses traits, alors qu'elle nettoyait d'un coup de langue rapide la moustache de chocolat sur sa lèvre supérieure.

— C'est bon, avoua-t-elle.

— Ah ! Tu vois ? rit Kathleen.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, certaine que Wufei qui attendait silencieusement dans le couloir, n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Elle espérait que la réaction de Jade lui faisait plaisir.

La petite fille engloutit le contenu de la tasse en un rien de temps, puis elle retourna se pelotonner sous les draps. Kathleen la borda soigneusement.

— Tu restes dormir avec moi ? couina Jade timidement.

La jeune femme soupira.

— Non, Jade, je ne peux pas. Je dors avec Wufei, tu sais bien…

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est là où je dois dormir…

Kathleen se sentait un peu bête de répondre ça, mais elle ne voyait pas comment l'expliquer à une petite fille de six ans.

— Il t'oblige ? chuchota Jade tout bas.

— Non, il ne… !

Kathleen fronça les sourcils. Elle s'assit par terre, près de la tête de Jade.

— Je dors avec Wufei parce que je l'aime et parce que j'ai envie de la faire. Il ne m'oblige pas du tout. … Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il le fasse ?

— … Parce qu'il est méchant.

La vérité de Jade fut nette et sans appel.

_Aie aie aie aie aie…_ songea Kathleen en _percevant_ le gardien discret de la porte s'éloigner sans un bruit.

Elle inclina un peu la tête : il était temps d'essayer de discuter de certaines choses…

— Wufei n'est pas méchant du tout.

— Si… Il m'a fait du mal et il a fait du mal à mon frère… !

— Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, Jade. Il avait peur… ( Kathleen se mordit mentalement la langue : Wufei la lyncherait s'il apprenait qu'elle avait avoué un truc pareil à quelqu'un. ) Alors il s'est défendu. Mais il n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal…

Jade eut une moue septique.

— Bon… Dis-moi… Quand tu as vu Wufei pour la première fois, tu avais peur toi aussi, non ?

— Si…

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Mon grand-frère m'avait donné un pistolet… Il avait dit que c'était pour que je puisse me défendre…

— Et c'est ce que tu as fait ?

Jade fit "oui" avec un sérieux trop adulte.

— Et bien tu vois, Wufei a fait pareil que toi. Il voulait juste se défendre. Il t'a fait du mal et il le regrette beaucoup, tu sais ? Ça le rend très malheureux.

Jade parut réfléchir.

— Moi aussi, je lui avais fait mal avec mon pistolet… réalisa-t-elle à mi-voix.

— Un peu, c'est vrai…

Jade marqua un nouveau silence.

— Il est fâché… ? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

— Tu as bien vu : c'est lui qui a amené le chocolat. S'il était fâché contre toi, il n'aurait pas essayé de te réconforter comme ça.

— Ah bon…

Jade se tut encore et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses couvertures.

— Il me fait peur… il a une grosse voix… avoua-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

Kathleen ne put retenir son rire devant cette confession timide. Elle chuchota à l'enfant sur le ton du secret :

— C'est pour pas que les gens devinent qu'en vrai, il a un cœur de guimauve.

— Guimauve ? répéta Jade qui découvrait ce mot.

— Un bonbon tout sucré, tout mou et tout doux.

Jade sourit. Kathleen lui avait déjà fait goûter des bonbons, alors elle savait ce que c'était.

— Tu me feras goûter ce que c'est ? souffla-t-elle.

— Oui. Promis. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu dormes, il est tard. Et ne t'inquiète pas : il ne peut rien t'arriver ici. Wufei et moi on te protège, d'accord ? Tu peux dormir tranquille…

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et quitta la pièce, se retournant une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle esquissa un petit sourire malgré elle.

Dans un mouvement feutré, Tabi en profita pour se couler contre ses jambes et se faufiler jusque sur le lit.

— T'as le droit de rester avec elle, mais tu fais pas de bêtises, animal, prévint Kathleen, l'air sévère.

Le chat se contenta de ronronner en la regardant d'un air hautain.

La jeune femme rejoignit son compagnon dans leur chambre. Il s'était déjà recouché et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre en l'entendant revenir. Elle vint se pelotonner contre le dos qu'il lui présentait, sans rien dire.

— Jade et moi, on a un peu discuté… dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Silence.

— Fei…?

— … Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? répondit-il avec amertume.

— La moitié de la conversation que tu as manquée pourrait t'intéresser.

Second silence.

— Je te raconte ?

— Demain, peut-être. Je voudrais dormir, si tu le permets, asséna-t-il sèchement.

Kathleen n'insista pas plus, un peu déçue. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement et ferma les yeux.

Ils ne somnolèrent pas bien longtemps. Un quart d'heure, tout au plus. Et il y eu un léger grattement à la porte de leur chambre avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre lentement. Une frêle silhouette s'encadra sur le pas de la porte.

Kathleen se redressa, à demie endormie.

— … Jade… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

La fillette se tortilla sur place, lorgnant le bout de ses pieds nus.

— Je… je peux dormir ici… avec vous… ? J'arrive pas à dormir toute seule…

— Oui, je suppose… répondit Kathleen, un peu surprise.

— Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé, murmura vivement Wufei, faisant mine de se lever.

Kathleen s'empara aussitôt de son poignet.

— Sûrement pas ! Tu restes ici, intima-t-elle. ( Puis elle se tourna vers Jade. ) C'est d'accord, Jade ? Tu peux rester, mais alors Wufei reste aussi.

Jade fronça un peu le nez, tout en réfléchissant.

— Non, écoute, Leen… protesta Wufei d'une petite voix.

— D'accord, coupa Jade.

Elle grimpa sur le bord du lit et après avoir étudié un long moment son père biologique du regard, vint se lover contre Kathleen. L'enfant émit un soupir de contentement.

— Je ne risque pas d'avoir froid cette nuit, coincée entre vous deux, plaisanta Kathleen dans un souffle.

Wufei, toujours assis, répondit par un "hmm" distrait..

— Fei… couche-toi…

Il obéit dans un mouvement hésitant, son bras venant trouver sa place naturelle autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Avec prudence, il inclut également Jade dans son étreinte. Celle-ci se tendit un peu, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

Wufei mit plusieurs secondes avant de relâcher sa respiration.

Kathleen se prit à sourire dans le noir, alors qu'elle devinait à fleur de nuque, l'expression heureuse qui naissait sur les lèvres de son amant.

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	17. Notre Place ? partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Bla bla vite fait **: Voilà, si tout va bien, vous avez actuellement l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic dans les mains. Reste une troisième partie et un épilogue derrière. Bonne lecture ! ;)

Petite note en passant : j'ai changé l'orthographe de Lisa en Riza, pour coller à l'orthographe officielle de ce personnage "guest-star". Dès que j'ai le courage, je ferais la même correction sur DS et les chapitres précedents d'OtM. Donc : vous affolez pas, le changement est normal !!!

Merci à Syt the Evil Angel, Bibou, Thealie, mogyoda, Lynshan, KristaHopes et marnie02 pour leurs reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 16 :** _Notre place…? _( partie 2 )

— Je te préviens, c'est pas Byzance ! fit Duo en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. En fait même, ça serait plutôt un vaste bordel !

T.J. gloussa.

— Bon, tu seras pas trop regardant sur le confort, Wei ? Les mômes en sont encore un peu réduits aux matelas par terre. Tu seras au même régime qu'eux.

— Aucun problème, ce sera parfait.

L'asiatique eut à peine le temps de poser son sac que T.J. l'attrapait par un bras pour le traîner derrière lui.

— Viens ! Il faut qu'on te montre un truc trop génial !

Duo en déduisit qu'il allait avoir la paix pour plusieurs heures avant que les gamins ne décrochent de la console. Cela tombait bien : il avait de la paperasse à remplir.

Il attrapa le dossier conséquent qui traînait sur la table du salon, récupérant in extremis les feuilles à demi volantes qui voulurent lui fausser compagnie. Son programme pour les deux prochaines heures : faire des papiers officiels pour l'ensemble des hybrides.

Réléna avait été assez sympa et conciliante pour leur donner un coup de main administratif, en haut-lieu.

— Au fait, T.J. ! Il faut que je mette un vrai nom sur tes papiers d'identité. Tes initiales, elles veulent dire quoi ?

— The Joker ! répliqua le gamin avec un sourire Shinigami du plus bel effet.

Duo le toisa d'un regard blasé. Celui qui disait : "on est pas rendus…"

N'empêche que le petit, là, il pouvait pas en refuser la paternité.

— Misère de misère… soupira-t-il. T'as rien d'autre ?

— Non, c'est le nom que je me suis choisi. On s'en est tous choisi un. Celui-là, c'est le mien.

— … Bon, je vais mettre Triton Junior alors, ça sera parfait.

— Hein ? Ah mais non ! C'est nul ça ! protesta le garçon.

— Arrête de faire la gueule ! Triton c'est le vrai nom de Trowa. Ça ira très bien ! Et te plains pas, sinon, je mets Trowa Junior sur la fiche et y'aura une sacré probabilité qu'ensuite tu te retrouves sur L4 au manoir Winner d'ici peu.

L'autre fit la moue, l'air vexé.

— Bon, d'accord, Triton c'est bien… ronchonna-t-il.

Duo rit en silence et remit le nez dans ses papiers administratifs.

— … Je pourrais avoir l'adresse de Kathleen-san ? Je voudrais aller voir Jade aussi… demanda timidement Wei au bout d'un moment.

— Bien sûr, sans problème, lui répondit distraitement Duo. L'adresse est épinglée sur le panneau de liège au dessus du téléphone. Y'a celle de son domicile et celle de son taff. Un conseil : commence plutôt par le Vogue, si demain tu veux y aller en milieu d'aprèm'. Tu auras plus de chances de la trouver là-bas.

— D'accord.

— Je vous préviens, les gosses, d'ici une demi-heure maxi, vous lâchez vos manettes et vous allez aider votre copain à faire son lit ! Que vous ayez pas à vous plaindre au petit matin après vos innombrables parties qu'il faut le faire et que vous auriez dû y penser plus tôt !

— Oui Duo, répondit T.J. dans un soupir alors que ses deux compagnons restaient muets, captivés par leur course.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec une fierté stupide et inexplicable.

Décidément, il aimait de plus en plus ce nouveau job de père !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Trowa stoppa le défilement des diapositives qu'il était en train d'étudier, alors que la porte ans son dos s'ouvrait en silence. Alexis entra et ils échangèrent un bref signe de tête en guise de salut.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda l'adulte.

— Quatre-san et Shania entraînent Isabelle dehors.

L'adolescent prit une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il avait l'air de méchante humeur et fatigué. Trowa en déduisit qu'il s'ennuyait ferme.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea l'hybride.

Trowa hésita un instant à lui expliquer, puis finit par se dire que cela ne porterait pas préjudice.

— Je consulte les rapports que les Preventers m'envoient sur les personnes qui ont pu avoir des contacts avec le professeur Craft et son projet d'hybridation.

L'intérêt de Lex se manifesta immédiatement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ?

— Ne t'emballe pas. ( Un micro-sourire étira les lèvres de Trowa. ) Ils ne sont qu'au début de leur investigation. Et je ne suis pas certain que les informations qu'ils m'ont communiquées jusqu'à présent soient d'une réelle utilité.

— Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ensuite ?

— Et bien, vérifier que chaque organisme ne cache rien. Et dans le cas contraire réunir les preuves nécessaires pour les démanteler.

Alexis marqua un temps de silence.

— On pourra vous aider ? fit-il d'une voix un peu sourde et tendue.

Trowa eut un léger mouvement de tête indécis en réponse et Lex se rembrunit.

— Ne le prends pas mal. Bien sûr tes frères et toi êtes compétents. Bien sûr, tu as l'impression de tourner en rond et de perdre ton temps… Mais en fuyant le labo de Craft, vous vouliez aussi fuir ce qu'il faisait de vous, non ? ( Lex acquiesça en silence. ) Et tu voudrais déjà replonger ?

— Je ne sais faire que ça. Etre un soldat.

Trowa esquissa un sourire indulgent, retrouvant le genre de paroles que Heero et lui avaient au sortir de la guerre.

— Tu tiens d'Heero et de moi. Tu ne sais pas faire "que" ça, je t'assure. C'est juste… encore enfoui en toi.

Lex hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Trowa resta pensif un instant, puis finalement il quitta son fauteuil.

— Viens, dit-il. Je suis là-dessus depuis ce matin et j'ai besoin d'une pause. Je te propose un bowling.

Alexis le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur mais sans rien lui demander de plus.

— On a qu'à passer prendre nos télépathes en même temps, comme ça, ça nous fera une sortie en famille, ajouta le français en s'étirant puis se massant distraitement la nuque.

Il surprit la légère grimace qui altéra les traits de Lex alors que l'adolescent se levait à son tour.

— Tout va bien ? Ta blessure au flanc te fait encore mal ?

— Non, c'est juste des courbatures.

Sa démarche fut incontestablement raide, mais cela ne dura que le temps de quelques pas.

— Ne te force pas trop. Tu es encore censé garder la pédale douce sur les activités physiques pendant un certain temps.

— Je ferais plus attention… marmonna Alexis pour toute réponse.

Trowa échappa juste un petit soupir amusé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les objets flottaient paresseusement au-dessus des trois personnes qui se tenaient dans le parc. Quatre suivait patiemment leur ballet des yeux, improvisant de nouveaux mobiles au gré de ses goûts.

— Vous arrivez à en contrôler vraiment beaucoup à la fois, nota Shania avec une pointe d'admiration.

Quatre lui adressa un bref sourire.

La jeune fille ramena sa propre séries d'objets sur le sol et s'assit sur le banc de pierre à côté d'eux avec un petit soupir. Elle se massa les tempes.

— Tu as mal à la tête ?

— Un peu. Mais c'est depuis ce matin. Ce doit être la fatigue.

— J'appellerais un médecin si jamais ça ne passe pas ou que ça s'aggrave. Les migraines ne sont jamais bon signe, dans notre cas…

— Papa ! Papa ! Tu me refais le tapis volant ?

Le jeune homme sourit à Zaz.

— Un instant, ma chérie. Installe-toi.

La fillette courut s'asseoir sur un grand tapis persan étendu dans l'herbe. Quatre ramena au sol les objets qu'il contrôlait. Tendant une main vers Zaz et le tapis il concentra son pouvoir vers eux et les fit s'élever dans les airs, déclenchant les éclats de rire ravis de la fillette.

Shania suivit des yeux le nouveau jeu favori de sa demi-sœur. Celle-ci ne s'en lassait pas et Quatre se pliait de bon gré à ce caprice.

— Ce n'est pas trop fatigant ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

— Etonnement non, répondit Quatre paisible. Au contraire, user régulièrement de la télékinésie aurait tendance à me calmer.

— Je suis loin d'avoir une résistance telle que la vôtre, rit la nattée.

De nouveau, Quatre sourit brièvement..

— Mais maintenant que je vous connais, je comprends pourquoi ils ont privilégié la lignée X4 à n'importe quel prix…

Shania semblait penser à haute-voix.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Les croisements à partir de votre ADN ont été les plus tentés, avec ceux issu de l'ADN de Kathleen. Et sur ces deux lignées, les taux d'échecs ont été les plus élevés. Nos frères et sœurs X4 mourraient systématiquement quand ils leurs injectaient le stimulant qui déclenchait l'évolution de leur pouvoir vers la télépathie. Jusqu'à moi… J'ai été la première à résister… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment d'ailleurs, mais Lex…

— … y a été pour quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Si Alexis a hérité de l'étrange résistance de Trowa face aux intrusions mentales, je peux te dire vaguement ce qui a du se passer. Il t'a probablement servi de bouclier mental le temps que tu apprennes à le faire par toi-même. En tout cas, c'est ce que Trowa avait fait pour moi.

— Ah… fit Shania.

Elle demeura silencieuse un moment.

— Ensuite, j'ai appris aux autres X4 à protéger leur esprit de l'extérieur… comme vous l'avez fait avec Isabelle.

— Oui. Sam m'a montré à quel point l'apprentissage par la télépathie était efficace. Je n'avais jamais pensé à une telle application. ( Quatre échappa un rire amer. ) Mais ce n'est pas surprenant, quand on sait à quel point ce pouvoir me terrifie. J'évitais autant que possible de m'en servir… Je suis content que Zaz et toi soyez là, c'est quelque chose que je peux partager maintenant. Et puis… grâce à vous, j'ai découverts un autre aspect de mes capacités très utile !

Shania rit un instant avant d'afficher une expression plus triste.

— Samuel avait été le premier télékinésiste parmi les X4. C'est lui qui nous a appris à tous par la suite. Il était le plus puissant d'entre nous…

Quatre eut un signe de tête pensif. Ils marquèrent un nouveau silence avant que Shania n'échappe un rire amer.

— Mais malgré tout, même lui ne vous arrivait pas à la cheville. Malgré tous les effort d'Ogma nous sommes une expérience ratée. Nous nous sommes révélés bien moins forts que vous alors que notre double héritage aurait dû nous permettre de vous surpasser de loin.

Quatre échappa un rire sans joie.

— Vous avez hérité de l'"inné" de deux d'entre-nous. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à l'ensemble de notre expérience passée sur les champs de bataille. Votre échec n'a rien de surprenant, Shania.

— Nous devions pouvoir vous battre. Nous avions été créés et entraînés pour ça ! Si nous ne pouvons pas le faire, à quoi servons-nous ?!

— Ça, c'est à chacun de vous de le trouver. Mais je ne te dirais qu'une chose : les humains ne sont pas des armes.

— Sommes-nous seulement humains ? Nous en avons l'apparence, mais Kathleen dit que nous sommes différents…

Quatre constata avec tristesse que les paroles horrifiées de la brune gardaient un écho douloureux dans le cœur des jeunes hybrides.

— Vous êtes faits de chair et de sang. Vous avez un cœur, vous ressentez les choses. Joie, peine, doute… Vous êtes humains.

Quatre se tut un instant.

— Et puis tu sais, continua-t-il, je ne pense pas que cette expérience "d'hybridation" soit un mal, au final. Je ne crois pas m'avancer en disant qu'aucun de nous ne regrette de vous avoir rencontrés.

Shania sourit pour elle-même.

— Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

— De quoi ?

— De nous avoir accueilli parmi vous comme vous l'avez fait.

Le visage de Quatre se ferma un peu.

— Je te mentirais si je te disais que nous l'avons fait par pur altruisme. Pour moi en tous cas. ( Il ramena Zaz et le tapis vers lui et la petite lui sauta au cou. ) Je suis habitué aux grandes familles avec plein d'enfants et beaucoup de cris. Seulement, je suis homosexuel… alors pour ce qui est de fonder une grande famille, on va dire que de manière naturelle, c'est raté pour moi. C'est pour ça que de mon point de vue, votre existence est une chance, avoua-t-il avec sérieux. Grâce à Ogma, cette petite merveille est bien réelle, ajouta-t-il en chatouillant Zaz du bout du nez, faisant rire l'enfant aux éclats.

— Avoir une famille… c'était notre rêve à nous aussi … C'est pour cela que nous nous considérons tous comme frères et sœurs, même si ne partageons pas forcément de liens du sang…

Quatre sourit : il s'en étaient un peu douté, après que Alexis leur ait donné sa raison pour leur avoir abandonné Zaz, un an plus tôt.

— Vous êtes les bienvenus parmi nous. N'en doute jamais.

Shania lui sourit juste. Puis son regard se porta un peu plus loin par-dessus son épaule. Quatre se retourna et vit que Trowa et Alexis remontaient le parc pour les rejoindre.

¤ _On vient vous proposer une sortie bowling. Qu'en dites-vous ?_ ¤

¤ _J'en dit que c'est une excellente idée !_ ¤ rit mentalement Quatre en commençant à les rejoindre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La voix de Kathleen dérailla très nettement alors qu'elle répétait avec les Dark Feathers, le groupe de rock qui s'occupait de l'animation musicale du Vogue.

Ses amies s'interrompirent et lui lancèrent des regards surpris.

— Al' ! Tu me fous ton projo dans la tronche depuis tout à l'heure ! Dégage-moi ça ! protesta Kathleen, à demi de mauvaise foi.

Elle avait bien la lumière du projecteur dans les yeux et ce d'une manière très désagréable, mais ce n'était ça qui l'avait interrompue. Non, ce qui l'avait arrêté, c'était l'irruption dans son champ de sensations physiques d'une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnue…

— Désolée Kathleen ! Comme ça, c'est mieux ? fit la voix du jeune Light Jockey, depuis sa table de mixage blottie sur une mezzanine spéciale.

— Ouais !

La jeune femme fut à demi surprise quand Armstrong, le videur entra dans la salle déserte en annonçant :

— Kathleen, y'a un gamin qui veut te voir.

— Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.

— Bon, on fait une pause ! lança Christie, une autre membres des Feathers, à l'adresse d'Alphonse qui était trop éloigné pour entendre correctement les conversations d'un volume sonore normal.

— Tu veux pas savoir qui c'est ? s'enquit Armstrong alors que Kathleen passait devant lui.

— Nan, c'est bon, je crois que je sais déjà. Merci !

La brune traversa les vestiaires et rejoignit l'entrée de la boite de nuit.

— Bonjour Wei, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Wei sursauta un peu en l'entendant derrière lui et fit volte-face.

— Bon-bonjour, Kathleen-san ! s'écria-t-il en exécutant une courbette impeccable.

— Allons, pas de ça entre nous, râla Kathleen l'air fâché. Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner du "-san" comme si j'étais une vieille rombière ou une parfaite inconnue !

L'adolescent rougit aussitôt et piqua du nez.

— Quatre-san… Enfin Quatre me reprend tout le temps avec ça… souffla-t-il avec embarras.

— Il a raison. On est pas en Zone Asie, ce genre de hiérarchie verbale n'a pas cours, par ici.

— Mais pour moi, c'est…

— Une marque de respect ? coupa Kathleen avec un sourire amusé. On ne te demande pas d'aller jusque là si tu veux nous montrer que tu nous respectes.

— Mais c'est plus fort que moi…! protesta faiblement le garçon.

— Dis-toi que c'est comme si tu étais en mission d'infiltration et que tu devais faire couleur locale, si tu préfères le voir comme ça, conclut Kathleen avec un sourire désarmant. En attendant que ça devienne quelque chose de naturel.

Wei se força à lui sourire en retour, pas spécialement convaincu.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, je te croyais encore sur L4 ?

— Je… je voulais voir comment allait Jade, et si…

— … et si elle s'entendait bien avec nous ? Si elle se plaisait avec nous ? le devança la jeune femme.

Wei rougit de nouveau et fit oui en silence.

— Tu veux rentrer la voir ? Elle est ici en attendant que Wufei passe la chercher d'ici une heure ou deux.

— Elle est là ?

— Bien sûr, on allait pas la laisser toute seule chez nous pendant qu'on travaille. Et puis les Mustangs, enfin les propriétaires, emmènent déjà leur propre petite fille durant l'après-midi, alors ça gêne pas que Jade soit là aussi. Les deux puces sont devenues très copines, d'ailleurs. Tu me suis ?

Elle précéda l'adolescent à l'intérieur.

— Vous travaillez ici ?

— Ouaip, pour l'instant. Mais maintenant que Jade est là, je me dis que je vais peut-être essayer de trouver un boulot avec des horaires plus normales. Wufei va adorer, je pense, lui qui râle toujours qu'on passe notre temps à nous croiser ! Au fait, tu dors où le temps où tu es sur Terre ?

— … Chez Heero-san et Duo-san.

— Ok !

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale. Elsa plaquait distraitement quelques accords à la guitare, pendant que Maud l'accompagnait à la basse. Dès son arrivée, Wei fut étudié avec une vive curiosité, ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

— Waouh ! C'est qui ? Le petit frère de ton mec ? Il ressemble trop à Wufei ! lança Maud dans un rire.

Kathleen éluda la question d'un geste de la main :

— Non, juste un cousin éloigné. C'est le frère aîné de Jade, en fait.

Actuellement, c'était la version officielle qu'ils fournissaient : Jade était une petite cousine orpheline, issue d'une branche éloignée de la famille de Wufei, qu'ils avaient l'intention d'adopter. Avec la destruction de la première L5 pendant la guerre, ce genre de mensonge pouvait facilement être transformé en "vérité solide", quand on avait ses entrées dans les Ministères.

— Ah, ok.

Kathleen évita de trop s'attarder dans la salle et fila vers le bureau de Riza, Wei toujours sur les talons.

— Coucou ! lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte après y avoir été invitée par la voix de la comptable.

Riza la salua en retour, s'octroyant une courte pause dans son travail.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Jade et Myra, la fille aînée de Roy et Riza, jouaient tranquillement à la poupée, sous la surveillance attentive de Riza.

— Jade, regarde, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour livrer le passage à Wei.

— Nii-san ! s'écria Jade qui alla se jeter aussitôt dans les jambes de son frère.

Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras en riant et la serra contre lui. Puis il commença à lui parler en mandarin, excluant tout autre personne de leur conversation.

Kathleen le regarda faire avec une pointe d'amertume. Elle n'aimait qu'à moitié ce genre de réflexe, même si elle le comprenait d'une certaine façon. Le lien entre ces deux là était exclusif, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, quand on savait que Wei avait risqué très gros en cachant cette "sœur" juste sous le nez de son propre créateur.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Le frère aîné de Jade.

— … Je croyais que la petite était orpheline.

Kathleen grimaça involontairement.

— D'un point de vue génétique "strict", Wei n'est que le demi-frère de Jade. Mais il est mineur, donc… il ne peut pas prendre la petite en charge légalement.

— Et il est où, lui ?

— Dans une autre famille d'accueil sur L4, répondit Kathleen en étant volontairement évasive.

Riza resta silencieuse et pensive un instant.

— Ils ont l'air très proches tous les deux… Pourquoi ne pas les avoir laissé ensemble ?

— Vu la taille de notre appart', ça aurait été compliqué de les accueillir tous les deux chez nous… Et Wufei est dingue de Jade, donc… On a du se résoudre à les séparer.

Riza n'insista pas plus, gardant pour elle-même ses remarques : les pupilles de Kathleen s'étaient imperceptiblement étrécies verticalement, signe que ce sujet la contrariait.

Et Kathleen était un peu comme son mec : il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier.

— Ça te dérange si je te laisse Wei, le temps de finir les répet' ?

— Non, bien sûr, vas-y.

— Wei ! Je file. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu demandes à Riza, ou sinon, tu viens me voir dans la grande salle de toute à l'heure. Ok ?

L'hybride hocha la tête sans un mot et Kathleen quitta le bureau.

Elle se fit gentiment rabrouer par Ed, le DJ, également responsable du son en général, comme quoi elle traînait, ce qui changeait pas de d'habitude. Et comme d'habitue, Kathleen répondit par un marmonnement sanglant avant de se remettre derrière son micro. Elsa fit signe à Al :

— On reprend où on en était tout à l'heure !

La lumière ambiante baissa significativement, passant à une lueur bleutée et froide et une fumée blanche s'échappa de la scène dans un chuintement inquiétant. La voix de Kathleen s'éleva lentement au milieu de cette atmosphère irréelle :

— _Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_ (¤1)…

Le groupe passa cinq ou six chansons avant de faire une nouvelle pause. Et les jeunes femmes réalisèrent soudain l'arrivée de trois nouveaux spectateurs.

— Hey, les enfants ! C'est pas encore l'heure de la représentation, plaisanta Kura avec un hochement de tête amusé.

Wei abandonna son expression fascinée pour piquer vivement du nez, avec une grimace embarrassée. Jade et Myra, beaucoup moins timides, se firent un devoir d'applaudir la prestation des adultes.

Les cinq jeunes femmes quittèrent la scène histoire de se désaltérer un peu.

— Vous êtes musicienne alors ? demanda respectueusement Wei à Kathleen.

— Oulà ! Musicienne est un bien grand mot ! Je me contente d'interpréter de vieux tubes. Je ne sais jouer d'aucun instrument. Les filles sont de vraies musiciennes par contre.

— Et ouais ! Fallait bien qu'on te case quelque part, rit Maud. Et comme t'avais une voix pas trop dégueulasse, on en a profité.

— Celle d'Elsa est quand même beaucoup plus travaillée…

— Oui, mais elle c'est une virtuose de la guitare, contrairement à toi, répliqua Maud, l'air neutre.

— Trop aimable…

La blonde hocha la tête avec un rire et tira une chaise qu'elle planta carrément face à Wei. En traduction, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait passer le gamin à la question. Kathleen réprima difficilement une grimace inquiète : elle n'avait pas pris le temps de briefer le garçon sur ce qu'il était censé dire.

— Alors comme ça, tu es un cousin de Wufei ? Nom, prénom, et numéro de matricule, petit !

— Wei… et… euh… je n'ai pas…

Wei jeta un regard affolé à Kathleen.

— Maud, ne soit pas si directe avec lui. Il a quitté la Zone Asie il y a peu, il a encore du mal avec beaucoup de choses. Le numéro de matricule, c'est juste une blague, Wei. ( La jeune femme préféra prendre les choses en main. ) Bon, les filles, je vous présente Wei Chang, un petit cousin éloigné de Wufei. C'est également le frère aîné de Jade.

— C'est dingue quand même sa ressemblance avec ton "dragon", coupa Maud, pensive. On jurerait deux frères. Sauf que le gamin fait moins coincé que ton mec !

— Wu fait peut-être très strict dans son aspect et son comportement en public, mais je peux t'assurer que "coincé" n'est pas le terme qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à lui. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, comme on dit.

— Faut voir. Au lit, il l'est peut-être pas, mais y'a certains sujets, tu m'excuseras, où il fait un peu décalé de la vie. Même si, je te l'accorde, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que c'était à 17 ans, quand on l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. T'as fait du bon boulot, là dessus.

Kathleen leva silencieusement les yeux au ciel. Son amie n'avait pas forcément tout à fait tort sur ce point.

Maud continua d'interroger Wei :

— Tu fais de la musique aussi ? Tu joues d'un instrument ?

— Euh… non…

— Tu aimerais apprendre ?

— C'est à dire… je ne me suis jamais posé la question…

— Maud. Moins directe.

— Oh ça va. C'est ma nature d'être comme ça. Wufei a survécu, alors son petit cousin y arrivera bien aussi. Je mords pas, bon sang.

— Ne me le brusque pas trop quand même, s'il te plaît.

— Ouais, ouais…

— Vous… jouez de quel instrument, madame ? s'informa timidement Wei.

— Maud, corrigea la blonde avec un large sourire. Je joue de la basse. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Wei fit signe que oui et cela lui valut de se faire traîner jusqu'à la scène sans autre forme de procès.

— Le pauvre… soupira Elsa, franchement amusée.

— C'est tout le problème de la politesse asiatique… confirma Kathleen avec un hochement de tête docte. Ils se font bouffer les trois-quart du temps, quand ils arrivent ici…

— Soit pas si médisante, il est peut-être réellement intéressé, ce garçon.

— I hope so… soupira l'américaine. Parce que une Maud enthousiaste lancée sur son sujet de prédilection… il va pas s'en dépêtrer comme ça.

— Ça non, renchérit Kura dans un petit rire.

Les Feathers s'intéressèrent donc au premier contact de Wei avec une basse. Et à leur grande surprise… l'adolescent se défendit plus qu'honorablement.

— Tu me le laisses en apprentissage, Kath ? Je cherchais justement un remplaçant pour prendre des vacances ! lança Maud en riant, alors que Wei plaquait déjà quelques enchaînements d'accords simples.

— A voir avec son tuteur, ma grande. J'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus.

Ce fut le moment que Wufei choisit pour entrer dans la grande salle.

— Hey ! Salut beau brun ! s'écria Maud histoire de plaisanter.

Wufei et Kathleen montrèrent tous les deux les dents, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ce qui fit éclater de rire la bassiste. Il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles le couple était vraiment TRES chatouilleux. Et Maud charriant Wufei faisait partie de ces choses.

L'asiatique salua les jeunes femmes d'un bref signe de tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il constata la présence de Wei.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'enquit-il un peu sèchement.

— Il est venu dire bonjour à sa sœur, que veux-tu qu'il fasse d'autre ? répliqua Kathleen d'un ton neutre qui laissait pourtant deviner une certaine lassitude.

Wufei grogna juste. Il s'agenouilla près de Jade et son air maussade disparut aussitôt.

— Alors, Jade, on y va ?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe prudent. Si elle était devenue plus à l'aise avec Wufei ces derniers jours, il lui fallait toujours un certain temps avant de se détendre complètement en sa présence.

— Tu repasseras à la maison dans la soirée, avant de revenir ici ? s'informa également Wufei.

— Ouaip, répondit sobrement Kathleen.

— A ce soir alors, conclut l'asiatique en l'embrassant furtivement.

Il voulut entraîner à sa suite la fillette qu'il tenait par la main, mais celle-ci résista.

— Mon frère peut venir aussi ?

Wufei se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais voyant l'expression anxieuse de l'enfant, il se ravisa. Il jeta un regard sombre à Wei, clairement contrarié par la demande, mais n'osant pas la refuser ouvertement. De son côté, l'adolescent n'avait pas l'air plus enchanté que lui.

— Hors de question que j'aille où que ce soit avec ce type ! gronda la garçon.

— "Ce type" s'en voit ravi, ne t'inquiète pas, marmonna Wufei, l'air mauvais.

Le "père" et le "fils" avaient rapidement développé l'un pour l'autre cette haine violente et viscérale. Kathleen soupçonnait que Jade en était la cause principale : Wufei était exclusif en amour et Wei avait bien l'air de le rejoindre là-dessus. Entre l'un qui s'était vu obligé d'abandonner sa sœur à un inconnu, pas toujours agréable au premier abord, et l'autre qui devait se battre à chaque minute pour gagner l'affection de l'enfant… seule la jalousie pouvait être de mise.

Tout ce que l'américaine espérait, était qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains… Ce qui n'était pas forcément gagné…

— Mais moi, je veux que tu viennes ! protesta Jade.

Wei demeura silencieux.

— Tu ne peux pas le forcer, s'il n'a pas envie, tu sais ? expliqua Wufei à la fillette.

Et il n'allait sûrement pas essayer de convaincre lui-même le garçon.

— Mais je veux !

— Hey, hey. Pas de caprice.

Jade fit la moue mais lui céda. Wufei la prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses épaules.

— Allez, ma puce, on y va ! A plus tard !

— Ne faites pas ça… !

Le grondement était sourd et venimeux. Wufei se tourna vers Wei avec un air distant qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— « Ne faites pas » quoi ?

— Ça. Faire comme si elle était à vous.

Wufei haussa juste un sourcil, très froid.

— C'est ma fille. Je la traite comme telle. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus.

L'autre serra les dents, le fusillant d'un regard furieux.

— Dites ! Oh ! On se calme !

Kathleen s'interposa entre les deux, peu désireuse de les voir s'entre-tuer en public.

— Ce n'est pas votre fille, gronda Wei, ignorant royalement cette tentative d'apaisement.

— Pardon ?

Le ton de Wufei perdait dangereusement en degrés Celsius.

— Ce n'est pas votre fille ! Si je vous ai laissé Jade, c'était uniquement pour Kathleen-san ! Sans elle, je ne l'aurais jamais abandonné à quelqu'un comme vous ! s'écria Wei rageusement.

Wufei se contenta de contracter les mâchoires, sans rien ajouter. Et Kathleen commençait à paniquer à mort : Ça tournait au vinaigre cette histoire !

— Je le répète : tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. Tu ne peux pas choisir qu'elle soit affilée à Kathleen uniquement. Jade est notre fille, et que ça te plaise ou non, c'est comme ça !

Wei secoua rageusement la tête. Il lança soudain quelque chose en mandarin qui fit étinceler de colère les yeux de Wufei et provoqua l'agitation inquiète de Jade. Le regard de la petite oscillait entre son frère, Kathleen et Wufei.

— Attends, ma puce…

La voix du Preventer était anormalement douce, surtout au goût de Kathleen. Le chinois remit la fillette par terre avec précaution, ensuite il retira calmement son blouson.

— Oh ! Non ! protesta Kathleen. Il est hors de question que vous vous battiez ! Encore moins ici ! Allez régler ce différent débile ailleurs !!!

— Il m'a ouvertement défié, Leen. Et ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi… Et puis, ce ne sera pas un combat, ça va être une leçon.

Sous-entendu : "une leçon cuisante".

— Raaah, les mecs et leur testostérone, pesta Kathleen à mi-voix. Vous êtes aussi cons l'un que l'autre ! s'écria-t-elle avec rage.

Les deux asiatiques l'écoutèrent à peine, se faisant face. Ils échangèrent presque aussitôt un premier assaut, histoire de s'évaluer mutuellement.

— Qu'ils sont cons ! Mais qu'ils sont cons !!! sifflait la newtype, qui avait récupérée Jade, venue se réfugier contre elle au bord des larmes.

— Si Roy s'en mêle… gémit Ed, le DJ qui était venu se joindre à la pause.

— Si Roy s'en mêle, ou même Armstrong, ils vont prendre une putain de déculottée, voilà ce qui va se passer !

Dire que Kathleen était ulcérée à cet instant, était très loin de la vérité.

— Mais qu'ils sont cons !

Wufei allait entendre ses oreilles siffler ce soir, c'était sûr. Néanmoins, Kathleen était obligée d'admettre à sa décharge, qu'il n'employait aucun coup "porté" et qu'il se contentait d'aligner clés et esquives, pour contrer son jeune adversaire.

Si Wei n'était pas assez fort pour l'obliger à passer à un cran d'attaque supérieur, l'humiliation allait être vraiment sévère.

— Mais qu'ils sont cons ! répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Wufei venait de récupérer une chaise d'un mouvement de pied élégant et s'en servait pour garder Wei à distance et le gêner dans ses mouvements. Son action suivante fut de monter sur une table d'un bond, esquivant les assauts de l'adolescent en quelques acrobaties, presque indifférentes.

— Parce qu'en plus il frime !!! ragea Kathleen. Mais je vais te me le… !!!

Elle finit par échapper un "Raaah !" excédé, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer sa fureur.

Attiré par le boucan, Roy Mustang, honorable propriétaire du Vogue-Rewrite, fit fatalement son entrée.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !? brama-t-il en voyant les deux asiatiques en plein combat. Ça va pas de massacrer mon matériel ?! Arrêtez-moi ça immédiatement !!!

En temps normal, ce genre de beuglante poussée par une voix de stentor ulcéré suffisait à réduire n'importe qui à l'état de souris apeurée et soumise.

Seulement voilà, on n'était pas en temps normal, et les deux combattants n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

Wufei se contenta de jeter un regard sombre et contrarié par-dessus son épaule, et Wei ne fut pas en reste dans la nuance meurtrière du sien.

Roy battit aussitôt en retraite avec une espèce de couinement peu glorieux. Son instinct de survie -quand même fonctionnel, malgré tout- lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de s'interposer entre ces deux-là.

— Ah non… ! Le mythe de Roy "The colonel" Mustang vient de prendre un sacré coup dans l'aile, là ! soupira Maud d'un air désolé.

Les autres Feathers gloussèrent, sauf Kathleen qui appréciait moyennement la plaisanterie.

— Ah, il va m'entendre ce soir, ce foutu crétin ! gronda-t-elle.

— Ceinture pendant trois mois, commenta Maud avec un hochement de tête docte.

Les autres filles acquiescèrent d'un air grave et sérieux, mais qui pourtant sonnait de manière indéniablement comique.

Le "père" et le "fils" continuaient de se battre furieusement, utilisant avec largesse toutes les armes potentielles à disposition : tables, chaises, lampes…

Et de son côté, Roy faisait le compte mental des dégâts au fur et à mesure… et commençait à sérieusement se décomposer sur place.

Kathleen tenait le même genre de note et elle était en train de se dire qu'elle pouvait d'office dire adieu à sa paye du mois, voire –si elle n'avait vraiment pas de bol et que Roy était mal luné à l'instant t- à son job tout court !

— En plus, ils sont même pas échauffés correctement pour faire ce genre de connerie ! rageait-elle, à défaut de mieux. Si y'en a un qui a le malheur de se claquer quelque chose… ! Je me ferais un plaisir de le laisser agoniser tout seul dans son coin !!

Menacer à vide lui faisait presque du bien…

— Assez joué, grogna tout à coup Wufei.

Il repoussa violemment la dernière attaque de Wei et le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, un bras douloureusement appuyé sur sa gorge.

— Tu vas m'écouter calmement, gamin.

Wei se débattit furieusement, mais Wufei ne broncha pas.

— Tu n'as aucun droit sur Jade, tu m'entends ? continua-t-il, imperturbable. Si la situation actuelle ne te convient pas, il fallait t'en inquiéter avant.

— C'est ma sœur ! Je suis sa famille, moi aussi ! Vous ne pouvez pas… !

Wei se tut brutalement alors que Wufei venait de le lâcher et qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer plus librement. Il leva un regard incertain sur l'adulte qui le toisait de toute sa taille.

— Tu n'as rien à faire dans notre vie…! gronda sourdement Wufei.

L'adolescent afficha une expression étrangement blessée. Il baissa la tête, les mâchoires contractées, puis finalement il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

— Wei ! Attends !

Mais l'adolescent fit la sourde oreille et ne s'arrêta pas. Kathleen échappa un soupir rageur et se tourna brutalement vers Wufei.

— T'es peut-être super doué avec les enfants, mais avec le reste du monde, t'es vraiment une quiche ! siffla-t-elle furieusement.

— Navré ! grommela le jeune homme sans aucune trace de regret dans la voix. Je n'y suis pour rien si ce gamin ne sait pas tenir sa place.

Kathleen se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspérée. Elle aimait Wufei. Oh oui, elle l'aimait, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais des fois, elle avait vraiment envie de lui foutre des claques ou de le traiter de connard. Et à cet instant précis, on était une des ces fois-là… Elle jeta un regard qui en disait très très long à son amant et celui-ci se dit avec retard, qu'il aurait "peut-être" dû faire un effort de diplomatie… pour une fois…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La boule rose couverte de marbrures plus foncées se fendit d'un nouveau "strike". Zaz sauta de joie et battit des mains.

— Zaz, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? demanda Quatre d'une voix douce.

La blondinette se tortilla un peu sur place en fixant le bout de ses pieds.

— De ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir pour guider la boule… répéta-t-elle lentement.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que c'est tricher et que ce n'est pas juste pour les autres, récita docilement la petite.

— Exactement.

— Mais j'y arrive pas sinon ! protesta Zaz d'un air boudeur.

— Et si tu n'essayes pas et que tu triches tout le temps, tu n'y arriveras jamais, contra Quatre avec patience.

Zaz continua de faire la moue, ce qui fit rire Trowa. Le jeune homme ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de sa fille, alors qu'il quittait la banquette pour prendre son tour de jeu.

— Ça rajoute un peu de piment à notre compétition, commenta-t-il avec amusement.

— Ne l'encourage pas, Trowa. Depuis que Shania lui a appris la télékinésie, elle s'en sert sans arrêt. Ce n'est pas bien.

— C'est une enfant… répliqua Trowa en visant tranquillement.

— Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un tel pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités et que l'âge n'y change rien. On ne peut pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut avec ça.

Le strike tomba en une pluie de quilles.

— Je le sais… Mais vous avez toujours dix points du retard sur nous, commenta Trowa dans un sourire taquin.

— Oh, laisse-moi juste une seconde pour changer ça, râla le blond, un peu vexé.

Il faisait équipe avec Shania et Zaz, contre Trowa et Lex. Et ce dernier semblait bien avoir hérité de la précision au tir de son père biologique. Et tenir tête à ces deux-là sans télékinésie autorisée n'avait rien d'évident.

Quatre prit son temps pour viser… et décrocha un strike. Lui non plus n'en avait pas manqué un seul depuis le début de la partie.

— A toi, Alexis ! fit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

L'adolescent quitta la banquette à son tour.

— Et n'oublie pas…

— Oui, je sais, ronchonna le brun. Je dois prendre la boule la plus légère pour ne pas forcer sur ma blessure. Je devrais avoir des points de bonus pour ça, d'ailleurs, c'est impossible de jouer à votre truc avec une boule qui ne pèse rien.

— Et rappelle-moi combien de strike tu as fait jusqu'à présent malgré ce handicap ?

— Y'a qu'aux trois lancers du début où je n'ai pas réussi à avoir toutes les quilles. Il m'a fallu le temps de m'habituer à votre jeu et au poids de cette fichue boule…

— … et c'est déjà bien mieux que le temps d'adaptation de n'importe qui. Les points bonus te sont donc refusés, Caliméro.

Lex jeta un coup d'œil indifférent et maussade à Quatre, n'ayant aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il prit la boule rose qu'utilisait Zaz et fit rouler machinalement les muscles de ses épaules.

— Tes courbatures te font toujours mal ? s'informa Trowa d'un ton neutre.

— Ouais… mais c'est pas important…

Le français n'insista pas plus, mais il trouvait que le teint du garçon commençait à tourner au gris et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Ils n'allaient probablement pas prolonger cette partie de bowling très longtemps.

Lex fit tomber toutes les quilles sauf une, ce qui lui fit échapper un grognement agacé. Au deuxième lancer, il obtint le spare.

— Joli ! A toi, Shania !

La nattée prit la suite. Jusqu'à présent elle était celle avec le moins bon taux de réussite, puisque contrairement à sa petite sœur elle suivait scrupuleusement l'interdiction de Quatre.

— Je reviens, les informa Alexis en se massant distraitement la nuque, avant de s'éloigner en direction des toilettes.

Trowa le suivit pensivement des yeux.

— Je suis inquiet pour lui, dit-il soudain. Tu ne veux pas aller jeter un coup d'œil discret dans sa tête pour en savoir un peu plus sur son état de santé réel ?

— Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Trowa soupira.

— Je sais que c'est contre tes principes…

— Non, non, ça n'est pas ça le problème, coupa Quatre. C'est comme pour toi : il empêche toute intrusion dans son esprit. Je ne peux rien faire s'il ne m'autorise pas à rentrer. Et il ne m'autorise pas à rentrer, tu peux me croire.

— Et par Shania ?

— Le problème est le même. Ces gamins n'aiment pas qu'on vienne fouiller dans leur tête. Ma télépathie est totalement inutile.

Trowa se rembrunit.

— Zaz…?

— …n'est au courant de rien.

Le français échappa un soupir sec et vaguement agacé.

— Et oui, Trowa, je crains qu'il nous faille "discuter".

— Ce que ni toi, ni moi sommes vraiment très enclins à faire en temps normal…

Quatre eut un simple hochement de tête, un peu amusé malgré tout.

Ils se turent alors que Shania revenait s'asseoir près d'eux, notant au passage le rapide coup d'œil inquiet que la jeune fille jeta autour d'elle en constatant que son frère n'était toujours pas là.

¤ _ILS nous cachent définitivement quelque chose_, ¤ confirma Quatre d'une pensée.

Trowa hocha discrètement la tête pour marquer son assentiment.

Le fracas des quilles interrompit leur dialogue silencieux.

— Zaz, ma puce, pour l'amour d'Allah, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? protesta Quatre dans une bataille qu'il savait perdue d'avance pour aujourd'hui.

— Mais c'est pas drôle comme jeu, sinon ! répliqua la gamine blonde en lui jetant un regard langoureux et presque coupable.

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette mimique adorable.

— Et bien ! Si elle commence à jouer de son charme à cet âge, cela ne promet rien de bon pour la suite !

— Fais au moins semblant de ne pas avoir l'air ravi, marmonna Quatre. On verra comment tu réagiras le jour où elle commencera à ramener ses petits copains chez nous.

— Ces petits messieurs auront un courage monstre, s'ils osent mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans la maison, gloussa le brun.

— Minhin… ! ronchonna l'arabe à peine surpris.

Trowa se prépara à jouer, quand un bruit de course paniquée attira son attention. Il se retourna pour voir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se jeter après le comptoir pour héler le gérant et lui intimer d'appeler un ambulance d'urgence parce qu'un gamin était en train de faire un malaise dans les toilettes.

Quatre, Shania et lui quittèrent leurs places respectives dans un seul mouvement.

Plus grand et plus rapide, Trowa fut le premier à arriver et trouva Lex, étendu sur le sol, en proie à une violente crise de spasmes. Il immobilisa rapidement l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de se blesser par inadvertance.

— L'ambulance sera là d'ici dix minutes, les informa bientôt la voix du gérant du bowling.

Quatre vint aider Trowa à maintenir l'hybride le plus immobile possible. Zaz sanglotait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Shania.

La crise dura une minute qui en parut dix, puis Lex sombra dans l'inconscience. Trowa et Quatre s'autorisèrent enfin à le relâcher et l'arabe alla prendre Zaz dans ses bras pour la consoler, pendant que Trowa restait assis près d'Alexis.

— Shania, dis-moi, c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive ? demanda Quatre directement.

— Au… aussi violemment, non…souffla la nattée.

— Tu veux dire que c'est déjà arrivé ?

La voix de Trowa grondait désagréablement.

— Il-il a eut des crises de tremblements quelques fois… Mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps !

— Mais s'il avait déjà eu ce genre de crise en ton absence, il aurait pu te le cacher ?

— Je… oui… normalement oui, il peut faire ça… mais…

Le soupir agacé de Trowa lui coupa la parole.

— Mais à quoi vous pensez, tous les deux, franchement…

— Et toi ? intervint Quatre en observant la blonde avec intensité. Tu as eu la même chose que lui ?

— Je… enfin, je…

— Oui ou non, Shania !

Le ton de Quatre résonnait comme une tempête en devenir. Le jeune loup de la finance qu'il était détestait qu'on tourne autour du pot quand il posait une question simple.

— Oui, pour les tremblements, ça m'est arrivé de temps en temps. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de crises de spasmes comme ça…

— Mais vous êtes totalement inconscients ou quoi ?! Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé !? explosa l'arabe.

— On-on ne voulait pas vous ennuyer avec aussi peu, bégaya Shania, affolée.

— C'est pas vrai… ! ragea Quatre à voix basse. Mais ce n'est pas "aussi peu", Shania ! s'écria-t-il. Nous sommes là pour ça ! Vous auriez dû nous le dire tout de suite que ça n'allait pas ! Nous sommes là pour ÇA, bon sang !

— Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? l'interrompit Trowa, plus calme que son compagnon.

Le jeune homme gardait une main protectrice posée sur le front de Lex.

— Pour lui ? Un peu plus d'une semaine…

— Et pour toi ?

— Deux ou trois jours…

— Toi aussi, tu es bonne pour les urgences dès que l'ambulance arrive, la prévint Quatre.

Shania piqua du nez sans répondre.

A ce moment, Lex émit un vague grognement et commença lentement à reprendre conscience. Il voulut se redresser, mais la main de Trowa posée sur son front le maintint au sol.

— Ne bouge pas, intima doucement le français.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura l'hybride avec angoisse, son regard scannant les alentours dans une vitesse désordonnée.

— Tu as juste fait un malaise. Ça va aller…

Le garçon acquiesça l'air perdu, et reposa sa question à peine une minute plus tard : il était en état de choc. Patiemment, Trowa lui répéta les mêmes mots.

— Tu as mal quelque part ?

— N-non… balbutia Lex. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

De nouveau, Trowa lui répéta qu'il avait fait un malaise.

— Tu peux bouger tes doigts ?

Lui poser des questions simples. Le forcer à détourner son attention de l'angoisse de la situation. Le ramener du choc provoqué… Trowa irait presque jusqu'à dire qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses, vu que Quatre avait été un spécialiste des "déconnexions" spectaculaires.

Alexis accéda à sa demande et remua ses doigts.

— Ça va… répondit-il faiblement.

— Bien… Reste allongé et ne bouge pas.

Le garçon hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Un remue-ménage soudain attira leur attention vers la grande salle : les pompiers et les ambulanciers venaient d'arriver, et ils emmenèrent rapidement Alexis vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : Haunted d'Evanescence

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	18. Résidus

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Bla bla vite fait **: Bon, j'avoue, j'ai fait une GROSSE rétention de chapitres. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause vu que j'ai complètement fini de taper OtM. Alors rendez-vous vendredi pour le chapitre 18, et à Noël pour l'épilogue ! ;)

Merci à Syt the Evil Angel, haru, Mithy et marnie02 pour leurs reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 17** _: Résidus_

Quatre et Trowa montaient patiemment la garde auprès des deux lits d'hôpital. Dès qu'on avait installé Alexis dans le sien, il s'était effondré comme une masse et dormait depuis d'un sommeil de plomb. La dose massive d'anti-douleur que les médecins lui avaient fait prendre étaient la raison majeure à un sommeil aussi paisible.

Shania, moins touchée avait bénéficiée d'un traitement allégé et se reposait simplement, tout en surveillant Lex avec inquiétude.

« Conséquences d'un état de manque avancé » avait diagnostiqué les médecins. Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Shania n'en avait pas encore trop perçu les effets jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Alexis. L'ancienneté de la dépendance et son état de faiblesse relatif dû à ses blessures n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Quatre se massa la nuque avec un soupir et jeta un regard las à son téléphone portable qui réclamait son attention depuis tout à l'heure, à grand coup de clignotements furieux.

— Tu vas bien devoir finir par répondre, nota doucement Trowa.

— Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, pour une fois, grogna l'arabe. A moins d'un krach boursier sans précédent, je ne bougerais pas le petit doigt, aujourd'hui…

Trowa sourit sans rien dire et remonta son blouson qui recouvrait Zaz. La fillette s'était endormie depuis un moment, pelotonnée sur un fauteuil.

— J'y pense, murmura Quatre, un peu ailleurs. Il faut que je prévienne Duo et Heero… Il se peut que Wei, T.J et Hideki fassent le même genre de crises…

— Et pas Jade ?

Quatre secoua la tête.

— Rappelle-toi, ce n'est jamais arrivé à Zaz, et je suppose que c'est parce que elle n'est jamais entrée dans le programme d'entraînement de Craft, dont nous ont parlé les autres. Ça a été pareil pour Jade, alors je ne pense pas qu'elle ait à souffrir de quoi que ce soit… Bon, je vais…

Il s'interrompit comme Shania se redressait un peu, le regard fixé sur Alexis. Le garçon grogna et parut émerger difficilement.

— Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

— A l'hôpital, répondit Trowa en venant se mettre dans l'angle de vision du garçon. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

— Ah si… c'est vrai…

Ce fut le seul commentaire qu'Alexis fit. Ses yeux étudièrent attentivement autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Il finit par s'arrêter sur Shania et ses paupières se fermèrent une seconde comme pour signifier que c'était bien qu'elle soit là. Ensuite, son regard revint s'attacher au plafond.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil nerveux aux deux adultes.

Les sourcils de Quatre se haussèrent un instant, comme s'il venait d'avoir une brusque révélation.

— Je dois passer un coup de fil. On va vous laisser deux minutes.

L'arabe attrapa Zaz qui protesta dans un grognement ensommeillé.

¤ _Nous sommes visiblement de trop_, ¤ transmit-il obligeamment à Trowa, un amusement discret sur le visage.

Son compagnon articula un "Oh… !" silencieux et se leva sans mot dire pour le suivre. Ils saluèrent les deux adolescents d'un léger signe de tête et quittèrent la chambre.

Cependant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de garder la porte entrouverte pour y jeter un œil.

Ils restaient responsables de ces deux gosses, tout de même !

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Shania quitta son lit pour aller se jeter au cou de Lex et elle le serra contre elle avec un gémissement étouffé.

— Shan… Arrête… ! protesta mollement l'hybride. C'est pas la peine de…

La gifle retentit sèchement, faisant naître une expression de surprise totale sur le visage de Lex.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !? De quel droit tu m'as fait ça ! s'écria Shania au bord des larmes, ses poings frappant ses genoux de rage et d'impuissance. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Alexis piqua courageusement du nez et ce devait bien être la première fois que Trowa et Quatre le voyait réagir ainsi. Le garçon avait du mordant sauf si la petite blonde l'ouvrait, apparemment…

— Je… je voulais juste pas t'inquiéter outre-mesure… souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

— Pas "outre-mesure" ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! C'est encore pire si je sais que tu me caches volontairement des choses importantes !!!

Alexis se ratatina encore un peu plus dans son lit d'hôpital, pas très fier de lui.

— Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! répéta Shania avant de fondre en larmes. Ne recommence jamais… !

— Je… c'est promis… Pleure pas, Shan, s'il te plaît… !

Il tendit une main et attira un peu maladroitement la jeune fille contre lui.

— Pleure pas…

— Si je veux, idiot…! répliqua Shania en le frappant à la poitrine du plat de la main, avant de sangloter de plus belle dans ses bras.

Avec des sifflements d'appréciation silencieux, Trowa et Quatre refermèrent discrètement la porte de la pièce, laissant les deux hybrides définitivement tranquilles.

— On sent l'influence "Duo", quand même…

— Oh que oui, renchérit Trowa dans un rire discret. Elle ne s'en laisse pas compter, cette jeune fille.

— Elle a l'air d'y tenir à son Alexis…

— Mmh… 3X1 et 4X2… Ce serait bateau, mais pas surprenant, effectivement…

— N'est-ce pas, rit Quatre à mi-voix. Ils ont des antécédents affectifs non négligeables.

Trowa échappa un rire.

— Bon, je vais en profiter pour appeler Duo sur Terre. Même avec le décalage horaire, je reste dans des heures d'appel raisonnables. A tout de suite.

Quatre s'éloigna dans le couloir immaculé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo revint vers le salon, une petite bassine d'eau fraîche dans les mains et un linge sur le bras. Il ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un soupir agacé alors qu'il parcourait la pièce des yeux.

— Hideki ! lança-t-il dans un aboiement bref.

L'hybride se planquait consciencieusement depuis la veille au soir et cela contrariait fortement l'américain.

Un grognement de protestation douloureux émana du canapé. T.J. y gisait, écrasant un coussin sur ses oreilles. La veille, le garçon avait fini par être terrassé par la migraine qu'il traînait depuis quelques jours et il ne supportait plus le moindre bruit, ni la moindre parcelle de lumière. Alors une beuglante poussée par Duo équivalait à la fin du monde pour son organisme malmené.

— Ah… Désolé gamin… s'excusa Duo à mi-voix. Ton frangin commence à me taper sur le système.

T.J. grogna vaguement avant d'échapper un soupir sifflant de lassitude. Duo aurait pu tout aussi bien lui parler de danse classique, il n'était pas capable d'avoir une autre réaction tout de suite.

Le natté s'agenouilla près de lui et le força à écarter son semblant de bouclier, le temps de lui rafraîchir le visage. L'adulte se sentait un peu dépassé par l'évènement.

Des fois il se demandait pourquoi les mecs n'étaient pas comme les filles ! Une fille n'était jamais dépassée par les soucis d'ordre "santé" des gens. Une fille savait toujours improviser au moindre bobo. Et il fallait au moins ça puisque le moindre bobo en question signifiait pour un mec une mort inévitable dans une lente agonie !!!

Duo soupira mentalement.

Il n'était pas une chochotte. Enfin… pendant la guerre, il ne l'était pas. A l'époque, il avait même un seuil de tolérance à la douleur et aux emmerdes assez impressionnant, bien qu'il ne joue pas dans la même catégorie qu'Heero ou Trowa.

Seulement cette époque-là était finie depuis des années et maintenant dès qu'il chopait le moindre rhume, il n'était plus bon à rien. –Enfin il était toujours meilleur qu'Heero qui lui virait VRAIMENT chochotte dès les premiers symptômes du rhume en question ! Mais ça avait aussi ses avantages alors il n'avait pas à se plaindre là-dessus…- La légende d'invincibilité qui auréolait autrefois les pilotes de Gundams avait de quoi se prendre un sacré coup dans l'aile, à l'heure actuelle…

Bref ! Déjà qu'il était incapable d'être utile à quelque chose quand Heero avait la crève, alors être utile face à un truc non identifié qui terrassait un ado en trois heures de temps, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens.

S'il existait une instance supérieure bienveillante quelque part, elle ferait en sorte que Sally, Hilde ou Kathleen appelle là maintenant tout de suite pour une raison quelconque. Comme ça, il pourrait dévier sur le sujet "gamin agonisant" sans trop passer pour un couillon pas doué et mort de trouille.

Même si c'était vrai qu'il était un couillon pas doué et mort de trouille.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentit soudainement.

_C'est pas vrai… ! Dieu existe !!!_

T.J. échappa un geignement à fendre l'âme.

— Je me dépêche, je me dépêche ! s'empressa de dire Duo en se précipitant sur le combiné. Oui, allô ?

« — Salut Duo. »

— Ah… Quatre…

« — Est-ce une manière détournée de me dire que je ne suis pas la personne que tu espérais ? »

— Désolé, Quat'. J'ai deux-trois soucis et j'avais justement fait le vœu d'un coup de fil providentiel pour me sortir de là… Et j'ai bien eu le coup de fil mais la providence s'est arrêtée là… C'est pas contre toi, remarque, c'est toujours sympa de t'avoir au tèl' ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en réalisant que l'accueil qu'il était en train de faire à son ami était plutôt polaire.

« — Oui, oui, je me doute. »

Quatre avait échappé un léger rire, pas vraiment vexé par ledit accueil.

— Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir ?

« — Des nouvelles inquiétantes, j'en ai peur. Pas "trop" graves, remarque, mais pas marrantes quand même. »

— Genre ?

« — Genre nos petits hybrides ont été élevés avec des biberons de drogues en tous genres et ils sont en train de payer le prix de la brusque interruption des drogues en question. On est à l'hôpital à cause d'Alexis, là, il nous a fait une belle peur. Shania vaut un peu mieux mais pas de beaucoup… Bref, c'était pour te prévenir de jeter un œil sur les trois que tu as et de les envoyer à l'hôpital dès les premiers symptômes. »

— Ah… C'est pour ça que T.J. est aussi mal. J'arrivais pas à trouver de raison valable…

« — Ça a déjà commencé ? Ils ne te l'ont pas caché ? »

— Heu, si tu veux, je travaille pas vraiment, du coup je reste à l'appart' et je suis un peu toujours sur leur dos. T.J. pouvait difficilement me cacher qu'un truc allait pas, fit remarquer l'américain.

« — Tant mieux… C'est pas plus mal que tu ais vu les choses dès le début… Au fait, même s'ils n'ont pas l'air de réagir de la même manière, les médecins semblaient dire que l'ancienneté de la dépendance avait une incidence sur la violence des crises de manque. Tu feras attention à Wei ? Ça devrait être pire pour lui que pour les deux autres. »

— Ah… Mais c'est que Wei est plus là depuis deux jours : il est chez Kathleen et Wufei.

« — Chez Kathleen et Wufei ? »

— Ben oui, il est allé voir Jade un aprèm' et il est pas repassé à l'appart' ensuite. Leen a dû lui mettre le grappin dessus pour qu'il puisse profiter de sa petite sœur.

« — Bon, tu la préviendras pour les crises, alors ? Je pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à s'affoler, mais elle aimera avoir la raison de la situation. »

— No problem ! Je fais ça de suite et après j'appelle Sally pour voir si elle peut faire un truc pour ces gamins.

« — Super. A plus Duo. »

— Bye, blondinet ! Et passe le bonjour à toute ta petite famille.

« — Sans problème. Tiens-moi au courant de la suite des évènements. »

— Comme si tu avais besoin de demander.

Quatre raccrocha sur un rire. Duo fit de même et échappa un léger soupir las. Il re-décrocha, tout en composant rapidement le numéro de l'appartement des Chang-Tigerwood. Une voix familière l'accueillit au bout de quelques sonneries.

« — Oui, allô, Kathleen à l'appareil. »

— Salut, Koneko, c'est Duo.

« — Hey ! Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

— Ah ! Juste des nouvelles pour t'éviter du souci.

« — … Comment ça ? »

— Ben à priori, c'est pas trop grave… Enfin c'est rapport à Wei. Si jamais tu le trouves patraque depuis que tu l'as chez toi, c'est normal. Apparemment, les hybrides d'Hogma sont dépendants à on ne sait quelle drogue et ils sont tous en train de faire des crises de manque, les uns après les autres. On va tous en baver dans les semaines à venir, mais au moins on sait pourquoi.

Il y eu un très long silence à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« — Pourquoi tu crois que Wei est chez nous ? » demanda enfin Kathleen d'une voix tendue.

— Ben, il est pas rentré après être allé voir Jade, donc j'en avais déduit qu'il était resté chez vous…

« — IL A FAIT QUOI ?! » coupa brutalement la jeune femme, incrédule.

— Ben, il est pas rentré, donc j'en avais déduit qu'il était resté chez vous, répéta Duo avec un petit mouvement de recul involontaire, bien que Kathleen fut à des kilomètres de lui. C'est pas le cas ?

« — Juste pour voir, ses affaires étaient chez qui ? »

— Ben… chez nous.

« — Et ça t'as pas inquiété de pas le voir depuis deux jours alors que ses affaires étaient chez vous ?! »

— Ben… je me suis dit que Wufei lui avait prêté de vieux de trucs à lui…

« — MAIS T'ES CON !!! explosa la jeune femme. TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE WUFEI PEUT PAS L'ENCADRER ! JAMAIS IL L'AURAIT LAISSE DORMIR CHEZ NOUS !!! ET T'ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QU'IL EST DANS LA RUE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ???!!! ET QU'IL EST MALADE EN PLUS ???!!! »

Duo se ratatina à l'autre bout du combiné : Kathleen avait l'air vraiment furax.

Dans l'autre appartement, Wufei qui venait d'assister à l'explosion de rage accumulée de sa compagne jugea plus judicieux de s'éclipser discrètement dans son bureau pour s'y faire oublier. Il pouvait abandonner tout espoir de se faire pardonner l'altercation contre Wei au Vogue avant un très long moment…

« — J'en reviens pas que tu ais pu te montrer aussi négligeant avec lui !!! Et que tu te sois pas inquiété une seule seconde en plus !!! »

— Mais je pensais sincèrement qu'il était resté chez vous ! protesta Duo. C'était pourtant pas stupide comme logique ! On a tous vu à quel point ça avait été un crève-cœur pour lui de se séparer de Jade pour aller chez Quatre et Trowa. Moi, je me suis juste dit qu'il t'avait fait du chantage pour rester quelques jours avec elle !

« — Mais dans ce cas, je te l'aurais dit, merde !!! »

— Et ben désolé, mais ça m'est pas venu à l'esprit !!! cria Duo gagné lui aussi par la colère.

En arrière-plan, il entendit T.J. geindre "Ne criez pas aussi fort, par pitié !!!". L'américain étouffa un juron.

« — T'as raison, ça ne va pas nous aider de nous crier dessus, » confirma Kathleen d'une voix un peu plus maîtrisée.

Il l'entendit soupirer dans le combiné.

« — Bon. Donc on a un adolescent perdu en pleine ville… »

— Adolescent à problèmes, en plus.

« — En plus, » acquiesça la brune dans le téléphone. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme options ? »

— Ben… L'option habituelle, même si Une va nous maudire une fois encore : faire jouer la carte Prev'.

« — Je suis pas certaine que Une nous laisse faire cette fois-ci. Elle a fermé les yeux jusqu'à présent, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous laisse encore utiliser un organisme fédéral pour des besoins personnels. Surtout pour un gamin qui n'a aucun lien direct avec les Preventers. Ça aurait été un agent, passe encore… »

Duo se massa la nuque avec lassitude : Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls et malheureusement, le moment était plutôt mal choisi.

« — Comment vont T.J. et Hideki ? »

— T.J. va mal. Hideki, je sais pas, pas moyen de lui mettre la main dessus.

« — Ça t'inquiète. »

Kathleen faisait une simple remarque.

— Après ce que m'a dit Quatre, ouais, un peu… Mais bon, d'un autre côté, il n'est pas super facile à aborder. Et comme son frère est _out_, je me dis que peut-être il se planque juste pour pas avoir à passer du temps seul avec moi.

« — Heero dominant… »

— Ouais, je sais. Et ça me fait chier dans un sens que ça passe aussi mal avec lui. Pas que T.J. soit un gosse désagréable, au contraire, il me plaît bien ce petit. Mais c'est rageant que…

Il marqua une légère pause.

« — … que le garçon qui se trouve être génétiquement ton fils et celui de Heero vous fuit comme la peste ? » compléta Kathleen à tout hasard.

— Ouais, voilà, un truc comme ça. Même si en fait, le côté ADN, j'en ai un peu rien à foutre. Il pourrait être un orphelin lambda, ça reviendrait au même, en ce qui me concerne. Mais sur le principe que ça m'agace qu'il y en ait un des deux qui soit à la traîne. ( Nouvelle pause. ) Seulement, je sais pas ce que je suis censé faire avec Hideki…

« — Tu fais comme tu as fait avec Heero au début : tu insistes jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Il faut juste trouver le bon angle d'attaque. »

Duo soupira.

— Ouais… "Juste"…

Son ton était à demi convaincu.

« — Commence pas à me faire le même plan "victime" que Wufei, s'il te plaît. J'ai assez de mal à faire que ça se passe bien entre lui et Jade, alors ne me demande pas de te chaperonner toi aussi. »

La voix de la jeune femme sonnait étrangement, comme si elle était au bord de la crise nerveuse. Duo se promit à part lui de passer un coup de fil à Wufei _himself_ histoire de lui voler dans les plumes et qu'il s'occupe un peu plus d'elle plutôt que de s'occuper de sa petite personne à lui.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Et puis sinon, j'irai couiner auprès de Hilde.

« — Je la plains déjà. »

Un sourire perçait dans la voix de Kathleen.

« — Occupe-toi de tes deux garçons, » reprit-elle. « En attendant, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour Wei de notre côté. »

— Ok. Dès que mes gosses sont entre de bonnes mains, je viendrais vous aider.

Kathleen releva l'emploi du possessif et afficha pour elle-même un demi-sourire un peu triste.

« — Ça marche. A plus tard. »

— A plus.

Duo raccrocha et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un soupir las. Avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il trouve Hideki.

Il retourna jeter un rapide coup d'œil à T.J. pour s'assurer que le garçon n'allait pas trop mal, avant d'entamer une fouille en règle de l'appartement. Et il comptait bien passer le moindre placard au peigne fin, s'il le fallait !

— Hideki, soit coopératif, tu veux ? Je finirais bien par te trouver de toute façon, mais ça serait sympa de nous épargner une perte de temps à tous les deux ! lança-t-il dans le couloir.

Il s'agissait là de ses dernières sommations. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucun succès, Duo émit un petit soupir sec et déçu.

— Bien ! Tu l'auras voulu !

Il commença par la chambre des deux garçons. Ne s'attardant pas sur le désordre de la pièce –il allait quand même leur rappeler que le panier à linge sale n'était pas fait pour les chiens !-, il ouvrit la penderie en grand, des fois qu'Hideki s'y terre.

Chou blanc.

Le reste de la pièce était désert, donc il pouvait passer à la suivante.

Il se demanda un instant si le jeune hybride aurait assez de cran pour oser se planquer dans leur chambre à Heero et lui. L'américain y réfléchit un moment avant de repousser l'idée. Il irait voir plus tard, mais ça serait surprenant de le trouver là.

Il vérifia si les toilettes étaient ouverts… et ils l'étaient.

Il appuya ensuite sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, le battant lui résista.

_Ha ah !_ pensa-t-il dans un cri mental victorieux. _Je te tiens !_

— Hideki ! Tu es là ?

Pas de réponse.

— Hideki, fais pas ta mauvaise tête et ouvre cette porte !

Toujours rien. Cette fois, une peur sourde commença à envahir Duo. Et si l'adolescent n'était pas en état de répondre ? Quatre avait bien dit que les crises pouvaient être violentes et faire du dégât…

Il plongea sa main au fond de sa poche pour y trouver son couteau. En quelque secondes, il avait forcé le loquet simpliste de la salle de bain.

— Je te préviens, si jamais je me suis fait du soucis pour rien, tu vas m'entendre !

Il ne paniquait pas encore franchement mais il n'en était plus très loin : il avait toujours tenu le silence comme un mauvais présage.

— Hideki !

Du coin de l'œil, il capta un mouvement. Celui d'un corps qui se tassait pour essayer de paraître le plus petit possible, à défaut de pouvoir disparaître.

— Non mais tu te rends compte ? Je m'inquiétais, moi ! râla Duo en se dirigeant droit vers la zone du mouvement.

Sa main s'abattit rudement sur l'épaule du garçon pelotonné entre les seconds toilettes de l'appartement et la douche. Hideki hurla comme si il venait de lui arracher le bras et tenta de le repousser. Duo le lâcha aussitôt, effrayé par la violence de la réaction.

Hideki se tassa dans son coin de mur en hoquetant faiblement, refusant de lever la tête vers l'adulte. Duo avala difficilement sa salive.

Là, il gérait que dalle…

Le natté s'accroupit prudemment face à l'adolescent et entreprit de l'étudier un peu mieux, utilisant cette phase d'observation pour se calmer lui-même.

Il était majeur et responsable. Il avait sauvé le monde un paquet de fois, monté sa propre entreprise à partir de rien, avait dégusté dans la vie plus que la plupart des gens, alors il devait bien être capable d'amadouer un gosse, nom de Dieu !

Hideki était parcouru de frissons et sa peau était couverte de sueur. Duo fronça le nez : une légère odeur rance flottait dans la pièce.

Les crises de vomissements étaient un symptôme classique de ce genre de situation, se rappela-t-il dans un soupir mental. Et T.J. y avait droit, normal que son frère y passe aussi.

— Je suis désolé, Hideki, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Pas de réponse. Duo insista :

— Tu as mal ?

Un faible hochement de tête affirmatif finit par lui répondre.

— Où ça ?

Cette fois, il arracha un marmonnement incompréhensible à l'hybride.

— Je n'entends pas, Hideki…

— Partout… répéta le garçon. Jusque dans les os… !

Duo sentit sa gorge se serrer de compassion.

— Depuis combien de temps tu es dans cet état ?

— Depuis hier matin… ( Puis Hideki ajouta : ) Mais vous n'avez rien vu !

Une surprenante nuance de reproche vibrait dans sa jeune voix, ce qui provoqua instantanément l'indignation de Duo :

— Non mais ho ! T'es marrant toi !!! Comment veux-tu qu'on voit quoi que ce soit si tu restes toujours planqué tout seul dans ton coin ? On est pas télépathes nous, merde !!!

Hideki se recroquevilla sur lui-même avec un gémissement à demi-sangloté :

— Mais pour T.J., vous l'avez vu tout de suite… !

— T.J. est toujours dans mes pattes je ne pouvais pas ne pas voir qu'il était malade ! Si t'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à faire comme lui ou alors tu n'avais qu'à venir me trouver directement ! Je mords pas à la fin !

L'autre échappa un geignement, pareil à celui d'un chiot à l'agonie.

Duo cessa aussitôt de crier, ne réalisant qu'à ce moment qu'il était en train de passer un vrai savon au garçon. Ce n'était le genre de réaction idéale à avoir à cet instant précis. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il surveille ses paroles.

— Je suis désolé, reprit-il un ton en dessous, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Viens, on va t'installer plus confortablement. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça sur du carrelage. Tu crois que si je te porte je ne te ferais pas trop mal ? Ou tu pourras marcher jusqu'à ton lit ?

— Je… je ne peux pas marcher… Mes jambes ne me ne me soutiennent pas… avoua Hideki d'une petite voix.

— Ok, je vais te porter, alors… Ne bouge pas, je vais essayer d'y aller doucement.

Il passa ses bras sous Hideki et le souleva presque sans effort, s'étonnant même de la légèreté de l'adolescent. Il avait apparemment hérité des formats crevettes de ses deux "pères" au même âge. Hideki gémit en sourdine.

— Désolé, je fais de mon mieux, souffla Duo sur un ton d'excuse.

Hideki se contenta de garder la tête basse sans rien répondre. Duo soupira et entreprit de passer la porte de la salle de bain avec milles précautions, afin d'éviter le moindre choc à son jeune malade. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea prudemment sur le matelas qui pour le moment lui servait encore de lit. Il borda l'hybride avec soin.

— Bon… Tu me laisses deux minutes : je vais voir comment va ton frère et je reviens.

La tête d'Hideki s'enfonça sous les draps en réponse. Duo eut un hochement de tête, un peu dépassé. Il avait vraiment du mal à se faire à ce garçon et à ses réactions quasi autistes.

Il se prépara à quitter la chambre, toujours hésitant quant à la conduite à adopter. Mais sur le pas de la porte, une voix accusatrice venant de sous la couverture le retint :

— C'est pas juste…! Pourquoi vous préférez T.J. ? Ce n'est pas votre vrai fils pourtant !

Duo sentit la colère monter en lui en une demi-seconde. Il fit volte-face.

— Non, c'est vrai, pas plus que toi ! répliqua-t-il rageusement. Et si tu crois que ton ADN fait une différence entre lui et toi, laisse-moi te dire que tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond !

La masse informe d'Hideki se tassa sur les couvertures.

— Mais vous préférez T.J. quand même…! geignit-il.

Duo inspira bruyamment, hésitant entre se foutre réellement en pétard ou accuser bêtement le choc face à un reproche aussi injuste. Et puis il réalisa soudain qu'en fait, Hideki était simplement malheureux d'avoir été laissé de côté tout ce temps.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, grimaçant d'un air embarrassé, toute colère disparue.

— On ne préfère pas T.J.… que ce soit Heero ou moi… Mais…

Il s'interrompit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, un peu mal à l'aise. Finalement il alla s'asseoir à côté du matelas du garçon et lui tapota paternellement la tête. Puis il s'assit en tailleur, les mains refermées sur ses chevilles et fixa le plafond sans le voir avant de rependre pensivement :

— Mais tu comprends, tu ne donnais pas l'impression de vouloir te rapprocher de nous… contrairement à ton frère. Et comme notre situation à tous les quatre est un petit peu spéciale… Heero, moi… On ne savait pas très bien comment on était censés faire pour t'aider à t'intégrer. On se disait que tu avais peut-être besoin de plus temps pour étudier les choses avant de te lancer… 'Ro est un peu comme ça, c'est pour ça.

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous… ? ( Hideki s'interrompit une seconde. ) Vous… n'êtes pas fâchés contre moi, alors ? finit-il d'un air penaud.

Duo le considéra avec surprise :

— Fâchés ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Hideki piqua du nez et ne répondit rien.

— Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! râla Duo. Maintenant tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, alors crache le morceau !

— Ça ne vous fait rien… que j'ai menacé de tuer Heero-san ? A votre place… je détesterais une personne qui aurait fait ça à l'un des miens…

Duo cligna des yeux et partit d'un grand éclat de rire, ne s'inquiétant pas sur le coup que cette réaction pouvait être blessante pour le garçon.

— C'est pas vrai ! Tu culpabilises à cause de ÇA ?!

Hideki détourna la tête d'un air renfrogné.

Duo hocha la tête avec amusement, faisant danser sa natte.

— Pour ton information personnelle, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Heero, il m'a menacé de me tirer une balle en pleine tête. Même après, ça nous est arrivé souvent de pas être super tendres entre nous. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, on vit ensemble et je ne m'imagine même pas être avec un autre que lui. Alors tu vois, si quelques menaces de mort au premier contact déterminaient aussitôt les sentiments des gens à ton égard, ça se saurait !

— … Donc… vous n'êtes pas fâchés… traduisit Hideki avec une certaine hésitation.

— Non.

— Et vous ne me détestez pas.

— Non plus.

— Bon… souffla Hideki d'un air subitement soulagé.

— Et si tu n'avais pas été malade, je t'aurais secoué les puces en te traitant d'idiot pour avoir pu croire une chose pareille, finit Duo dans un sourire bienveillant. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que si on t'en avait réellement voulu, jamais tu ne te serais retrouvé ici avec nous ?

— Je me disais que vous vous sentiez obligés de me prendre, puisque je suis un 1X2…

— C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être une raison. Mais tu apprendras que vu nos caractères respectifs à Heero et moi, même ça, ça n'aurait pas compté si on avait été contre l'idée de te prendre avec nous. Tu ne le sais pas, mais au début Quatre avait même proposé de vous prendre tous chez lui, sans exception, si jamais on avait refusé de vous accueillir.

— Ah….

— Ouais. Même si des fois, ça lui arrive d'agir comme un connard égoïste, en général il est quand même plus généreux que la moyenne.

— Pourquoi… ( Hideki marqua une pause avant de reprendre, l'air plus décidé. ) Pourquoi vous nous avez pris avec vous si vous pouviez faire autrement ?

— Ah ça… ! Je n'ai pas de vraie réponse à te donner… Disons… que l'on sait ce que ça fait de n'avoir aucune famille. Ou très peu d'attaches. Et mettons… qu'on a fait pour vous ce qu'on aurait aimé que l'on fasse pour nous autrefois. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça…

— Hmm… répondit seulement Hideki.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, même si Duo attendait un peu qu'il le fasse.

Le visage du garçon grimaça juste un instant alors qu'un frisson de douleur parcourait tout son corps.

— Ah… soupira Duo en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. On va laisser toute cette discussion de côté pour le moment, et on va s'occuper de vous remettre sur pieds tous les deux. Je reviens dans cinq minutes, le temps de mettre la main sur un portable.

C'était étrange de sentir que tout à coup, les muscles d'Hideki voulaient bien se relâcher sous le contact de ses doigts. De même son expression n'était plus ni méfiante, ni renfrognée, mais juste très fatiguée.

Duo eut le sentiment fugace de découvrir le garçon pour la première fois.

— Je reviens répéta-t-il avant de se lever.

Il retourna dans le salon, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il fit escale auprès de T.J. pour s'assurer que celui-ci allait à peu près bien. L'hybride s'était endormi, la respiration sifflante mais régulière. Duo alla alors fouiller dans ses poches de veste pour trouver son téléphone. Il parcourut l'annuaire intégré tout en refaisant le chemin inverse qui le conduisait à la chambre des deux adolescents. Il revint s'asseoir à la tête du lit d'Hideki, sa main libre venant frotter machinalement le dos du garçon alors qu'il attendait sa communication. Hideki échappa un soupir de reconnaissance en se pelotonnant un peu plus sous ses couvertures.

On décrocha enfin à l'appel de Duo.

« — Sally Pô à l'appareil. »

— Oui, salut, c'est Duo. Dis voir, j'ai une petite urgence de rien du tout…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Wufei aurait bien voulu que ça ne le fasse pas sursauter. Tout comme il aurait bien voulu ne pas se ratatiner derrière son bureau tel un gamin de cinq ans prit en faute et qui se fait le plus petit possible pour éviter la punition à venir. Oh oui, il aurait bien voulu. Il s'était même préparé mentalement à ce cas de figure. Seulement voilà, quand il savait qu'il était en tort –juste en partie, d'ailleurs, ce que Kathleen semblait oublier !-, il avait beau se préparer autant qu'il pouvait, sa réaction première était toujours la même : les trois premières secondes, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que disparaître dans un trou de souris.

C'était stupide. Pire encore : c'était pathétique ! Lui ! Le capitaine réputé le plus inflexible de tous les Preventers faisait profil bas face à la colère légitime –enfin à moitié légitime, fallait pas déconner, hein !- d'une femme ! Oui ! LUI !

— Oui, chérie ?

De loin et dans le brouillard, ces deux petits mots pouvaient ne pas passer pour un couinement coupable. Si, si…

— Tu le retrouves.

La voix de Kathleen, bien que calme, claqua aussi sèchement qu'un coup de fouet.

Wufei ouvrit la bouche, comme pour esquisser un "mais…" d'objection. Comme pour dire qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il n'avait matériellement pas le temps de s'occuper de ça en plus…

— Ce qui arrive est de ta faute : tu le retrouves ! asséna Kathleen dans une fureur sourde, coupant court à toute tentative de protestation.

L'asiatique souffla juste un « oui » peu glorieux, qui parut satisfaire sa compagne, puisque celle-ci quitta la pièce du même pas vif avec lequel elle avait fait irruption. Wufei s'adossa dans son fauteuil et soupira.

Bon. Ça aurait pu être pire… Elle aurait pu crier plus franchement…

Il massa ses yeux fatigués, attendant que la tempête retombe.

Qu'elle veuille qu'il retrouve le garçon, soit. Comme elle le lui avait fait si judicieusement remarquer, il était -en partie !- responsable. Mais la première étape allait être de revoir avec elle ce qui s'était passé le jour de sa disparition. Et pour cela, il valait mieux qu'elle soit calme, pour arriver à quelque chose de constructif.

Autrement dit, aller la voir maintenant tenait du suicide en règles…

Il se balança légèrement dans son fauteuil de bureau, laissant les minutes défiler. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, il jugea qu'il pouvait aller la retrouver sans risque de déclencher une violente dispute. Il passa devant la chambre de Jade, s'assurant que la sieste de la petite se passait bien avant de refermer un peu plus la porte entrouverte.

Il trouva Kathleen dans le salon, Tabby confortablement lové sur ses genoux. En le voyant arriver, le chat se mit à battre sèchement de la queue en plissant les yeux de mécontentement. Wufei soupira silencieusement, maudissant le sort qui faisait qu'il n'était pas politiquement correct de transformer ce maudit animal en descente de lit.

— Kathleen…

Elle tourna un visage misérable vers lui.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle esquissa un geste de la main, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

— J'aurais dû le retenir. J'aurais dû deviner qu'il était capable d'un truc pareil, murmura-t-elle.

Les poings de Kathleen se serrèrent fortement.

— On ne pouvait pas prévoir… commença l'asiatique.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !? Peut-être bien que si !

— On ne sait rien de lui…

— Bien sûr que si ! Il est aussi borné que toi ! Et je sais exactement comme tu fonctionnes dans ces cas-là ! J'aurais dû le prévoir !

Elle fondit brusquement en larmes.

— C'est de MA faute s'il se retrouve tout seul dans la rue ! J'aurais DU prévoir !

Wufei soupira et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler.

— Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute, Leen. Arrête de te faire des reproches qui n'ont pas lieu d'être… Je vais le retrouver ce gamin, ne t'en fais pas.

— T'as intérêt ! Après tout, si vous ne vous étiez pas battus, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

Elle le frappa rageusement sur le torse, mais sans lui faire réellement mal. Wufei considéra avec lassitude que le fait qu'elle re-transfère la responsabilité de cette histoire sur lui pouvait "presque" être vu comme un progrès.

Enfin, quelque part…

Il la laissa sangloter contre lui, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état pour ce garçon. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Et par dessus le marché, il s'agissait d'un de ces hybrides dont elle pouvait à peine tolérer la présence.

Alors pourquoi… ?

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	19. A ma place

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Bla bla vite fait **: Dernier chapitre en ligne avant l'épilogue. Je vous préviens : c'est dégoulinant de guimauve :D

Merci à caro06, Florinoir et greynono pour leurs reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 18** _A ma place…_

Le liquide ambré tournait lentement dans le fond du verre. Le cerveau de Duo, lui, tournait à vide.

Enfin, il commençait à tourner à vide, mais après s'être enfilé presque un tiers de la bouteille de Scotch, c'était tout à fait normal.

Après tout, c'était quand même le but avoué de la manœuvre !

Quand on est bourré, on ne flippe plus… Passé un certain point en tout cas.

On ne se prenait plus la tête avec rien et surtout pas avec la perspective de la gueule de bois carabinée qu'on allait se payer le lendemain. Mais après tout Duo s'en foutait : en ce moment il bossait pas. Les deux mômes étaient à l'hôpital pour un moment, donc il n'avait aucune obligation d'être en état demain matin.

Et ça, c'était le pied…

En plus, se murger la gueule avait un autre avantage : ça passait le temps en attendant qu'Heero rentre.

Il soupira avec lassitude en renversant la tête en arrière.

Il était dépassé par la situation, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Quand ils avaient pris les deux garçons avec eux, jamais cela ne lui était venu à l'idée que ce genre d'évènements pouvaient se produire.

Il n'avait jamais réellement réalisé ce que cela signifiait d'avoir des enfants. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ses orientations sexuelles allaient naturellement de pair avec ce fait "d'avoir des enfants" !

Ça n'avait jamais été prévu au programme. Donc il n'avait jamais pensé aux responsabilités que cela impliquait.

Il n'était pas sûr de se sentir capable.

Il vida son verre en une gorgée et s'en resservit un autre aussitôt. De nouveau, l'ambre se mit à tourner avec une régularité tranquille au fond de son verre.

Une clé cliqueta dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée livra le passage au dernier occupant de l'appartement. Duo perçut un frottement d'étoffe alors qu'Heero se débarrassait de son manteau et l'accrochait aux patères de l'entrée.

L'asiatique arriva dans le salon. Il ne parla pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de noter le silence de la maison, Duo vautré dans le canapé et la bouteille de Scotch ainsi qu'un verre inutilisé qui trônaient sur la table basse.

— Où sont les garçons ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris de ne les voir nulle part.

— A l'hôpital, l'informa Duo, d'un ton anormalement neutre.

Bizarrement, Heero sentit un creux apparaître au fond de son estomac.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Il gardait une maîtrise parfaite de sa voix.

Duo haussa les épaules en silence avant de répondre :

— Comme on pouvait s'en douter, nos petits hybrides ont été gavés de drogues en tous genres quand ils se trouvaient chez Hogma. Et là, ils en payent le prix.

— Et c'est grave ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

Duo ricana doucement.

— Non, ce n'est pas très grave, ils sont "juste" en manque. Ils vont déguster, mais ils vont survivre. Et si je suis ici au lieu d'être à l'hosto, c'est parce que les heures de visites sont finies depuis longtemps et qu'on m'a foutu dehors. Ensuite, si tu avais écouté les messages sur ton répondeur, tu saurais que je t'avais prévenu depuis trois plombes. Seulement, ton portable était éteint et tu as oublié de le rallumer en quittant ton boulot, je me trompe ?

Il jeta une œillade amusée au brun tout en avalant une gorgée de whisky. Heero esquissa un geste vers la poche où il gardait son portable, mais l'interrompit très vite : Duo avait raison, ils le savaient tous les deux et ça ne servait à rien de vérifier.

— Tu bosses trop, chéri, gloussa le natté.

Heero fronça un sourcil, alerté par le sourire éthéré sur les lèvres de l'américain.

— Tu es ivre, constata-t-il.

— Pas encore assez, répliqua Duo d'une voix traînante et enjouée. Tu te joins à moi, histoire qu'on se mette minables en couple ?

Heero vint s'asseoir sur le canapé avec un soupir las.

— En quel honneur ?

— Les emmerdes dans lesquelles on s'est fourrés en acceptant de prendre les gosses avec nous.

— Ah… Ça…

Il accepta le verre que venait de lui servir Duo.

— Ah ! Et puis tu sais pas la meilleure ? enchaîna celui-ci en se carrant au fond du fauteuil. Hideki m'a fait une crise de jalousie ! T'y crois, toi ?

— Une crise de jalousie ? répéta Heero sans avoir l'air d'y croire, effectivement.

— Ouais ! De la pire espèce ! Il s'était mis en tête qu'on s'était sentis obligés de le prendre avec du nous du fait de son héritage ADN, mais qu'en fait on pouvait pas l'encadrer et qu'on préférait T.J.

— Tu l'as traité d'abruti au moins ?

— Vu l'état dans lequel il était à ce moment-là, j'ai évité.

— Oh…

Ils marquèrent un temps de silence, sirotant leurs verres respectifs.

— Jusqu'à présent, j'avais pas réalisé à quel point, ils recherchent une "famille", finit par marmonner Duo. J'ai l'impression qu'ils attendent trop de nous. Pour eux… je sais pas, on dirait que ça va de soi qu'on les considèrent comme nos enfants. Mais c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe, merde !

— C'est humain de vouloir une famille ou un groupe de personne qui vous reconnaît comme un des leurs…

— Oh ça va ! Je t'ai pas demandé de me sortir la pensée philosophique qui va bien ! Parce que ça nous aide pas plus ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si on savait ce que c'est d'être parents ! C'est pas comme si on était un peu "pas concernés par la question", à la base!

Nouveau silence. Duo vida son verre.

— Mais dans quoi on s'est embarqués, bordel ! Il en a de bonnes Quatre, avec ses « faut s'occuper de ces gosses, c'est les nôtres. » L'amour filial ça se décide pas comme ça !

— Pourquoi, tu ne les aimes pas ces gamins ?

— Si ! Si, je les aime bien ! Enfin… j'aime bien T.J., Hideki j'en sais encore rien vu que jusqu'à maintenant il me causait pas… Mais bon, j'ai rien contre lui. … Et toi ?

— Aucun souci majeur avec l'un ou l'autre…

— En même temps, je me demande pourquoi je te pose la question, vu que t'es jamais là, maugréa l'américain. Tu passes ton temps à bosser.

— Faut bien qu'il y en ai un qui ramène des sous à la maison, puisque apparemment tu as décidé de devenir homme au foyer.

— Ha, ha, ha, très drôle. Je suis mort de rire. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, vu que le siège de MON entreprise se trouve sur L2.

Heero rit en silence devant l'air "scandalisé devant tant d'hypocrisie" de son amant.

— C'est vrai d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle : c'est dégueulasse que je sois le seul qui doive rester ici à faire la nounou. Je sais pas si tu réalises que j'ai aussi des responsabilités et que je vais pas pouvoir laisser Hilde assumer tout toute seule indéfiniment !

— J'en ai parfaitement conscience et il faudra qu'on s'organise pour ça, mais tu es en train de changer de sujet, là, Duo, coupa gentiment le japonais en étudiant le fond de son verre. C'est quoi le vrai problème ?

Duo se laissa aller contre le dossier avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

— Je flippe. Je flippe grave. Mais bon, tu connais pas ça toi, Môssieur "Je suis un pro que rien n'impressionne" !

Heero se mit à rire avant de boire une gorgée de whisky et d'annoncer posément :

— Pourquoi tu crois que je passe mon temps au boulot, hein ?

— … Lâcheur… grogna Duo, tout bonnement blasé de la vie d'un coup.

Heero porta un toast silencieux, finit son verre et s'en resservit un.

— Je te préviens, maintenant que je sais ça, tu pourras plus te défiler.

— J'avais bien compris… soupira le japonais.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kathleen s'agitait paisiblement en cuisine. Wufei avait emmené Jade au zoo pour l'après-midi et la brune n'avait pu les accompagner, puisqu'elle avait dû aller bosser au Vogue afin de préparer l'ouverture du soir. Et à défaut de les rejoindre après avoir fini son boulot, elle avait préféré rentrer à l'appartement pour les attendre avec un méga goûter crêpes.

L'américaine découvrit son saladier de pâte et organisa louche et casserole de part et d'autre de la plaque de cuisson.

La sonnerie de l'entrée sonna brièvement, lui faisant froncer les sourcils de surprise. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Wufei et Jade soient là. Et puis la porte de l'immeuble avait un digicode et leur couple de concierges refoulaient impitoyablement tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un démarcheur. –Des perles ces concierges !- Seuls leurs amis proches avaient le code d'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. –Chez Duo et Heero il était bien en vue sur le tableau pense-bête au dessus du téléphone. Il faudrait qu'elle leur fasse la remarque que ce n'était pas un rangement super discret, d'ailleurs…- Donc soit il s'agissait d'un de ses voisins, soit c'était un copain qui débarquait à l'improviste.

Les voisins ? Wufei les avaient depuis longtemps découragés de venir les déranger pour des prétextes futiles comme une brusque panne de sel ou de sucre. Donc Kathleen repoussa l'hypothèse pour le moment. Elle doutait que même pour une urgence, les gens viennent spontanément frapper chez eux.

Un copain alors ? Le ou lesquels avaient le plus de chances de se pointer en touriste à l'heure actuelle ? Vu la situation avec les jeunes hybrides, aucun.

De plus en plus interloquée, Kathleen se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Un courant désagréable la frappa comme une vague, la faisant frissonner de dégoût.

Elle se figea net, réalisant subitement ce que cela voulait dire… Et ce qu'elle aurait dû réaliser depuis un bon moment déjà…!

Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée et marqua un temps d'arrêt atterré face à son visiteur impromptu.

— Wei ! s'écria-t-elle. Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Ça fait des jours qu'on remue ciel et terre pour te retrouver ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait ! Mon dieu ! Tu es dans un de ces états !

Le garçon baissa la tête et serra les poings. Kathleen vit ses mâchoires bouger alors qu'il se mordait ses lèvres.

Bon sang ! Il était au bord des larmes et elle tout ce qu'elle trouvait de mieux à faire c'était de l'engueuler à vue. Vous parliez d'un accueil !

Elle se radoucit instantanément.

— Je suis désolée. Allons, rentre vite. ( Elle le vit hésiter. ) Wufei n'est pas là, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Il lui jeta un regard anxieux mais il finit par rentrer dans l'appartement. Ses yeux scannaient les lieux avec rapidité à la recherche d'un piège et ses épaules restaient tendues.

— Regarde-moi, ordonna Kathleen d'une voix ferme.

Il se tourna vers elle à contre-cœur et elle étudia ses traits tirés et pâles, son regard hâve. Elle posa une main sur son front : il avait une légère fièvre.

— Tes frères et sœurs ont été malades aussi ces derniers jours… Tu étais seul pendant les crises de manques, n'est-ce pas ? ( Il baissa la tête sans répondre. ) Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ici, si tu savais où on habitait ? Ou chez Heero et Duo ? Ou chez Quatre, même si c'était le plus loin ? ( Il parut se ratatiner un peu plus sur lui-même, et Kathleen jugea qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible. ) Bon, temporisa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave. Et maintenant, comment ça va ?

Il haussa les épaules en silence : moyen. Kathleen soupira :

— T'es bien comme tes pères, toi… Tu as faim ?

Il hocha timidement la tête.

— Bon. J'allais attaquer la cuisson de mes crêpes. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : en attendant, tu vas prendre une douche et te changer. Je vais te passer des vêtements de Wufei. Et ensuite, tu mangeras un truc, d'accord ?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête sans rien dire.

— Allez viens. Je vais te montrer où est la douche.

Elle le prit par un bras et l'entraîna dans son sillage. Elle le laissa ensuite, après lui avoir laissé un stock de serviettes et les explications d'usage. Puis elle alla fouiller dans les cartons de vieux vêtements de Wufei. Deux minutes après, elle frappait à la porte de salle de bain avec une tenue propre.

— Je te pose les fringues sur le tabouret, sous les serviettes.

— D'a-d'accord ! Merci…!

Kathleen sourit pour elle-même : progrès non négligeable, elle venait d'entendre le son de sa voix pour la première fois. Elle retourna à sa cuisine et mit sa poêle à chauffer. Tabby montaient patiemment la garde sur le plan de travail.

— Celui-là alors, dit-elle au chat en parlant de Wei, c'est du Wu tout craché. Indépendant jusqu'à la limite la rupture.

Elle essayait de s'amuser de cette constatation, mais en fait elle restait inquiète. L'adolescent avait dû méchamment déguster s'il avait souffert des mêmes tortures que ses frères et sœurs. Sauf que lui n'avait eu personne pour s'occuper de lui et l'aider à les supporter… Rien que d'y penser, Kathleen sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Quand Wei sortit de la douche, la newtype avait bien avancé sa pile de crêpes. Et elle avait déjà couvert la table de pots de sucre, Nutella, sirop d'érable et confitures en tous genres.

— Tiens ! Assieds-toi et sers-toi. Y'a que du sucré sur la table, mais si tu préfères du salé, je peux t'en faire une jambon/gruyère et même avec un œuf, si ça te dit !

— Non, merci. Ça ira très bien comme ça, murmura très vite le jeune asiatique.

— Ok, alors sers-toi tant que tu veux, sourit Kathleen en amenant ses crêpes sur la table. Mais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de le faire, tu sais ?

Il esquissa un sourire un peu timide.

— Non, merci. Vraiment…

Il tendit une main hésitante vers un pot de confiture et entreprit de se servir.

— Tu feras gaffe, c'est chaud.

— Mmh…

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Y'a de l'eau, des sodas, mais je peux aussi te faire une tisane, un thé ou un chocolat. Par contre, tu es interdit de café pour l'instant. Vu ta tête, tu as besoin de dormir alors caféine : niet !

Wei s'agita nerveusement.

— Oh que si, tu vas rester dormir ici. Et ce n'est pas une invitation, c'est un ordre ! décréta la brune.

Wei rentra la tête dans les épaules en évitant son regard.

— Mais… commença-t-il, je vais vous déranger…

Kathleen soupira :

— Wei… Tu es le bienvenu ici. Tu peux rester ici tant que tu le veux, il n'y a aucun problème.

— Wufei-san ne m'aime pas ! contra le garçon avec amertume. Il ne voudra pas que je reste !

— Et moi je te dis que si. Personne dans cette maison ne te mettra à la rue, tu peux me croire ! Si tu veux rester, tu peux.

Wei cligna des yeux comme s'il n'en revenait pas de l'entendre dire cela.

— Je… je veux rester… chuchota-t-il faiblement.

Kathleen lui sourit gentiment :

— Alors c'est décidé !

Une lueur de reconnaissance brilla dans les yeux de Wei.

— Mange un peu maintenant, tu en as bien besoin, l'encouragea doucement Kathleen.

Elle retourna à ses plaques électriques.

— Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais boire ?

— Un… chocolat ?

— Excellent choix, jeune homme ! plaisanta Kathleen.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais goûté… répondit Wei avec un sourire contrit.

— Fais-moi confiance. ( Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. ) Je te fais ça tout de suite.

Elle farfouilla dans ses placards et en un rien de temps, Wei voyait un mug fumant de chocolat atterrir devant son nez. Il y goûta prudemment, se brûla un peu la langue, mais une expression de surprise ravie apparut bientôt sur son visage.

— C'est bon… !

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Chocolate rules the world ! rit-elle, amusée de retrouver chez lui des gestes voisins à ceux de Jade quand elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation.

Laissant le garçon à son goûter, elle se remit à sa cuisson de crêpes. D'ici une vingtaine de minutes, Wufei et Jade allaient rentrer, l'estomac dans les talons et il faudrait nourrir les monstres. Elle en profita pour faire la conversation avec Wei, lui parlant un peu de tout et surtout de rien. Déformation professionnelle après des années passées au contact de Duo : le silence était une option impossible pour deux personnes dans une même pièce.

Mais un petit hoquet étouffé l'interrompit soudain. Elle se retourna, interdite. Wei se tenait prostré, les yeux dissimulés derrière sa main, les épaules agitées de sanglots silencieux.

— Wei ? Wei, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Kathleen se trouvait prise de court.

Pourquoi avait-il fondu en larmes tout d'un coup ?

Le garçon réprima un gémissement et se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même.

— Tu es en manque Wei, c'est pour ça ? Tu as mal ?

Il fit signe que non, sans cesser de lutter contre ses sanglots. Kathleen eut un petit soupir sec, soulagée et en même temps indécise. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent et passa timidement une main sur son dos. Elle le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts.

— Wei, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ?

Il voulut lui répondre, mais les mots ne parvinrent pas à passer malgré tous ses efforts.

— Mon pauvre Wei… murmura Kathleen, touchée par sa détresse.

Elle lui passa les bras autour des épaules. Le brun se réfugia contre elle et se mit à hoqueter faiblement.

— Hey là… c'est bon… Tout va bien, tu sais… chuchota la newtype.

Elle passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux du garçon, mais les sanglots de Wei restaient douloureusement entravés malgré les efforts de la newtype pour qu'il se détente et se laisse aller. Il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à au chandail de la jeune femme, les mâchoires serrées.

— Wei… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais… insista doucement Kathleen.

— Je-je suis désolé ! hoqueta-t-il péniblement. V-vous… vous êtes si gentille avec moi. Je suis désolé…!

Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, incapable d'articuler un mot de plus malgré ses efforts.

Kathleen le laissa sangloter dans ses bras un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes, faute de forces. Le corps du jeune asiatique s'était fait plus lourd contre elle alors que l'épuisement physique et nerveux avait raison de lui. Kathleen lui frotta un peu le dos.

— Viens, suis-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui obéit tel un zombie. Elle le mena jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Wufei. Elle défit les draps et lui fit signe d'approcher.

— Tu vas dormir ici.

— Mais c'est votre… ! Non ! Je ne peux pas ! protesta Wei, l'air affolé.

— Wei… ? Je ne te donne pas le choix. Tu as besoin de dormir dans un vrai lit et ça se voit. Il est hors de question que je te mette dans le clic-clac du salon, étant donné que le coin n'est pas calme pour deux sous. Je ne peux pas non plus te mettre dans le lit de Jade puisqu'elle s'en sert, ni dans l'ancien lit qu'on utilisait pour la chambre d'amis, vu qu'il est démonté. Et ! ( Sa brusque injonction coupa court aux protestations naissantes de Wei. ) Tu ne dérange absolument pas. On s'est bien compris ? ( Il hocha timidement la tête. ) Allez, viens te coucher… conclut-elle doucement.

Il lui obéit avec une certaine hésitation et vint se pelotonner sous les draps. Kathleen le borda soigneusement avant de lisser en arrière les cheveux du garçon dans un geste affectueux.

— Dors autant que tu veux, d'accord ? Et si tu es besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu viens me demander, ok ?

— Je… je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… souffla Wei d'une voix étrangement altérée.

Kathleen lui sourit.

— C'est pas la peine. ( Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. ) Allez, dors.

Elle se releva et quitta la pièce, non sans entendre le petit "merci" que chuchotait une voix soulagée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kathleen eut le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses en attendant le retour de Jade et de Wufei. De prendre quelques décisions aussi…

La spatule de bois résonna pensivement contre le rebord de la poêle alors que la brune s'abîmait dans ses réflexions…

Une odeur de brûlé l'en tira brutalement.

— Et meeeerde ! râla-t-elle en bennant la crêpe carbonisée dans la poubelle.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en catastrophe et prit deux secondes pour laisser redescendre l'adrénaline.

Des frissons familiers remontèrent bientôt le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'informant d'une arrivée imminente.

— Coucou ! C'est nous ! annonça joyeusement un timbre de basse, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

— Coucou ! renchérit une voix enfantine.

A leurs tons ravis, Kathleen en déduisit que tout c'était très bien passé.

Un petit bolide monté sur 220 Volts fonça dans ses jambes au moment même où Wufei le posa à terre.

— Alors, c'était comment le zoo ? demanda Kathleen à l'enfant en la soulevant à son tour.

— Très bien ! s'enthousiasma Jade en battant des mains. Ils étaient trop beaux les animaux ! ( Elle fit un peu la moue. ) Mais pourquoi t'es pas venue avec nous ?

— Ah ! Parce que si je vous avais rejoins après mon travail, tu n'aurais pas eu des crêpes toutes chaudes pour le goûter. Voilà pourquoi.

Jade jeta un œil aux crêpes sus-nommées et sembla décider que l'excuse était valable.

— Mais tu viendras avec nous la prochaine fois, hein… ?

Kathleen lui tapota le front du bout de l'index.

— Oui, promis ma puce. La prochaine fois, je viendrais avec vous.

— Super ! Merci maman ! s'écria Jade en se jetant à son cou.

Kathleen accusa l'impact de cette petite bombe en réprimant une grimace involontaire. Par dessus l'épaule de Jade, Wufei affichait un sourire béat.

Jade se débattit un peu et la jeune femme la reposa à terre.

— Je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre ! lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

— Heu, d'accord ! Ne fais pas trop de bruit, Jade s'il te plaît !

Mais la petite hybride parut à peine écouter sa mise en garde. Kathleen soupira, un peu dépassée par tout ça. Les bras de Wufei vinrent l'enlacer et il l'embrassa malicieusement dans le cou.

— T'as vu ça ? C'est son nouveau truc, lui chuchota-t-il avec ravissement au creux de l'oreille.

— Elle t'appelle "papa", aussi ?

Kathleen faisait son possible pour ne pas paraître ennuyée de la situation.

— Oui, rit Wufei tout bas. Il y avait pleins d'autres enfants avec leurs parents. Elle les a observé un très long moment avant de finir par me demander si elle aussi pouvait nous appeler papa et maman. Je lui ai dit que oui et que ça nous ferait même plaisir.

— Ah…

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire.

— Si si. C'est juste que … ça fait bizarre, c'est tout. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pas si soudainement…

— Non, mais tu te rends compte quand même… ? gloussa Wufei avec un large sourire que le bonheur rendait un peu idiot.

L'ombrageux dragon était sur son petit nuage.

Kathleen ne répondit rien, se laissant câliner. Le moral de son homme était au beau fixe et cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre non plus !

— Au fait, pourquoi tu lui as dit de ne pas faire de bruit ?

Fin annoncée de l'instant kodak.

— Parce que Wei dort dans notre chambre et que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle le réveille.

Les bras de Wufei autour d'elle disparurent subitement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? s'enquit-il l'air contrarié.

— Il est venu chercher de l'aide, répliqua Kathleen.

Le reproche dans ses yeux étaient clairement visible. Wufei ne manqua pas de s'en rendre compte. Il se racla un peu la gorge, gêné. Après tout, il avait promis à Kathleen qu'il le retrouverait. Et il avait réellement mit tous les moyens en œuvre pour ça –Une lui avait fait la tête, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il avait casé certains de ses meilleurs hommes sur l'affaire au détriment des missions officielles-. Mais ses efforts s'étaient soldés par un échec.

— Et… il va comment ?

— C'est sympa de t'en inquiéter, ricana Kathleen un peu involontairement.

— Oh ça va, ne commence pas.

La jeune femme émit un soupir sec et céda à son injonction, baissant d'un ton :

— Il est épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Pour l'instant, il dort, mais après il faudra bien qu'on lui fasse voir un médecin.

— Tu as prévenu Duo et Quatre ?

— Non. Pas pris le temps. J'appelle pas Quatre de toute façon.

Le ton de Kathleen était anormalement neutre. Elle en voulait encore à l'arabe pour son altération accidentelle mais permanente de son esprit et de ses perceptions. Wufei ne l'en blâmait pas. Etrangement, lui avait été le premier des deux à se raccommoder avec le télépathe. Ils avaient pris une longue soirée de conversation téléphonique pour mettre les choses à plat et en discuter calmement. S'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde au moins, ils avaient retrouvé une certaine entente cordiale.

Mais Kathleen n'était pas encore prête à faire la même chose.

— Je m'en occuperai, décida Wufei. Je verrais avec lui comment on s'organise pour renvoyer Wei sur L4 dans de bonnes conditions.

— Tu le renvoies nulle part, gronda Kathleen d'une voix sourde.

— … Comment ça ?

— Je lui ai promis qu'il pouvait rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait.

— Tu… tu as quoi ?

— Tu as parfaitement compris à la première écoute, chéri.

Wufei esquissa un geste d'incrédulité impuissante.

— Combien de temps alors ? demanda-t-il la mort dans l'âme.

Kathleen s'était adossée au plan de travail, les bras croisés et le regardait bien en face.

— Aucune idée. Il faudra lui demander quand il se réveillera. Mais probablement très longtemps si tu veux mon avis…

— C'est à dire ?

— C'est toi qui me disais que Quatre trouvait qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être bien avec eux. Et moi ce que je vois, c'est que entre les deux points de chute qu'il avait à disposition sur Terre, c'est chez nous qu'il a fini par venir se réfugier.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que s'il lui prend l'envie de nous dire qu'il veut rester ici pour toujours, tu lui diras amen ?

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?! s'écria Wufei.

— Si. Ça fait même un moment que j'y pense sérieusement. Moi je l'aime bien ce gamin. Ça ne me gênerait pas s'il voulait rester avec nous.

Wufei se passa une main sur le visage en marmonnant un "c'est pas possible…" agacé.

— Et de quel droit ? enchaîna-t-il. Tu décides de ça sans même me demander mon avis ? On est deux à vivre ici, je te rappelle !

Kathleen échappa un ricanement sardonique.

— Tu as la mémoire courte, dis donc ! Est-ce que tu m'as demandé mon avis, à moi, quand tu as décidé de prendre Jade avec nous ? Alors que tu savais parfaitement que ça serait dur pour moi à cause de mon pouvoir de newtype !

— Mais c'était différent ! Jade est notre fille !

— Et Wei est TON fils !

— Et celui d'Heero ! S'il ne veut pas rester chez Quatre, il n'a qu'à aller chez lui !

— Comment veux-tu que ça marche ? Il s'entendra jamais avec eux avec le caractère qu'il a !

— Il s'entendra jamais avec moi, non plus ! rugit Wufei furieux. Il ne s'entendra jamais avec personne !

Kathleen échappa un rire grinçant.

— Ça c'est évident ! Et je peux même te dire pourquoi ! C'est exactement la même raison qui fait que tu peux pas encadrer ce gosse ! Son problème c'est qu'il est beaucoup trop "Wufei" ! Il a eu le malheur d'hériter de ta tête de bois et de ton caractère de merde ! Tu vois ? Maintenant tu te rends compte à quel point tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets ! C'est ton portrait tout craché, bien plus que Jade ne le sera jamais ! Où veux-tu qu'il se sente à l'aise sinon ici !?

— Si je suis si chiant que ça, pourquoi tu t'embêtes à rester avec moi ?!

— Parce que je dois être maso et que de mon point de vue, ça fait partie de ton charme, idiot !

Ils se turent, haletants, se mesurant du regard.

— On a pas la place, de toute façon, assena Wufei.

— L'ancienne chambre d'amis dans laquelle on a mis Jade est assez grande pour accueillir un autre lit une personne. En plus je suis certaine qu'ils seraient ravis d'être ensemble, contra Kathleen aussitôt.

Wufei montra les dents.

— T'as vraiment réfléchi à tout, hein ?

Kathleen esquissa un sourire presque victorieux.

— A ton avis ? fit-elle.

Wufei grommela dans sa barbe, vexé et furieux devant cette esquive qui avait valeur d'un oui.

— Tu sais que ça ferait super plaisir à Jade en plus, ajouta Kathleen avec malice.

— Ça va ! J'ai compris ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Il souffla d'un air agacé et céda :

— Bon, d'accord, j'irai lui demander ce qu'il veut faire. On en sait rien, peut-être que tu te plantes et qu'il ne voudra pas s'installer ici avec nous.

— Et s'il le veut ?

Wufei lui jeta un regard contrarié.

— …Et bien s'il le veut, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Ça te va ?

— A merveille, Chibi Ryu, conclut Kathleen avec un sourire rayonnant.

Wufei ronchonna de plus belle.

— Qu'est-ce que fait Jade, elle en met un temps… ! finit-il par s'exclamer d'une voix sourde.

Kathleen parut réfléchir et annonça :

— Elle est dans notre chambre. Elle a dû voir que son frère était là.

— Je vais la chercher…

Wufei quitta la cuisine. Arrivant devant leur chambre, il toqua doucement à la porte entrouverte. Les deux silhouettes dans la pénombre sursautèrent, se taisant précipitamment. Le chinois vit les bras du plus âgé se resserrer convulsivement autour du corps frêle de sa jeune sœur.

— Jade, fit-il d'une voix douce. Ta mère t'attend pour goûter. Dépêche-toi un peu… ( Il vit l'enfant hésiter. ) Et tu sais qu'il vaudrait mieux que ton frère se repose… Il est très fatigué…

Jade hocha la tête et s'arracha à l'étreinte de Wei dont les yeux trop brillants protestèrent en silence.

— Allez file… Je vous rejoins toutes les deux… dit Wufei en posant une main paternelle sur la tête de la fillette qui avait marqué un temps d'arrêt inquiet en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il attendit qu'elle ait disparu dans le couloir pour rentrer dans la chambre. Il alla prendre le fauteuil rangé dans un coin de la pièce et le tira près du lit. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui habitait l'adolescent assis non loin.

Wufei n'alluma aucune lumière, pas même celle de la table de chevet entre lui et Wei, laissant la seule clarté du couloir éclairer la chambre. Il se contenta de s'installer sans un mot et de poser un regard perçant sur Wei.

Ce dernier s'était extirpé des draps et s'était assis, très droit, sur le rebord du lit.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face et se toisaient sans rien dire, se contentant de s'étudier comme deux guerriers avant l'assaut.

— Je sais que le moment n'est pas idéal vu ton état, mais nous devons parler de certaines choses, toi et moi, finit par dire Wufei, le bout de ses doigt soigneusement joints devant lui.

— Kathleen-san a dit que je pouvais rester ! cracha Wei avec hargne.

— Je sais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter là-dessus, coupa Wufei avec une sérénité contrainte.

Wei cligna des yeux et le dévisagea avec surprise, perdant contenance durant un instant.

— Ah… ? balbutia-t-il.

Puis il se reprit, réalisant qu'il donnait trop d'informations à l'homme face à lui. De nouveau, il retrouva sa position très droite et très raide, ses lèvres scellées formant une mince ligne blanche.

Wufei, au contraire, se carra un peu plus au fond de son fauteuil, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Comment ça se passe avec Quatre et Trowa? demanda-t-il directement.

Wei le dévisagea d'un air méfiant, sans répondre.

— Tu te t'entends bien avec eux ? continua Wufei imperturbable.

— Ils sont bons avec moi… répondit le garçon sans grande conviction.

Wufei gémit mentalement : le suspend de sa phrase ressemblait trop à un…

— Mais… ? soupira l'adulte.

Wei baissa un peu la tête, la rentrant légèrement dans ses épaules, mais il n'ajouta rien.

— "Mais… ", Wei ?

Les mains de l'hybride se crispèrent sur le tissu de son pantalon puis il répondit avec lenteur.

— J'ai l'impression d'être de trop… murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Comment ça ? Ils te l'ont dit ? Ou ils te l'ont fait comprendre ? Ils te traitent moins bien que tes frères ?

— Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça, au contraire ! protesta Wei, l'air alarmé. Ils sont très attentifs, ils font de leur mieux pour que je me sente bien avec eux, mais… !

Wufei l'encouragea en silence à continuer.

— … mais ça ne marche pas… Je n'arrive pas à me sentir bien avec eux. Pourtant j'essaye… ! J'essaye de faire comme ils me disent… ! Mais moi, je n'y arrive pas… acheva Wei dans un souffle qui vibrait de honte.

Wufei assimila tout cela en silence.

La confession de Wei trouvait un écho bizarre dans ses propres souvenirs : lui aussi avait connu ce genre de solitude.

— Cela arrive qu'un endroit ou des personnes ne te convienne pas. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça…

— Mais c'est… ! ( Wei marqua une temps de silence, détournant la tête. ) C'est le seul endroit que j'ai… ! souffla-t-il dans un demi-gémissement.

_« Il s'entendra jamais avec eux vu le caractère qu'il a ! Il est beaucoup trop "Wufei" ! »_

Wufei s'humecta lentement les lèvres.

Nom de Dieu, il avait promis à Kathleen qu'il lui poserait la question et qu'il ne broncherait pas devant la réponse ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il se résoudre à lui demander ?!

_« C'est TON fils ! »_

— Est-ce que tu préfèrerais rester ici ? Plutôt que de retourner sur L4 ? demanda le chinois en fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il se lançait.

Il vit un long frisson agiter le corps de Wei. Le garçon leva un regard incrédule sur lui, avant de baisser vivement la tête, se tasser sur lui-même et crisper les poings sur son pantalon sans rien répondre.

Involontairement, Wufei échappa un soupir agacé.

— Il n'y a aucun piège dans cette question, Wei. Je n'attends de toi qu'une réponse franche et honnête, c'est tout.

Au bout de longues secondes l'autre murmura faiblement, gardant les yeux baissés :

— Vous voulez dire, rester avec vous… pour toujours… ?

— Ah ! Pour toujours, je ne te le souhaite pas, mais en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que tu sois adulte et que tu ais envie de fonder ton propre foyer, oui.

— … Oui, j'aimerais bien… si vous me le permettez…

Wufei soupira de nouveau, mais plus par lassitude : Kathleen était tombée juste… une fois encore.

Ça devenait agaçant…

Il se massa le front du bout des doigts, réfléchissant soigneusement à la suite. Wei attendait la sentence sans rien dire.

— Je suis exigeant, expliqua calmement Wufei au bout d'un moment, que ce soit avec moi ou avec les autres. Si tu veux rester ici, il va falloir t'en accommoder.

Wei hocha imperceptiblement la tête, pour dire qu'il acceptait ces conditions. Malgré lui, Wufei apprécia la sobriété de sa réaction.

— Et cela veut dire aussi que nous allons devoir faire des efforts tous les deux pour bien nous entendre.

Wei acquiesça une seconde fois.

— Alors si ça te va, ça me va, acheva Wufei en quittant son fauteuil. Repose-toi. On discutera des détails plus tard, quand tu auras une meilleure tête.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, sentant un regard incrédule peser sur son dos.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, Jade racontait son après-midi à Kathleen, avec tous les détails qu'il fallait. Les deux filles avaient chacune une crêpe dans les mains.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher alors qu'il prenait une seconde pour les observer toutes les deux.

Il vint s'asseoir à la table et se servit dans la pile de crêpes et dans le casserole de chocolat fondu.

— Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Kathleen faussement innocente.

— On ne s'est pas entre-tués…

— Ah, c'est déjà ça, commenta la jeune femme avec un claquement de langue appréciateur. Mais encore ?

Wufei soupira.

— Et bien, il va falloir trouver un lit supplémentaire et réaménager la chambre de Jade…

— Pourquoi ? demanda celle-ci en ouvrant de grands yeux interrogateurs.

— Parce que ton frère va rester avec nous un bon moment, lui annonça Kathleen avec un grand sourire.

— C'est vrai ?! s'écria la fillette.

— Oui…

Jade échappa un hurlement de joie et alla sauter au cou de Wufei. Elle plaqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue, et renouvela l'opération avec Kathleen avant de disparaître aussi sec dans le couloir.

— Non, Jade ! Laisse-le dor… ! la héla inutilement Wufei.

Il abandonna la partie et se tint le front d'une main, avec un grognement désemparé :

— Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle hérite de ton énergie débordante… ?

Cela fit rire Kathleen.

— Parce que tu t'ennuierais, sinon… murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme en venant nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

— Hmpf…

Kathleen rit de nouveau devant sa mine boudeuse.

— Dis… reprit-elle au bout d'un moment, je pensais à un truc…

— Quoi ?

— Puisque on va se retrouver à adopter deux enfants… il serait peut-être temps d'officialiser certaines choses entre nous, tu ne crois pas ? Il me semble qu'il y a une certaine boite avec une bague qui traîne dans ta poche depuis un paquet de semaines… Tu comptes la planquer encore longtemps ? chuchota-t-elle dans son cou.

Wufei se sentit rougir.

Bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu espérer cacher ce genre de détail à une personne capable de _percevoir_ son environnement immédiat de manière _physique_ !

— Ahem… Tu sais, j'avais prévu d'y mettre les formes… avec un dîner aux chandelles dans un restaurant hors de prix… et tout ça… avoua-t-il avec une certaine gêne. Donc tu vois…

— Rien n'empêche, rit Kathleen tout bas.

Wufei esquissa un petit sourire amusé qui signifiait qu'il se rendait à un tel argument. Il se leva de sa chaise et fit face à Kathleen.

— Kathleen Tigerwood, demanda-t-il un peu solennellement, me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

— Dix fois oui, répondit l'intéressée dans un rire avant de l'embrasser.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

— Enlevez vos chaussures, commanda Heero machinalement, bien que de manière tout à fait amicale, alors que lui, T.J. et Hideki venaient de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Les deux garçons lui obéirent, l'air maussade.

Ils avaient encore des mines affreuses, mais comme leurs vies n'étaient pas en danger et qu'on leur avait prescrit toute une batterie de médicaments pour atténuer leur calvaire, ils avaient été fermement renvoyés chez eux.

— Duo ! C'est nous ! prévint Heero d'une voix forte.

— Ouais ! répondit l'autre d'une voix lointaine. C'est bon, c'est prêt !

— … Qu'est-ce qui est prêt ? demanda T.J., un sourcil froncé.

— Aha ! fit simplement Heero avec un sourire mystérieux. Vous verrez bien…

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard méfiant. Puis d'un commun accord, ils prirent la direction d'où venait la voix de Duo. Heero les suivit, l'air très content de lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte grande ouverte de la chambre des deux adolescents. Hideki et T.J. s'immobilisèrent net.

Une légère odeur de peinture et de meubles neufs flottaient dans l'air. Les murs avaient été repeints de couleurs vives. Deux armoires, deux bureaux et deux lits fraîchement montés occupaient maintenant la pièce, effaçant le souvenir des matelas posés à même le sol.

Duo trônait royalement sur le bord d'un des lits, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

— Surprise ! lança-t-il en voyant la mine effarée des deux garçons.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? commença T.J.

— On a mis à profit ces quelques jours que vous avez passés à l'hôpital pour rendre votre chambre plus présentable… expliqua Heero dans leur dos.

— Nan, parce que les matelas par terre, ça allait bien cinq minutes… se justifia Duo en grattant la joue du bout de l'index. Bon, bien sûr on a fait le minimum syndical : pour tout ce qui est décoration style posters, autocollants et autres vous choisirez tous seuls comme des grands !

— Ça vous plaît ?

Les deux hybrides restèrent sans voix un long moment.

— C'est… c'est pour nous…? Vraiment pour nous…? finit par demander Hideki, incertain.

Duo jeta un œil critique autour de lui.

— Ben… aux dernières nouvelles, ça, c'est votre chambre… Donc oui, c'est pour vous, y'a pas de doute !

T.J. fut le premier à céder à l'excitation et à rentrer dans la pièce, pour faire le tour des placards et des tiroirs, découvrant au passage que leurs maigres possessions y avaient été soigneusement rangées. Il finit par sauter sur le lit occupé par Duo, faisant grincer le sommier tout neuf.

— Alors ? Le rapport d'étude est positif ?

— Oui ! Merci !

— Hideki ?

Le garçon s'était juste rapproché d'eux et regardait tout autour de lui l'air sidéré.

— La Terre à Hideki ! Tu en penses quoi ? insista l'américain.

— C'est… génial… balbutia l'adolescent.

— Cool !

Duo leva un pouce à destination d'Heero qui riait en silence dans son coin.

— Bienvenue à la maison, les garçons… ! conclut Duo avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi.

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	20. Réunion de famille

**Disclaimer :** Les cinq G-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Mais bon… Ça va pas m'empêcher de les emprunter un tit peu, pour m'amuser avec. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si je les rendais pas après. Hin hin hin...

Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi ramené en Guest-star, quelques persos de Fullmetal Alchemist, pour s'occuper du "Vogue - Rewrite". Sont pas à moi non plus, donc. XD

Mais Kathleen, c'est ma mienne ! … … En même temps, je mets quiconque au défi de la supporter plus de cinq minutes. ;p

**Genre** : Montagne Russe ? J'aime bien les trucs qui virent de bord pour un oui ou pour un non. :D

**Résumé :** Séquelle de "Double Shinigami". Après sept ans de relative tranquillité, de nouveaux ennuis tombent sur nos malheureux G-boys. C'est que, pour certaines personnes, "Paix" est synonyme de "terrain de jeux tranquille et rêvé pour idées tordues". … Ils auraient peut-être du s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

**Couples :** 3&4, 1&2, 5&K. ( On change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;p )

**Bla bla vite fait **: Ma bêta-lectrice va me faire la gueule : j'ai pas attendu son aval pour mettre en ligne l'épilogue. ( Pas taper, Lina !!! )

Merci à greynono, caro06, Roxane Sanka Malfoy et jtflm pour leurs reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Epilogue :** _Réunion de famille_

**L4, ****manoir**** Winner :**

C'était une belle après-midi ensoleillée sous le climat artificiel de la colonie L4. Le parc vibrait de jeunes rires et de courses-poursuites insouciantes.

— Jade, Zaz ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Pas près des barbecues, vous allez finir par vous brûler ! pesta une voix aisément reconnaissable et ulcérée.

— Pardon, papa !

— On recommencera plus, Tonton Wufei !

Les deux gamines filèrent comme deux moineaux malicieux, faisant soupirer l'adulte préposé à la cuisine.

— Elles ont dit la même chose, il y a dix minutes… Ces gosses… !

— Je peux aller les surveiller, si vous voulez… commença son aide.

— Non, Wei, c'est gentil, mais tu es bien plus utile avec moi, ronchonna le chinois. Les autres ne sont pas fichus de couper des légumes proprement, alors que toi, oui !

Un léger élan de fierté bomba la poitrine de l'adolescent et il mit encore plus d'ardeur à l'ouvrage.

Avec le temps magnifique qu'il y avait, ils avaient installé la cuisine en plein air, sur deux tables disposées l'une en face de l'autre. Deux tables supplémentaires avaient été prévues pour accueillir les convives et la réserve de punch.

— Ha ha ! rit une voix grave. Je vais t'arranger ça, Wufei.

Trowa posa deux verres de punch sur la table où les cuisiniers préparaient la nourriture pour le barbecue, avant de héler :

— Alexis ! Shania !

Les intéressés, assis tranquillement sur un banc à l'écart, relevèrent une mine coupable à l'injonction de Trowa.

— Oui ? s'enquirent-ils d'une même voix.

— Arrêtez de roucouler deux minutes et surveillez les petites, d'accord ? plaisanta le français.

Les deux jeunes rougirent violemment et déguerpirent sans demander leur reste à la poursuite des deux mini-terreurs.

— Tu devrais arrêter de les taquiner, les pauvres, le réprimanda Wufei. Tu vas les traumatiser à force.

— Mais non, je ne fais que leur ramener les pieds sur terre de temps en temps. Ils sont en train "d'explorer de nouveaux horizons" et ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à oublier le reste en ce moment.

— Je ne te savais pas si "poète", mon vieux…

Trowa haussa les épaules sans répondre avec un sourire énigmatique, volant une rondelle de tomate avant de s'éloigner.

— Recommence-ça et je te raccourcis les doigts ! prévint Wufei en riant.

Le châtain éluda la fausse menace d'un signe nonchalant de la main.

Un peu plus loin, assise sur une barrière délimitant un ravissant parterre qui se déployait sur la pente en contrebas, Kathleen observait l'ensemble de cette agitation d'un œil bienveillant et amusé.

Une haute stature, auréolée d'une chevelure blonde à la coupe impeccable finit par la rejoindre, d'un pas lent. Quatre s'adossa contre la barrière et observa lui aussi leurs petites familles sans un mot.

Il fut le premier à rompre le silence, au bout de plusieurs minutes.

— Wufei m'a dit pour votre mariage. Toutes mes félicitations !

— Merci.

— Vous allez le faire où…? Sur Terre…? Si vous voulez un cadre un peu imposant, je peux vous prêter une de mes propriétés, vous n'aurez qu'à choisir…

— C'est gentil, mais on veut faire un truc assez simple. La liste d'invités n'est pas énorme après tout.

— Duo va être ton témoin ?

— Evidemment. Je pense demander à Hilde d'être la deuxième. Mais on verra. Il y a Réléna aussi qui pourrait se vexer si on la laisse sur le banc de touche… J'ai encore le temps…

— A ce propos… Wufei… m'a demandé d'être son témoin à votre mariage… Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas de problèmes avec ça… fit Quatre d'un ton se voulait détaché, avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

— Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, répondit Kathleen d'une voix indifférente, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerait.

— Moi, je vois plusieurs raisons… c'est pour ça que je voulais ton accord avant de lui donner une réponse.

— Tu peux accepter si ça te chante.

La fin de phrase non dite annonçait très clairement un "je m'en fous" retentissant. Quatre s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres avant de changer subtilement de conversation :

— Ça va comment avec Wei ?

— Etonnamment bien. Il est passé de la haine viscérale à l'adoration inconditionnelle en ce qui concerne Wufei. C'est… assez flippant, conclut la jeune femme, l'air amusée, avant de boire une gorgée de punch.

— Comment le vit Wufei ?

— Oh ! Tu le connais ! Lui, dès que tu le mets sur un semblant de piédestal, il adore. Et puis bon, tu lui feras pas encore admettre à voix haute, mais il l'aime bien Wei. Ils s'entendent bien pour des tas de trucs.

— C'est ce que j'ai pu voir… ( Quatre laissa passer un silence. ) C'est bien s'il se sent chez lui avec vous…

— Mmh… et puis ça fait un bien fou à Wu, confirma Kathleen d'un ton extrêmement satisfait qui fit rire doucement l'arabe.

— Je suis content que vous l'ayez pris avec vous…

— …Pourquoi ça ?

Quatre eut un haussement d'épaules.

— C'est dur à dire… Disons… que jusqu'à ce que vous l'accueilliez, j'avais toujours ressenti comme un manque chez lui…

— Sa sœur… ?

Quatre secoua lentement la tête.

— Pas uniquement… Dès le début… j'ai perçu qu'il avait aussi beaucoup d'affection pour toi…

Kathleen but une gorgée de son verre avant d'avouer :

— Je sais… ( Nouvelle gorgée. ) Quand j'étais dans les labos d'Hogma, il n'était jamais loin… Ses yeux inquiets qui me veillaient sont le seul souvenir vraiment clair que j'ai… Je croyais que c'était ceux de Wufei…

— D'après ce que j'ai pu voir lors de ma plongée dans tes souvenirs de cet épisode, je pense que c'est lui qui a convaincu Alexis et Shania de l'aider à te libérer…

— Si Wu apprend ça, je prie pour qu'il ne me fasse pas une scène de jalousie mal placée…!

— Pourquoi ? rit Quatre malgré lui. Wei n'est pas amoureux de toi, ce serait plutôt comme l'affection qu'on porte à une mère.

— Mais va expliquer à Wufei que même s'ils paraissent avoir seize, dix-sept ans, affectivement parlant, ces ados ont des réactions de gamins de dix ans… ! Il n'arrive pas à se le mettre en tête et des fois ça aboutit à des disputes terribles pour des choses ridicules…

— Wufei a aussi de réactions de gamins de dix ans, parfois, fit remarquer Quatre dans un gloussement.

Kathleen esquissa un sourire.

— C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle.

Puis un nouveau silence.

— Je peux savoir pendant combien de temps tu vas continuer à m'en vouloir ? Ou tout du moins avoir un ordre d'idée ? demanda Quatre d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, alors qu'ils continuaient d'observer tout le reste de leur "tribu".

— Je te parle sans t'arracher les yeux. Je trouve que je te fais pas spécialement la gueule.

Quatre ricana amèrement.

— Ton indifférence polaire est l'un des meilleurs signes que tu fais la tronche à quelqu'un, lui fit-il remarquer indiquant par là que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pouvait raconter des cracks.

Kathleen but un gorgée sans répondre, la mine plus sombre.

— Encore un moment, finit-elle par lâcher sans plus de précision.

Quatre parut attristé, même si la réponse signifiait qu'elle ne le détesterait pas à vie.

— Te présenter une nouvelle fois mes excuses n'arrangera rien ?

— Non.

C'était net et sans appel.

L'arabe soupira :

— C'était fait involontairement…

Kathleen leva les yeux au ciel avec un mouvement de tête très agacé, qui le fit se taire.

— Je le sais ! Je te rappelle à tout hasard que j'ai un pouvoir qui fonctionne en permanence et qu'il est impossible de bloquer naturellement. Je _perçois_ involontairement des choses _en permanence _! Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas contrôler ! C'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux !

— Alors… pourquoi… ?

— A ton avis ?! Tu avais donc si peu confiance en moi pour ne m'avoir jamais dit ce qui s'était passé ?! Qu'est-ce que tu risquais à m'en parler ?! Je pouvais comprendre, merde ! Je t'en aurais peut-être voulu sur le coup, mais j'aurais compris ! J'avais le droit de savoir !

— Je…

— Tu es désolé, oui. Ben pas autant que moi. Je ne peux plus te faire confiance, Quatre. Plus comme avant. Alors ne me demande pas de passer l'éponge comme ça. Je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable pour le moment.

Kathleen quitta son perchoir pour rejoindre Wufei qui les avait observés de loin.

— Plutôt que de piocher dans les légumes pour compenser ton irritation, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt terminer de faire les salades composées ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se servait dans les rondelles de courgettes prêtes à griller.

— Ça va, je ne vais pas l'étrangler. Il n'y aura aucun incident diplomatique aujourd'hui, c'est promis, alors c'est pas la peine de vouloir m'occuper les mains pour que je fasse pas de bêtises…

— Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'ai juste besoin d'un coup de main et tu es la plus proche, contra Wufei avec calme.

Même si en réalité il cherchait effectivement à l'occuper à autre chose.

Kathleen grogna un peu mais entreprit malgré tout de composer les différents plats de salade.

Quelques minutes plus tard une voix aisément reconnaissable claironnait :

— Et voilà, les plus beaux sont là !

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Wufei avec un vague marmonnement peu convaincu et de provoquer un rire chez Kathleen.

— Vous êtes surtout les plus en retards et rien de plus.

— Nan mais Trooooo ! T'es pas obligé de casser mon entrée ! protesta Duo qui tenait au-dessus de sa tête, comme un trophée, un énorme paquet-cadeau. Ah ! Voilà la reine du jour ! Salut princesse !

Zaz venait de lui sauter au cou pour lui dire bonjour avant de lorgner avec convoitise en direction du cadeau.

— Holà dis, tu es sûre que c'est pour toi, ma belle ? rit Duo en la voyant faire.

La petite blonde le regarda avec sérieux :

— Ben oui, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

— Ah ! Si c'est ton anniversaire alors…

— Zaz, finis de dire bonjour à tout le monde, tout de même ! la gronda gentiment Trowa.

La fillette fit la moue l'espace d'une seconde, mais les embrassades de son "oncle" Heero et de ses deux demi-frères chassèrent bien vite cette petite ombre.

Et elle put repartir avec son cadeau dans les mains.

— Zaz, tu ne l'ouvres pas tout de suite, tu le mets avec les autres sur la table, lui rappela Quatre avec patience.

— Oui, papa Quatre, soupira l'enfant déçue de voir que l'arrivée de ce nouveau présent n'avait pas échappée à son père.

— T'es dur avec cette petite, rit Duo. Salut Quatre.

— Bonjour Duo. Pas du tout voyons, ses cadeaux ne vont pas s'envoler, de toute façon.

Les nouveaux arrivants saluèrent tout le monde, finissant en dernier par les cuisiniers.

— Duo, tu la gâtes trop… râla Wufei, faisant référence au cadeau que le natté avait glissé discrètement dans les mains de Jade quelques instants plus tôt. Ce n'est pas elle qui fête son anniversaire en plus.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, glissa Kathleen à Heero en aparté, faisant rire le japonais en silence.

— Mais non, voyons. C'est prévu pour que Zaz et elle puissent jouer ensemble tout à l'heure. Et puis si je peux pas gâter ma nièce comme je veux, ça va mal aller !

— Quoi ?!

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se prendre le bec comme ils en avaient si souvent l'habitude, jusqu'à ce que leur conjoints respectifs viennent couper court en leur faisant remarquer qu'ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple et que finalement ils allaient peut-être les laisser tous les deux et faire des trucs de leur côté.

— Nan mais ça va pas ! protestèrent d'une même voix le chinois et l'américain, oubliant instantanément leur différent.

— Ça marche vraiment à chaque fois, glissa Heero à Kathleen.

— Oui, c'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Au fait, j'ai eu le directeur de l'école au téléphone. C'est bon pour l'inscription de T.J. et d'Hideki.

— Ah ! Cool ! Ça fera plaisir à Wei et à Jade de savoir qu'ils seront tous les quatre dans le même établissement à la rentrée.

— Ouais tiens d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, vous avez aucun souci pour faire bosser Wei ? intervint Duo.

— Tu veux dire pour sa remise à niveau pour le lycée ?

— Ouaip.

— Non, c'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Il adore étudier et en plus il apprend vite. Vous avez des soucis, vous ?

Duo grimaça.

— C'est pas peu dire ! T.J. est du genre hyperactif : y'a pas moyen de le faire se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sur un truc sans qu'il s'emmerde. Quant à Hideki, lui ça l'intéresse pas d'un poil : il fait pas les exos que je lui donne parce qu'il les trouve tellement faciles que ça le fait chier. Quand je râle, il me jette une espèce de regard méprisant et les fait en deux minutes chrono avant de retourner sur sa console. C'est déprimant !

— S'il est si fort que ça, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'envoyer au lycée…

— Ah si ! Un, ça lui fera un peu les pieds de voir du monde. Deux, ça serait quand même bien qu'ils aient leur bac !

— Et c'est toi qui dit ça…

— C'est pas parce que j'ai appris sur le tas qu'ils sont obligés de faire pareil.

— Un point pour toi…

— Nan et puis déjà qu'ils ont une identité moyennement réglo, c'est pas la peine, non plus, qu'ils n'aient pas de cursus scolaire et… et c'est quoi ça ?

La main de Duo s'est emparée avec précaution du poignet de Kathleen, lui permettant de mieux distinguer la bague d'argent ajourée, parsemée de minuscules diamants qu'elle porte à l'annulaire.

— Ça ? C'est ma bague de fiançailles. Elle est superbe, non ?

— Tu te maries ? Et avec qui ?

— Question stupide, Maxwell ! grogna Wufei.

— Il a pas tort là, Duo…

— Nan mais ho ! Depuis quand ? Et y'a que moi qui n'était pas au courant ?!

— Personne n'était au courant jusqu'à aujourd'hui, expliqua patiemment Kathleen. On voulait profiter de l'anniversaire de Zaz pour vous annoncer ça…

— Et G, il en pense quoi ?!

— Il avait l'air ravi…

— Ah ! J'en étais sûr qu'il allait pas bouger le petit doigt, le vieux ! Il y connaît que dalle !

— C'est sûr que toi… soupira Kathleen en aparté, les yeux au ciel.

— Comme si j'allais te laisser te marier comme ça, avec le premier venu !

Wufei eut le tact de ne pas se mettre en rogne devant une mauvaise foi aussi flagrante.

— Duo… Pour l'amour du ciel, on a plus quinze ans… J'ai pas besoin de chaperon et c'est pas comme si on vivait pas ensemble avec Wufei depuis plusieurs années…

— Et alors ! Ça change rien ! Moi, je suis pas d'accord !

— Dis-moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de son avis ? s'enquit Wufei en jetant un regard désabusé à Kathleen.

— Non, répondit placidement celle-ci.

— Parfait.

— KOUAAA ?! Nan mais je proteste ! C'est pas possible un truc pareil ! Y'a pas moyen !

— Duo, choupi, tu seras mon témoin, tu sais ?

— Ouais ! Heureusement ! Et si je signe pas le registre…

— Hilde signera, elle, ce qui réglera le problème, coupa Kathleen en allant poser son plat de salade composée sur la table un peu plus loin. Alors fais pas ton gamin !

Duo resta sans voix, un doigt menaçant inutilement suspendu dans le vide.

— Ah ! reprit Kathleen. Et si jamais tu as le malheur de moufter pendant la cérémonie, je t'émascule.

— Ah non ! Là c'est moi qui ne vais plus être d'accord, fit remarquer Heero avec un léger amusement.

— Dans ce cas, tu t'assureras personnellement qu'il ne la ramène pas, hein Hee-chan ?

— Sans problème…

— C'est quoi cette conspiration ! Je suis pas d'accord !

— Duo, tu ne vois donc pas que ton avis n'entrera jamais en ligne de compte ? rit Heero.

— Merci Heero, c'est bien résumé ! appuya Kathleen avec un hochement de tête amusé.

Duo grogna. Un verre apparut miraculeusement dans ses mains.

— Tiens. Pour noyer ton "désespoir", plaisanta Trowa.

— Y m'faudra un truc plus fort que ça, Tro…

— Y'en a un qui pousse à la conso depuis tout à l'heure… Il remplit tous les verres qu'il trouve ! lança Kathleen en riant.

Chose extrêmement rare, la pointe de la langue de Trowa apparut entre ses lèvres, comme pour dire "et alors ?".

— Je suis juste le préposé au bar… Je fais "mon job"… Et de toute façon, c'est _l'apéro_.

— Mais bien sûr ! Quaaaaaatre ! Avec quoi t'as shooté Trowa avant la fête ?! Il est trop euphorique pour être honnête !

Quatre ne répondit rien. Quatre se contenta juste de détourner vivement la tête, mais pas assez vite pour que sa carnation subitement anormale ne soit pas notée par ses amis.

— Oh, pétard… ! Y'en a qui se sont pas ennuyés… soupira la brune, l'air blasée, alors que les autres riaient plus ou moins discrètement.

Quatre toussota histoire de reprendre contenance :

— Ahem… Et si on ouvrait ces cadeaux ? Zaz ?

Un « Ouaaaaaais ! » ravi ponctua l'autorisation parentale et une mini-tornade blonde commença à faire un sort aux boîtes emballées, avec l'aide de sa mini-comparse brune, laissant à peine l'occasion aux adultes de faire les traditionnelles photos-souvenirs.

Ils profitent tous de cette courte accalmie dans leurs vies trépidantes. Dans quelques temps, il faudra qu'ils s'occupent de démanteler les ramifications d'Hogma qu'ils ont découvertes petit à petit. Mais dans quelque temps seulement. Pour l'instant, ils ont juste à profiter de cette journée de détente en famille, où aucune ombre ne viendra voiler l'horizon.

Quoique…

— Fei-chan… C'est normal cette odeur de brûlé ?

— Hein ? … $# ?£#& !!! (¤1) Les brochettes !!!

_OWARI !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : jurons sanglants en mandarin. :p

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Luinil :_ Voilà, c'est ici que je libère G-Boys de l'emprise ma plume.

_Les G-boys, en chœur_ : Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! ;

_Luinil_ : Oui, enfin c'est jusqu'à la prochaine, hein ? Quand j'aurais de nouvelles idées. :p

_Les G-boys_ : T.T

_Luinil_ : Moi aussi je vous aime, les gars. Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, anonymes ou non. Je vous dis à la prochaine fois !!!


End file.
